Vidas que se Cruzam
by Mary Marcato
Summary: Moças sofridas, mas que ainda tentam reencontrar a felicidade. Será que conseguirão? OBS: Sendo Revisado e Reescrito
1. Um encontro

_**REESCRITO / REVISADO**_

Hey, pessoal, Wasap:) Bom... Essa fic foi a minha primeira totalmente romântica. Valeu-me muitos reviews e me animou muito a escrever. Na época, eu não conhecia quase nada do mundo das fics, e desde lá aprendi algumas coisas, inclusive a melhorar minha escrita. Como eu estava bastante insatisfeita com os primeiros capítulos de duas das minhas fics, essa e "Quando o presente e o futuro se encontram", eu resolvi reescrever alguns e revisar outros. Tomara que alguém se interesse e leia-os.

Uma última consideração, normalmente os primeiros capítulos nunca são tão bons como os seguintes, isso ocorre porque nos primeiros capítulos a gente sempre tem que fazer apresentações e esclarecer alguns pontos, muitas vezes como se ninguém conhece os personagens (o que às vezes acontece com alguns dos personagens menos conhecidos). A minha fic não é exceção. Por isso, queria pedir que lessem pelo menos uns três capítulos antes de julgar minha fic. Se não gostarem, então a falta deve ser minha mesmo, hehehe. Obrigada e boa leitura.

#-#-#-

_**Vidas que se cruzam**_

#-#-#-

_**Capítulo1: **__Um encontro_

#-#-# -

Tsukino Usagi era uma mulher comum, com amigos comuns, com uma vida comum. Ou isso é o que a maioria das pessoas dizem quando questionadas que tipo de pessoa é. Contudo, ninguém é totalmente comum. Todos têm suas manias, seus defeitos, seus talentos, excentricidades e singularidades que fazem de todos únicos. Usagi também era assim.

Loira e de olhos azuis, de estatura baixa e face delicada. Pediatra, independente, solteira. Qualquer um ao vê-la diria que era encantadora. Qualquer homem diria que gostaria de sair com ela. Qualquer um invejaria sua vida. E, verdade seja dita, a vida dessa mulher de vinte e cinco anos não era nada má. Entretanto...

Como toda manhã, Ami – uma jovem cirurgiã e amiga desde infância de Usagi, e com quem esta morava – ia acordar a loira, que diferente de Minako – irmã de consideração de Usagi, com quem também morava - era muito, mas muito preguiçosa. Ainda que quem a tivesse conhecido quando era adolescente, diria que não a reconhecia. A mulher que agora era uma responsável pediatra fora conhecida por sua infantilidade, sono e apetite incontrolável.

- Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan, acorde! Já está na hora, você vai se atrasar! – chamava Ami enquanto balançava a outra com força, esta abraçando o travesseiro e se recusando a abrir os olhos.

- Já estou indo, mamãe! Por favor, me deixa dormir mais, não quero ir pra escola! – Reclamou Usagi ainda em seu sono. Ami suspirou, aquilo era tão típico da amiga...

- USAGI!!! – finalmente gritou Ami no ouvido da outra.

- AAAIII! – gritou Usagi de volta, pulando da cama. - Ai, Ami-chan! Não precisava exagerar! - disse ela girando o dedo no ouvido.

- Hunf, é o que você pensa! Vamos, está na hora de ir trabalhar!

- Já estou indo, onde está Mina-chan?

- Já saiu. Esqueceu que hoje ela tem uma excursão com os alunos dela?

- Ah, é... Aiai.. Vou me trocar. - disse ela tentando se desvencilhar dos lençóis e indo para o banheiro.

Quase meia hora depois e a mulher ainda não havia aparecido na cozinha. Ami já começava a batucar os dedos na mesa, levemente irritada.

- Usagi-chan! Eu já estou saindo, seu café está na mesa! – Não agüentou mais e soltou a plenos pulmões. Para quem conhecia a jovem cirurgiã que era Ami apenas no trabalho ou de vista, nunca imaginaria que haveria alguém que realmente conseguisse fazê-la levantar a voz, fosse o mínimo que fosse.

- Está bem! Já vou! – respondeu a outra do alto das escadas, botando a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro.

"Todo dia é isso..." pensou Ami suspirando. Levantou-se, sem poder aguardar mais pela amiga e, pegando as chaves de seu carro, seguiu para a porta da frente, foi em direção a seu carro, entrou e partiu para o trabalho.

Ami normalmente trabalhava em um hospital particular, apesar de às vezes socorrer alguém no pronto-socorro. Trabalhava principalmente com emergências e tinha um grande amigo que era seu companheiro de trabalho, Mamoru Chiba. Ele também era cirurgião e os dois se conheceram depois que ela se formou e conseguiu emprego lá. Ele já trabalhava no local havia quatro anos e era muito bom no que fazia, além de bonito, ainda que não fizesse muito o tipo da jovem de olhos e cabelos azuis.

Assim que a mulher chegou ao hospital, após cumprimentar as recepcionistas, seguiu em direção a sala de seu companheiro de trabalho. Rotineiramente os dois se reuniam e discutiam alguns dos casos que tinham pendentes e quais as melhores formas de tratar algum paciente. Mamoru era uma pessoa em quem se podia confiar e Ami não ficava atrás.

- Bom dia, Mamoru-san! - disse a médica entrando na sala de Mamoru.

- Bom dia, Ami-san! Atrasou-se, isso é um milagre ou o quê? – os profundos olhos azuis, um tanto quanto divertidos, do moreno miraram a mulher com curiosidade. Esta fechou levemente a expressão.

- Antes fosse... O "_atraso"_ é uma amiga que mora comigo, sempre me dá trabalho para levantar. Sempre... E hoje aconteceu de eu também levantar um pouco tarde e acabar me atrasando ainda mais por causa dela. – disse ela suspirando em reprovação, enquanto o companheiro apenas ria.

# # # -

Usagi finalmente terminou seu "pequeno" café-da-manhã milagrosamente em tempo de chegar ao trabalho sem se atrasar. Pegou suas coisas e foi para a garagem, buscar seu carro. A jovem pediatra trabalha no centro da cidade e, ainda que fosse um trabalho que exigisse muito para quem um dia fora conhecida como a que menos gostava de estudar na sala, valia a pena todo sacrifício. Usagi adorava as crianças que atendia, eram grande parte do seu "mundinho" e faziam toda a diferença em sua vida. Apenas sentia uma pontada no coração de quase sempre ter que vê-las doente. Todas com os rostinhos tristes, ela ganhava o dia quando uma voltava a seu consultório para uma última consulta, saindo com um sorriso no rosto porque não estava mais doente.

Apesar disso, aquele dia não lhe trouxe aquele aperto no peito ao vê-las enfermas, apenas tinha algumas consultas de praxe e logo poderia sair mais cedo, quem sabe ir visitar uma de suas melhores amigas, Rei, a quem não via há muito tempo.

Terminada suas consultas da manhã, a mulher se despediu dos companheiros de trabalho e seguiu em direção a um dos maiores edifícios de Tóquio, onde morava a jovem e promissora publicitária e chefe de produção, Hina Rei.

- Olá! - disse Usagi assim que a mulher abriu a porta de seu enorme apartamento. Normalmente o porteiro não permitiria que ninguém subisse sem antes avisar o morador. No entanto, o homem já conhecia de longa data a jovem médica que praticamente vivia no apartamento da amiga durante as férias.

- Usagi-chan! - disse com surpresa a mulher de longos cabelos negros ao atender a porta, desequilibrando-se quando sua amiga pulou nela. - Quanto tempo!

- Sim! – respondeu a pediatra sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Estava com saudades!

- Estou vendo, entre! - disse Rei abrindo passagem, quando a amiga finalmente a soltou.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Usagi, ainda sorrindo. Conversaram durante longo tempo e até cozinharam juntas, como costumavam fazer quando mais novas. Assim que terminaram, no entanto, Rei ouviu o telefone e foi atender.

- Moshi-Moshi?

- Olá Mamoru-kun! – Usagi voltou o rosto para a amiga, levemente curiosa. Já estava tarde e ela precisava voltar para casa. Mais que isso, talvez fosse algum namorado da amiga, a isso Usagi sorriu meio de lado, e sinceramente não queria atrapalhar. Levantou-se e acenou para a publicitária, já se retirando. A isso Rei fez sinal para que esperasse, mas a loira não pareceu ver e saiu.

- Sim, Mamoru-kun, como quiser. Diga-me quando e onde encontrar vocês que irei com o maior gosto. Sim, amanhã é perfeito! No mesmo lugar de sempre, então... Ok, boa noite para você também. - e desligou. Suspirou profundamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para onde estivera conversando com Usagi e seu rosto ficou vermelho. – Usagi folgada! Deixou toda louça para eu lavar!

# # # -

_**Dia seguinte...**_

Usagi, por mais assustador que fosse, acordou cedo, antes mesmo de Ami e, por se sentir culpada de sempre incomodar a amiga que acordava mais cedo que o normal para conseguir acordar _ela_, resolveu não ir chamá-la e saiu de fininho para não fazer barulho. Ainda era muito cedo e, aproveitando o dia de folga que havia tirado, Usagi resolveu aproveitar o tempo para passar consigo mesma, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Fazia três meses que não tinha nem fim de semana, ocupada demais com seu trabalho para se preocupar com descanso.

A jovem médica seguiu até um dos parques de Tóquio que sempre ia visitar com as amigas quando adolescente. O lugar lhe trazia lembranças, mas mais que isso, trazia-lhe um sensação de paz. Encaminhou-se até um dos banquinhos brancos do local, próximo de um lago. Sentou-se e fechou os olhos, inclinando levemente a cabeça para traz, seus braços apoiando-se no encosto do banco. Suspirou longamente... Como era bom não fazer nada...

Chiba Mamoru, renomado cirurgião de Tóquio, ainda mais por sua pouca idade, estava seguindo para mais um dia de trabalho de carro. Mais adiante havia um sinal e por "sorte" ele fechou bem quando iria passar. Parou, não muito preocupado com o tempo. Era um belo dia para um passeio, constatou levemente enfadado, seu trabalho nunca lhe dava nenhuma folga.

Casual e despreocupadamente, voltou-se para seu lado direito, observando o parque ao lado da avenida por onde sempre passava para ir trabalhar e onde nunca tivera o prazer de passear. Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção, inclinou levemente a cabeça para adiante, como se isso o ajudasse a ver melhor, mas como estava um tanto quanto distante, só percebeu que se tratava do perfil de uma mulher loira... Estava sentada em um banco na pracinha, parecia desfrutar bastante de sua confortável solidão. Tentou ver melhor, mas foi tirado de sua contemplação por uma buzina estridente. O sinal havia aberto. Pisou levemente no acelerador e continuou seu caminho.

Usagi, enquanto relaxava confortavelmente sentada naquele banco de praça, ouviu uma súbita buzina e foi tirada de seus devaneios. Piscou uma vez, antes de seu olhar desviar para um dos lados, levantou-se e seguiu para o local que prendera seus olhos, uma cafeteria. Ainda queria tomar um café, pois não tinha tomado o desjejum. Hm... Talvez até fosse visitar Ami depois...

Assim que desimpediu o trânsito, Chiba Mamoru voltou a olhar para praça, buscando pelo perfil que atraíra seus olhos... Mas não a encontrou. Em seguida havia um cruzamento e lembrou-se que devia virar à esquerda... Voltou sua atenção ao trânsito, tentando tirar certa loira de seus pensamentos.

# # # -

- Ora, ora... Parece-me que agora é sua vez de chegar atrasado, Mamoru-san! - disse Ami rindo um pouco ao perceber que o homem que entrava em seu escritório sobressaltara-se levemente. Devia estar no mundo da Lua. Ele a olhou e sorriu fracamente, antes de desviar o olhar para a janela da sala.

- Sabe, Ami-san... Acho que vi uma linda mulher hoje. – disse o médico, sem parecer ter sequer tomado em conta o comentário da companheira.

- Como assim "acho"? - disse Ami ainda rindo um pouco.

- É que não a vi direito, mas senti isso. - disse Mamoru, voltando o olhar para a mulher, antes de desviá-lo para a janela de novo, pensativo.

- Isso não combina com você, Mamoru-san. – Disse a jovem com um sorriso meio condescendente. – Bom... Você chegou agora, mas eu já peguei o que vim buscar aqui, se é que você não se importa. – Vendo que o homem nem parecia notá-la ou o que dizia, saiu sem esperar resposta, mesmo porque não viria nenhuma.

# # # -

Já era quase meio-dia, Usagi tinha se atrasado para ver sua amiga, pois parara em certa loja... Para admirar alguns _bichinhos de pelúcia_ e comprar um. Não importava que os outros zombassem de que não tinha mais idade para isso. Sabia que iria estar velhinha, deitada na cama, e teria pelo menos _um_ deles consigo. Saiu da loja toda feliz com sua aquisição e, antes que outra coisa chamasse sua atenção, olhou o relógio e lembrou-se que Ami não iria para casa no almoço naquele dia. Resolveu comprar algo para ela, a amiga nunca almoçava no hospital, duvidava que saísse no meio do expediente para colocar algo no estômago.

Seguiu até um restaurante e escolheu o que Ami mais gostava. Completada sua "missão", Usagi seguiu até o hospital, que felizmente era apenas a uns dez minutos de carro dali.

- Hm, então é aqui que Ami trabalha! – falou Usagi consigo mesma, um pouco admirada ao observar a fachada do local. Ami antes trabalhara em outro hospital e fazia apenas alguns meses que viera para esse, logo pois, a loira não o conhecia. Era muito grande e bonito, apesar de se tratar de um "lugar para enfermos".

- Bom, irei fazer uma surpresa! - disse ela quase entrando no prédio, sorrindo consigo mesma, seu ursinho em uma das mãos, o almoço da amiga na outra.

Entretanto, não logrou adentrar, algo a impediu, um tanto quanto repentinamente. Piscou duas vezes, tentando se equilibrar, alguém fizera a delicadeza de _trombar_ com ela...

- Desculpe-me, eu não te vi! - disse ela apressada, ainda sem observar a figura a sua frente, tentando equilibrar a marmita que, ainda que fechada, faria um grande estrago se caísse bruscamente no chão.

- Que isso, a culpa foi minha e... – o homem parou de falar subitamente, meio caminho de ajudar a jovem médica a se "estabelecer". Usagi, por sua vez, voltou o olhar para o homem que tentava lhe ajudar e assim que seus olhos se cruzaram conseguiu se estabilizar. E não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, na frente da porta do hospital. Dois tons de azuis que se encontravam, enquanto uma leve brisa passava por eles naquele instante...

Foi o homem que quebrou o contato, piscando duas vezes e voltando seu olhar para as "mercadorias" que a jovem trazia.

- Er... Desculpe-me senhorita, deixe-me ajudá-la. - disse o homem pegando o, relativamente grande, urso das mãos da jovem. Com o movimento Usagi também voltou a si, piscando duas vezes. Ao ver o que ele tirava de suas mãos ficou rubra, sabendo exatamente que tipo de pergunta seguiria - É para sua irmã? Pois acredito que não tenha filha, tão nova. - A isso Usagi ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- É... na verdade... O urso é para mim mesmo. - disse ela sem graça, rindo um pouco. O momento anterior esquecido. – Hehe, não perdi a mania por eles ainda. – completou, encolhendo levemente os ombros, sorrindo de olhos fechados. O homem a observou por um segundo e não pôde deixar de notar o ar doce daquela mulher... Inocência escrito no rosto dela. Sorriu um pouco.

- Sei... Combina com você. – As palavras atraíram o olhar de Usagi, fazendo-a perder momentaneamente a sensação de embaraço. Observou-o por um instante e, diante do sorriso acolhedor, não pôde deixar sorrir levemente também. Em seguida, os dois se encontravam calados novamente. Não era uma situação incômoda, mas nem um deles parecia saber o que era...

- Bom, acho que estou te atrapalhando, sinto muito. – disse Usagi sorrindo sem graça mais uma vez, percebendo que estivera encarando-o por muito tempo e que ele devia estar achando-a uma estranha. Esticou o braço e pegou o urso dos braços do homem. – Não precisa se incomodar com isso... O senhor estava saindo e eu entrando. Só vim visitar uma amiga e trazer-lhe almoço, logo me desocupo da carga extra. – disse em tom meio de brincadeira. Após ter seu urso de volta, inclinou-se levemente. - Desculpe-me novamente. – E, desviando-se do homem, seguiu novamente para dentro do hospital. - Adeus! - disse ela rápido, sem deixar espaço para o outro falar qualquer coisa. O homem voltou-se para chamá-la, mas ela já havia entrado e já desviava-se para um dos corredores adjacente.

"Nem perguntei o nome dela" pensou o homem consigo mesmo...

Chiba Mamoru voltou-se mais uma vez para as escadas da frente do hospital, seguindo seu caminho. Voltou a cabeça para trás por um momento, sorrindo ligeiramente, meio desapontado com sua falta de articulação numa situação como essa.

- Para quem já a viu duas vezes, quem sabe não a vejo de novo... – e seguiu para seu carro. Mesmo que frustrado, algo lhe dizia que saíra ganhando naquele dia... O que era? Ainda ia descobrir...

# # # -

Yukino Usagi estava na recepção do hospital em que a amiga trabalhava, enquanto uma simpática atendente lhe informava onde poderia encontrar a médica que buscava. Entretanto, verdade fosse dita, Usagi não prestava a mínima atenção no que ela dizia, seus pensamentos longe.

"Que homem..." era o que passava pela cabeça da jovem pediatra... "Quem será ele...? Estava de branco, então pode ser que...

- Usagi-chan! – Usagi saiu de seus devaneios ao escutar seu nome. Voltou-se para a direção em que o ouvira e sorriu.

- Olá, Ami-chan! – respondeu Usagi seguindo em direção a médica que aparecia na recepção do hospital. Tentou abraçá-la, mas voltou seu olhar para seus braços, lembrando-se que estavam ocupados. Olhou de novo para Ami e riu sem graça. Ami apenas balançou a cabeça, divertida.

- Mas que surpresa! O que faz aqui, Usagi-chan? – disse a mulher segurando o urso da amiga para ajudá-la. Diante do gesto, Usagi voltou o olhar para o urso, lembrando-se de momentos antes. Mas desviou tais pensamentos, sabendo que a outra ia acabar olhando-a estranho.

- Vim te trazer o almoço. – disse esticando o braço com o almoço para a amiga, e trocando de carga com esta. - Como sabia que não voltaria para casa cedo hoje, vim te fazer uma surpresa.

- Oh, obrigada! Estou com muita fome! - disse ela segurando o pacote, mas parou antes de abri-lo ao perceber que a amiga estava distante. "Igualzinho o Mamoru-san" pensou.

- Viu um "lindo homem", é? - falou Ami brincando. Usagi arregalou os olhos.

- Como adivinhou?! - Ami achou engraçado a coincidência e apenas respondeu "apenas imaginei" e continuou abrindo seu lanche. Usagi ainda a olhou por alguns momentos e então lembrou.

- Ai! Agora lembrei. Disse que ia fazer companhia para Rei-chan em um almoço de negócios ontem à noite quando ela me ligou depois que fui a sua casa.

- Então ande! Sabe como ela "adora" quando você se atrasa. - disse Ami sorrindo. Usagi sentiu uma gota descendo pela cabeça, rindo sem graça, esperando que a amiga não continuasse. Ami sorriu divertida e resolveu acanhá-la ainda mais - Lembra das nossas brigas no colegial quando você se atrasava para ir ao templo?

- Hehe... E como... - disse Usagi tendo lembranças assustadoras de sua amiga Rei com os olhos vermelhos em chama. – Bom.. Estou indo então! Até logo, Ami-chan! – disse Usagi beijando a amiga e saindo.

# # # -

O homem estava sentado em uma das mesas daquele restaurante em que fora almoçar. Na verdade, mal tocara na comida. Não que o almoço não estivesse bom, mas a lembrança de certa mulher não saía da cabeça daquele homem.

- Mamoru-kun!!! - A mulher de cabelos negros chamou o companheiro um pouco mais alto. Este pareceu se surpreender consideravelmente.

- Uh? O quê? Quero peixe frito! – O médico disse meio distante, tentando disfarçar que não estivera prestando atenção em nada a sua volta. A mulher que o chamara riu um pouco, juntamente com uma outra que estava a seu lado.

- Está voando pelos céus azuis da imaginação, Mamoru-kun? Não é o garçom, sou eu. Não respondeu minha pergunta, o que acha desse slogan? – a jovem mulher que o chamara, de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um castanho avermelhado, empurrou uma folha de papel que estava na mesa em direção ao médico. Este dirigiu sua visão para a frase e analisou-a por um segundo.

- Creio que está muito bom. Digno de sua loja, Tomoe-chan. – Mamoru voltou o olhar para a outra mulher que o acompanhava, uma bonita mulher de pele muito alva, cabelos negros e olhos de um azul quase violeta. Esta sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso. Depois, o médico voltou seu olhar para a outra moça. – Mas diga-me, minha cara, não disse que uma amiga sua iria almoçar conosco? – Mamoru tentava pensar em outros assuntos, tentando a todo custo o que não conseguira a manhã toda, esquecer a mulher de cabelos dourados que vira no parque.

Entretanto, Mamoru, ainda que meio avoado, não pôde deixar de perceber a expressão que se fechou da mulher a quem dirigira a pergunta. Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, levemente intrigado pela mudança de humor da amiga.

- É! Ai que raiva daquela lá! Naquela idade e ainda não aprendeu! - disse ela nervosa.

Usagi olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar um lugar para estacionar seu carro. Após finalmente achar sua vaga, a mulher fechou seu carro e correu em uma direção, suando. Mas não da correria, suava frio... Entrou no local em que sua amiga lhe esperava, rezando para que esta não lhe matasse na frente de tanta gente.

Pediu informação para a recepção e assim que a recebeu, seguiu para a direção indicada, distraída, morrendo de medo da bronca que levaria na frente de todo mundo. Rei estava virada de frente para ela, uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos negros se sentava ao lado dela e um homem de cabelos também negros estava de costas.

- Olá, Rei-chan... - disse Usagi sem animação já esperando pela bronca. Sem que percebesse, preocupada demais com a reação de Rei, o homem voltou seu olhar para ela. Mas nem conseguiu notar, pois Rei já começava a censurá-la...

- Quando ela chegar, ela vai ver só... – Mamoru riu levemente, sentindo dó por quem fosse com quem sua amiga estivesse irritada. Conhecia a explosiva Hino Rei já fazia bastante tempo e o humor da jovem publicitária não era algo com que se pudesse brincar.

- Não precisa ser muito dura com a moça, Rei. – disse ele tentando acalmá-la, mas só recebeu um olhar assassino da moça. Calou-se imediatamente, ainda que um resquício de riso estivesse em seus lábios. Foi então que...

- Olá, Rei-chan... – a voz trouxe um leve arrepio à espinha de Mamoru. Que não conseguiu se conter e voltou seu olhar para a dona da voz. Entretanto, a mulher não pareceu notá-lo e ele teve que piscar duas ou três vezes para ter certeza que seus olhos não lhe enganavam... Se coincidência existia, ela estava brincando bastante com ele hoje...

- Como se atrasa assim, Usagi-chan! – O homem escutou a voz de sua amiga, mas não conseguiu voltar o olhar, ainda observando a mulher quase ao seu lado. - Você não aprende nunca e blá blá blá... - Rei continuou e Usagi só fechou os olhos apertadamente e repetia milhares de desculpas, enquanto Mamoru a olhava fixamente, ainda sentado.

A jovem loira, por sua vez, finalmente pareceu perceber que mais alguém além de Rei a observava fixamente. Abriu os olhos e viu a última pessoa que imaginava ver tão cedo. Parou de repetir "desculpas", passando a retribuir o olhar que recebia daquele homem a seu lado.

Rei parou subitamente, percebendo que a amiga mal prestava atenção no que dizia, ou melhor, percebendo a interação que impedia sua amiga de prestar atenção no que dizia. Recuperou a postura e resolveu apresentar os presentes, sem antes repetir.

- Você não aprende nunca, nee Usagi? Depois eu continuo... Usagi... Usagi!!! - Repetiu ela mais alto, finalmente tirando os olhos de Usagi daqueles olhos azuis que se chatearam um pouco ao perceber que não recebiam mais atenção. – Bom, esta é Tomoe Chiba. Tomoe-chan, esta é Usagi Tsukino, uma grande amiga, apesar de não parecer... - disse isso fechando a cara de novo, o qual foi retribuído com uma gota na cabeça de Usagi.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Tsukino-san! - disse Tomoe se levantando e estendendo a mão para Usagi que retribuiu.

- O prazer é meu! - disse a pediatra sorrindo.

- E este é Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru-kun, esta é Usagi Tsukino. – disse Rei enquanto as outras duas soltavam suas mãos e Tomoe se sentava de novo.

- É um prazer conhecê-la... Tsukino-san. - disse Mamoru levantando-se e, para surpresa de todos, beijando a mão de Usagi, que ruborizou.

- O prazer é meu... - disse ela com um sorriso envergonhado, encolhendo levemente os ombros. Rei e Tomoe trocaram olhares, mas não falaram nada.

O almoço seguiu normalmente, na verdade, apenas entre Tomoe e Rei. Mamoru e Usagi não paravam de se olhar, ainda que de esguelha. Mamoru não conseguia dissipar a sensação de que queria conhecer aquela jovem melhor. Sabia o que era atração a primeira vista, ainda que nunca fora de acreditar em _amor_ a primeira vista. Entretanto, diante daquela mulher, tinha a sensação de que não se sentia apenas atraído por ser uma mulher bonita, e isso nunca lhe ocorrera antes.

Contudo, Usagi agora o olhava levemente incomodada, tentando não deixar que ninguém percebesse. Havia pensado algo há alguns minutos, algo que fizera o brilho de seus olhos diminuir consideravelmente. "Tomoe Chiba... então ele é..." pensou consigo mesmo, chateada.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, não teve tempo de se lamentar. Enquanto Rei e Tomoe discutiam sobre trabalho, Mamoru a espantou consideravelmente ao dirigir-lhe a palavra, principalmente com o que disse.

- Tsukino-san, foi você quem vi hoje, não é? - disse ele, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, por acaso não tinha pergunta menos direta e melhor para fazer?! Felizmente, para seu alívio e prazer, a jovem sorriu e respondeu-lhe.

- Sim, que coincidência, não?

- É verdade... Posso saber quem ia visitar hoje? - disse ele tentando puxar assunto.

- Uma amiga minha que trabalha lá, Ami Mizuno. - Mamoru espantou-se levemente, mas sorriu internamente, "será essa sua amiga dorminhoca, Ami-san?". Vendo que Mamoru não dizia nada mais, Usagi não soube o que falar. Contudo, para seu assombro e horror, soltou a última coisa que queria realmente saber.

- Há quanto tempo é casado com a Tomoe-san, Chiba-san? - e tapou a boca rapidamente, arregalando os olhos. Viu o olhar de Rei e Tomoe se voltando para ela... E não ouviu nada do que esperava...

Ficou ali, parada, sem idéia alguma do que acontecia, enquanto todos riam alto, uma risada longa e gostosa. Um ponto de interrogação surgiu na cabeça de Usagi.

#-#-#-

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

18/02/03 (Revisado dia 30/01/06)

#-#-#-

Comentários da autora: Eu fiz várias mudanças em algumas cenas e em outras não mudei quase nada. É possível que haja mudanças consideráveis em algumas situações, se alguém tiver o interesse de ler, ou até mesmo deixar um review, eu ficaria muito feliz. Até o próximo cap:)


	2. Melodia de um amor

_**REESCRITO / REVISADO**_

_**Capítulo2**__: Melodia de um amor_

#-#-# -

Fazia dois anos que ela havia se formado. Havia estudado muito, pois queria ser boa em sua profissão. Quando criança queria ser uma grande cantora, mas decidiu não insistir, não por falta de vontade, mas porque percebeu que ficaria longe das pessoas que amava e não estava preparada para isso. Assim sendo, resolveu unir o útil ao agradável, precisava ganhar dinheiro, então decidiu se tornar professora primária, professora de música. E esta foi a melhor escolha que poderia fazer, não achava que poderia trocar aquele emprego nem pela maior fama do mundo.

Aino Minako era seu nome, tinha cabelos loiros curtos, olhos de um bonito azul e de expressão suave. Quem visse a mulher de ar calmo e elegante em que se tornara pouco lembraria da jovem de quinze anos de longos cabelos presos num laço vermelho que tudo o que conseguia fazer era inventar maneiras de conseguir namorados.

Trabalhava em uma das maiores escolas primárias de Tóquio, por ser uma instituição que formava muitos jovens músicos, fora indicada por alguns professores com quem viera a trabalhar e agora desfrutava de uma vida bastante confortável. E, justamente por ser considerada uma boa mestra, fora chamada para ser uma das responsáveis de uma das turmas da quarta série em uma excursão para a praia. Como agradecia por isso. Fazia meses que não tirava férias, não que estivesse pessoalmente reclamando, mas seu corpo já começava a mostrar o cansaço acumulado.

Era tarde quando finalmente chegaram à cidade costeira e foram direto para o hotel arrumar as malas. Devido à ansiedade de seus alunos, Minako teve que se apressar para arrumar suas coisas e ao mesmo tempo se arrumar para irem à praia. Como professora responsável, a jovem mulher se arrumou e desceu à recepção antes dos outros, aguardando-os. Felizmente, pensava internamente, não era a única professora encarregada ali e, quem sabe, poderia ter algumas horinhas para si mesma durante aqueles dias em que estariam naquele paraíso.

Minako, sentada em um dos sofás da recepção, passou a observar as pessoas que circulavam pelo local. Em certo momento, seus olhos toparam com um pequeno grupo, fazendo seus olhos perderem levemente o brilho, ainda que fosse difícil quem não a estivesse observando atentamente ver. Era uma pequena família, enquanto a mãe ia ao toillet, o pai esperava com sua pequena filha no saguão. Ele jogava a garotinha no ar e esta ria com felicidade.

A jovem professora desviou o olhar, não podendo mais continuar a ver. Memórias de um passado feliz e agora perdido voltando a sua mente.

"_Tou-saaan!!! Que bom que chegou! Me leva no parque???"_

"_Nee, tou-san! Gostou da gravata?"_

"_Tou-san, sempre estaremos juntos, nee?"_

Minako fechou os olhos com força, rompendo memórias de rondar sua mente. Levantou-se e seguiu até a saída do hotel, poderia esperar seus alunos ali... O mais longe possível de qualquer coisa que a fizesse lembrar...

# # # -

Assim que as crianças chegaram à recepção do hotel, os professores se encaminharam à praia mais próxima e Minako fizera menção de acompanhá-los. Entretanto, para seu prazer, uma das professoras responsáveis avisou-lhe que teria algumas horas livres, já que os professores já iria começar a se revezar e o primeiro turno não caberia a ela. Agradecera pela oportunidade e distanciou-se do grupo, caminhando na direção oposta, dirigindo-se ao calçadão da avenida de frente à praia e depois desceu até as areias claras dali.

Andava calmamente e quando finalmente decidira se sentar, olhou por acaso ao seu redor, uma gota descendo pela sua cabeça. Ao seu redor, até mesmo adiante, no mar, só havia casais, todos aparentemente tão apaixonados. Suspirou resignada, levantando-se e voltando a caminhar, negando-se a ficar ali. Era ultrajante demais ir se distrair num lugar paradisíaco daqueles só para ser lembrada que fazia parte do "Quinteto das Solteironas". Fez um leve beiçinho e virou a cara para qualquer casal que ousasse adentrar seu campo de visão.

Continuou andando um pouco e, quando finalmente se viu livre de qualquer visão "perturbadora", sentou-se, consideravelmente afastada de outras pessoas. Apoiou as mãos atrás do corpo e fechou os olhos, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás, apenas aproveitando a suave brisa do mar. Entretanto, não permaneceu naquele estado por muito tempo, pois certo som invadiu seus ouvidos.

A jovem professora voltou seus olhos para trás, onde um carro comercial passava tocando em um volume bastante alto uma música. Deixou um leve sorriso preencher seus lábios, era uma das músicas de seu antigo grupo favorito, não que não fosse mais seu querido grupo, mas ela não ouvia aquelas músicas desde a última vez que os vira, os Star Lights.

Quando deixara de lados sua coleção de CDs, todos acharam que fora porque ao crescer perdeu o gosto por aquele tipo de música. Contudo, o que ninguém sabia é que ela não tocara mais naqueles CDs, tão desgastados de tanto uso, porque a faziam lembrar de um dos cantores do grupo em especial. Um de cabelos muito claros e olhos de uma ternura, que fazia seu coração bater forte como ninguém mais conseguira fazer.

Amor de fã? Talvez... Não fosse o fato de que ela realmente conhecia o grupo musical. Conhecera e convivera com eles por muito tempo. E o amor que dividira com um deles fora o momento mais feliz da sua vida, quando seu mundo ainda era cor de rosa e sua única preocupação era escolher o vestido para a próxima festa.

Mas o mundo não é cor de rosa. E a jovem aprendeu da forma mais dura, aprendera na prática. Perdendo duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Seu amor de adolescência, quando este decidira que iria viajar com seus dois irmãos na busca pela fama através da música e _ele_... Seu pai...

Minako sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se a lembrar-se do acidente que tirara seu pai de sua vida. Suspirou longamente, tentando recordar-se que, ainda que o tivesse perdido, ganhara uma nova família, no dia em que sua mãe casara-se com o pai viúvo de uma de suas melhores amigas, Tsukino Usagi. Sorriu levemente, ainda que a lembrança do pai a perseguisse, tinha que ter em mente que tinha muitas amigas e pessoas que a amavam para apoiá-la.

A jovem fechou seus olhos novamente, agora com o intuito de ouvir melhor a música, buscando acalmar sua alma e coração. Se havia algo que sempre a fizera acalmar-se era escutá-lo... Escutar a Kou Yaten tocar no violão apenas para ela, naquelas noites estreladas, quando Usagi saía com Kou Sehya e eles ficavam sozinhos em casa...

Lembranças do passado subitamente foram interrompidas com o alto anúncio que altos falantes vindos do carro comercial começaram a fazer. Abriu os olhos e os piscou duas vezes, tentando assimilar o que escutava... Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração...

"_Depois de seis longos anos fora do país, será hoje no parque de eventos da cidade, às 22 horas, que o famoso grupo Star Lights fará seu show de regresso! Não deixem de comparecer!"_

Minako fechou os olhos, e suspirou profundamente. Em seguida, abriu os olhos, um brilho longamente perdido ressurgindo neles.

Um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Por que não...

**# # # -**

**  
**Era 21h30min quando Minako terminava de se arrumar. Havia recebido permissão para sair àquela noite e agradecera com grande satisfação. Passara a maior parte do final do dia se arrumando e, ainda que fosse algo subconsciente, sentia que não o fazia para si mesma. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, sorriu levemente e, pegando sua bolsa, seguiu para o saguão. Deixou suas chaves na recepção e seguiu até a entrada do hotel, onde um táxi já a esperava.

Dando as direções necessárias, apoiou seu cotovelo na janela e seu rosto em sua mão, perdendo-se rapidamente em pensamentos. Sabia que apenas o veria de longe, mas encontrar Kou Yaten depois de tantos anos fazia seu estômago contrair-se levemente em antecipação.

Como ele estaria?

Seria o mesmo de antes?

Cantaria tão maravilhosamente bem como antes?

Estaria bem?

Estaria feliz?

Estaria com alguém...?

Minako fechou os olhos repentinamente, suspirando longamente. Qual o problema se estivesse com alguém? Não é como se ela se importasse... nee?

O táxi parou e Minako pagou o motorista rapidamente, dizendo-lhe para guardar o troco. A verdade era que já passava das dez da noite e o show já havia começado. Entregou a entrada comprada pela recepção de seu hotel e correu em direção a multidão que assistia à apresentação do famoso grupo Star Lights. Parou consideravelmente longe do gigantesco grupo de pessoas que pareciam lutar para conseguir uma posição mais próxima do palco e passou a observar este. Na verdade, buscando alguém em especial que deveria estar lá.

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram o perfil daquele em que pensara o dia todo, como evitara fazer por muito tempo. Seus olhos prenderam-se firmemente na figura e a jovem professora pôde analisá-lo um pouco, apesar da distância. Cabelos curtos e claros, um corpo mais masculino do que se lembrava, a magreza da adolescência perdida... Foi tudo o que conseguiu notar antes de alguém esbarrar em seu ombro. Desviou o olhar e, enquanto o homem pedia desculpa por sua falta de atenção, Minako voltou a respirar. Nem percebera que estivera prendendo a respiração durante alguns segundos...

Quando finalmente seus olhos voltaram para o palco, seus ombros caíram levemente. Era o momento de uma breve pausa, provavelmente para se recomporem do início do show, que como qualquer outro deveria ser muito animado. A jovem novamente desviou o olhar, encaminhando-se para a lateral do estádio, onde pudesse tomar algo, sua garganta estranhamente seca.

E foi justamente por desviar o olhar que a jovem não notou um par de olhos que surpreendentemente prenderam-se nela, antes de entrarem nos bastidores destinados aos astros do show...

# # # -

Era o primeiro show que faziam no Japão depois de mais de seis anos fora, parte deles por estarem estudando música no exterior, e o rapaz não podia acreditar que finalmente voltava a seu país de origem. Kou Taiki era o irmão mais velho do grupo Star Lights, e como tal, era o mais sério e responsável do grupo. Entretanto, ainda que não aparentasse preocupação, Taiki estava bastante ciente dos sentimentos e estado de espírito de Sehya e Yaten, seus dois irmãos mais novos. E, talvez, justamente por isso que, antes de sair do palco em que fazia seu show de regresso, o rapaz fora capaz de perceber a pessoa responsável por deixar seu irmão do meio com o coração despedaçado quando tiveram que abandonar o país.

Taiki parou por um segundo, forçando seus olhos para ter certeza que não o enganavam. Notara-a em princípio porque ela estava bastante distante em comparação a grande maioria das garotas. Enquanto uma multidão se apertada e lutava por espaço, uma loira havia se encaminhado até um lanchonete, na lateral do estádio, totalmente isolada.

O rapaz segurou a garrafa de água que lhe ofereciam, enquanto secava o suor de seu pescoço, quando se encaminhou até um dos seguranças do show, o mais próximo que encontrou. Conversou por breves segundos com o truculento homem, antes de se apressar e se secar. A segunda parte do show estava para começar e agora ele tinha motivos ainda maiores para estar feliz por voltar ao Japão.

Taiki parou subitamente e, refletindo por um segundo, soltou uma pequena risada de escárnio...

E desde quando Kou Taiki ficava feliz em dar uma de cupido?

Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado antes de voltar a seus "afazeres".

# # # -

Minako sentou-se em um dos bancos de frente para o balcão da lanchonete e pediu um suco. Como era a única que parecia ter coragem de se afastar do palco, seu pedido foi atendido rapidamente. Apoiou seus braços no balcão, desfrutando calmamente de seu refresco e voltando a se perder em pensamentos, sabendo que em poucos segundos o show voltaria a começar.

Sorriu discretamente, para si mesma. Observara-o apenas por alguns momentos, mas era palpável a mudança de Yaten... Tinha a sensação de que ele deveria estar mais maduro, ainda que soubesse que o jovem nunca fora nem a metade de "infantil" que seu irmão mais novo, Sehya. E falando no rapaz, Minako voltou seu olhar para o palco, quando escutou a voz deste soando alta e melodiosamente. Depois, desviou o olhar para o outro, o irmão mais velho, Taiki...

É... Não era apenas Yaten que parecia ter mudado...

Desviou mais uma vez seu olhar para sua bebida, voltando a tomá-la. Contudo, não chegara nem a sentir o gosto na boca quando sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro. Voltou-se rapidamente, mais por surpresa que qualquer outra coisa, passando a encarar um homem que não conhecia. Fechou a expressão levemente, imaginando se ele estava ali apenas para flertar... Possibilidade que foi rapidamente descartada.

- Aino-san? – foi o que o homem de voz grave disse. Minako levantou quase imperceptivelmente uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Sim, o que deseja? – foi o que a jovem perguntou... Sem jamais poder imaginar qual seria a resposta.

# # # -

O show havia acabado fazia poucos minutos e os Star Lights agora se viam assinando uma multidão de autógrafos. Quando finalmente um de seus representantes achou que era suficiente, os seguranças se colocaram no caminho entre os fãs e seus cantores, para alívio destes. O grupo respirava aliviado e caminhavam cansadamente em direção a seus camarins... Tudo o que vinha a mente deles era... _"Cama"_.

- Que cansaço... Estou esgotado... – disse Sehya, limpando a testa com uma toalha.

- Concordo, fazia tempo que não ficava assim. – respondeu Taiki, ainda que não aparentasse, para seus dois irmãos era fácil perceber o cansaço em sua voz.

- Hm... – foi a única resposta do terceiro. Este de olhos fechados, guiando-se aparentemente por intuição. Taiki olhou para seu irmão e rapidamente lembrou-se do que ocorrera mais cedo. Não pôde evitar um leve sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

Qual seria a reação de Yaten, irmão do meio da família Kou, o mais sereno dos três e quase tão calado como ele próprio...? Principalmente depois de que tivera que se separar de certa jovem que...

Chegaram ao camarim sem dizer mais nada. Yaten abriu a porta com os olhos ainda fechados, seu corpo pendendo de um lado para o outro, sonolento. Taiki e Sehya entraram em seguida e os olhos dos dois não deixaram de notar...

- Ora! Parece que meu segurança conseguiu encontrá-la! - disse Taiki olhando para a mulher sentada reta e formalmente em uma das cadeiras ali presentes. – Que prazer em revê-la!

Yaten não prestou atenção na conversa, já entrando no banheiro ao lado. Provavelmente era uma das fãs que viajavam para tudo quanto era lugar atrás deles. Quem sabe uma das "ex" de Sehya...

- Hei!!! Que surpresa em te ver de novo! Como vai você? E a Odango? - disse Sehya animado, seguindo em direção da moça que agora levantava-se para recebê-los.

Yaten, compenetrado em sua escova de dentes, não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Pois, se estivesse, não havia dúvidas que levaria um susto ao ouvir a última frase do irmão. Ligou a torneira e enxaguou a boca, lavando o rosto em seguida.

- Olá... É um prazer vê-los também! Ela está muito bem, Sehya. - disse a moça sorrindo. E, finalmente, ainda que distraído, Yaten não pôde deixar de reconhecer a voz.

Levantou rapidamente o rosto olhando para o espelho, seus olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar no som que seus ouvidos escutaram... Devia estar imaginando coisas... Devia...

Mas sem que sua mente ordenasse, ou pudesse achar alguma razão, o rapaz saiu quase correndo do banheiro, se segurando na porta para não cair após quase escorregar.

Seus olhos rapidamente fizeram contato com os belos olhos da moça que ali se encontrava. Os seus ainda arregalados, como se para ter certeza de que não o enganariam, tendo certeza que não podia ser...

Sua boca estava aberta e não disse nada. A jovem que o havia visto de relance quando este entrara sorriu, o rosto ruborizado, os ombros encolhidos.

- Não vai cumprimentar nossa amiga, Yaten? - disse Taiki, seus olhos refletindo a diversão que a situação lhe causava.

Yaten pareceu acordar para a realidade ao ouvir a frase, piscando duas vezes. Engoliu em seco, enquanto tentava recompor-se. Seu rosto ruborizou-se, visivelmente, de vergonha ao perceber como fora sua "saída" do banheiro. Iria tentar consertar a situação, mas não teve o tempo necessário, pois Taiki logo o interrompeu.

- Aiai... não precisa se desculpar. Agora eu vou sair um pouco porque eu e o _Sehya_... - disse acentuando o "Sehya", olhando para este - Precisamos resolver um problema técnico com as caixas de som.

- Mas que caix... – o irmão mais novo não pôde terminar a frase, porque Taiki o fuzilou com os olhos, voltando a falar.

- Vamos logo Sehya, precisamos achar o técnico antes que ele se retire. - disse Taiki puxando Sehya pelo braço, que finalmente pareceu se tocar, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Faça companhia para nossa amiga até voltarmos, Yaten – acrescentou, olhando para o irmão que não tirava os olhos da moça, e não pôde deixar de sorrir de lado, antes de concluir. - Daqui a pouco voltamos, fique a vontade. – sua última frase foi dirigida para a moça. Contudo, não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la para ver se escutara, sabendo bem que a atenção dela para com ele era tanta quanto a de Yaten.

- Divirtam-se! - disse Sehya animado, logo sendo puxado com tudo por Taiki, que fechou a porta ruidosamente.

Com o barulho da porta, finalmente a jovem professora desviou o olhar daquele que o prendera, só agora percebendo que os outros dois já não estavam ali. Seu rubor cresceu um pouco, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos voltassem para o rapaz que ainda estava ali, como se os olhos deste exigissem sua atenção. Yaten não havia parado de olhá-la nem por um segundo.

**  
**Ficaram naquela posição por vários segundos, muitos segundos... A verdade era que nenhum sabia o que dizer, tão forte fora o impacto daquele reencontro depois de tantos anos. Yaten sabia que queria revê-la... Um dia... Mas nunca imaginara que seria daquela maneira, tão subitamente, quando estava tão despreparado... Quando não tinha a mínima idéia do que Aino Minako, a primeira garota por quem se apaixonara, e de quem nunca esquecera, poderia estar sentindo por ele... Depois de tantos anos...

- É um prazer revê-lo... Yaten-kun - disse ela sorrindo docemente para o rapaz, que piscou um pouco, finalmente acordando de suas reflexões mais profundas.

- Não... O prazer é todo meu... _Koichii_...

# # # -

_**Em Tóquio... Durante à tarde daquele mesmo dia...**_

Usagi não entendia nada, não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo... E sua cara de confusão, enquanto piscava os olhos, inocentemente, era prova irrefutável disso. Por que será que todos estavam rindo?

A pergunta que fizera segundos antes havia sido bastante inesperada, é verdade... Sabia que tinha sido inconveniente, bastante inconveniente. Mas... A última coisa que poderia esperar, que _qualquer um_ poderia esperar, era uma "resposta" como _aquela_. Apenas continuava a olhá-los, bastante confusa, seus ombros encolhidos, sentindo-se muito boba por não entender o motivo de tamanha "diversão" alheia. Foi Rei que, finalmente parecendo se acalmar um pouco, primeiramente se pronunciou.

- Aiai Usagi-chan... Só você para me fazer rir desse jeito... - dizia ela quase sem fôlego, enxugando uma lágrima de seus olhos.

- Oras, me desculpe se fui muito inconveniente, não foi de propósito - disse Usagi, cruzando os braços. E, ainda que parecesse levemente indignada, seus ombros ainda encolhidos denunciavam seu acanhamento.

- Não... Não é isso Tsukino-san. - agora era Mamoru que também tentava se recompor.

- Então o que é? – perguntou, descruzando os braços. E o olhar confuso e ingênuo que fez foi suficiente para que todos parassem de rir, ainda que sorrissem, condescendentes.

- Tsukino-san, acho que cometeu um equívoco... - disse Tomoe, sorrindo levemente - Eu e Mamoru não somos casados. - Usagi não entende e em sua confusão um desespero levemente infantil soou em sua voz.

Mas... Mas como não?! Têm o mesmo sobrenome. - disse a pediatra, sem delongas.

Ah, Usagi... Continua a mesma desligada de sempre... – disse Rei sorrindo divertida - Já pensou na possibilidade de eles serem parentes... Ou... Quem sabe... _Irmãos_?! – Rei teve que se segurar para não voltar a rir.

Usagi, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos e se deu um tapa internamente. Como podia ser tão tonta? Por que não havia pensado naquilo?! Qual era seu problema? Era meio desligada, mas aquilo já era exagero. Agora que olhava melhor para os dois, percebia a semelhança. Repentinamente, um forte rubor cobriu seu rosto e mais uma vez a jovem encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que falar.

- Não precisa se encabular tanto, Usagi-chan... Vindo de você é normal. - Usagi abaixou a cabeça um pouco, visivelmente chateada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim. - disse Mamoru que, vendo a angústia da mulher, não pôde evitar colocar uma mão reconfortante no ombro desta. Ainda que não pudesse perceber a surpresa que tomou conta da pediatra, pois Usagi se segurou firmemente para não se mover. Já estava encabulada demais para dar mais motivos para falarem.

- Desculpem-me... - Rei sorriu levemente, vendo na expressão da amiga que não deveria "judiar" mais da pobre... A garota já pagara em triplo por se atrasar, não é?

- Esqueça isso, certo? – olhou para a moça que, ainda que mantivesse a cabeça baixa e levemente encolhida, acenou levemente com a cabeça. Sorriu e continuou – Agora... Vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome. E vocês? - disse Mamoru mudando de assunto e tirando a mão do ombro de Usagi. Para sua surpresa, a única resposta audível que recebeu foi um "pequeno" ruído... Do estômago de Usagi.

O rubor mais uma vez subiu pela face da loira, que, não agüentando mais de vergonha, pousou seus braços na mesa, escondendo o rosto neles.

Os outros três não puderam evitar... E riram novamente.

(...)

- Foi um almoço muito produtivo... E divertido - ao "divertido", Rei olhou para Usagi, que discretamente encolheu-se novamente - Mas agora preciso ir, depois ligo para a Tomoe-chan - disse olhando para esta, se levantando. - Foi um prazer.

- O prazer foi nosso de termos companhias tão agradáveis. Espero sua ligação - disse Tomoe se levantando também. Mamoru e Usagi levantaram juntos. - Mamoru-kun, pode pagar a minha conta, por favor? Eu preciso voltar para a loja logo. – o irmão mais novo apenas acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente, e Tomoe se despediu, reverenciando levemente as outras duas moças e retirando-se um pouco apressada.

- Nossa! – exclamou Rei, olhando seu relógio. - Estou muito atrasada para uma reunião! – concluiu, voltando seus olhos para seus dois outros amigos, como se pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

- Vá logo, Rei-chan... Eu pago sua conta - disse Usagi, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Usagi-chan. Até logo! - e saiu quase correndo. Mamoru e Usagi observaram a jovem retirar-se apressadamente e em seguida, quase simultaneamente, voltaram seus olhos um para o outro por um segundo, antes de irem pagar as contas.

- Obrigada pela companhia, Chiba-san. – disse Usagi, inclinando um pouco a cabeça, após pagar sua conta. – Até uma outra oportunidade. – concluiu sorrindo levemente, antes de virar-se, fazendo menção de sair do restaurante.

- Espere! - pediu Mamoru, e por impulso segurando o pulso da loira. Usagi imediatamente ruborizou-se, antes de lentamente voltar seu rosto para o homem. Este, ao perceber seu ato, soltou-a imediatamente, um leve vermelho surgindo em seu rosto. – Hm... Desculpe... – Vendo que a jovem não parecera se irritar, tomou coragem e continuou. - É que... Se incomodaria se eu a acompanhasse? Está de carro?

- Hm... Na verdade... – começou ela, meio vacilante, o que alertou o homem. – Eu estou sim...

- Ah... Entendo... – disse o cirurgião, tentando esconder seu desapontamento. Fez menção de despedir-se da jovem, entretanto, para sua surpresa e prazer, ela o interrompeu.

- Mas... Eu posso deixar o carro aqui... – disse ela sorrindo, levemente acanhada. Mamoru sentiu seu peito encher-se de expectativa, ainda que tentasse esconder, para não parecer audacioso demais. Usagi sorriu marota, antes de continuar. – Isso se me trouxer de volta aqui depois... Certo? – O homem, por fim, não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso de surgir em seus lábios e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Usagi sentiu um grande contentamento preencher-lhe e sorriu abertamente para o homem.

- Então... Vamos? - disse Mamoru, não podendo evitar estender seu braço para a jovem. Esta, por sua vez, olhou o movimento surpresa, arregalando quase imperceptivelmente os olhos. Entretanto, logo um sorriso preencheu-lhe o rosto e ela aceitou com alegria o gesto cavalheiresco.

Saíram do restaurante de braços dados, cada um preso em seu próprio contentamento... Não podendo acreditar que de um encontro tão casual, viriam a se conhecer tão rapidamente.

E que desses pequenos momentos... Algo muito bonito seria construído...

#-#-# -

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

03/03/03 (Revisado dia 06/01/07)

#-#-#-

_Tou-san:_ papai.

_Odango:_ é como o Sehya chamava a Usagi, creio que no português ficou traduzido como BomBom ou alguma coisa assim

_Koichii:_ minha querida; meu amor.


	3. No mesmo compasso

_**REESCRITO / REVISADO**_

_**Capítulo3:**__ No mesmo compasso_

# # # -

Fazia muito tempo mesmo que não se viam, e quando o viu entrando por aquela porta seu coração disparou. Ele não a olhou e ela imaginou que ele não tinha a percebido, mas depois que Seya pronunciou "_Odango_" e ele não reagiu de novo, ela achou estranho, desapontada seria melhor, mas nada comentou. Depois aquela atitude incomum vinda dele, ainda que tivesse que admitir, vê-lo quase cair no chão fora bastante divertido. Afinal, não tivera muitas oportunidades de ver aquele lado de seu "ídolo musical".

Olharam-se por longo tempo e ela sentia seus membros contraírem de ansiedade. Pensara em tantas coisas que lhe diria quando o visse novamente, se ficaria brava, ou feliz, ou não sentiria nada. Entretanto, aquele encontro fora tão repentino que todas as possíveis reações que imaginara que teria pareciam insignificantes diante das batidas fortes de seu coração. Será que ainda sentia o mesmo? Será que...

Aino Minako não se agüentava mais, ou melhor, nunca estivera entre as pessoas mais contidas que conhecia... Ao contrário dele... E portanto, decidiu que cabia a _ela_ quebrar aquele silêncio. Como esperara, ele correspondeu ao seu cumprimento formal, entretanto, para sua completa surpresa, as palavras dele foram as últimas que poderia imaginar vindas dele e, ao mesmo tempo, as que seu coração mais ansiava escutar.

- Não... O prazer em revê-la é todo meu... _Koichii_...

Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam, tentou disfarçar mas não foi nada fácil, a verdade era que realmente estava extasiado... Seu peito latejava forte, ela estava ali... Ela _realmente _estava ali. Durante seis anos sonhou em poder reencontrá-la, queria tocá-la, senti-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la... fazer dela sua e só sua.

Contudo, os anos se passaram e aquele sonho cada vez se tornava mais distante. Queria ir vê-la, mas a vergonha de tê-la deixado e o receio de vê-la com outro o impediram. Agora o destino lhe proporcionara a chance que perdeu durante sua juventude e não queria perder tal oportunidade, não iria perdê-la.

Kou Yaten respirou fundo, recuperando parte de seu ar sereno.

- O prazer é todo meu... _Koichii.._. – foram suas palavras ousadas. Palavras de alguém que não parecia mais ter paciência, não queria jogar, não queria frases subentendidas. Ele precisava saber logo, precisava saber se... Mas a reação que no fundo esperava não veio, e Yaten sentiu seu corpo tensionar.

Havia se precipitado? Havia ido rápido demais? Ou não percebera que era só ele... Só ele que sentia... Todavia, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando conter o alívio que preencheu seu corpo de aparecer quando, finalmente, a jovem lhe sorriu. Não eram palavras, entretanto... – Você... está morando aqui? – interrogou, por fim, sentando-se em uma cadeira quase em frente ao banco da jovem, tentando parecer o mais casual possível, ainda que o sorriso em seu rosto demonstrasse mais do que podia imaginar.

Minako, por sua vez, parecia mais calma e sentou-se também. Não saberia dizer por quê, mas estava aliviada. A sua frente estava o único homem que realmente amara na vida. Homem que não vira há oito anos... E, ainda que fisicamente mudado, aos seus olhos ele era exatamente como antes.

- Na verdade, não. Estou em uma excursão de escola. Ainda moro em Tóquio.

- Escola? – ainda que não parecesse, a pergunta era clara para Minako. Ela sempre dissera ao rapaz que também queria ser cantora, não havia dúvidas do porquê da interrogação dele.

- Eu desisti. – Não era preciso acrescentar nada mais, o jovem entendeu imediatamente ao que ela se referia. – Mas não tenho nada que reclamar. Sou professora de canto agora e vim em uma excursão com... – Minako continuou a falar, sem ousar encarar ou tentar entendero que se passava pela cabeça do homem a sua frente. Totalmente inconsciente de que os olhos do rapaz estavam presos a ele não devido ao que falava, mas... Tanto tempo... – e irei voltar no começo da semana para Tóquio. - Quando a jovem professora terminou seu relato, Yaten apertou firme as mãos que mantinha apoiadas em seus joelhos, decidido.

- Minako-chan, quer dar uma volta na praia comigo? – a pergunta foi súbita e alertou um pouco a jovem, que piscou duas vezes antes de se ver apta a responder.

- Adoraria, Yaten-kun. – respondeu sorrindo.

Sem mais demoras, o jovem levantou-se, o cansaço do show longamente esquecido, e ofereceu sua mão à jovem, que prontamente a aceitou. Saíram do local pelos fundos, conscientes de fãs que ainda estariam na porta de entrada... Inconscientes que ainda estavam de mãos dadas...

Já era bem tarde da noite, entretanto, as ruas pareciam calmas. Seguiram até a praia local, onde ondas constantes, de um mar iluminado pela Lua e as estrelas, quebravam na alva areia. Retiraram seus calçados, caminhando próximos à água e, ainda que em silêncio, contentamento vibrava entre eles. Sensações escondidas no fundo do peito retornavam, fazendo mãos unidas se interligarem pelos dedos.

Seguiram até uma encruzilhada, onde algumas rochas impediam o caminho e pararam, sentando-se na areia, de frente para o mar... O silêncio foi breve, pois...

- Yaten... – começou Minako, timidamente. – Você... Você está com alg... – entretanto, não pôde concluir. O rapaz, que se sentava a seu lado, tocou uma de suas faces, voltando o rosto da mulher para si.

Minako se calou, seus olhos surpresos tentavam esconder as sensações que afloravam por seu corpo ao encontrar aqueles olhos jamais esquecidos. O rapaz sorriu sutil e meigamente para ela e só ela, balançando negativamente a cabeça... Como se a silenciando e negando qualquer dúvida infundável que...

Apenas a Lua e as estrelas presenciaram o terno beijo que ocorreu naquele Paraíso...

# # # -

Rei estava saindo de mais uma reunião, das mais cansativas, quando viu quão tarde já era. Ser respeitada e competente no que fazia às vezes não era muito fácil, a exaustão era um companheiro constante, o estresse seu amigo mais fiel. Contudo, a profissão também trazia-lhe satisfação que nada mais que fizesse poderia trazer-lhe.

Viu uma jovem de cabelos loiros passar a seu lado quando alcançou o elevador e uma pequena memória retornou a sua mente. Sorriu discretamente, não podendo esconder a diversão que a lembrança do almoço daquele dia lhe trouxera, afinal, há quanto tempo que não via a velha Usagi em ação?

Suspirou resignada, enquanto o elevador chegava ao térreo e caminhou até o estacionamento. "Velha Usagi"... A verdade era que nenhuma delas agia muito como faziam durante a adolescência. Vidas que seguiam rumos diferentes, experiências que mudavam pouco a pouco cada uma. Ainda que a essência estivesse lá, poucas eram as vezes que conseguiam destacar-se. Além do mais, o pouco tempo que conseguiam passar juntas não facilitava nada que agissem como bem entendiam, pelo menos entre amigas.

Rei dirigia na avenida principal daquela região, quando finalmente parou em um sinal de frente ao hospital onde uma de suas amigas trabalhavam. Olhou seu relógio, constatando que provavelmente Ami estaria para sair àquela hora. Deu sinal e desviou-se quando o sinal abriu, estacionando próxima ao estacionamento do hospital. Aguardou alguns minutos, quando finalmente viu uma delicada figura de branco descer as escadas principais e seguir em sua direção, provavelmente onde estaria seu carro.

Contudo, para sua surpresa a jovem seguiu reto, dando sinal para algum táxi. Sem mais delongas, a publicitária saiu de seu carro e balançou seu braço, chamando a atenção da jovem cirurgiã, antes que um táxi pudesse vê-la. Ami sorriu e seguiu em sua direção, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Hei, quanto tempo, Ami-chan! – disse Rei ao soltar-lhe. Ami apenas sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça. – Nee, onde está seu carro?

- Oh... Está no conserto, alguma coisa com a válvula. – disse meio desconcertada. – Sabe como não entendo nada disso. – e sorriu sem graça.

- Oh... Que sorte a minha, então. – sorriu Rei para a amiga. – Assim posso te dar uma carona e aproveitamos para pôr a conversa em dia. – Ami arregalou um pouco os olhos, feliz, sorrindo em seguida e acenando com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Uhn! Que bom, Rei-chan. – disse Ami, acompanhando a amiga até o carro. – Faz "décadas" que não conversamos!

- Parece que viramos umas viciadas em trabalho. – respondeu Rei e logo olhou de lado para a amiga, enquanto estava colocava o cinto, e sorriu divertida. – Não que você nunca tenha sido uma viciada em "trabalhos", nee Ami. – a referência à época do colegial fez Ami ruborizar-se levemente, rindo sem graça. Suas amigas jamais a deixariam esquecer seu título de "nerd" da escola.

O trânsito era pesado àquela hora da noite, e a viagem foi longa. Ainda que as duas não estivessem reclamando desta vez, tinham bastante tempo para trocarem fofocas e recordarem-se de "aventuras" de adolescência – ainda que tudo o que Ami fez foi se rir ou ficar sem graça, enquanto a outra numerava as confusões em que se metiam... Principalmente por culpa de Usagi.

Contudo, em determinado momento se viram presa em um engarrafamento, e a conversa morreu por alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para que desviasse a atenção para algum lado e...

- Hm... Olhe ali, Ami-chan... – disse Rei, segurando o riso. Ami voltou o olhar para onde a amiga indicara e viu seu rosto ruborizar-se, desivando a cabeça rapidamente. Ao lado do carro de Rei encontrava-se um outro carro com um casal dentro que, aproveitando o longo engarrafamento, estavam "aproveitando" o tempo...

Rei riu um pouco do desconcerto da amiga e logo voltou a observar o casal por um segundo, antes de seu olhar logo se perder a sua frente, enquanto apoiava seu cotovelo na janela e seu rosto em sua mão.

- Ami-chan... Você está com alguém? – a pergunta súbita e aparentemente desinteressada de Rei pegou a jovem cirurgiã desprevinida, surpreendendo-a momentaneamente. A resposta não veio logo, o que fez Rei voltar ligeiramente o olhar para a moça ao seu lado.

Ami havia encolhido os ombros e, com o rosto vermelho, negou discretamente com a cabeça. Rei sorriu complascente, suspirando logo em seguida.

- Parece que todas nós vamos continuar encalhadas por um bom tempo, nee?

- Uhn... – começou Ami, ainda meio constrangida. – Quando era nova... Quando era nova achava que deveria preocupar-me apenas com os estudos... – Ami voltou seu olhar para o lado de sua janela, apertando levemente seus punhos em seu colo. Sorriu quase melancólica. – Talvez devesse ter me preoupado mais com minha aparência também. – a tal resposta Rei rapidamente voltou seu rosto para a amiga, alerta.

- Ora! Mas o que é isso, Ami-chan? – a indignação soava levemente na voz da publicitária. - Você sempre foi linda e agora está mais bela do que nunca. – O rosto de uma jovem mulher de cabelos azuis quase aos ombros, colocados atrás das orelhas, e de bonitos olhos de uma serenidade eterna, voltaram-se para Hino Rei. E esta não pôde deixar de notar que a tensão e seriedade tão costumeira de uma Ami de quinze anos já não estava ali, ainda que algo na expressão da amiga incomodasse Rei profundamente, mesmo não podendo perceber do que se tratava. E apesar de qualquer incômodo que sentisse, Rei apenas conseguia ver uma bela mulher a sua frente. Discreta e sóbria, mas justamente por isso, mais bela em seu próprio jeito que qualquer vestido chamativo poderia fazer-lhe ser.

- Oh... Arigatou, Rei-chan... Mas... Qual é meu problema, então? Será que sou tão chata? – e, ainda que fosse uma pergunta que qualquer mulher faria de forma zombeteira, Rei podia ver a seriedade nos olhos da amiga ao fazê-la. Rei sorriu compreensiva, antes de responder.

- Primeiro, qual será NOSSO problema; Segundo, você _jamais_ será chata. – disse sorrindo meigamente. – Ami-chan é uma das minhas melhores amigas, não tem como ser chata. – ainda que dito para rir, a frase teve mais efeito que Rei esperava, fazendo Ami sorrir. Rei sorriu também, antes de continuar, com um olhar maroto. – E não esqueça... Como diz a sábia mestra do amor, Usagi-chan: Se você não encontrou alguém especial, é porque... _"O amor verdadeiro ainda está para aparecer"_. – disse imitando a voz e os jestos típicos de Usagi.

E as duas, lembrando-se da filosofia da amiga mais desligada do mundo e das suas frases e histórias malucas de "amor perfeito", não puderam evitar e começaram a rir.

# # # -

Ela não vinha àquela cidade fazia muito tempo. Na verdade, fazia alguns anos que não via sequer seus melhores amigos. Fora embora para estudar e lutou muito para alcançar seus objetivos. Estava procurando sua bagagem na esteira do aeroporto e quem passava perto não podia deixar de notar quão bonita era, uma beleza exótica.

Enquanto esperava pela sua mala, observou através de uma grande janela a enorme cidade e sentiu uma pontada da saudade no peito. Estava cansada, sim, e precisava descansar em um bom hotel, entretanto, o que mais queria e necessitava era rever aqueles lugares que guardara na lembrança. Lembranças queridas, quase todas com seus amigos presentes.

Pegou sua mala e deu um longo suspiro. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para a saída do local, sob o olhar de várias pessoas, mulheres como aquela eram difíceis de se ver naquele país. Contudo, para quem realmente se desse ao trabalho de observá-la bem, veria que o que mais impressionava na jovem eram seus olhos sérios, incomum para maioria das mulheres daquela idade.

A mulher saiu do aeroporto e, sob o céu estrelado de Tóquio, pegou o primeiro táxi que conseguiu. Citou um endereço e seguiu viagem. Naquela noite queria apenas descansar da longa viagem. Amanhã seria um novo dia e tinha muito que fazer... Ou melhor, muitos para reencontrar.

# # # -

Os dois se separaram após longos segundos que queriam que durasse a eternidade. Separaram-se lentamente, e quando os olhos dela se abriram, encontrou o olhar intenso daquele que jamais deixara sua lembrança.

- Como senti sua falta, Mina-chan... Tanta falta... – a jovem não teve tempo de responder, pois o rapaz a abraçou forte, não parecendo querer soltá-la. O momento de surpresa dela foi rápido, e logo ela estava correspondendo o gesto, repousando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, tanta emoção, guardada por tanto tempo... Como queria alguém com quem dividir suas alegrias e tristezas...

- Yaten-kun... – O tom da voz era rouco, mas ele pôde escutá-la bem, o leve tom angustiado na voz dela preocupando-o consideravelmente. – Yaten-kun... Por favor, não me deixe de novo. – o pedido fez o peito do rapaz contrair e ele a apertou mais em seus braços, encostando seu rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o doce aroma da mulher.

- _Iie_... Mina-chan... Nunca mais... – Naqueles seis anos longe dela, o homem não conseguira manter um relacionamento por muito tempo. Dizia a si mesmo que era porque não queria se prender, entretanto, só agora seu coração tinha a oportunidade de gritar-lhe a verdadeira razão... Ele jamais a esquecera... E agora, segurando-a em seus braços, sabia que jamais poderia deixá-la novamente. Soltou-se do abraço e encarou-a. – Eu sei que pode ser precipitado... Eu sei que te deixei uma vez... – os olhos dela se desviaram por um momento e o coração dele apertou por um segundo. Tocou o rosto dela novamente, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, sério. – Não quero te perder de novo, Aino Minako...

Os olhos de Mina arregalaram-se e no mesmo instante lágrimas enxeram seus olhos novamente. Seu coração acelerou, diante daquele olhar profundo... Sua boca secou, diante daquelas palavras... Também não queria perdê-lo, também não podia perdê-lo... Se quando ele partira sentira seu mundo trincar, fora as pessoas ao seu redor que a mantiveram firme, assegurando-lhe que um amor de adolescência podia ser substituído, esquecido... Mas, agora... Ao olhá-lo... Ela sabia que tais palavras nunca fizeram sentido para ela, porque...

Minako não se agüentou mais e abraçou o rapaz fortemente, mais uma vez, fechando os olhos com firmeza para impedir lágrimas que não podiam ser impedidas de caírem.

- Yaten-kun... Eu sempre... – o sussurro era suficiente, e Yaten sentia que o mundo parava naquele momento para os dois. Mina fechou os olhos, encostando novamente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Não havia nada mais no mundo que precisava... Perdera no passado duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e agora que redescobria uma delas em seu caminho, não deixaria que nada os separasse.

Yaten lentamente inclinou-se, até que suas costas encostaram a areia da praia. Minako continuava em seus braços, apoiada em seu peito. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando um momento que nunca passara por sua cabeça voltar a viver, sentindo-se tão completa, com ninguém, muito menos com ele...

- Nee... As estrelas estão lindas... – falou Yaten baixinho. A única resposta da garota foi se aconchegar mais em seus braços.

# # # -

_**No dia seguinte...**_

Usagi ontem passara momentos bastante agradáveis com ele e pouco antes de deixá-la no estacionamento em que seu carro ficou, ele a convidou para sair no dia seguinte, domingo. Fora uma surpresa bastante agradável, ainda mais depois de tê-lo conhecido um pouco e descoberto nele um homem ainda mais encantador do que imaginara.

No dia seguinte, a pediatra saiu de sua casa, trancando a porta, e seguiu até o carro que a esperava. Ele estava ao lado da porta e abriu-a para a moça, sorrindo-lhe ao cumprimentá-la. Seguiram até um dos parques do centro da cidade, onde estacionaram o carro e resolveram andar por algum tempo, como haviam feito no dia anterior. E, apesar de não querer deixar aparecer, Usagi estava bastante nervosa. Não sabia bem porquê, já saíra com outros homens e sempre ficava levemente acanhada em um primeiro encontro. Entretanto, com aquele... Simplesmente sentia uma ansiedade maior que qualquer vergonha que a mais tímida das mulheres poderia sentir ao sair com seu primeiro namorado.

Ele havia lhe dito que não tinha nenhum compromisso aquele dia, fato que a deixara bastante alegre, desejando que pudesse passar toda tarde com ele. Entretanto, ela jamais poderia imaginar que ele deixara de atener a uma reunião, apenas para estar com ela. Se soubesse, não sabia se reclamaria por faltar a um compromisso ou se alegraria pela consideração... Provavelmente o último.

- Tsukino-san... Gostaria de ir a algum lugar? Talvez aquela sorveteria? – o homem indicou um lugar na calçada de frente da qual estavam e os olhos da pediatra brilharam. Como ele era atencioso...

- _Hai_, Chiba-san. – disse ela sorrindo.

E Chiba Mamoru ofereceu seu braço para aquela mulher. Uma mulher que conhecera há apenas um dia, mas que já o encantara totalmente.

# # # -

Aquele homem há muito tinha deixado de ser um mero funcionário e tinha se tornado um grande empresário em seu ramo, seu próprio patrão. Tinha por volta de 29 anos, muito bem apessoado, simpático e de bom coração, um verdadeiro príncipe encantado para a maioria das mulheres. Adorava seu trabalho, sempre sorrindo, educado até nas piores situações, seus funcionários não tinham de que reclamar.

Contudo, tanta perfeição deixa qualquer um desconfiado. E, não sendo exceção, o sorriso sempre contagiante daquele loiro de olhos verde escondia uma dor que jamais foi esquecida. A mágoa de uma desilusão amorosa. Alguém que ele jamais voltara a ver, por mais que seu coração ansiasse por isso em cada mulher com quem viera a se relacionar. Entretanto, o homem não se deixava levar facilmente. E, prendendo-se ao trabalho, ele conseguia esquecer de tais lembranças a maior parte do tempo.

Foi justamente em um desses momentos, enquanto vistoriava o trabalho de um novo funcionário, que o homem casualmente desviou sua atenção para o movimento fora de seu estabelecimento. E, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com uma jovem mulher, belíssima e de ar angelical, conversando com um homem alto e moreno, de aspecto sereno, sentados em uma das mesas ali fora. Conversavam animadamente, enquanto olhavam o cardápio.

O dono daquele estabelecimento sorriu levemente e, quando viu um dos garçons ir atender aquele casal, impediu-o, indo pessoalmente.

(...)

Mamoru e Usagi discutiam sobre as opções que tinham quando sentiram a presença de outra pessoa a seu lado, o garçom. O cirurgião logo fez seu pedido e, antes que pudesse perguntar para a jovem a sua frente sobre o que havia decidido, ela tomou a dianteira, surpreendendo-o ligeiramente.

- Por favor, um milk shake de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate também. Ah! E com – entretanto, a jovem não pôde terminar sua frase.

- Cobertura extra, não é... _imotto_? - perguntou aquele mesmo antendente, em pé, ao lado da mesa.

Usagi, consideravelmente perplexa – o homem soubera exatamente o que iria dizer, além de referir-se a ela de maneira um tanto quanto imprópria para um garçom – piscou duas vezes antes de levantar seu rosto, para a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu espanto foi o maior que tivera em muito tempo.

#-#-#-

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

18/03/03 (revisado dia 07/02/07)

#-#-#-

_Iie: _não

_Hai: _sim

_Imotto: _irmãzinha


	4. Assuntos inacabados

Olá, people! ^^ Como recebi muitos coments vou fazer a continuação. Aiaiai, hoje eu tô tão emotiva que talvez saia uma coisa bem romântica, quem sabe, mas talvez não. Ah! Gente, sem brincadeira, quem gosta de Sakura Card Carptors não pode perder o music video Crush da Mandy Moore, perfeito, maravilhoso, o melhor que já vi. Aiaiai, vendo esse vídeo eu fico me perguntando, quando isso vai acontecer comigo? Nunca! T-T que tristeza, EU QUERO UM SYAORAN NA MINHA VIDA buaaaaaaá T-T Mas... voltando ao assunto ^^" aí está a continuação, coments, please!!!!  
  
Vidas que se Cruzam  
  
Assuntos inacabados  
  
***  
  
Obs: Levem em conta que era o dia anterior para Usagi e Mamoru em relação aos outros personagens, para todos os outros já era segunda-feira.  
  
Ami não levantou cedo aquele dia como costumava fazer. Ontem havia se encontrado com Rei e conversaram muito, conversaram sobre o passado e sobre a falta de sorte delas para com homens, se divertiu muito, contrariando o que estava sentindo, mas quando chegou em casa desabou na cama e só acordou tarde do outro dia, estava abatida, talvez com gripe, ou talvez não.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
O centro hospitalar da cidade estava lotado aquela tarde e ela foi chamada para socorrer os vários feridos do trágico acidente. Havia pouco um ônibus trombou com um carro, culpa do motorista do ônibus que estava quase dormindo. A maioria dos passageiros estava bem, alguns não. Quanto aos passageiros do carro, era um casal, a moça estava bem, mas o rapaz, em especial, estava em situação precária, principal motivo pelo qual a jovem cirurgiã foi chamada com urgência. Normalmente chamariam o cirurgião chefe do hospital onde a mesma trabalhava, mas como este não se encontrava nem no hospital nem em casa chamaram-na, apesar de que ela era tão boa quanto ele, que só estava em cargo superior por anos a mais de trabalho.  
  
O jovem havia batido a cabeça, e sua perna havia sido perfurada pelas ferragens, o que prejudicou o resgate, além de que o fez perder muito sangue. A moça que estava em sua companhia estava em prantos e foi retirada do lado do ferido para que este fosse levado para a sala de emergência. A médica acompanhava o paciente ao lado deste, e enquanto chegavam no local determinado ela ia examinando o paciente e lendo a ficha dele. "Muito grave" pensava ela, mas não pode concluir mais nada, pois o coração do jovem, que acabava de ser conectado às máquinas, havia parado de bater, rapidamente ela tentou uma reanimação, nada, de novo, de novo, não respondeu. Não havia nada mais a ser feito. Uma lástima, principalmente pois era o primeiro paciente perdido pela jovem médica.  
  
Ela saiu de cabeça baixa da sala de emergência, aqueles que a acompanhavam tentaram consolá-la dizendo que a culpa não era dela. Mas isso não a fez melhorar, havia perdido uma vida e isso não era nada fácil. Pior, de súbito lembrou-se de que deveria avisar a família e aquela pobre moça.  
  
Quando ela chegou na sala de espera a jovem veio em seu encontro com olhos vermelhos, mas esperançosos. A médica olhou para a blusa da moça que se encontrava encharcada de lágrimas. Não sabia como dizer aquela trágica notícia.  
  
_ Ele está bem, não é doutora? Não foi grave não é? Hein? - a moça olhava com ansiedade na voz, esperando uma resolução. A médica demorou a responder.  
  
_ Ele... - ela não conseguia falar. Viu a preocupação visível no rosto daquela pobre garota, fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e apenas acenou vaga e quase imperceptivelmente em negação. Só teve tempo de amparar a moça que vacilava em suas pernas. Esta voltou a chorar com renovada intensidade. A médica resolveu permanecer em silêncio, abraçou a jovem e a deixou chorar em seu peito.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos a família de ambos chegou e foram amparar a jovem. Dessa vez um outro médico foi falar com a família visto o estado da companheira de trabalho. Esta ficou um tanto desnorteada com aquela cena e resolveu ir para casa, já liberada pelos outros médicos. Atravessou a entrada do hospital e chamou um táxi, já ia entrando quando avistou a amiga a lhe acenar, respirou fundo e resolveu não demonstrar seu estado de espírito para ela.  
  
Caminhou normalmente até a amiga e a abraçou, cumprimentaram-se como manda a educação e seguiram para a pracinha, que tanto estava guardada na lembrança daquelas que também já foram adolescentes. Caminharam muito e conversaram sobre a juventude, principalmente. Da escola, ressaltando o vício da médica pelos livros que com o tempo foi amenizando, das trapalhadas da amiga Usagi, sem esquecer das brigas desta com Rei e de muitos outros assuntos. Mas conversa vai, conversa vem e o assunto espinhoso sempre chega, a vida amorosa. A amiga da médica se pronunciou:  
  
_ É Ami-chan, parece que vamos continuar encalhadas por muito tempo.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Riu levemente da conversa que teve com a amiga, mas esta já havia sido esquecida no mesmo momento. Já o que aconteceu no dia anterior naquele hospital...  
  
"Os olhos, os olhos daquela garota..." pensava ela relembrando da moça que chorava pelo companheiro, "eles... eles lembravam... os meus".  
  
************  
  
Ela levantou cedo naquele dia, queria muito rever os amigos e não queria esperar nem mais uma hora. Saiu do seu quarto, que por vista era muito bonito - tinha janelas decoradas com belas cortinas verde claro, a cama era de casal de um bege muito acolhedor, havia alguns móveis bem trabalhados, com traços vitorianos e uma grande TV de lateral à cama. No quarto havia uma sacada muito agradável, pois dava uma vista muito ampla da cidade, inclusive da Torre de Tóquio. Ao lado do quarto estava um banheiro muito luxuoso, com detalhes em dourado e uma banheira de hidromassagem no lado encostada na parede de fundo - Ela escolheu um dos melhores hotéis que encontrou, sua condição financeira permitia e como não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria não custava nada caprichar.  
  
Ela desceu pelo elevador sob as olhadas indiscretas dos vários empresários que ali se encontravam, provavelmente que estavam hospedados, ou em alguma "reunião particular". Esse pensamento trouxe repulsa a jovem mulher ao pensar na falta de respeito de, não alguns mas vários, homens para com suas esposas.  
  
Chegou no térreo sobre olhares atentos de muitos, isso já não incomodava mais ela. Não que fosse pretensiosa, mas achava que chamava a atenção e não só pela aparência, mas pela expressão tensa que passava para todos a sua volta. Por mais que não quisesse, não podia evitar isso, era tentar fazê-la esquecer do que aconteceu com ela e isso era praticamente impossível. Não que a tragédia, ou seria bênção?, tivesse algum culpado, mas isso quase estragou a vida dela. E de outros também.  
  
Pegou o táxi e seguiu para um determinado endereço que forneceu ao taxista assim que entrou no carro.  
  
************  
  
Aquele era outro dia comum na vida daquela jovem empresária. Como todos os dias ela saiu correndo do banheiro, tomou seu café em um gole só e "voou" pela porta a fora. Pegou seu carro e seguiu para sua empresa, seu maior orgulho. Chegando lá, mal pisou na piso da recepção e uma moça, na verdade uma garota um pouco mais nova que ela mesma, veio em sua direção trazendo- lhe um papel na mão e um telefone celular na outra. Antes que essa chegasse a nossa moça pensou "Lá vamos nós de novo".  
  
Bom dia Senhorita, é das empresas Hideyoshi. - e entregou o celular para a jovem empresária. Obrigada, Akemi. - pegou e já começou a falar enquanto entrava no elevador para o andar principal. Saiu afobada terminando a ligação e já recebendo outra. Enquanto três outras secretárias vinham em sua direção. Papéis e mais papéis, telefones, contratos, entre outros era o que mais se encontrava na mão da jovem mulher. Mal sentou em sua poltrona e já recebeu outro telefonema, enquanto falava Akemi abriu a porta e gesticulou para ela se referindo a uma reunião em três minutos.  
  
------------------  
  
Saiu da reunião já era quase hora do almoço, o qual teria apenas trinta minutos. Saiu andando rápido pela calçada até que teve que parar abruptamente pois não acreditou no que ouviu.  
  
Você mudou muito, Rei-chan. - ou será que foi por ser de quem era aquela voz? Rei olhou para traz ainda de boca aberta, que já tinha caído alguns segundos antes e se recusava a fechar, olhou com espanto àquela que estava agora em sua frente. Mas.... é.... - balbuciava ela com dificuldade. Oras, o que houve com sua educação, Rei-chan? Não reconhece mais a "grandona" aqui? - perguntou a moça na maior naturalidade. Rei não pode mais se conter e reagiu.  
  
************  
  
_ Cobertura extra, não é... irmãzinha? - perguntou o rapaz em pé. Usagi se assustou um pouco pelo jovem saber sobre o que queria previamente e muito mais pelo apelido. Olhou para cima e espantou-se demasiadamente.  
  
Mamoru que mantinha os olhos no menu também se assustou, reconheceu aquela voz, como poderia esquecê-la. Olhou para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado e confirmou suas suspeitas, mas ficou em silêncio diante da situação, nem conseguiria falar nada, pois Usagi prontamente se pronunciou.  
  
_ Motoki-chan*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - este apenas sorriu ao ouvir a jovem amiga.  
  
_ Ora ora, se não é meu amigo Motoki, a quanto tempo. - parece que Mamoru também conhecia o jovem.  
  
_ Olá Usagi-chan, olá Mamoru. Quem diria que um dia viria vocês novamente. - nesse momento Usagi e Mamoru se olharam, não haviam percebido claramente que o outro conhecia aquela pessoa.  
  
_ Não sabia que se conheciam. - falou Mamoru e Usagi juntos e riram.  
  
_ Sente-se conosco, meu amigo. - disse Mamoru sorrindo.  
  
_ Obrigado. - disse Motoki já se sentando. - Como vão as coisas meus amigos? No que se formaram, suponho que medicina, não Mamoru?  
  
_ Certamente, você sabe que era meu antigo sonho, agora sou um cirurgião. - respondeu polidamente.  
  
_ E você, minha querida Usagi?  
  
_ Também me formei em medicina, mas trabalho em uma pediatria. - respondeu Usagi.  
  
_ Combina perfeitamente com você. - disse sorrindo e de repente abriu os olhos lembrando-se. - Mas é claro, como pude me esquecer. - chamou um dos garçons e fez o pedido dos amigos por conta da casa.  
  
_ Vejo que você também está bem de vida. - disse Mamoru.  
  
_ É o que parece. Há alguns anos abri minha própria sorveteria, agora tenho mais duas filiais. - disse sem muita reverência. - Mas me digam, estão saindo juntos ou será que... não, não podem estar casados sem terem me convidado. - disse ele sorrindo. Usagi e Mamoru só arregalaram os olhos e ficaram muito ruborizados, Motoki percebendo a situação começou a rir. - Não, não. Só estão passeando, percebi. Mas, está tudo bem com vocês, certo?  
  
_ Estou perfeitamente bem. - disse Mamoru.  
  
_ Eu também... - Usagi queria perguntar algo, mas não conseguia. Motoki percebeu isso e resolveu averiguar.  
  
_ O que foi Usagi-chan? Quer me perguntar algo? Não hesite. - disse ele em um tom um pouco preocupado  
  
_ Motoki-chan... e ela? - Usagi percebeu a expressão facial do amigo e se repreendeu por dentro, mas o mal já havia sido feito.  
  
_ Nunca mais a vi. - disse ele em tom cabisbaixo. Percebendo o "clima" que se formava, Mamoru resolveu mudar de assunto.  
  
_ Mas me diga amigo, como vai sua irmã? - Motoki voltou o olhar e pareceu esquecer o acontecido anterior. Começaram a conversar sobre o que Unazuki** estava fazendo e de como havia conseguido ir para a Inglaterra e se casado. Seguiu-se uma tarde animada entre os três amigos, que não tocaram mais naquele determinado assunto.  
  
************  
  
Rei estava realmente espantada, nunca, jamais, nem em sonhos, achou que encontria-a tão casualmente, principalmente depois da partida repentina dela. Achou que a veria novamente, mas em outra ocasião. A outra pensou que Rei não falaria mais, mas continuou a sorrir na espera de uma resposta, porém levou um susto com a reação da jovem empresária. Rei deu um tapa na cara da outra, qual ficou boquiaberta e depois foi abraçada pela mesma.  
  
_ Como faz isso com a gente, Makoto-chan? - disse Rei chorando. Makoto percebendo a situação retribuiu o abraço.  
  
_ Eu sinto mesmo, Rei-chan. Mas depois de tudo... eu precisava reorganizar minha vida. - Rei parou de chorar e olhou para amiga preocupada.  
  
_ Você... está bem? - disse ela um pouco angustiada.  
  
_ Estou melhor. - respondeu a amiga. Rei piscou algumas vezes, parecendo perceber onde estavam.  
  
_ Mas é melhor nós irmos para um lugar reservado, não acha? - a outra apenas acenou. Foram para um restaurante próximo.  
  
-------------  
  
Era um restaurante muito agradável, o local era limpo e dava para se ver os cozinheiros trabalharem através de um vidro na lateral do estabelecimento, para que as pessoas vissem o grau de cuidado e higiene do local. Havia muita gente, deveria ser no máximo uma hora, horário de pique, mas mesmo assim Rei e Makoto acharam lugar para se sentar. Fizeram logo o pedido e enquanto esperavam pela comida ficaram conversando.  
  
_ Mas há quanto tempo você está na cidade? - dizia Rei ainda meio abobada com o aparecimento da amiga  
  
_ Não mais que dois dias. Quando cheguei resolvi ficar um dia no hotel para descansar, depois iria ter com vocês. - dizia Makoto serenamente  
  
_ E quanto tempo você pretende ficar? - Rei estava curiosa.  
  
_ Não sei ainda. O suficiente para matar a saudade de tudo e todos. - depois Rei ficou calada por alguns instantes. - Que foi? - perguntou Makoto curiosa.  
  
_ Você quer dizer... de todos mesmo? - Makoto ficou um momento em silêncio - Parece que ele continua morando aqui. - complementou Rei.  
  
_ Não. Acho que não irei vê-lo. Na verdade, apesar de tudo, isso ainda dói. - disse Makoto em voz baixa.  
  
_ Eu sei, eu sinto muito Makoto. Mas foi inevitável. - disse Rei tentando consolar a amiga.  
  
_ Eu também sei. Por isso não consigo sentir raiva. - disse ela ainda em tom baixo.  
  
_ Ficará tudo bem. Você vera. Mas eu acho que o... - e foi cortada pelo garçom que chegava com o pedido.  
  
_ Bom, acho melhor a gente comer. - disse Makoto mudando visivelmente de assunto. E começaram a saborear a comida. Mas Makoto parou de se servir por um momento. - Quanto a esse assunto... voltamos a falar dele em outra ocasião. - e sorriu para a amiga.  
  
_ Certo. - disse Rei sorrindo para a amiga também.  
  
************  
  
Os dois estavam passando os melhores momentos da vida deles dos últimos anos. Finalmente havia dado certo, eles esperaram tanto por aquele momento que acontecer agora, de repente, era estranho, mas não deixava nem um pouco de ser prazeroso. Trocaram muitas carícias e juras de amor naquela noite, e seguiam abraçados pela rua "Um belo casal" pensavam os poucos transeuntes que ainda estavam fora de casa.  
  
Pararam em frente a uma fonte no centro da cidade e sentaram-se em um banco ao lado desta. Ainda estavam abraçados e se beijavam. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido da jovem, ao qual em resposta deu um grande sorriso.  
  
_ Você aceita? - perguntou ele mais para ter certeza de não estar sonhando do que por dúvida do que aquele sorriso significara.  
  
_ Sim. Adoraria. - respondeu ela sorrindo e abraçando-o mais forte. Trocaram outro beijo e seguiram pela rua adiante.  
  
**********  
  
Depois de passarem todo o dia juntos, parte dele conversando com o amigo Motoki, Usagi e Mamoru voltavam ao entardecer para casa. Formava-se um belo por do sol, o vermelho, laranja, amarelo e tons diferentes como violeta e azul se formavam no céu transformando aquele em um momento único de todo um dia. Caminhavam devagar, não estavam com nenhuma pressa. Conversavam animadamente, parecia que um tinha o perfeito assunto para ter com o outro. Meia hora caminhando e eles já chegavam na casa da jovem. Mamoru já sabia que ela morava ali, pois adivinhara que ela era a companheira de casa de Ami, mas resolveu não mencionar o fato.  
  
_ Bom, é aqui que moro. - disse Usagi parando em frente ao portão.  
  
_ Uma bela casa. - disse Mamoru sorrindo, mas lembrando-se que ali se separariam seu sorriso estranhamente se desfez, chamando a atenção de Usagi.  
  
_ O que foi, senhor Chiba? - perguntou ela em tom preocupado. Percebendo que deveria estar se portanto de maneira estranha e até mesmo comprometedora, ele sorriu novamente e consertou a situação.  
  
_ É só que lembrei que tenho alguns documentos para assinar para amanhã. Me esqueci completamente e achei que hoje a noite poderia descansar.  
  
_ Sinto muito. Espero que termine cedo. - disse ela com um meio sorriso. Depois desse pequeno diálogo houve um silêncio, Usagi resolveu quebrá-lo. - Bom, parece que era para o senhor me dar uma carona para ir mais rápido, mas acabou o senhor deixando o carro no estacionamento perto do restaurante e ficarmos caminhando o dia inteiro. Que bela ajuda, hein? Achei que ia chegar cedo em casa. - disse Usagi fingindo aborrecimento e depois rindo junto com Mamoru.  
  
_ Eu sinto muito... - ainda entre risadas, estas cessando aos poucos - Mas foi um dia muito gostoso para mim e espero que tenha gostado também, senhorita Tsukino.  
  
_ Sim, muito... Mas... posso te pedir um favor? - perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos inocentemente e um pouco séria, o que o fez ruborizar um pouco.  
  
_ Claro. - disse ele meio sem graça.  
  
_ Poderia me chamar de Usagi. Me é mais confortável e estou mais acostumada. - disse ela agora sorrindo. Ele sorriu também.  
  
_ Claro que sim, desde que você me chame de Mamoru. Também não gosto muito do "senhor" e do "doutor". - disse ele rindo e ela riu junto.  
  
_ Está certo, Mamoru... Até logo. - disse ela aproximando-se para despedir- se com um aperto de mão. Mamoru por sua vez se adiantou e a beijou no rosto, o que a fez se espantar e ruborizar, mas não ficou aborrecida e Mamoru se sentiu aliviado ao perceber isso, mas não demonstrou, fingindo despreocupação, como se aquela fosse uma atitude normal para quem havia acabado de se conhecer.  
  
_ Até logo. - disse ele logo em seguida e já se distanciava. Usagi permaneceu olhando-o por alguns instantes e então entrou em casa, para apenas subir a escada correndo, fechar a porta do quarto e sem ao menos tirar a roupa de passeio do corpo jogou-se na cama, para pensar no dia e de seus ocorridos, por fim acabou adormecendo sem perceber.  
  
Mamoru, por sua vez, seguiu novamente para o centro da cidade visando pegar seu carro. Andou por alguns quarteirões sem pressa e chegou ao estacionamento. O dono do local estava um pouco apreensivo pela demora e achou que ele só voltaria no outro dia lembrando que já se passava e muito das seis da tarde e Mamoru teve que pagar alta quantia por aquele estacionamento cobrar por hora. Mas não se sentiu lesado, pois o dia compensou a despesa. Logo em seguida adentrou no carro e partiu para sua casa, em estado de contentamento, não entendendo porquê, mas supunha saber qual o motivo "Além de linda, muito agradável e simpática" disse ele pensando na moça de cabelos dourados e maravilhosos olhos azuis.  
  
Depois de chegar ao edifício, cumprimentou o porteiro noturno e seguiu para seu apartamento. Pegou o elevador que estava vazio e finalmente estava no seu "cantinho de todas as horas". Entrou em casa (ou apartamento, se preferirem) e foi para o banheiro, tomou um longo banho e depois de colocar o pijama foi para a sala assistir o jornal, mas não sem antes consultar a secretária eletrônica:  
  
"Você tem três mensagens."  
  
Bip "Primeira mensagem: _ Doutor Chiba, o senhor se encontra em casa? Por favor se estiver, atenda. Temos uma emergência."  
  
Bip "Segunda mensagem: _ Doutor Chiba, por favor atenda. Doutor Chiba, é muito urgente! Há um jovem em estado muito sério no hospital central se puder chegar a tempo... A doutora Mizuno foi atendê-lo."  
  
Bip "Terceira mensagem: _ Mamoru, quem está falando é a supervisora geral do hospital central, Miyoshu. Eu só liguei para perguntar se poderia ter com a Ami, ela ficou muito abatida depois que perdeu um dos pacientes dela, como deve saber é a primeira vez que isso acontece e achei que poderia consolá-la."  
  
Bip "Fim das mensagens".  
  
Mamoru ficou estático. Não sabia o que fazer, Ami jamais havia perdido um paciente e com certeza estava sendo doloroso, sabia muito bem como era, lembra-se até hoje da primeira perda dele, e da segunda e de todas as seguintes, "pobre Ami" era o que pensava. Depois um estalo, um pensamento lhe veio à cabeça: "Será que foi minha culpa? E se eu estivesse em casa? Eu até negligenciei uma reunião sem motivos urgentes". Ficou muito desnorteado com esta idéia e resolveu no dia seguinte visitar Ami que com certeza não estava nada bem. Sem ao menos ligar a televisão foi dormir, mas dormiu mal.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
02/05/03  
  
Comentários da autora: Puts, este foi o mais grande e mais demorado até agora, mas fiquei satisfeita com ele ^____^ Espero muito que gostem e me mandem coments. Esta é a estória que mais me rende coments, mas espero sinceramente que tenham a curiosidade de lerem meus outros fanfics. Hoje não falarei muito, só que esta estória está pela metade e depois de pensar muito acredito que ela ficará maior do que o previsto. Conto com vocês para uma continuação prazerosa. Peço desculpas para aqueles que estão acompanhando a estória e esperavam ler a continuação mais cedo, foi o possível que pude fazer diante de tantos trabalhos e provas no colégio, fora que ando muito cansada por causa destes. Bom, pra quem ainda não sabe meu mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br Tô esperando os comentários, hein?! ^^  
  
Agradecimentos: A todos que acompanham a estória, principalmente àqueles que me mandaram comentários ou apenas disseram "tua estória tá muito legal", já significou muito. Em principal agradeço a duas pessoas, além de Deus que sempre me ilumina e está comigo, agradeço ao Shinji-kun (que não quer que eu ponha o nome verdadeiro dele aqui), porque apesar de não gostar de Sailor Moon constantemente me anima a continuar a escrever meus fanfics. E à Ana que é minha grande incentivadora de SM. Ela me ajudou a terminar esse capítulo e sempre me cobra a continuação, mas ela terá uma surpresa (pelo menos se fosse comigo eu ia gostar muito) em um dos próximos capítulos, não sei qual ainda. Arigatou!!! ^^ Até o próximo cap! Tchauzinho! 


	5. Nem tudo acontece como queremos

Hello people!!! ^^ Quanto tempo, né? Pois é, isso se deve a vários fatores, primeiro pq eu tô sem nenhum tempo pra escrever, trabalho trabalho trabalho, fora as provas -_- depois pq eu quase entrei em depressão esses tempos e fiquei pra baixo, e além de que eu tô sem nenhuma inspiração. Well, eu resolvi escrever a continuação mais por ser uma obrigação para com quem está lendo do que por qualquer outra coisa. Eu não sou fã de carteirinha de Sailor Moon, na verdade nem conheço muito bem, eu comecei escrever por divertimento, mas agora eu devo terminar. Por isso, se não estiver muito interessante eu peço milhões de perdões para vcs, eu sinto meeeeesmo, mas é o melhor q eu pude fazer. Se divirtam! ^^  
  
Título: Vidas que se cruzam  
  
Capítulo5: Nem tudo acontece como queremos  
  
Mamoru levantou cedo naquele dia, estava um tanto quanto abatido depois da notícia que recebeu no dia anterior. "Será que foi minha culpa?" Esse pensamento lhe vinha a memória a todo momento. Resolveu visitar logo Ami, que provavelmente não iria trabalhar naquele dia, visto o que havia lhe acontecido no dia anterior. Desceu até o estacionamento, pegou seu carro e partiu para a cidade. Primeiramente passou em uma floricultura para comprar algumas flores para Ami, lindas margaridas de muito bom gosto. Tornou a seguir caminho pensando no que poderia falar para Ami, a situação não era um das melhores mas precisava tentar ajudá-la.  
  
Chegou na acolhedora casa da médica e de sua bela amiga para poder falar com Ami. "Bela amiga..." pensou novamente lembrando-se do motivo por faltar com suas obrigações, ainda estava desnorteado com a crença da culpa que lhe caía nas costas. Tocou a campainha e esperou por resposta. Nada... tocou novamente... nada. Bateu na porta e chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. "Ou ela ainda está dormindo ou saiu para passear, mais tarde eu volto". E entrou no carro e partiu para o hospital central para conversar com Miyoshu, queria desabafar e ninguém melhor do que a grande amiga de seu falecido pai e sua madrinha para ajudá-lo, mesmo que tivesse que contar porque negligenciou suas obrigações.  
  
*************  
  
Ela andava pelas ruas pensativa, voltar àquele lugar lhe traziam doces e amargas lembranças. Seu passo era lento, porém elegante, durante o almoço esteve com Rei, porém resolveu fazer mais uma visita naquele dia, iria ver a mulher em que se transformou aquela menina que sempre queria provar suas receitas novas, sempre comendo mais do que deveria, pensar em Usagi lhe permitiu um sorriso. A bela moça, de cabelos castanhos presos em elegante coque seguiu para aquela pequena clínica onde trabalhava sua amiga, quem sabe a encontraria lá.  
  
Resolveu que seguiria para o local pelo centro da grande cidade, nada melhor do que grande movimento para evitar se prender em um pensamento, porém esta técnica não estava adiantando muito. Depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, depois de todo tempo que havia se passado, as feridas negavam-se a se cicatrizar, apesar de que já não doíam tanto. Algumas vezes quase tentou acabar com aquela dor da maneira mais drástica, quando a dor ainda era recente, mas pensar nela a fazia desistir tão rápido quanto a idéia lhe vinha a cabeça.  
  
Tão absorta estava em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava a passar em frente a uma acolhedora sorveteria. Se soubesse, porém, de quem ela pertencia, certamente nem ousaria atravessar aquela avenida. Mas ela não fazia idéia da situação em que se encontrava, passou calma e vagarosamente pela calçada, havia muita gente, mas isso não evitou que alguém, talvez a pior pessoa que poderia, a viu e os brandos olhos que a observavam se arregalaram em uma mistura de grande espanto, alegria e a volta de lembranças em rápida velocidade por sua mente.  
  
Este tentou ter com a moça, mas o movimento era enorme e não alcançou-a pois esta atravessava a avenida e virava por um bloco, sumindo de sua vista, ele ainda tentou segui-la, mas foi em vão, quando menos se deseja um caminhão entra bem na nossa frente. Suspirou em descontentamento e voltou lentamente para o estabelecimento em que se encontrava minutos atrás.  
  
_ Será que era ela? Será que eu estou ficando é louco? - pensava o rapaz desnorteado.  
  
A bela moça continuou seu caminho sem noção do que havia se passado. Se soubesse, provavelmente se desesperaria e tentaria ir embora o mais rápido que pudesse, ou será que não suportaria e se entregaria de corpo e alma à possibilidade que o destino lhe proporcionara? Porém estes pensamentos não lhe vinham a mente, ela pensava unicamente em rever as amigas, matar a saudade e voltar para casa, mesmo que quisesse ver aquele alguém em especial novamente. A moça, que por acaso era a mais alta entre suas amigas e consequentemente a que sempre às defendia, atravessou mais uma rua e entrou na pequena clínica onde trabalhava uma de suas queridas amigas, a fim de poder abraçá-la e conversar com esta mais uma vez depois de tantos anos.  
  
***********  
  
Aqueles irmãos tiveram uma pequena discussão durante a manhã em decorrência de opiniões diferentes para com a continuação de suas carreiras. O mais velho, e mais sensato por conseguinte, não queria parar com o trabalho, os outros dois, porém, queriam muito voltar para aquela cidade que lhes proporcionavam tantas boas lembranças. Mas a discussão não demorou muito, assim que a moça chegou ao apartamento eles se calaram. Quando viu os olhares apaixonados que a moça e seu irmão trocavam percebeu que não poderia fazer nada. Consentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para seu quarto em silêncio, enquanto os três comemoravam a decisão.  
  
"Hunf, se pelo menos fossem só eles, mas ainda querem me arrastar para lá. Não tem nada lá que me dê vontade de voltar. Ainda por cima vou ter que agüentar aquela metida a 'sabe tudo' de cabelos azuis." Pensava contrariado. "Droga, eu que pensei que sairia beneficiado ajudando aqueles dois a ficarem juntos, pensei que veria meu irmão menos emburrado e rendendo mais nos shows, doce engano" pensou quase rindo da ironia que a situação lhe pregava.  
  
_ Taiki... quando podemos ir? - perguntou Sehya para o irmão mais velho com expectativa na voz e no olhar. Percebia-se pelo pouco barulho que havia mais alguém, especificamente um rapaz e uma moça, ouvindo a conversa do lado em que a porta escondia suas figuras. Abaixou a cabeça e respondeu em tom meio irritado.  
  
_ Decidam vocês... E me deixem em paz agora! - porém o trio escutaou apenas a primeira frase e saiu pelo apartamento comemorando. - Parecem que nunca crescem. - pensou mal humorado.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi estava se despedindo de mais um de seus "pequeninos" enquanto abria a porta quando olhou a sua frente e quase caiu tamanho foi seu espanto. Arregalou os belos olhos azuis e como Rei ficou de boca aberta diante da mulher que via a sua frente.  
  
_ Será que toda vez que for reencontrar uma de vocês vou ter que ver essas caras assombradas? - perguntou a moça com mãos na cintura e um rosto fingindo zanga.  
  
_ Mas então eu não estou tendo visões? - perguntou uma abobalhada Usagi passando a mão pelos olhos. A outra apenas riu com o comentário. - É, acho que não... - dizia Usagi já se recompondo, apenas depois de alguns segundo é que a ficha caiu. - Makoto-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!! - gritou ela pulando no pescoço da amiga. Abraçou ela com muita força e a outra nem um pouco assustada com a reação, pois já conhecia o gênio da amiga, retribuiu o carinho. Usagi soltou a moça com lágrimas brilhantes em seus olhos. Makoto olhou com ternura para a amiga e de súbito teve um sobressalto, olhou para os lados e viu que todos na clínica prestavam atenção nas duas, sentiu as faces esquentarem de vergonha e olhou constrangida para Usagi.  
  
_ Será que poderíamos conversar em outro lugar? - perguntou. Usagi não entendeu o comportamento da amiga, mas ao olhar para os lados percebeu do que se tratava, colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e um gota surgiu nessa. Riu sem graça.  
  
_ Claro, Makoto-chan. Venha comigo até a lanchonete aqui ao lado. - Hiromi, poderia cancelar os meus compromissos? - perguntou olhando para a secretária que acenou positivamente. - Venha, minha amiga. - dizia Usagi dando a mão para Makoto que a seguiu.  
  
------------------  
  
Muitos assuntos estavam para ser tratados. Usagi não se contentava de alegria, depois de ver a amiga novamente depois de pouco mais de três anos. Estava morrendo de saudades, mas a amiga se negava a dizer o endereço para ela e só se correspondiam, às vezes, por e-mail ou pelo telefone. Pelos cartões que a moça lhe enviara no último ano - logo depois de conseguir se tornar juíza principal de uma grande cidade, não dizia qual, mas sabia que era grande - percebia que a amiga estava viajando muito e esperava ansiosa pelo dia que poderia vê-la novamente. Não esperava que fosse tão cedo, mas estava feliz por isso.  
  
A outra estava feliz apenas com o contentamento da outra. Ver os brilhantes sorrisos de Usagi a faziam lembrar-se de sua infância e juventude ao lado das amigas, doces tempos. Makoto mais ouvia do que falava, tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto enquanto a amiga falava. Usagi não parava, falava de Rei, de Minako, de Ami e agora de um homem que tinha conhecido, quando se viu tocando nesse assunto ficou rubra e se calou. Makoto deu um sorriso maroto e resolveu alfinetar a amiga.  
  
_ Hm........ Um homem, é? Finalmente está se interessando por alguém, hein? Espero que sirva para você, senão eu mesma vou ter que acertar contas com esse indivíduo se ele te fizer algo de mal - dizia ela com o rosto em marota braveza, colocando a mão em seu antebraço e fechando o punho. Usagi ficou mais vermelha do que já estava.  
  
_ Oras, Mako-chan, não é pra tanto. Eu acabei de conhecê-lo... Mas ele é um encanto. - dizia ela sonhadora. Esse ar de menina em Usagi fez Makoto lembrá-la em seus 15 anos, quando Usagi ainda gostava daquele rapaz do salão de jogos de cabelos dourados. O pensamento a fez arregalar os olhos e entrar em estranha tristeza, o sorriso antes a mostra sumindo. Usagi percebeu isso e comentou.  
  
_ O que houve, Mako-chan? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Usagi preocupada.  
  
_ Sim, estou bem, apenas lembrei-me.... dele... - disse ela em visível tristeza. O rubro do rosto de Usagi sumiu, dando lugar a um olhar de compreensão, até agora, por mais que pudesse ser estranho essa percepção por parte dela, havia evitado tocar no assunto, esperando que a outra se pronunciasse.  
  
_ Ainda dói, não é? - disse Usagi olhando a amiga. Makoto apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente. - Pretende vê-lo? - se precipitou Usagi. Makoto que permanecia com o olhar para baixo resolveu encara a amiga.  
  
_ Não seria uma boa idéia. Eu não sei se agüentaria, mesmo porque ainda dói e ela - disse enfatizando o "ela" - não iria gostar. - disse tristemente. Usagi sorriu carinhosamente para Makoto.  
  
_ Se for esse o motivo, pode mudando de idéia. - disse agora mudando o sorriso de carinhoso para maroto. Makoto olhou interrogativa para a amiga, que achou graça dessa expressão em rosto tão sério e confiante. - Eles se separaram, naquele mesmo ano. - Makoto arregalou os olhos diante do que ouvia, não podia acreditar, era sua vez de abrir a boca em espanto.  
  
_ Quer dizer que Motoki não está casado?!!!! - gritou Makoto se levantando da mesa e colocando suas mãos firmemente sobre estas. Usagi sorriu constrangida olhando para os lados e vendo que pela segunda vez no dia chamavam a atenção.  
  
_ Acalme-se, Mako-chan - dizia Usagi abanando a mão e sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça. - Sente-se que irei lhe explicar. - Ouvindo o que queria ouvir, Makoto se sentou rapidamente com um baque.  
  
_ Explique-se! - disse ela autoritária e com o rosto fechado. Porém quem olhasse em seus olhos veriam brilho de expectativa.  
  
_ Ontem eu e Mamoru, o rapaz o qual mencionei, estávamos passeando e resolvemos tomar um sorvete em uma sorveteria aqui perto. Quando surpreendentemente vimos que o dono do local era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Motoki-chan...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Mamoru pediu licença para os dois que estavam sentados em sua companhia para ir até o toilette. Se levantou elegantemente e se dirigiu calmamente para o local. Usagi, que não era tão boba quanto parecia, aproveitou a brecha deixada pela ocasião e tocou no assunto até então evitado.  
  
_ E então, Motoki-chan... Como vai o casamento? - perguntou seriamente para o companheiro. Este que estava sorrindo desmanchou-o e respondeu serenamente para a amiga, mas percebia-se mágoa na voz.  
  
_ Não existe mais casamento. - Usagi arregalou os olhos, Motoki percebeu a situação e sorriu singelamente - Isso mesmo, você sabe muito bem que apenas aceitei me casar com Rita* porque ela estava, aparentemente, grávida de mim. - Usagi escutava com atenção. - Mamoru, que estava a par da situação, me pediu para que fizesse um teste de DNA, porém Rita precisava viajar para a África, a trabalho e ficaria um bom tempo lá. E mesmo que de imprevisto, o bebê era de meu desejo, não queria perder o começo da infância do meu filho porque fiquei na dúvida.  
  
_ Mas você poderia esperar!! Se tratava da sua felicidade e da felicidade dela!! - dizia Usagi inconsolável.  
  
Você sabe que me despedaçou o coração deixá-la - dizia Motoki com uma expressão triste - mas era meu filho ou ela. Quem você escolheria? - Usagi ficou quieta por um tempo e respondeu.  
  
_ Meu filho... - respondeu Usagi. Motoki deu um pequeno sorriso, que mais transmitia tristeza do que qualquer outra coisa, para Usagi.  
  
_ E foi o que eu fiz... - ele iria continuar mas Mamoru chegou.  
  
Este iria comentar alguma coisa, mas viu o clima tenso e se sentou em silêncio. Usagi ficou um pouco apreensiva em continuar a conversa com o rapaz ao lado, mas Motoki a tranqüilizou.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, Mamoru sempre foi meu melhor amigo e sabe de toda a história. - disse olhando para o amigo que rapidamente entendeu do que se tratava o assunto e sorriu em compreensão.  
  
_ Certo. Então continue, por favor. - disse Usagi ainda séria. Mamoru a olhou por alguns instantes, ainda não a tinha visto séria, porém não era menos bela.  
  
_ Então eu casei-me com Rita no cartório e embarcamos no mesmo dia para a África, iríamos nos casar em uma igreja de lá, porque Rita não poderia esperar os preparativos aqui. Mas Mamoru foi mais racional do que eu, ele estava cuidando do pré-natal de Rita e coletou o sangue dela, ele tinha o meu também porque fiz um checap com ele antes de viajar, só que eu até havia me esquecido desse fato, então Mamoru mandou fazer o teste, sem eu saber. No dia do meu casamento, Mamoru chegou correndo no meu apartamento de onde eu já me retirava para a cerimônia quase sem fôlego. Eu o olhei sem entender o que ele queria, ele apenas me mostrou um envelope semi-aberto. Na hora entendi a situação, abri o envelope com pressa e vi o que não imaginava... - E fez uma pausa.  
  
_ O filho não era dele. - terminou Mamoru vendo que Motoki vacilava. Usagi arregalou novamente os olhos.  
  
_ Sim, o filho não era meu. - disse tristemente - Já havia me apegado um pouco a criança que estava para nascer. - estava quase finalizando - E o resto você pode imaginar, cancelei o casamento e pedi o divórcio no cartório. Rita tentou negar que o filho não era meu, mas mais uma vez uma prova se apresentou. No meio dos convidados um homem aparentando minha idade aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro e eu apenas ouvi "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você e nosso filho, não se preocupe" ela olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos abraçou-o e depois me pediu perdão. Disse que não aceitara nossa separação por haver outra e resolveu prender-me a ela, eu a perdoei e ia me retirando quando ela pediu que não deixasse de visitar o filho dela, eu aceitei pois de certo modo eu gostava da criança. Às vezes os visito, porém já faz um ano que não os vejo. Prefiro me distanciar do que me apegar mais ao menino. - terminou a narração em um sussurro. Usagi permaneceu silenciosa por alguns momentos e Mamoru colocou a mão no ombro do amigo como em consolo.  
  
_ Deve ir atrás dela, Motoki. - disse Usagi firmemente. Motoki que mantinha os olhos baixos a olhou surpresa. - Há muita coisa que você não sabe e pode se arrepender de não querer descobrir. Porém, só Makoto-chan pode te falar sobre isso. - Motoki olhou para a amiga e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
_ Agora vamos quebrar esse clima e pedir outro sorvete porque este aqui já acabou e eu quero mais - disse Mamoru sorrindo. Os dois olharam para o rapaz, Motoki rindo porque não era costume de Mamoru tomar sorvete e Usagi pelo comentário de Motoki a esse respeito, ao que Mamoru respondeu apenas fingindo aborrecimento. Eles riram continuaram a pequena "refeição" da tarde.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Makoto permanecia quieta. Ao mesmo tempo chocada e tentando digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Usagi se silenciou esperando reação da parte da outra. Makoto piscou algumas vezes se recompondo e invés de sorrir como Usagi imaginara, ficou séria, principiando zanga.  
  
_ Você não devia ter falado de mim para Motoki, Usagi. - disse Makoto um pouco ríspida. Usagi chateou-se mas resolveu não demonstrar.  
  
_ Eu só quero que você seja feliz. - disse Usagi com os olhos marejados. Makoto não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e o desfez dando lugar a um rosto triste, suspirando.  
  
_ Eu sei, Usagi-chan. Sinto muito pela minha reação. Mas já é tarde demais para que eu seja feliz. - disse quase chorando. Usagi levantou-se da cadeira e a abraçou.  
  
_ Terminará tudo bem. - disse em um sussurro - e você será muito feliz, minha querida amiga. Lembre-se que tem outro alguém em questão além de vocês dois. - disse olhando e sorrindo para a amiga, que levantou os olhos e sorriu. - E por falar nisso, como vai ela?  
  
_ Linda como sempre. - disse Makoto sorrindo.  
  
************  
  
Mamoru ia para o hospital em silêncio. Meditava em como diria para Miyoshu tudo o que lhe atormentava. Sabia que a médica era compreensível, mas como ele mesmo sabia, tudo tinha limite. Achava-se o pior médico entre todos, não, a pior pessoa, deixou que outro perdesse uma vida em seu lugar. Estava em seu carro e em menos de quinze minutos chegou ao hospital central. Entrou em silêncio, caminhou em silêncio, e todos os que o viam e ameaçavam cumprimentar, logo que percebiam a expressão no belo rosto do rapaz se inibiam para tal ato.  
  
A sala principal se tratava daquela aonde se encontrava a doutora tão estimada pelo jovem médico. Certamente tinha lógica, a mulher tinha aproximadamente quarenta anos de profissão, defendera invejável tese para seu doutorado e com exatamente trinta anos de idade se formara doutora. Mamoru considerava-a seu segundo exemplo, o primeiro com certeza era atribuído ao pai. Contudo, foi Miyoshu quem o recebeu em casa, de braços abertos, quando Mamoru partiu para a capital devido aos estudos. Miyoshu o tinha em grande conta.  
  
Mamoru chegou a determinada sala e bateu de leve a porta, segundos após a própria Miyoshu abriu-a e depois de caloroso sorriso, olhou-o com certa preocupação, visto o estado que acabara de constatar no jovem médico. Pediu para que entrasse e logo o fez se acomodar em uma das poltronas, sem rodeios, o qual não costumava fazê-los, foi direto ao ponto, pois percebia na expressão do rapaz que as coisas não estavam bem. Imaginava a situação semelhante, mas não com este que estava em sua frente, mas com a jovem médica que perdera o primeiro paciente na noite anterior.  
  
_ Meu querido, o que você tem? - perguntou carinhosamente.  
  
_ Madrinha, tenho algo a desabafar - ao ouvir a nomeação que recebeu de Mamoru, Miyoshu percebeu que ali ela deveria ser a amiga, a madrinha e não uma doutora para um companheiro de trabalho, mas isso já era óbvio, desde o momento que o jovem foi visto pela doutora. _ Estou aqui para ouvi-lo. - disse ela calmamente, depositando os braços em cima da escrivaninha a sua frente. Mamoru respirou fundo e começou o doloroso desabafo, desde o momento em que saíra de casa no dia anterior e o que o havia feito não receber a mensagem da emergência. Miyoshu escutava tudo em total silêncio.  
  
**************  
  
Não adiantava mais, mesmo que tentasse esquecer, por mais que tentasse seguir adiante, aquela imagem terrível não saía de sua lembrança, e o que acontecera no dia anterior apenas agravara a situação. Estava abatida, extremamente abatida, passou a tarde inteira em casa, primeiro no quarto, depois na cozinha preparar um bolo para passar o tempo, nem esperou o bolo crescer dentro do forno e seguiu para o banheiro a procura de algum remédio contra sua terrível dor de cabeça. Achou alguns frascos dentro de um armário no lugar e sentou-se a procura daquele que curaria sua dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso pensava no que acontecera com ela havia quase oito anos.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Eles estavam curtindo a bela noite depois das aulas. Sentavam-se em um banco de praça e estavam sós. A moça encostava a cabeça no ombro do belo rapaz, parecia tranqüila e feliz. Ele estava observando a noite enquanto parecia reunir forças para fazer algo. Ela percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz e desencostou-se dele. Olhou-o com certa preocupação.  
  
_ O que há, querido? - perguntou a bela moça.  
  
_ É que... eu queria fazer... - ele parecia muito nervoso.  
  
Ele retirou alguma coisa do bolso e falou algo para a garota em um sussurro para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. Por sua vez, a moça sorriu graciosamente e pulou no pescoço do jovem, nesse momento nem parecia aquela serena moça que sempre demonstrava ser, em seguida beijou-o com todo amor e paixão que tinha reservado apenas para ele. Os dois ficaram abraçados por longo tempo, apenas apreciando a maravilhosa companhia um do outro.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
A moça sentada no frio chão deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, na mão segurava o frasco com o remédio para curar sua dor de cabeça, já havia tomado dois comprimidos, mas parecia que não fazia nenhum efeito, pouco tempo depois tomava mais três.  
  
_ Teria sido tão perfeito... - disse ela para si mesma enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seu abatido rosto. Depois tomou mais cinco comprimidos.  
  
*************  
  
Mantinha-se um clima tenso dentro da aconchegante sala. A mulher sentada no local principal permanecia com os olhos fixos no rapaz em sua frente, este por sua vez continuava com a cabeça para baixo, terminando sua narração e esperando que a senhora a quem revelava o que havia acontecido no dia anterior se pronunciasse. Porém, ela permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo e só depois de aparente lentos minutos de espera por parte do rapaz resolveu se pronunciar.  
  
_ Percebo que está bastante aflito e de certa maneira há razão para este sofrimento. Você deveria saber que ser médico é uma das profissões mais belas, porém a que mais exige do indivíduo que resolveu seguir essa carreira. Não considero você totalmente culpado, mas também não totalmente inocente. Você deveria fazer um exame de consciência e analisar se mais uma aventura amorosa vale a vida de um de seus pacientes.  
  
_ Mas não é uma aventura amorosa?! É mais que isso! - o rapaz parou alguns momentos para se controlar. - Eu sei que errei, admito e peço perdão. Mas eu ainda me sinto o pior entre os piores. - Miyoshu olhava Mamoru com certa pena do jovem que apesar de respeitado médico ainda assim mantinha a imatura jovialidade de sempre.  
  
_ Talvez não seja uma aventura amorosa, mas ainda assim você deve cumprir com suas obrigações. E não é para mim que você deve pedir perdão, você sabe disso. - Mamoru a olhou nos olhos compreendendo o que ela queria dizer - Por fim, acredito que você deva se auto-analisar, sem antes pedir perdão para a pessoa certa, mesmo que a falta não tenha sido de total culpa sua, na verdade, acredito que nem por suas mãos aquele rapaz se salvaria - disse ela em tom baixo. - Talvez o maior pecado tenha sido o fato de ser Ami a escolhida para perder o paciente, apesar de toda maturidade mesmo com pouca idade, acho que ela não estava pronta para o acontecido.  
  
_ Eu sei. Acho que devo ir vê-la agora. - disse ele já se levantando e com o rosto ainda baixo.  
  
_ Sim, deve. Mas procure não se martirizar, você ainda é novo para aprender. - disse ela aproximando-se do jovem e abraçando-se. - Você sempre será o menino que eu e seu pai conhecíamos, sempre que precisar estarei aqui. Boa sorte. - disse a bondosa senhora em despedida.  
  
_ Obrigado, madrinha - disse Mamoru com carinho. Em seguida saiu pela mesma porta que entrou atrás de mais um buquê, Ami merecia um bem bonito e provavelmente aquelas outras flores já estavam murchas.  
  
--------------  
  
Mesmo que tivesse comprado as flores, Mamoru não se sentia motivado a ir para casa da amiga, acabou por ficar a tarde inteira andando pelas ruas, foi para o parque nacional e ficou lá observando o lago, cercado de belos casais enamorados, ainda assim, vendo a bela paisagem, a consciência do rapaz não se aquietava. Pouco mais de seis horas da tarde Mamoru resolveu ir para casa de Ami. No caminho pensava em como se desculpar com a companheira, mas sabia que mesmo passando a tarde inteira pensando e escolhendo as melhores palavras, as coisas não se tornariam mais fáceis. Por fim chegou a casa de sua amiga, abriu o pequeno portão e logo em seguida bateu a porta da amiga, ninguém respondia. Mamoru já considerava a situação estranha, pelo menos uma das duas mulheres deveriam estar em casa àquela hora, não que fosse tarde, mas já passava da hora do expediente. Ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e por fim percebeu um barulho estranho, parecia um apito, rodeou a casa e percebeu a janela da cozinha aberta, saía muita fumaça por esta. Olhou para dentro e percebeu que o forno era o causador de tanta fumaça, e ficou mais preocupado por ninguém ter visto aquilo, era perigoso explodir o fogão. Chamou mais algumas vezes e como ninguém respondia resolveu arrombar a porta, "Melhor a porta do que a cozinha inteira" pensou enquanto fazia o que tinha que fazer. Foi para a cozinha e desligou o fogão, o cheiro de queimado era quase insuportável.  
  
Enquanto a fumaça se dissipava ele subiu as escadas a procura de alguém, qual das duas mulheres que ali moravam seria louca a ponto de sair e deixar o fogão ligado por tanto tempo? Pensava. Passou em frente aos dois quartos da casa e não viu ninguém, por fim seguiu para o banheiro. Bateu na porta e ninguém respondia, abriu-a lentamente e levou tamanho susto com a cena que presenciou que ficou desnorteado.  
  
A sua frente via uma Ami estendida no chão, ela estava desacordada e em uma das mãos segurava um frasco de remédio com apenas dois ou três comprimidos. Recuperando-se de seu choque inicial, Mamoru correu para perto da amiga e mediu sua pulsação, respirou aliviado, ela estava viva, mas seu coração batia fraco. Correu para o telefone discar para uma ambulância, em seguida tomou algumas medidas primárias afim de reanimar a garota, porém o caso parecia grave e apenas poucos cuidados não adiantariam de muito.  
  
**********  
  
Enquanto três jovens quase pulavam dentro do carro tamanha felicidade, um permanecia com a cara amarrada. Tratava-se de Sehya, Yaten, Minako e Taiki que seguiam para Tóquio depois de muita insistência da parte dos três entre os quatro. Taiki era o que mais se recusava a voltar, dizia ser perda de tempo, além de que achava que iria passar raiva quando encontrasse aquela garota de cabelos curtos.  
  
_ Ora, Taiki! Vê se anima-se! - disse Sehya ao seu lado pois o banco de trás estava reservado para os recentes dois pombinhos. Taiki apenas grunhiu baixo em resposta, não o agradava nada nada interromper a turnê por motivos pessoais. Porém, Sehya ignorou a reação do irmão e agora se dirigiu a única moça do carro esporte. - Você acha que a Odango vai ficar feliz em nos ver?  
  
_ Como não, Sehya. Faz mais de anos que a gente não se vê. - disse ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado. - Mas, posso te fazer uma pergunta, Sehya?  
  
_ Claro, pode falar, cunhadinha - disse Sehya brincando e Minako corou-se um pouco.  
  
_ Você ainda gosta da Usagi? - perguntou ela curiosa.  
  
_ E como poderia deixar de gostar daquela esquentadinha? - disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, Minako sorriu para ele. Depois Sehya voltou-se para frente novamente, com certo brilho nos olhos, brilhos de esperança daqueles que pretendem reconquistar aquela que roubou-lhes o coração.  
  
************  
  
Usagi se despedira da velha amiga havia pouco, Makoto recusara veemente em se hospedar em sua casa, dissera que já estava em um hotel e antes de aceitar o convite dela deveria aceitar o de Rei, que o havia feito mais cedo. Afinal seguiu sozinha para casa, estava cansada, porém muito feliz com o reencontro, o que queria agora era chegar em casa, tomar uma boa ducha e cair na cama, mas parecia que a sorte tinha outros planos para a jovem médica.  
  
A pacata rua em que morava estava agora ocupada por uma ambulância, a curiosidade de Usagi perante o carro branco logo transformou-se em pavor ao ver aonde ele estava estacionado. Procurou ver melhor para quem era aquela ambulância, para ter certeza de que esta não era para algum vizinho. Mas suas esperanças foram jogadas ao chão duramente quando viu a porta de sua casa sendo aberta e por ela passando uma desacordada Ami em uma maca, e ao seu lado um belo médico.  
  
_ Mamoru? - perguntou para si mesmo Usagi. Mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com estes pormenores. Correu para o outro lado da rua temendo saber o que acontecera com sua querida amiga. Dirigiu-se direto para o jovem médico seu conhecido - Mamoru! O que houve com Ami-chan??? - perguntou aflita. Mamoru fitou-a com certa tristeza.  
  
_ Não há tempo para explicações, Ami deve ser levada com urgência para um hospital. - disse ele rapidamente.  
  
_ Eu vou junto! - disse ela já pulando para dentro da ambulância sem ao menos ouvir se poderia entrar ou não. Mamoru que já estava dentro da ambulância acabou por consentir a estadia da garota durante o percurso até o hospital e virou-se para o motorista para que este seguisse percurso o mais rápido possível, a situação era crítica.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
15/06/03  
  
* Eu não sei qual é o nome da Rita em japonês, então eu coloquei o brasileiro mesmo. Se alguém souber, por favor me avise.  
  
Comentários da autora: Aleluia!!!!!!!!!! Gente, esse capítulo foi desgastante, hein -_- Mas finalmente eu terminei (também, depois de tanta insistência dos leitores, brigadu povu!!!!!!!:P) Mas esse capítulo foi meio tristinho, né? Agora que a verdadeira estória começa, já revelei bastante coisa, hein. Quem já não descobriu metade dose segredos é pq não prestou atenção, não acham? Mas agora eu estou morreeeeeeeeeeeeendo de sono, não vou comentar mais nada. Só espero mails, oq? Pode ser critica, pode ser elogio, pode ser apenas uma frase, tipow "teu fic tá legal" só pra eu saber se devo continuar. Meu mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br como já devem saber. Então é só, té mais! ^^  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus em primeiríssimo lugar, depois aos meus pais. A Ana que é a minha maior incentivadora desse fic, "estou lendo seu fic Ana, quando eu terminar te faço um comentário bem cool! ^^ Ah! Eu acho que a sua surpresa vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, ou, se eu enrolar muito, no outro, mas aguarde porque eu já decidi como vai ser a surpresa! ^^", a Ticiana que tá ansiosa pela continuação "Aqui está, Tici-chan! ^^", ao Shinji-kun que, como eu já disse, não curte SM mas sempre me incentiva a continuar com meus fics e a todos que estão acompanhando esta modesta fic de uma escritora amadora ^^ 


	6. Encontros informais

Hello, people.... -_- Hoje é um dia que será marcado como o recomeço... Eu estou de luto... Um maldito vírus ¬¬ invadiu meu amado computador... e deletou TUDO! Absolutamente TUDO! Estou de luto pelo meu querido pc... -_- Nunca mais irei me recuperar, tentarei, mas nada será como antes... Minhas músicas, meus vídeos, minhas imagens, meus jogos, meus programas, MINHAS FANFICS! Tudo se foi... Pelo menos isso serviu de lição pra mim aprender a enfiar tudo em um disquete ou em um cd, não haverá próxima vez ¬¬ Mas como eu dizia... Minhas fics se foram, quase todas eu posso recuperar pq eu já tinha enviado para algum site, mas este capítulo que irei escrever agora... estava quase terminado, eu estava amando... ele não irei recuperar, e o que sair agora será uma mera tentativa de reconstruí-lo... Espero que me compreendam, pq eu não estou com clima pra reclamações, passei o dia de ontem inteiro em luto e chorando... Antes que eu continue a me lamentar... esse fic está meio, uh, um pouco picante, e eu adorei fazê- lo, mesmo que eu tenha que escrever tudo de novo, não sei se ficará bom como estava, mas aí está a tentativa... mas... Nada será como antes, nada mais importa...  
  
Capítulo6: Encontros informais  
  
A competição estava acirrada, toda a torcida ia ao delírio a cada segundo de expectativa. A velocidade era incrível, os competidores eram adrenalina pura, faltava apenas mais alguns segundos. O carro atravessou como foguete a linha de chegada, poucos minutos depois o outro carro passou, mas não adiantava mais, já havia um vencedor. Este dava a volta da vitória, com uma bandeira japonesa em uma das mãos, os gritos poderiam ensurdecer qualquer um, mas a torcida queria mais era festejar. O carro campeão pára, antes que o piloto saísse da cabine o carro segundo colocado pára ao seu lado, um vulto masculino sai deste e tira o capacete.  
  
_ Parece que me venceu de novo, não? - disse ele em tom entre diversão e raiva.  
  
_ Certas coisas não mudam, Joshua... - dizia agora o piloto vencedor que saía de seu carro, tirando o capacete revelou-se uma bela mulher, com curtos cabelos loiros e olhos com pouco sentimento. Joshua contraiu o rosto em raiva, entrou em seu carro e partiu em alta velocidade quase atropelando um dos fotógrafos que ia ao encontro da atual campeã do torneio de Mimasaka.  
  
Depois de agradar um pouco a mídia, coisa que não fazia com muita satisfação, a competidora se retirou para o vestiário. Poucos minutos depois saiu para o estacionamento em passos rápidos na tentativa de despistar qualquer jornalista que quisesse perturbá-la. Vestia agora, invés do macacão de piloto, uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans, junto com um tênis esporte, não aparentava ser vaidosa, muito menos feminina.  
  
_ Não pensou em escapar de mim também, não é? - disse um homem em terno pouco apresentável, óculos de sol e uma corrente de ouro em volta do pescoço, que se encontrava encostado em um carro esporte. A moça o ignorou e tentou entrar no seu carro quase o empurrando, ele contraiu um pouco a face mas logo essa expressão sumiu.  
  
_ Meus parabéns, minha querida! - disse ele tentando abraçar a jovem. Ela apenas se moveu para o lado se desviando do homem a sua frente. Ele contraiu novamente o rosto mas não permitiu que ela percebesse. Ajeitou o paletó e se virou novamente para ela que neste momento se encontrava de braços cruzados encarando-o.  
  
_ Minha querida, acabei de conseguir um contrato esplêndido para você! - disse ele sorrindo para a moça. - Deve assiná-lo logo antes que qualquer outro competidor de menos classe consiga-o primeiro.  
  
_ Você sabe que isso não me interessa. Corro apenas por divertimento, não por fama ou dinheiro. - disse ela olhando friamente para o seu empresário. Ela sabia muito bem que ele era um picareta, mas na falta de coisa melhor resolveu contratá-lo. Mesmo porque não faria falta nenhuma um bom empresário para alguém que não estava interessado em sucesso como ela. - Agora você já pode ir, não me é necessário agora. - disse ela se virando para seu carro. O homem pareceu ficar raivoso.  
  
_ Detesto essa sua arrogância. - disse ele em fúria - Irei acabar com ela agora! - disse prensando a moça contra o carro e tentando beijá-la compulsivamente. A moça não teve tempo de fazer qualquer outro movimento pois o homem foi muito rápido, porém, estranhamente ela não gritava, tentava apenas se soltar do crápula. Enquanto ela tentava empurrá-lo, ele, por sua vez, beijava-lhe o pescoço e passava a mão direita por uma das pernas da moça em rápidos movimentos, a mão esquerda tentava tirar a camiseta da jovem. Por mais que lutasse, o empresário era mais forte do que ela, por ser homem, mas não se via preocupação nos olhos da jovem, apenas nojo e repugnância, mesmo que não conseguisse se defender ela não facilitava nem um pouco o trabalho dele. Em rápido movimento o homem finalmente conseguiu rasgar a camiseta da moça, deixando o sutiã desta a mostra. A boca que beijava o pescoço dela desceu para um dos seios, enquanto a mão que tentava rasgar a camiseta agora apertava o outro seio da jovem mulher. Mas nenhum grito saía da boca dela. - A muito tempo queria fazer isso - dizia ele entre beijos compulsivos - Você é muito gostosa! - completava. Porém, em um movimento pouco pensado, o empresário, com a mão que deslizava pelas pernas da jovem apertou as partes íntimas dela, e essa foi sua sentença de morte. A moça que até agora só tentava se soltar, arregalou os olhos em fúria e deu uma joelhada com tudo em um lugar um tanto quanto sensível do homem. Este se contorceu de dor e caiu no chão. Ela se recompôs e chutou com raiva o rosto do empresário, não satisfeita, levantou-o pelos cabelos e com agilidade levou a cabeça dele com força contra um dos seus joelhos. A cabeça do homem que sangrava deformada foi jogada ao chão. A moça olhou-o com repúdio.  
  
_ Está demitido. - foi a única coisa que disse e entrou no carro. Partiu sem ao menos pedir por ajuda.  
  
***  
  
A expectativa naquele carro era grande, três, dos quatro passageiros contavam os minutos para chegar à capital. Algumas horas desde que começaram a viagem já havia se passado, faltava agora alguns minutos para chegarem. O casal no banco de trás dormia abraçado, parecia que a qualquer momento alguém tentaria separá-los de tão firme que se encontravam um nos braços do outro. O jovem no banco do passageiro na frente era o mais animado "falta pouco para reencontrá-la, Odango" pensava agora.  
  
_ Estamos chegando, não é Taiki? - perguntava pela milésima vez.  
  
_ Affs... já falei que sim. Quer ficar quieto, Sehya? - dizia um pouco nervoso o rapaz que dirigia. Naquele carro ele parecia ser o único que não estava com vontade de chegar a Tóquio. Porém, por mais que não aparentasse, havia algum tempo que o rapaz se sentia inquieto, como se alguma coisa ruim estivesse acontecido. "O que será que está acontecendo?" pensava ele "E por que tenho essa sensação toda vez que lembro daquela metida?" tentava refletir ele, lembrando novamente da garota de belos cabelos azuis e olhos brilhantes, com quem sempre implicava no colégio pra ver quem tiraria melhores notas. Mas teve que voltar a realidade quando foi chamado novamente, agora pela doce moça que estava no banco de trás, cuja estava dormindo até poucos minutos.  
  
_ Desculpe incomodar, Taiki-san... Mas o nosso endereço mudou. - dizendo isso Minako foi explicando ao "cunhado" o caminho a seguir.  
  
_ Certo... - respondia ele a cada interrogação que ela fazia para ver se ele havia entendido.  
  
***  
  
Usagi era só nervos. Havia quase uma hora que estava a espera de notícias e nada. Pensou em ligar para casa, mas lembrou que não havia ninguém lá. Lembrou-se então de outra pessoa.  
  
_ Rei... - disse em um sussurro e pegando o celular para avisar a amiga do acontecido. Poucos toques e alguém atendeu.  
  
_ Alô? Rei-chan? Quem fala é Usagi. Aconteceu algo horrível. É Ami-chan, ela está aqui no Hospital Central. - disse tudo correndo. Depois de alguns segundos digerindo a informação, Rei pareceu acordar e sem ao menos se despedir desligou o telefone dizendo que já estava a caminho.  
  
Os momentos de espera a estavam deixando mais nervosa. Usagi sentia que não poderia agüentar a barra sozinha. Ela tremia muito, e lágrimas escorriam a todo momento de suas faces. "Por que isso tinha que acontecer?" o pensamento vinha a sua mente toda hora.  
  
Depois de pedir algumas informações, uma jovem empresária olha para a sala de espera e vem ao encontro de Usagi as pressas.  
  
_ O que aconteceu, Usagi? - perguntou ela sem ao menos cumprimentar a amiga. Usagi a olhou com olhos molhados e se jogou nos braços da amiga.  
  
_ Rei-chan! Que bom que chegou, não iria agüentar por mais tempo. - dizia Usagi entre soluços - Foi Ami, ela está na sala de cirurgias. Estava inconsciente quando vi ela.  
  
_ Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou Rei nervosa.  
  
_ Não sei... Mamoru encontrou ela, já inconsciente. Na ambulância ele me disse que ela estava inconsciente caída no banheiro. Só sei disso.  
  
_ Meu Deus! O que será que aconteceu com minha amiga. - dizia Rei como se dissesse para si mesma. Usagi continuava a soluçar.  
  
***  
  
Aquele luxuoso apartamento já estava incomodando-a. Por mais que tivesse que se hospedar neles, não se acostumava. Talvez a infância simples pesasse mais do que pudesse imaginar. Havia tido uma conversa com a amiga Usagi no mesmo dia. Ela estava deslumbrante, muito bonita, mas continuava a mesma de sempre. Em compensação, ela havia mudado muito em relação a amiga avoada. Não era para menos, com tudo o que havia passado, com a barra que estava segurando todo aquele tempo. Mesmo com o apoio da família e das amigas, nada foi mais fácil. Mas pensar no que resultou a sua luta a fazia ter forças para continuar. Enquanto permanecia deitada na grandiosa cama vitoriana, pensando em tudo o que havia enfrentado até ali, o telefone tocou.  
  
_ Alô? Sim, pode completar a ligação. - tratava-se de uma ligação internacional.  
  
_ Querida? Meu amor, quanto tempo. Como está? Está se cuidando? A tia Setsima está sendo atenciosa? Como estão as coisas por aí? Sério? - cada pergunta vinha seguida de uma resposta rápida por parte da outra pessoa na linha. - A tia Cecília quer falar comigo? Coloque-a na linha, por favor. Também te amo muito, meu amor. - dizia ela com carinho para a pessoa com quem conversava.  
  
_ Alô, Setsuna. Como vai? Ela está aprontando muito? Como? Ela quer vir para cá? - houve uma pausa - Eu sei que ela está com saudades, eu também, mas... Está certo, podem vir no próximo vôo para o Japão. Hotaru poderá vir também, certo? Ela está melhor? Que bom, estarei esperando por vocês. Beijos, até logo. - disse desligando o telefone. Ficou parada por alguns momentos olhando para o telefone "Será que fiz a coisa certa?" pensou por fim. E deitou novamente na cama, mas não conseguiu ficar assim por muito tempo e resolveu sair daquele lugar que já estava sufocando-a.  
  
***  
  
Eles acabavam de chegar da cansativa viagem. Porém nenhum deles aparentava querer descansar. Assim que estacionaram em frente a aconchegante casinha, a moça pulou do carro e correu para dentro da casa.  
  
_ Não conte que estamos aqui, Minako! - gritou Sehya para a jovem que já sumia de vista. Yaten seguiu-a, porém em passos calmos. Minako estava parada dentro da sala. Parecia estar confusa.  
  
_ O que houve, querida? Cadê as garotas? - perguntou Yaten entrando na sala.  
  
_ Era isso que eu queria saber. - disse uma confusa Minako. - Ami-chan!! Usagi-chan!! Cadê vocês? - perguntava enquanto subia as escadas. - Não há ninguém aqui, Yaten. O que será que aconteceu? - disse quase preocupada.  
  
_ Não fique assim, meu amor. Ligue para elas, elas não têm celular?  
  
_ Certo. - disse Minako já pegando o telefone e discando o número de Usagi. - Usagi-chan? Onde vocês estão? O que houve? Por que está chorando? - Minako ficou preocupada - Como?! No hospital? Já estamos indo para aí. - e sem ao menos explicar alguma coisa para o namorado, Minako o puxou para fora de casa, parando apenas para fechá-la. - Vamos garotos, não temos tempo para tirar a bagagem, Ami está internada. - disse ela correndo. Sehya e Yaten entraram rápido no carro, mas Taiki pareceu não entender a mensagem pois permaneceu em pé, olhando para o nada. - Vamos, Taiki! - gritou Minako já dentro do carro.  
  
_ OK. - respondeu ele entrando no carro, parecia um tanto quanto aturdido.  
  
Não demoraram muito para chegar ao hospital. Perguntaram alguma coisa na recepção e foram para a sala de espera ao encontro da amiga Usagi.  
  
_ Usagi-chan, onde está Ami? - perguntou Minako mal chegou na sala.  
  
_ Mina... ela está em algum tipo de cirurgia.... Ninguém me informou nada, Mamoru encontrou ela desmaiada em casa e a trouxe para cá, eu vi eles saindo de casa e vim na ambulância junto com eles.  
  
_ Mamoru? Quem é esse? - perguntou Minako. Mas Usagi não respondeu, olhava agora para os rapazes que estavam olhando-as em silêncio.  
  
_ Rapazes... Quanto tempo. - disse Usagi tentando aparentar alegria.  
  
_ Pois é, Odango... Mas agora não é hora para cumprimentos, o importante é Ami. Olá Rei-san, como vai? - disse Sehya.  
  
_ Que pergunta Sehya - disse Rei que estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Levou um cutucão de Usagi, mas fingiu não perceber. - Vou até a recepção ver se temos alguma notícia.  
  
_ Eu vou com você. - disse Taiki. Mas neste momento, antes que Rei ou Taiki pudessem sair da sala chegou uma enfermeira. Ela estava com o semblante sério.  
  
_ Quem aqui é parente da senhorita Ami Mizuno? - perguntou a enfermeira.  
  
_ Somos amigos dela. - disse Usagi se levantando do sofá.  
  
_ Certo. A senhorita Ami sofreu algum tipo de intoxicação e agora ela se encontra fazendo limpeza estomacal, não sabemos ainda se ela irá se recuperar pois os tóxicos já estavam correndo pelo seu sistema circulatório quando ela foi socorrida. Por isso não posso garantir nada, a situação é crítica, não sabemos se ela irá suportar. Com licença. - e se retirou. Rei que estava ao lado de Taiki teve que ser socorrida por este pois quase desmaiou, Minako foi abraçada pelo namorado, começou a chorar copiosamente. Usagi, que já havia chorado tudo que podia, estava estática no mesmo lugar. Sehya se aproximou dela, mas ela não teve qualquer reação, via-se compaixão nos olhos do rapaz que a abraçou.  
  
_ Tudo terminará bem, Odango. - disse ele tentando consolá-la, pois nova crise de choro se apossou da garota. Enquanto Taiki foi buscar um copo de água para Rei que estava em estado de choque sentada em um dos sofás, Yaten e Sehya, fizeram as garotas se sentarem, mas nenhum se soltou delas que nesse momento precisavam de muito apoio.  
  
***  
  
A moça estava na estrada fazia já algum tempo. Depois da conturbada tarde resolveu que era hora de tirar férias e resolveu rever as amigas. Única coisa que ainda lhe importava. Quando aconteceu aquele triste episódio na sua adolescência foi difícil se recuperar, mas quando conheceu aquela doce garota tudo pareceu não ter mais importância. Mas quando ela se foi, seu mundo desabou e apenas o apoio das amigas a fez agüentar a barra até ali.  
  
Pensar em tudo o que sofrera até ali a fez se lembrar do homem que havia tentado atacá-la aquela tarde. "Levou o que mereceu" pensava ela "São todos iguais". Mas novo pensamento tomou conta de sua mente "E se ele prestar alguma denúncia?" no entanto não parecia estar preocupada "Tanto faz, apesar de que ele não pode me culpar de nada, mostro o que ele fez comigo e quero ver quem vai preso" concluiu.  
  
Acabava de chegar na cidade e lembrou-se de que não sabia mais onde morava as amigas. Muita coisa poderia ter mudado depois de cinco anos sem vê-las. Sabia que Makoto não morava mais lá. Usagi provavelmente morava com Minako e talvez com Ami, mas não sabia onde. Havia Rei, mas não lembrava-se do endereço da amiga, mesmo porque, depois de saber que ela havia se tornado grande empresária, com certeza ela havia se mudado para alguma casa ou apartamento mais luxuoso. Resolveu então ligar para alguma delas. "Vou ligar para Usagi" concluiu.  
  
_ Alô? Quem fala? Sehya?! - se espantou ela. Se não estivesse com o carro estacionado talvez tivesse batido em algum lugar. - O que faz com o celular de Usagi? Hm... sei... por que ela não pode atender? O quê? No hospital? Tá, já estou indo aí. - desligou o telefone, e partiu para o hospital.  
  
Assim que chegou em frente ao local, lembrou-se de que não estava muito apresentável. Pegou uma jaqueta que estava no banco de trás, fechou o zíper e saiu ao encontro das amigas. Perguntou a algumas pessoas onde encontrá- los e seguiu para a sala de espera como os outros haviam feito. Se surpreendeu quando viu toda aquela gente ali.  
  
_ Ora ora, quanto tempo... Haruka. - o primeiro a cumprimentá-la foi Sehya, com o mesmo sorriso de canto de lábios que costumava lançar-lhe. Ela continuou com a cara fechada. Ignorou-o e se ajoelhou em frente a Usagi.  
  
_ O que houve, Usagi-chan? - perguntou docemente, ao ver o estado da amiga.  
  
_ Ami-chan... Está correndo risco de vida... - Haruka se assustou. Ao ver que a amiga voltava a chorar abraçou-a carinhosamente e se deixou ficar ali. Olhou para Sehya como se dissesse para ele amparar Usagi e assim que ele o fez, sentando-se ao lado da moça e abraçando-a, levantou-se e foi pedir por alguma informação. Não foi preciso pois neste momento um médico, aparentando cansaço, chegou. Era Mamoru, assim que chegou na sala e levantou o olhar, deparou-se com Usagi abraçada com um rapaz. Seu sangue subiu a cabeça e era palpável a ira do jovem.  
  
_ Doutor, como está nossa amiga? - salvo pelo gongo. Haruka se dirigiu para Mamoru, e se assim não fosse, com certeza a situação não seria uma das melhores. Mamoru pareceu se controlar e olhou para a jovem e percebeu o número de pessoas que ali se encontravam. Usagi que permanecia com o olhar vago voltou-se para ele com expectativa nos olhos.  
  
_ Bem. Fizemos tudo o que poderíamos ter feito... - começou ele.  
  
***  
  
A moça andava calmamente pelas ruas. Aquele hotel certamente estava acabando com o seu humor, abençoada a hora em que pensou em sair para passear. Já era quase dez horas e a jovem ainda estava caminhando. O movimento no grande centro era enorme. Luzes e carros eram característicos àquela hora da noite. Tudo parecia muito animado. Havia vendedores ambulantes, casais passeando, propagandas nas vitrines das mais variadas, cinemas com muitas filas e alguns mendigos sentados ou em pé pedindo esmola.  
  
Apesar de todo o movimento, a jovem mulher não estava muito interessada com o que lhe acontecia a volta. Seu pensamento estava distante, especificamente na conversa que teve com a amiga durante a tarde. "Ele não é mais casado..." o pensamento mais parecia torturá-la "e se eu tivesse ficado aqui?" perguntava-se "teria sido diferente? Teria sido mais feliz? Será que ele iria me aceitar?" o pensamentos a incomodava.  
  
Na tentativa de se livrar dessas dúvidas, ela continuou a andar pelas ruas. Mesmo com todo o movimento, com tanta gente, muitos não deixavam de notá-la, bela e austera ela andava pelas ruas sem nenhuma preocupação. Tamanha falta de preocupação acabou levando-a para uma rua que talvez, fosse pior do que ter parado no subúrbio da cidade. Ali, se não tomasse cuidado, encontraria quem menos gostaria de encontrar. Mas ela havia percebido isso, pensamentos de suas conversas com as amigas, a conversa por telefone aquela noite, tudo a fazia refletir da maneira como agiu durante aqueles anos. "Será que ainda é tempo de recomeçar?" "E se ele conhecê-la? Irá me odiar ou não?" "Talvez não haja mais felicidade para mim junto a ele" acabava por concluir.  
  
Ela estava quase saindo daquela rua. Não havia percebido por onde estava passando, se assim fosse entraria em pânico. Ainda mais porque o comércio ficava aberto à noite e não seria nada difícil ele vê-la ali. Porém, a sorte parecia estar ao lado dela, que nem ao menos notava o perigo pelo qual passara. Finalmente ela havia terminado de atravessar aquela rua, não corria mais perigo de ser vista.  
  
_ Finalmente te encontrei...... Makoto-chan. - A não ser que alguém já a tivesse visto....  
  
(Continua)  
  
09/07/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Notas da autora: Terminei... desculpa a falta de animação... mas espero que vocês me entendam. O capítulo não saiu muito grande, mas escrevi tudo o que precisava escrever. Vou tentar escrever um capítulo por dia, mas acho que vai ser meio difícil. Minha net também não tá funcionando direito, então paciência....  
  
Agradecimentos: a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic e todos aqueles que me mandam coments ou reviews. Em principal a Ana (aqui está metade da surpresa que reservei para você, gostei da sua idéia sobre o que a Haruka seria ( mas ainda não terminei a surpresa, tem mais uma ainda) e a Ticiana (não terminei de ler suas fics devido ao maldito vírus que me deixou sem pc ¬¬ mas eu te mando coment assim que possível ( continue escrevendo!) e para aqueles que por acaso resolveram ler minha fic e não gostaram, também agradeço, se puderem me mandar algum coment para me ajudarem a melhorar eu agradeço muito ( Mail me! Prettymaryms@bol.com.br 


	7. Reencontrando você

Olá... Como eu disse antes, vou tentar fazer um capítulo por dia... não sei se vou conseguir manter o ritmo e também não vou postá-los todos de uma vez, por alguns motivos: primeiro porque se eu posto tudo de uma vez ninguém me manda coment, segundo que sem coments eu não sei se está ficando bom ou ruim, ou seja, se eu mandar de pouquinho em pouquinho aí eu poderei arrumar os fics de acordo com a opinião dos leitores. Já consegui bolar tudo, só falta conseguir passar para o papel, a única dificuldade está em três personagens que não consegui definir muito bem a trama, se alguém quiser me ajudar eu agradeceria muito... Ainda estou de luto e minha net não está muito bem, mas sempre que possível eu responderei a todos.  
  
Capítulo7: Reencontrando você  
  
***  
  
O rapaz havia visto-a de relance, era a segunda vez que isso acontecia, mas desta vez não poderia perder a chance de falar com ela, já estava adiando essa conversa havia muito. Saiu do seu ofício e correu até o fim da calçada, se não tomasse cuidado a perderia de vista novamente, mesmo sendo noite o movimento era grande. A moça estava quase atravessando a rua quando ele a alcançou, ela ainda não tinha visto ele pois este se mantinha atrás dela alguns metros sem coragem de chamá-la, respirou fundo, acabou com o espaço que os separava e segurou-a pelo braço.  
  
_ Finalmente te encontrei...... Makoto-chan. - disse Motoki quase em um sussurro, ele estava nervoso pela aproximação repentina, mas percebeu que Makoto talvez estivesse na mesma situação que ele pois levou um susto a menção do nome e prendeu a respiração. A moça permaneceu de costas para o rapaz e este, sentindo que ela não falaria nada, resolveu se pronunciar - Achei que nunca mais te veria... Você desapareceu sem ao menos me avisar, eu fiquei preocupado e... - antes que ele pudesse continuar Makoto se virou para ele, e contrário a suas expectativas ela se mostrou fria.  
  
_ Faz muito tempo mesmo, não pretendia ter que encontrá-lo novamente, Motoki-san - disse ela seriamente.  
  
_ Para que tanta formalidade, Makoto. Sou eu, Motoki, o mesmo de sempre. - disse ele estranhando a frieza da jovem.  
  
_ Você pode ser o mesmo, mas algumas pessoas mudam. Além de que não estamos vivendo a mesma situação de anos atrás, você se casou e me abandonou, não temos mais nenhum vínculo. - Motoki sentiu uma pontada no peito com as duras palavras da jovem.  
  
_ Eu não fiz por mal, você sabe muito bem... Eu casei com Rita pelo meu filho, mas estava enganado ao pensar que ela estava sendo honesta ao dizer que estava grávida de mim... Não chegamos nem a nos casar na igreja... - Motoki começou a falar como se estivesse se desculpando.  
  
_ Não precisa me explicar nada. Você e eu não temos nada um com o outro... - dizia Makoto, porém, para quem olhasse lá fundo nos olhos dela, veria que havia dor em sua alma e Motoki, por mais distraído que pudesse parecer, percebeu ao olhá-la nos olhos por alguns instantes de que aquela não era a doce Makoto que teve a felicidade de conhecer, resolveu mudar de estratégia.  
  
_ Certo... como quiser... - começou ele voltando a expressar a serenidade que lhe era característica. - Bom, mas para relembrarmos os velhos bons tempos, que tal ir ali na sorveteria comigo e tomar um sundae? É por conta da casa. - e sorriu para a garota a sua frente. Makoto se assustou e tentou disfarçar, não tendo muito êxito. Achou que tratando Motoki friamente, por mais difícil que lhe fosse, conseguiria fazê-lo se distanciar dela e assim poderia conter por mais tempo a vontade de ficar ao lado deste ser que lhe era tão amado. Mas a tática não funcionou, e Makoto não pôde resistir em sorrir por mais discretamente que fosse, aquele era e sempre seria o mesmo Motoki que conheceu anos atrás, aquele que lhe fez superar uma desilusão e que lhe fez tão feliz, sempre com o mesmo sorriso e encarando da melhor forma possível os problemas. Concordou levemente com a cabeça em aceitar o convite, por mais que sua mente quisesse dizer não, o coração falou mais alto.  
  
***  
  
A sala se mantinha em total silêncio, a expectativa era grande. Todos se calaram quando ele começou a se pronunciar, depois de começar com uma frase característica de médicos o jovem se calou por alguns instantes, instantes que pareceram séculos para aqueles amigos que só queriam o bem da moça que estava em questão.  
  
_ Continue, Mamoru, por favor. Não nos deixe angustiados. - pronunciou-se Rei que havia pouco melhorara os sentidos e se sentava formalmente esperando que o amigo continuasse.  
  
_ Sim, claro. Como disse, tudo o que poderia ser feito nós fizemos. A situação era crítica e eram mínimas as chances dela conseguir sobreviver. - parou novamente e percebendo que todos começavam a se desesperar temendo o pior achou melhor continuar - Mas Ami é forte e conseguiu superar a fase crítica que sofrem aqueles que estão intoxicados. Ami não corre mais perigo de vida. - ouviu-se um estrondo na sala, todos começaram a comemorar, Minako abraçou Yaten e Rei colocou a mão no peito, Taiki respirou aliviado e ficou observando Rei com medo que esta voltasse a ter uma crise, Usagi pulou no pescoço de Sehya e começou a chorar, Mamoru por sua vez sorriu para todos, mas sua real vontade era de agarrar aquele moleque que abraçava sua Usako "Usako? De onde eu tirei isso?" pensou de repente, devia estar muito cansado para pensar uma coisa dessas, só podia ser isso.  
  
_ Você está bem, Mamoru? - perguntou Usagi que olhava para o médico que parecia estar em outro mundo. Este olhou um pouco assustado para a jovem, parecendo voltar a realidade e sorriu. Porém lembrou que tinha mais uma coisa para falar e esperou que todos se acalmassem para se pronunciar.  
  
_ Bom, Ami não corre mais perigo de vida. Mas continua em observação. Por isso eu peço que vão com calma e só a visitem de dois em dois.  
  
_ Eu vou primeiro! - levantou a mão Usagi muito animada e sorridente.  
  
_ E eu vou com você. Do jeito que você é tenho medo por Ami-chan. É perigoso você mexer em alguma coisa lá e acabar por ajudando nossa amiga... a piorar... - concluiu Rei. Usagi olhou brava para ela e todos deram uma gostosa risada. Apenas Taiki se manteve em silêncio.  
  
***  
  
A tarde tinha sido conturbada, depois de se dopar e permanecer em uma sala de emergências por mais de três horas finalmente não corria mais risco de vida. Mesmo assim, com o físico recuperado, a mente de Ami continuava tão deteriorada como a algumas horas atrás. O remédio a fez esquecer temporariamente, mas ao permanecer neste estado voltou a sonhar com as mesmas coisas que tentava evitar lembrar havia já alguns anos. Se por tanto tempo conseguira com esforço se esquecer daquela época de sua vida, uma noite bastou para tudo vir a tona, ou melhor, uma morte e um par de olhos em sofrimento.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Um belo casal andava pelas ruas da grande cidade. A harmonia entre eles era perfeita, isso era notável a olho nu. Caminhavam lentamente pela pracinha no centro de Tóquio enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos cotidianos apenas apreciando um a companhia do outro.  
  
_ Estou tão ansiosa. - dizia a moça radiante.  
  
_ Logo ficaremos juntos para sempre, meu amor. - dizia o rapaz carinhosamente para a companheira. Depois trocaram um doce beijo e seguiram para debaixo de uma cerejeira e sentaram em um banco que se encontrava neste lugar. O rapaz abraçou a moça e permaneceram assim por longo tempo.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Ami continuava desacordada, mas sua mente estava a mil. Momentos quase esquecidos voltavam do passado e pareciam ao mesmo tempo causar-lhe nostalgia como tristeza, uma dolorosa tristeza. Podia sentir que havia pessoas ao seu redor, mas não sabia dizer quem, na verdade não se preocupava muito com isso, em sua cabeça só havia espaço para lembranças felizes e ao mesmo tempo tão triste.  
  
_ Será que ela ficará assim por muito mais tempo? - perguntou Usagi em um sussurro para Rei que estava ao seu lado observando a amiga em sono profundo.  
  
_ Não sei, Usagi... Não sei - foi o que a outra respondeu. - Vamos logo que tem mais gente que quer vê-la. E saíram em passos lentos da sala, se permanecessem por mais alguns momentos perceberiam que, mesmo de olhos fechados, uma solitária lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem moça.  
  
***  
  
Enquanto Usagi e Rei não voltavam, Taiki foi até a lanchonete do hospital para comer alguma coisa, estava sem comer desde a hora do almoço antes de iniciarem viagem. Minako e Yaten saíram por um dos corredores qualquer e apenas Haruka e Sehya permaneceram na sala de espera. O silêncio era total, nenhum dos dois ousava falar, porém, com seu espírito jovem e inquieto, Sehya não agüentou permanecer neste estado por muito mais tempo.  
  
_ E aí, Haruka. O que anda fazendo nos últimos tempos? - perguntou como se estivessem conversando sobre o tempo, Haruka o olhou de canto de olhos mas resolveu ser ao menos educada, aquele silêncio também a incomodava.  
  
_ Correndo. O que mais poderia ser? - respondeu sem nenhum sentimento em evidência - E você? Cantando, eu suponho.  
  
_ Sim, meus irmãos e eu andamos viajando muito. Acho que está na hora de tirar férias. - disse o rapaz colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça em movimento displicente.  
  
_ E escolheu justamente Tóquio, uh? Não seria talvez por causa de uma mocinha de olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelos loiro, não é? - disse ela com um sorriso de canto de boca. Sehya respondeu com uma risada.  
  
_ É... talvez - e assim o assunto morreu. Sehya que estava até agora pensando na doce Odango acabou por esquecê-la com o começo de conversa. Olhou Haruka disfarçadamente e percebeu que mesmo mantendo o porte masculino tratava-se de uma mulher muito atraente, acabou por reparar em algo que ninguém havia notado até ali e se assustou um pouco.  
  
_ Você está sangrando, Haruka! - disse Sehya chegando perto da moça com o cenho um pouco franzido olhando para o joelho sujo de sangue da moça. Haruka talvez não tenha percebido o ferimento também pois olhou curiosa para o ponto em questão, sorriu sarcasticamente.  
  
_ O sangue não é meu. - foi a única coisa que disse. Sehya estranhou extremamente a reação da moça e a resposta dela em principal. Mas vendo que ela não falaria mais nada apenas estreitou os olhos em pequena desconfiança.  
  
***  
  
Contrariando a real situação, a conversa entre eles parecia animada. Estavam havia algum tempo conversando sobre trivialidades, em principal sobre os velhos tempos, os tempos de adolescência. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, a moça estava extremamente nervosa, o rapaz porém, era um mistério, por trás daquele sorriso maroto era difícil perceber com clareza se aquele brilho nos olhos eram de alegria pelo reencontro ou de nervoso. Se encontravam sentados em bancos em frente a mesa de atendimento da sorveteria, o horário de expediente havia passado algum tempo e eles estavam sozinhos no estabelecimento semi fechado. Motoki havia contado sobre seus negócios e Makoto mencionava que havia se tornado juíza renomada e trabalhava para o governo japonês no exterior, Motoki pareceu ficar impressionado e cumprimentou a moça pelo grande salto que dera na vida.  
  
_ Mas eu sempre achei que você quisesse abrir um restaurante, Makoto. - a moça que estava rindo um pouco se limitou a apenas um sereno sorriso neste momento.  
  
_ A gente muda de opinião, às vezes por espontânea vontade, às vezes porque a vida nos impõe. - Motoki também diminuiu o sorriso e concluiu que chegara a hora de começar o assunto até então evitado e prorrogado. Abaixou a cabeça ainda sorrindo, porém discretamente, e começou a falar.  
  
_ Você sabe que eu nunca te esqueci, não é? - e ao terminar a frase olhou-a nos olhos percebendo um pouco de surpresa nos da moça, pois mesmo que já esperasse que ele tocasse no assunto não pôde deixar de se emocionar com as simples palavras.  
  
_ Eu também não te esqueci... - começou ela, mas com um rosto que antes sorridente agora um pouco sério. - Mas há certas coisas que não podemos evitar que aconteçam, mesmo que não as quiséssemos, e uma delas foi o fato de termos nos separados. - terminou ela com uma pontada de dor na voz. Motoki também ficou sério, e via-se tristeza em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que uma chama que se negava a apagar.  
  
_ Mas nós podemos recomeçar... - falou ele com esperança colocando uma das mãos sobre as mãos dela. Makoto desfez o laço que suas mãos fizeram em brusco movimento, parecia estar um pouco abalada.  
  
_ É tarde para recomeçarmos. - e se levantou prestes a se retirar. Virou-se rapidamente e sentia que se continuasse andando poderia sustentar a barreira que os separava, antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas o tarde veio mais cedo do que pensava, Motoki subitamente segurou-a pelo antebraço e virou-a tocando, em rápido movimento, a boca tão desejada com a sua, ao mesmo tempo que enlaçava a cintura de Makoto com o outro braço. Makoto no começo tentou se soltar, mas logo cedeu. Como poderia negar sentir aquele corpo tão perto ao seu, aquele abraço tão sonhado, aquele beijo jamais esquecido? Os braços que antes lutavam por liberdade por fim acabaram cedendo e enlaçaram o pescoço do jovem. O momento quase evitado se tornou mais ansiado a cada toque que realizavam mutuamente. Temendo que a moça o deixasse assim que a soltasse, Motoki não deu tempo de pausa ao fim do primeiro beijo, quente por sinal, mas não livre da necessidade de ar. E o segundo foi seguido pelo terceiro e o quarto - Eu te amo, Makoto - e a cada pequena pausa Motoki sussurrava palavras à moça próximo ao rosto desta encostando sua testa na dela - Nunca deixei de te amar - Makoto se sentia nas nuvens, jamais imaginara poder tocar aquele homem tão ansiado novamente. Por momentos cedeu ao desejo, mas a consciência, inimiga dos apaixonados, resolveu se intrometer e incomodou os pensamentos sonhadores da jovem que por fim separou-se subitamente daquela boca a qual mais desejava sentir. Motoki olhou-a um pouco decepcionado pela separação e Makoto mantinha os olhos arregalados encarando o rapaz.  
  
_ Eu tenho que ir. - disse se soltando dos braços do jovem e partindo sem, desta vez, deixá-lo interpelá-la.  
  
_ Makoto... - disse Motoki dando um passo a frente e estendendo uma das mãos para a moça. Mas não teve coragem de se aproximar novamente, a moça parou.  
  
_ É tarde demais... itoshii... - e saiu apressadamente do estabelecimento, deixando um desiludido Motoki estático dentro da luxuosa sorveteria. "Eu sinto muito, meu amor" foi o último pensamento da jovem antes de entrar em um táxi seguindo para seu hotel, sem antes duas lágrimas escorrerem por suas orbes.  
  
***  
  
Sehya e Haruka saíam neste momento da sala onde se encontrava Ami. Ficaram lá por alguns instantes como Usagi, Rei e antes deles Yaten e Minako, porém Ami não demonstrara nenhum sinal de recuperação. Enquanto Haruka e Sehya estavam no quarto velando pela amiga, Usagi havia se pronunciado dizendo que ficaria ao lado de Ami até que esta acordasse, mas devido aos protestos veementes de Mamoru dizendo que todos deveriam descansar, pois a noite havia sido longa, ela acabou por aceitar a carona do médico que se oferecera para levá-la para casa. Rei, que havia vindo de carro, lembrou-se de repente que no dia seguinte teria uma reunião no qual não havia preparado sua apresentação e ressaltando que já passava da meia-noite ela deveria se apressar, foi-se sem se despedir de Haruka e Sehya, que ainda estavam com Ami, além de Taiki que não havia dado as caras desde que foi à lanchonete.  
  
Quando Sehya saiu e ficou sabendo que Usagi havia se ido com um homem desconhecido para ele, ficou um tanto quanto nervoso, mas já conhecendo o irmão, Yaten não se preocupou muito. Chamou o irmão para um canto e perguntou se poderia usar o carro para levar Minako para casa e se ele poderia ir de táxi, não vendo outra solução, Sehya acabou por aceitar. Haruka estava saindo da recepção quando Sehya a alcançou.  
  
_ Ei, Haruka! - disse ele chegando perto da moça - Você não poderia me dar uma carona? Sabe como é, Yaten levou o carro e não sei se estou com grana suficiente para pagar um táxi. - disse sorrindo um tanto constrangido. Haruka olhou-o de esguelha e por fim acabou aceitando.  
  
_ Vem logo, antes que eu mude de idéia. - disse ela já saindo do hospital.  
  
O percurso, durante algum tempo, foi feito em silêncio. Mas Sehya já não suportava mais a curiosidade quando resolveu perguntar de uma vez.  
  
_ O que quis dizer quando falou que o sangue não era seu? - perguntou subitamente. Haruka não pareceu surpresa pois não fez nenhum movimento brusco.  
  
_ Sabia que não agüentaria a curiosidade. - começou debochando um pouco do rapaz - O sangue não é meu, realmente... É de um cara em quem eu bati um pouquinho hoje. - disse ela sem nenhuma formalidade. Sehya ficou surpreso com a revelação e percebendo a reação do companheiro Haruka resolveu continuar. - Ele tentou abusar de mim e eu apenas revidei. - concluiu séria. Sehya continuou com cara de bobo.  
  
_ Mas você nem o denunciou?! - perguntou sem acreditar.  
  
_ Oras, ele não conseguiu fazer-me nada, pra que perder tempo com pormenores? - disse ela calmamente. - Além de que eu não iria perder nada mesmo. - concluiu quase em sussurro, Sehya achou estranho e não querendo se intrometer demais mudou de assunto.  
  
_ E como vai Mishiru? - perguntou calmamente. Haruka brecou o carro com tudo e um carro que vinha atrás quase bateu com o dela. Este ultrapassou a moça dizendo algumas palavras pouco educadas. Sehya não conseguiu entender a reação da jovem.  
  
_ Não quero falar sobre esse assunto, certo? - falou rispidamente.  
  
_ OK... Não está mais aqui quem falou. - respondeu Sehya levantando as mãos como em derrota. Haruka continuou o caminho séria. Alguns minutos depois chegaram a casa de Usagia e Minako, onde Sehya se hospedaria naquela noite. Haruka parou sem ao menos dirigir alguma palavra para o rapaz.  
  
_ É melhor você lavar esta calça, ou não vai sair a mancha. - falou Sehya calmamente, Haruka virou o rosto para ele em surpresa, quando imaginaria que depois de tratá-lo com tamanha falta de educação o rapaz a trataria tão simpaticamente novamente? Sehya sorriu para ela e desejando boa noite saiu do carro. Haruka permaneceu olhando-o por alguns instantes e partiu. "Não é tão mal assim com pensava" concluiu ela enquanto dirigia para algum hotel.  
  
***  
  
O rapaz permaneceu longe dos outros para que estes não o notassem. Se percebessem o que pretendia fazer certamente não o deixariam em paz, diriam que não o reconheciam. E nem ele mesmo estava se reconhecendo. Como, mesmo dizendo detestá-la tanto, poderia estar tão preocupado a ponto de não querer deixá-la sozinha? Essa era uma questão que com certeza iria perturbar Taiki por mais algum tempo.  
  
Assim que todos os amigos saíram ele resolveu seguir para o quarto em que estava a jovem. Assim que pretendia entrar deparou-se com uma enfermeira que saía do local, disse que era irmão da moça para não levantar suspeitas e entrou no quarto. Assim que a olhou não conseguiu deixar de sentir compaixão da moça, e estranhamente uma pontada de dor, por que se importava tanto? Não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo. Sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava ao lado da cama, olhou a moça em sono profundo com carinho e segurou-lhe uma das mãos. Por quanto tempo ficou nesta posição não se lembrava.  
  
***  
  
Finalmente chegava em casa. Depois de uma noite um tanto conturbada nada mais justo do que uma boa cama e algumas horas de sono merecidas. Mas não era isso que iria fazer, sendo peça fundamental para o funcionamento daquela empresa, Rei deveria cuidar de papéis finais para a apresentação da reunião do dia seguinte. Assim que fechou a porta pareceu lembrar de algo, pois bateu a mão na testa, enquanto se xingava.  
  
_ Droga! Não avisei Makoto-chan sobre Ami.... Talvez seja melhor avisar de manhã, não quero preocupá-la à toa, melhor esperar Ami acordar.  
  
Em seguida, jogou-se no sofá, depois de ligar a secretária eletrônica, com certeza alguém deveria estar querendo falar com ela, o contrário seria uma ilusão.  
  
"Bip Você tem uma mensagem"  
  
"Bip Alô, senhorita Rei? Quem fala é Akemi. Acabei de receber um telefonema informando que a reunião de amanhã cedo será adiada para a próxima semana. Seus compromissos do período matutino foram cancelados pois estavam voltados unicamente para a reunião em questão. Porém outra reunião surgiu, antes de ligar para a senhorita recebi uma mensagem das corporações Hino exigindo nova reunião. O presidente da corporação virá em pessoa para conversar com a senhorita a respeito de certa venda que não foi especificada no recado. Por hora é só. Boa noite.  
  
Fim da mensagem"  
  
Rei que mantinha os olhos fechados abriu-os com expressão séria, já sabia do que se trataria a conversa e esta não lhe agradava minimamente.  
  
_ Parece que nos encontraremos novamente... Sr. Hino. - disse com as faces contraídas.  
  
***  
  
Ami passara a noite inteira dormindo. Depois de muito rolar na cama algo a fez se acalmar e ela dormiu profundamente durante toda a noite. As lembranças que a atormentavam sumiram e apenas uma sensação de aconchego era perceptível, como se alguém estivesse tomando conta dela. Havia passado algumas horas desde o nascer do sol quando abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou-os algumas vezes. Olhou para o teto e percebeu de que este não se tratava daquele da sua casa. Olhou para um dos lados e viu um aparelho medindo seus batimentos cardíacos, logo percebeu que provavelmente exagerou na dose de remédios e o resultado não foi dos melhores.  
  
Levantou o tronco para poder levantar-se em seguida, mas algo a impediu, alguém a segurava pela mão. Virou-se para o outro lado, mas não mostrou nenhuma reação perante o que via. Olhou por alguns momentos a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, o indivíduo abriu os olhos lentamente e ao perceber o que acontecia teve um sobressalto. Levantou o rosto e encarou a jovem, sentiu suas faces queimarem de vergonha diante da situação, ou melhor, diante da percepção de que a jovem notara o que estivera fazendo até aquele momento.  
  
_ Eu... não é o que está pensando. - começou....  
  
(Continua)  
  
11/07/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Notas da autora: Passa da meia-noite... não consegui finalizar a estória em um dia, acho q me darei um prazo de dois dias para cada estória, mas amanhã não irei escrever pq vou viajar (como se fizesse alguma diferença vcs saberem, eu ainda não vou publicar este cap :P). Não sei se está bom, mas espero que gostem sinceramente. Se puderem, agradeceria se mandassem algum mail ou review. Falta alguns capítulos para concluir está estória mas a opinião de vocês influenciará na conclusão desta, pois só irei postar os capítulos qnd receber algum coment, não faço isso por maldade ou capricho, mas gostaria de saber se estou agradando (mas na minha opinião tá o maior clichê está história ¬¬ espero que entendam pois é meu primeiro romance).  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus em primeiro lugar e aos meus pais e meu irmão que me agüentam todo dia ouvindo e cantando músicas em japonês :P Depois a Ana e a Ticiana, minhas grandes insentivadoras. O Maurício-kun que teve a cara-de- pau de exigir que eu mencionasse ele aqui ¬¬ hehehe, tô brincando, mesmo que ele não leia SM é ele que sempre me reanima a continuar minhas fics. E a todos aqueles que me mandam algum coment, àqueles que apenas lêem meus fics, àqueles que leram algum capítulo e àqueles que leram e acharam uma droga tb, só espero que me avisem para que eu possa melhorar. Até o próximo cap. 


	8. Resultados

Oi, zenty! Meu ânimo ainda não está 100%, mas eu tô melhorsinha. Tá aí o capítulo 8. Quanto mais rápido eu terminar esta história, melhor pra vcs. Pq terminando esta vou terminar a de Tenchi Muyo, aí começarei meu grande projeto de CCS *-* Mas hoje tô sem vontade de fazer um grande comentário, então vamos a estória (mesmo que eu não esteja inspirada). O nome do capítulo tá meio sem inspiração e vcs só entenderão se prestarem muuuuita atenção, mas nem faço questão q entendam muito, pois tá meio sem noção mesmo, não achei nada melhor :P  
  
Capítulo8: Resultados  
  
***  
  
O clima dentro daquele carro era pesado. Nenhum deles se pronunciava. O rapaz estava preso em culpa, ela em preocupação. Agora faltava pouco para chegarem a casa da moça, depois de grande parte do tempo se martirizando, ele percebeu que não estava sozinho no carro e uma vontade enorme de dizer algo se apossou dele, mas o que dizer? Ela, por sua vez, também estava em situação semelhante, percebia claramente tristeza na expressão do rapaz, mas como consolá-lo? Quando iria começar a falar alguma coisa, o carro parou. Mamoru ficou mudo e Usagi o encarava timidamente, quando ele iria dizer alguma coisa finalmente, ela teve a mesma idéia e foi mais rápida.  
  
_ Eu não sei o que você tem... - ele olhou para ela - e entenderei se não quiser me contar. - ele continuou mudo e abaixou a cabeça - Mas saiba que sempre estarei aqui para ajudá-lo - o rapaz ficou emocionado pelas palavras da jovem, que a cada dia se mostrava mais doce para ele. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela beijou-o na face, um beijo com sentimento e demorado. Depois olhou-o carinhosamente e saiu do carro.  
  
O rapaz ficou na dúvida se deveria seguí-la ou não. Olhou-a por alguns momentos, refletindo se o que estava querendo fazer neste exato momento era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Tomou uma resolução.  
  
_ Usagi! - gritou para ela. A moça parou a centímetros da porta e olhou-o curiosa. Ele saiu rapidamente do carro e alcançou-a segundos depois. Ela continuou encarando-o e ele fez o mesmo.  
  
Subitamente Mamoru sorriu para Usagi, o sorriso mais encantador que ela se lembrava de ter visto, enquanto ficava presa por aqueles olhos atraentes. Ela iria perguntar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo. Mamoru começou a se aproximar do rosto da jovem, ela ficou um pouco confusa, o que ele pretendia ela não poderia dizer pois sua inocência não permitia, mas a cada segundo sua mente foi clareando. Então, finalmente ele encostou seus lábios nos da moça, primeiro lentamente e docemente, Usagi fechou os olhos em prazer e se ele, neste momento, não aproximasse seu corpo do dela com um abraço carinhoso, ela com certeza cairia naquele momento, pois suas pernas começaram a tremer. Momentos depois e o beijo havia se aprofundado, Usagi envolveu o pescoço do jovem com seus delicados braços e a distância entre eles não existia mais. Trocaram doces carícias, enquanto ele explorava aquele pedaço de paraíso que sua boca sentia, ela podia sentir, cada vez mais, que estava nas nuvens. O momento se tornou eterno enquanto durou. No entanto, são poucos os momentos que são para sempre e eles se separaram. Usagi olhou Mamoru com olhos emocionados e brilhantes, enquanto ele a olhava carinhosamente. Aproximou sua boca do ouvido da moça.  
  
_ Arigatou... - sussurrou, e ela não pôde entender instantaneamente. Ele olhou-a novamente, sorrindo docemente e começou a se distanciar da jovem, ela iria chamá-lo, mas desistiu. Mamoru entrou no carro e partiu, enquanto um coraçãozinho confuso batia aceleradamente com suas dona apertando-o com uma das mãos tentando acalmá-lo em frente a porta de sua casa.  
  
***  
  
_ Eu... não é o que está pensando. - O que iria dizer agora? Na verdade, muita coisa não poderia fazer para se justificar, seus atos já haviam denunciado-o até ali. Estava ficando nervoso, mas desta vez, não de raiva, como costumava ficar, mas de medo, caso ela entendesse errado o que se passava ali. Porém, todo seu medo acabou se tornando infundado pois a moça parou de encará-lo e demonstrava querer levantar pois virou o corpo para o outro lado. Mas o jovem não teve tempo de respirar aliviado, diante do aparente pouco caso que moça fizera da situação, pois não poderia deixá-la levantar-se antes que um médico a examinasse. - Por favor, não se levante - disse enquanto ia para o outro lado da cama e segurou-a pelos ombros, a moça parou de se mexer e encarou-o sem nenhuma emoção aparente, ele sentiu suas faces queimarem novamente, mas não se deteve e conseguiu fazê-la deitar-se na cama novamente.  
  
Taiki olhou Ami por alguns segundos e achou melhor chamar alguém para examiná-la. Saiu lentamente do quarto enquanto Ami se virava para o outro lado da cama, mas não dormiu novamente. Taiki olhou para os lados por alguns momentos tentando buscar por um médico, coincidência ou não, viu o médico que os avisara da situação de Ami chegando, foi ao seu encontro. O médico parou olhando para o rapaz com curiosidade, além de cansaço demonstrado pela noite mal dormida, Taiki olhou para o crachá de identificação e começou.  
  
_ Uh, Dr. Chiba... A senhorita Ami Mizuno acordou. - Mamoru pareceu se reanimar ao ouvir tais palavras e sua face pareceu perder anos de envelhecimento.  
  
_ Obrigado, por avisar. Irei imediatamente vê-la. - disse ele já saindo - Por favor, espere aqui que irei examiná-la. - disse ao perceber que Taiki o seguia. O rapaz parou e decidiu que o melhor era avisar os outros, mas não queria que eles soubessem que estivera lá, logo, decidiu pedir para a recepção avisar Usagi ou Minako.  
  
***  
  
Eles haviam passado grande parte da noite de insônia conversando sobre os atuais acontecimentos. É fato que estavam felizes por estarem juntos, mas talvez não fosse a melhor hora para falar com os amigos sobre o assunto, apesar de que era quase certeza de que todos haviam percebido, mesmo que não tivessem trocados maiores carícias além de abraços, com exceção da distraída Usagi. Resolveram então, que quando a amiga melhorasse e saísse do hospital fariam uma festa para comemorar tudo de bom que estava acontecendo. Depois de permanecer algum tempo sem falarem nada mais, o rapaz achou que chegara a tão esperada hora de tirar suas dúvidas e talvez se tornar o homem mais feliz do mundo, como achava que iria se sentir, se já não era.  
  
_ Minako-chan? - chamou pela amada enquanto esta estava aconchegada em seus braços, com olhos semi-fechados. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - disse seriamente, o que fez a menina, que quase dormia, acordar totalmente e levantar o rosto para olhá-lo.  
  
_ Sim, meu amor. Estou ouvindo. - o rapaz parecia estar nervoso, pois vacilou por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar. Se soltou dos braços da jovem, que não entendeu o que ele pretendia, e pegou algum objeto dentro de seu bolso. Olhou por alguns momentos o volume e abriu, o que parecia ser, uma caixinha. Logo em seguida olhou para a garota a sua frente e respirou fundo. Finalmente mostrou a caixinha para a moça que piscou várias vezes pelo espanto.  
  
_ Minako-chan. Sei que não estamos juntos a muito tempo, mesmo que eu já soubesse que você é a pessoa mais perfeita para mim. Mesmo assim, sinto que sem você não poderia ser feliz, e assim sendo, quero que fique comigo para o resto de nossas vidas. - fez uma breve pausa. - Minako Aino, a mulher que me fascina e me faz tão feliz, quer se casar comigo? - Minako ficou sem reação por algum tempo, deixando Yaten em angustiante expectativa. Pareceu voltar a si quando finalmente soltou a respiração, e sorriu docemente.  
  
_ É claro que aceito, meu amor. - disse abraçando-o com amor. O rapaz se sentiu aliviado e devolveu o abraço com igual intensidade. - Eu te amo, Yaten...  
  
_ Eu também te amo, Minako-chan... - e em seguida se beijaram com paixão.  
  
***  
  
A moça voltou aturdida para seu quarto. Quando imaginaria que aquilo tudo aconteceria? Quando voltou para aquela cidade imaginara rever as amigas e relembrar os velhos tempos, não que o encontraria novamente e acabaria acontecendo o que lhes aconteceu. E agora? A chama havia se reacendido de novo, não importava o que pensasse ou tentasse pensar, agora o mal estava feito e não teria mais conserto. O jeito era tentar segurar suas emoções e viver com esse fardo para o resto da vida, para o bem dela.  
  
_ Motoki... Como consegue fazer estas coisas comigo... - pensou enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados depois que se jogou na cama. Os momentos haviam se passado a algum tempo, mas o doce gosto do beijo ainda estava queimando em seus lábios. Por mais que quisesse apagar a chama, ela só tendia a aumentar. Procurou pensar nela para esquecer, mas não conseguia. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama e abriu os olhos.  
  
_ E se eu contasse a ele a verdade? Como reagiria? Não, não posso... depois de tanto tempo... - pensava quase em lágrimas. A decisão a atormentava. - Não posso falar. Seria demais para mim se ele me renegasse. Vou ficar em silêncio, pelo menos... vou protegê-la de algum sofrimento... E irei me proteger... - concluiu fechando os olhos e finalmente conseguindo dormir.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru estava muito feliz que Ami havia se recuperado. A primeira coisa a fazer era examiná-la, certamente, mas assim que tivesse uma chance iria conversar sobre o acontecimento de alguns dias atrás, pedir perdão e ajudá- la a se recuperar também. Entrou no quarto e olhou momentaneamente para a amiga, ela não parecia estar bem, mas entendeu que isto se devia ao longo tempo de inconsciência. Aproximou-se dela enquanto Ami se virava e olhava para o teto.  
  
_ Como está, Ami-san? - perguntou com interesse. Mas não houve resposta. Mamoru se entristeceu um pouco, mas compreendeu que a amiga não estava bem. - Tenho que examiná-la, espero que entenda. - como resposta, Ami apenas levantou o tronco e permaneceu a olhar agora para a parede a sua frente, sem nenhuma expressão. Mamoru começou a examiná-la sem fazer algum outro comentário.  
  
Passados alguns instantes ele havia acabado com os exames, não queria incomodá-la, mas se não o fizesse continuaria com aquela aflição cortando- lhe a garganta. Por mais que doesse, resolveu por fim falar sobre o que lhe vinha na mente.  
  
_ Ami... Eu sei que você não está bem. - disse olhando para o chão, mas Ami não se movimentou - Mas eu preciso falar com você sobre o que aconteceu dias atrás... Eu peço perdão para ti, se estivesse no hospital aquela hora seria eu a perder o rapaz, e não você. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, você me perdoa? - mas Ami não falou nada, Mamoru começou a se desesperar, e encostou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga. A garota pareceu acordar de transe pois teve um pequeno sobressalto com o contato, assustando Mamoru. Olhou-o sem expressão, na verdade, havia dor nos olhos dela. Mamoru abaixou novamente a cabeça. - Eu entendo... volte a se deitar pois precisa descansar. - e saiu do quarto.  
  
Enquanto procurava se recuperar do "monólogo" realizado a pouco, as amigas de Ami chegaram no hospital e foram perguntar por ela. Mamoru conversou com elas e disse que Ami estava em algum estado de depressão e que precisaria de todo o apoio possível. Pediu que não entrassem todos de uma vez no quarto pois ela precisava de sossego. Assim sendo, entraram um de cada vez no quarto.  
  
A todos que recebia, Ami não falava nada, na verdade, nem parecia estar acordada, apesar dos olhos abertos. As amigas choraram pela garota e pediram que ela se recuperasse, mas Ami não parecia ouvi-las, todas as garotas saíram, até mesmo Makoto estava no hospital avisada de manhã por Rei do que acontecera, mas Ami não pareceu se importar com a aparição da moça, por fim, faltava apenas Usagi vê-la. Esta porém, nem entrara no quarto e já estava chorando. Finalmente chegou a cabeceira da cama onde Ami se encontrava alheia ao mundo a sua volta.  
  
_ Ami-chan, como está? - não houve resposta, Usagi sentiu os olhos encherem- se de lágrimas novamente - Por favor, Ami-chan, não fique assim. Não sabe como me faz sofrer. - disse se sentando no banco ao lado da cama e tocando uma das mãos da amiga que não mostrou reação. - Ami-chan, nós precisamos de você! Não fique assim, por favor! - dizia em prantos. - Por favor, volte a ser como antes, nós a amamos muito. - mas Ami não parecia ouvir. - Eu não quero perder você!!! - acabou por se exaltar Usagi. E pareceu que finalmente Ami a ouvia, pois piscou algumas vezes e olhou para a amiga agarrada a sua mão entre soluços "Eu não quero perder você" a frase pareceu retumbar na mente de Ami, que, com a outra mão tocou a da amiga. Usagi levantou o rosto molhado assustada, não acreditando que a amiga lhe sorria.  
  
_ Não irei deixar você, minha querida amiga. - dizendo isso Ami sentiu os braços da amiga envolverem seu corpo recém-recuperado.  
  
_ Obrigada, Ami-chan. Obrigada por estar comigo. - e finalmente Ami se deixou levar pelo momento de carinho entre amigas.  
  
***  
  
Já estava tudo resolvido. Depois da melhora aparente de Ami e sua volta para casa, Minako comunicou a todos que faria uma festa para comemorar os bons momentos, os reencontros e algo mais que só iria contar na festa. Apesar da recente recuperação da amiga e de algumas preocupações que ainda sentiam depois de tudo, os amigos estavam até animados para festa. Seria algo íntimo e apenas entre eles, mas Usagi não pôde deixar de convidar Mamoru, atual dono de seus sonhos apesar de nada mais ter acontecido depois daquela noite, e Motoki, seu eterno irmãozinho, mas não contou a amiga Makoto sobre sua decisão.  
  
Parecia que seria uma grande festa, mas havia muitos problemas e dúvidas no ar. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para resolver todos estes. Como exemplo poderíamos citar o clima pesado entre os recém conhecidos Sehya e Mamoru. Sehya havia se decidido em convidar Usagi para ir a festa com ele, mas quando viu Usagi convidando Mamoru para ir com ela, quase teve um ataque e apenas não aprontou um escândalo devido ao estado de Ami que estava em casa no momento da cena. Se virou para ir embora e quase trombou com a moça que demonstrava querer entrar.  
  
_ Ora ora.... Parece que o rapaz viu o que não queria. - falou debochada.  
  
_ Não enche, Haruka. Não estou pra implicâncias. - falou com o rosto contraído.  
  
_ Parece que levou fora sem ao menos tentar. - riu-se olhando por cima do ombro do rapaz e sentindo o clima dentro da casa, foi respondida com um grunhido. O rapaz passou por ela e a moça olhou-o por alguns momentos, mas o rapaz pareceu tomar alguma resolução pois parou e virou-se para ela.  
  
_ Haruka, já tem acompanhante para a festa?  
  
***  
  
Já era tarde quase dez horas quando a moça finalmente chegou às empresas Hikawa. Aquele era o dia tão esperado, procurou esquecer-se de tudo e de todos, da festa que a esperava no fim de semana, do estado de sua amiga Ami, do desabafo que Makoto lhe fez depois do dia fatídico em que encontrou seu antigo amor, do estado que Mamoru se encontrava depois de Ami tratá-lo tão friamente. No momento, só poderia ter cabeça para a reunião que teria momentos depois, seria uma importante ocasião, fazia anos que não revia aquele "senhor", mas tudo deveria correr bem, deveria controlar seu gênio, pois o futuro de sua empresa, a empresa que seu avô lhe deixara, herança de sua falecida mãe, dependia exclusivamente dela.  
  
_ Bom dia, senhorita Hino - cumprimentou sorrindo a secretária Akemi.  
  
_ Bom dia, Akemi. - respondeu educadamente. - E a reunião?  
  
_ Já está tudo preparado, assim que o seu p... - Akemi calou-se e arregalou os olhos diante do olhar que Rei lhe lançou, tossiu e tentou concertar - er... o Sr. Hino e seus assistentes chegarem poderemos começar  
  
_ Certo... - disse Rei tentando não se enfurecer - Quando chegarem me avise. Quero estar preparada. - terminou séria e já saindo da presença da secretária.  
  
_ Como quiser, senhorita. - e Akemi seguiu um pouco constrangida para sua mesa fazer os últimos preparativos para a tão esperada reunião.  
  
Havia se passado quinze minutos, exato momento em que a reunião deveria começar, neste momento um senhor entrou pela porta daquele imenso andar, homem austero e imponente, colocaria medo em qualquer um que quisesse conversar com ele. Ao lado deste seguia alguns assistentes, porém nenhum tão imponente quanto o senhor em terno negro.  
  
_ Bom dia, Sr. Hino. - cumprimentou vacilante Akemi, o Sr. Hino apenas a olhou de cima a baixo com expressivo desprezo e não respondeu. - Er... a senhorita Hino já espera pelos senhores. Sigam-me por favor. - e acompanhou a comitiva até a sala de reunião. Como dito pela moça, Rei já esperava por eles, e demonstrava admirável firmeza perante o poderoso senhor que mostrava-se a sua frente e que amedrontava a todos a quem ao menos olhava.  
  
_ Está um minuto atrasada, Sr. Hino. - disse em "educado" deboche mas o homem manteve seu sorriso para a moça desde que entrara na sala. Rei não gostou. - Parece-me que a tão admirável pontualidade está abalada pela idade, ou estarei enganada? - Rei estava se arriscando, mas não se deixou abater.  
  
_ Parece que as caras escolas não foram suficiente para apagar a má educação que seu avô lhe deu, não é.... minha filha? - foi a única coisa que a senhor respondeu.  
  
Rei contraiu o rosto em certa raiva e analisou o senhor a sua frente com cuidado. - Vamos começar logo com isso, pois meus minutos são preciosos... Sr. Hino.  
  
_ Oras, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado querida, me chame apenas de pai. - disse o Sr. Hino com um irritante sorriso no rosto.  
  
_ Estamos em ambiente de trabalho. E mesmo que não fosse este o caso, o senhor continuaria sendo o Sr. Hino para mim. - disse Rei com uma veia teimando em latejar em sua testa. O senhor continuou a sorrir.  
  
_ Como quiser. - respondeu sorrindo.  
  
E começaram a cansativa reunião, com Re tentado achar alguma brecha para atacar e o Sr. Hino se defendendo com presteza e atacando sutilmente. Qualquer um já estaria tremendo no lugar de Rei, se não fosse a extrema coragem e prematura experiência Rei já teria se deixado os nervos falarem mais alto, como faria a alguns anos atrás.  
  
_ Não acredito que conseguirá se manter por muito tempo... senhorita Hino. Estou aqui para justamente salvá-la da desgraça inevitável - continuou o homem com o longo discurso, ou poderíamos dizer repetida ladainha.  
  
_ Não pretendo deixar esta empresa em suas mãos. Você já deveria saber que prefiro morrer na pobreza a desonrar meu avô e minha mãe e entregar o que conseguiram com tanto esforço. - pela primeira vez o Sr. Hino diminuiu o sorriso de seu rosto.  
  
_ Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, mocinha. Tenho anos a mais de experiência, e acabar com você não seria nenhum esforço. - deixou-se abalar finalmente.  
  
_ Isso por acaso é uma ameaça? Tocar no nome de minha mãe incomoda o senhor? - perguntou Rei cerrando os olhos. O pai de Rei procurou se recompor, mas via-se que essa era uma tarefa quase impossível, fechou os olhos e depois abriu-o lentamente.  
  
_ Não irei insistir mais. Tua empresa seria mais uma entre as muitas que tenho, não irei me desgastar com pouca coisa. - disse o Sr. Hino se levantando, acompanhado de seus assistentes, Rei sorriu.  
  
_ Como quiser, senhor. Sempre que quiser ter um diálogo amistoso estaremos a sua disposição. - disse Rei sorrindo ironicamente. O Sr. Hino olhou-a demoradamente e se retirou. Rei sentou-se repentinamente e respirou profundamente, a ameaça tinha partido.  
  
_ Esteve magnífica, senhorita Hino. - disse Akemi se aproximando com uma xícara de café para a patroa. - Este senhor não voltará tão cedo.  
  
_ Assim espero, Akemi. - disse Rei pegando a xícara oferecida com o rosto ainda sério - Assim espero.  
  
***  
  
O senhor saiu extremamente irritado do local, contrariando a expressão serena que mantivera até poucos minutos atrás. Não era a primeira vez que Rei tratava-o daquela maneira e a situação já o irritava. A companhia não lhe fazia falta, mas seu mais árduo desejo era conseguir acabar com tudo que sua falecida esposa conseguira, o fato de saber que foi trocado pela esposa por um homem pobre, atiçava-lhe raiva desde muitos anos atrás e só sentia essa raiva sumindo quando conseguia prejudicar a esposa, nem que, para tal propósito, precisasse prejudicar a própria filha, que não lhe significava nada além de uma amarga lembrança de sua esposa.  
  
_ Quem aquela pirralha pensa que é? - estava seguindo para o hotel em que se hospedara em extrema fúria. - Ela me paga! - completava.  
  
O resto do percurso seguiu-se em silêncio, nenhum dos assistentes se atrevia a abrir a boca, o homem seria capaz de qualquer loucura. Chegaram ao luxuoso hotel e seguiram direto para a suíte do poderoso empresário. Ordenou que ninguém a perturbasse e se trancou no quarto, maquinando algum jeito de conseguir o que queria. Finalmente teve uma idéia. Pegou o telefone e ligou para um dos seus assistentes.  
  
_ Chame-me Kaidou - fez uma pausa - isso mesmo, tenho um serviço para ele. - e sorriu misteriosamente.  
  
(Continua)  
  
15/07/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Notas da autora: Terminei!!!!! Affs, aleluia, não gostei nada nada deste episódio ¬¬ Bom, eu acho que vou gostar muito mais do episódio a seguir, que eu planejei por tanto tempo ^____^ hehehe, eu ACHO que ficará bom. Mas só depois que escrevê-lo vocês irão saber. Esse capítulo só foi feito porque precisava haver alguns esclarecimentos, sabe aqueles capítulos chatos que vêm antes do clímax? É bem assim que estou encarando este capítulo. Mas por favor, não deixem de me enviar coments, eu estou de mail novo mary_marcato@hotmail.com mas o antigo ainda está em funcionamento, vcs que sabem. Eu queria deixar mais uma coisa clara aqui, todos os comentários q eu faço, são feitos no momento q eu termino ou começo o capítulo, por isso eles estão, digamos, desatualizados. Meu ânimo nos comentários comrrespondem ao dia q eu escrevi e não ao dia q eu postei, só quero deixar isso bem claro caso eu não tenha mencionado alguém em meus agradecimentos ou até mesmo nos comentários inciais ou finais. Por hora é só.  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus em primeiro lugar, aos meus pais pois se não fosse por eles não estaria aqui, e finalmente a todos que lêem minha fic. A Ana e a Ticiana, minhas inspiradoras e insentivadoras. Ao Maurício-kun que é o meu insentivador de todos os momentos. E as minhas mais novas insentivadoras: A Natássia e a Anie!!! (Puxa, meninas...... os comentários q vcs me mandaram me emocionaram muito mesmo T-T Espero q eu esteja agradando vcs, pois vcs são pessoas maravilhosas q merecem isso!) e a todos que me mandaram coments ou reviews, assim q possível posto o nome de todos aqui. Obrigada àqueles que lêem minhas fics e não comentam tb... aqueles que leram e não gostaram, e aqueles que leram apenas um capítulo. Gostaria muito que me enviassem algum comentário, estarei sempre ouvidos para elogios e críticas, vcs não sabem o qnt isto é importante para qualquer escritor :) 


	9. A chama que se reascende

Hello!!! Gomen people -_- Eu sei que disse que iria escrever um capítulo a cada dois dias, mas eu quis aproveitar minhas férias tb né :P Acontece que agora eu tô com gripe, cof cof -_- e minha cabeça doooooooooói muuuuuuuuito T-T Mas eu vou tentar escrever este capítulo mesmo assim. Hehehe, acho q vai ficar cool este aqui :P Espero que curtam!  
  
Capítulo9: A chama que se reascende  
  
Rei estava realmente preocupada depois que seu pai, ou melhor, que o Sr. Hino tinha ido embora, depois do dia da reunião vinha dormindo muito mal. Sentiu que desta vez ele não a deixaria em paz tão cedo. Por culpa dele viveu anos muito infelizes, depois da morte do avô. Mas tentou se superar, e quando atingiu a maioridade, se entregou de corpo e alma a empresa que sua mãe havia lhe deixado e cortou qualquer tipo de relações com o pai. Andava pela sua empresa a procura de Phobos, seu mais fiel assistente, para desabafar um pouco. Não podia contar com mais ninguém neste momento. Chegou na recepção e foi logo perguntando, sem ao menos cumprimentar a recepcionista.  
  
_ Akane, sabe onde está o Phobos? Eu preciso falar muito com ele. - disse apressadamente.  
  
_ O Sr. Daimos está na sala do Sr. Kumada - Rei contraiu um pouco o rosto em desgosto.  
  
_ Hunf, não acredito que Phobos ainda não demitiu o cara de lagartixa. - resmungou para si mesmo, uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Akane. - Obrigada, Akane. - disse rapidamente e já seguia para a sala do tal "desprezível" empregado.  
  
***  
  
Minako e Yaten eram só sorrisos aquele dia. Estavam decorando o salão que alugaram para a tão esperada festa, que seria em alguns dias. Além deles estava Sehya, uma mal-humorada Haruka, indignada pelo fato de as meninas quererem obrigá-la a usar roupas femininas na tal festa, Taiki que estava muito quieto neste dia, talvez, quem sabe, pensando porque Ami continuava trancada naquele quarto por mais que Usagi dissesse que ela estava bem e Motoki que, a pedido de Usagi, resolveu ajudar na decoração e com "alguma contribuição" de sua sorveteria, entenda-se: o sonho de qualquer Usagi.  
  
Makoto não poderia ajudar, além de Usagi querer impedi-la de ir ao salão devido a presença de Motoki, neste dia ela tinha negócios muito importantes para resolver, de acordo com ela. Usagi não pôde ir pois tinha muitos compromissos que vinha adiando e depois iria sair com Mamoru para tentar animá-lo. Este também não pôde ir, pois depois do dia em que tentara conversar com Ami, antes desta ir para casa, sem resultados, ele se negava a sair do hospital antes de alguém obrigá-lo a ir embora, estava em um estado lastimável. Rei também não poderia comparecer, já que sua empresa tomava cem porcento do seu tempo. Quanto a Ami, bom, esta não saía de seu quarto desde que deixou o hospital, estava pior que Mamoru.  
  
A decoração da festa estava quase completa, discreta e ao mesmo tempo muito elegante. Seria mais uma reunião entre amigos, mas Minako queria que saísse tudo da melhor maneira possível.  
  
_ Vamos lá, pessoal! Esta tem que ser a festa mais gostosa que teremos desde dez anos atrás! - animava a todo momento Minako, o que estava deixando Haruka louca.  
  
***  
  
Não era nem onze horas quando a moça saíra do seu quarto. Pegou um táxi e seguiu direto para o aeroporto, sem antes comprar presentes para as recém chegadas. O vôo que tanto esperava estava marcado para chegar as onze e meia, queria garantir que teria tempo suficiente para se preparar antes de que elas saíssem do avião. "Espero que a viagem tenha sido tranqüila" pensava nervosa toda vez que olhava pela janela em expectativa. Agora faltava pouco para revê-la.  
  
Onze e quarenta, a jovem mulher já começava a ficar preocupada com o atraso. Não podia nem imaginar qualquer problema senão poderia desmaiar de nervoso neste exato momento. Tivera tanto receio de deixá-la vir ao Japão, que se algo lhe acontecesse ela morreria. Seu mais precioso tesouro valia mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, até mesmo que o amor do homem que amava.  
  
"Vôo da Itália para o Japão, chegará em cinco minutos" - a afirmação fizera o coração da mulher finalmente se acalmar. Agora faltava pouco, todos os minutos de saudade poderiam ser recuperados.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos de espera, finalmente o avião pousara e os passageiros desciam do avião. A moça olhava ansiosa pelo vidro da recepção na esperança de vê-la. A saudade apertando mais a cada segundo no seu peito. Olhou para a porta por onde entrariam os passageiros, seu coração voltando a bater com força novamente. Prendeu a respiração quando finalmente viu a pessoa que tanto ansiava em ver. A menininha que olhava para todos os lados pareceu finalmente vê-la, abriu um encantador sorriso e correu para os braços da jovem mulher, esta sorriu de volta e se abaixou para acolher o pequenino corpo da garotinha.  
  
_ Mamãe!!!!!!!! Que saudade!!!!!  
  
***  
  
A jovem empresária entrou na determinada sala e, sem rodeios, chamou por seu amigo sem ao menos cumprimentar quem estava lá dentro. Já estava de mal humor, agora tinha que encarar o funcionário que mais lhe irritava, a idéia não agradava.  
  
_ Phobos, quero falar com você. - disse ao entrar, sem ao menos bater na porta, na sala de Yuuichirou Kumada. Era rapaz pouco mais velho que Rei, com cabelos castanhos, presos displicentemente, sua franja caía-lhe um pouco pelos olhos, mas que não impediam que se visse os despreocupados olhos do rapaz. Seu terno era um tanto quanto amarrotado e a gravata estava frouxa, sua barba não era feita há um bom tempo, e era essa falta de preocupação que mais irritava a jovem empresária. Phobos, o amigo de Rei, virou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado, conversando com o jovem, para cumprimentá-la, os dois homens sorriram para a moça, que pareceu se irritar mais ainda.  
  
_Oh! Que prazer em vê-la, minha querida. - disse Phobos se levantando enquanto Rei se mantinha no mesmo lugar. Yuuichirou permaneceu quieto.  
  
_ Sinto em atrapalhar a conversa muito construtiva dos cavalheiros, mas eu realmente queria conversar com você. - disse Rei cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcasticamente. - Me permite tomar a companhia deste prezado senhor por alguns momentos, Sr. Kumada? - disse estreitando os olhos para Yuuichirou que não pareceu se abalar e sorriu.  
  
_ Se você me devolver o favor, não vejo mal nenhum. - disse Yuuichirou ainda sentado. Rei não respondeu.  
  
_ Venha, Phobos. - disse saindo da sala. Phobos achou graça na reação da amiga mas não comentou nada. Já sabia o quanto Rei aparentemente se zangava toda vez que encontrava com Yuuichirou. Saiu da sala depois de se despedir do amigo. Yuuichirou permaneceu na mesma posição que estivera enquanto Rei estava em sua sala.  
  
Kumada era um homem despreocupado com a vida, parecia não ter nem onde cair morto, pois ninguém nunca o viu se preocupar com dinheiro. O que poucos sabiam, poucos como Phobos, era que Yuuichirou tinha família rica, uma das mais renomadas famílias do Japão. Mas tanta riqueza não o fazia feliz e assim sendo, sem mais nem menos abandonou sua mansão a procura de novas experiências.  
  
Arrumando um bico aqui, outro lá, acabou por conhecer Rei em uma discoteca enquanto trabalhava de garçom. Digamos, foi amor a primeira vista, ou melhor, ao primeiro whisky derramado. Rei ficou nervosa quando um homem tentou passar-lhe a mão e esta pegou o primeiro copo que viu na frente, ou melhor, atrás, da bandeja que Kumada carregava, e despejou na cara do abusado. Yuuichirou achou a reação muito engraçada e resolveu conhecer a moça, mas não teve tempo naquela noite, pois esta foi embora logo após o ocorrido.  
  
Depois de alguns contatos, descobriu quem era a bela dama de cabelos cor da noite que lhe perturbava os sonhos e resolveu que o único jeito de conhecê-la seria trabalhando no mesmo lugar que ela. Yuuichirou nunca se preocupou com emprego, pois nunca se importou com dinheiro, mas era homem formado, não seria difícil conseguir emprego onde quisesse. Quando descobriu que Rei trabalhava em uma grande empresa, conversou com seu amigo de longa data, Phobos, e pediu alguma pequena função na empresa. Por mais que parecesse ser desleixado, sempre foi ótimo profissional e se destacou cedo. Se não fosse pela má impressão que causara em Rei quando esta o viu no maior amasso com sua secretária, no elevador, com certeza já teria conseguido se aproximar dela.  
  
_ Se eu pelo menos tivesse controlado meus hormônios... - disse suspirando e abaixando a cabeça em desconsolo. Acabando com a pose de "intocável" finalmente.  
  
***  
  
_ Mamãe!!!!!!!! Que saudade!!!!! - disse a pequenina quando alcançou a mulher que lhe esperava no aeroporto apertando com toda força que possuía o corpo desta. Uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto da mulher, que mantinha o sorriso. Duas mulheres se aproximavam de tal cena, uma de longos cabelos verdes e vestida elegantemente, a outra com curtos e negros cabelos lisos, olhos violetas e expressão infantil, aparentava ser bem mais nova que a primeira, não que a outra fosse velha. Permaneceram quietas até que o encontro entre mãe e filha passasse.  
  
_ Como estava com saudades de você, meu anjinho. - disse a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos presos em graciosa trança neste dia. Parecia muito mais contente do que estivera nos últimos dias. Finalmente o abraço foi desfeito e a jovem mulher pegou a garotinha no colo enquanto lhe sorria, depois olhou para as duas moças que se mantinham em silêncio.  
  
_ É bom revê-las, minhas queridas. - disse sorrindo para as duas mulheres. - Como vão vocês? - disse olhando docemente para a moça mais jovem que devolveu-lhe o sorriso timidamente.  
  
_ Muito bem, minha querida. E desculpe o atraso, o tempo não estava muito bom em Veneza - respondeu a mulher de longos cabelos verdes pelas duas. Depois, olhando para a menina no colo da jovem mulher, sorriu e disse. - Nossa pequena Ana estava com muitas saudades. - A mulher que segurava a criança olhou para esta e sorriu.  
  
_ E eu morrendo de saudades desta jovensinha. - disse fazendo cócegas com uma das mãos na barriga da pequena. - Vamos, temos muito o que fazer antes que a noite chegue. - disse enquanto ajudava as duas mulheres a conduzir o pouco de bagagem que traziam além da pequena garota em seu colo. - Tenho muitos presentes para vocês. Espero que gostem. - concluiu sorrindo.  
  
***  
  
Os dois estavam conversando a algum tempo. A moça ainda estava revoltada e o rapaz tentava acalmá-la, achando a situação muito engraçada.  
  
_ Minha cara, não sei porque se revolta tanto. - disse sorrindo despreocupadamente.  
  
_ Oras! Ainda não sabe?! Você não sabe como eu detesto ter que me encontrar com aquele parvo! Isso é totalmente contra meus princípios, ter um abusado na minha empresa. - a moça não se conformava, o homem riu.  
  
_ Minha querida Rei, ele é um ótimo profissional. Não é só porque você o viu flertando com uma moça inocentemente que você tem que ficar tão zangada.  
  
_ Flertando? Inocentemente? - Rei riu com sarcasmo em tom baixo - Por favor, eu não diria que aquilo foi um mero "flerte" - contraiu o rosto e emburrou - Ainda não perdoei Akemi por aquela situação constrangedora.  
  
_ Querida, eles são jovens, são bonitos, simpáticos, e têm necessidades. - Rei arregalou os olhos. - Não se faça de inocente, sabe muito bem que isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
  
_ Mas não em ambiente de trabalho! - concluiu Rei brava.  
  
_ Tá, tá. Como você quiser. - disse Phobos fechando os olhos.  
  
_ O que eu que... - Rei foi interrompida por alguém que batia a porta.  
  
_ Desculpe o incômodo, senhorita Rei. Mas tem um senhor que quer falar com a senhorita. - disse Akemi abrindo um pouco a porta. - Ele disse que a senhorita o conhece.  
  
_ Ok.... Mande-o entrar. - e Akemi saiu, Phobos e Rei se levantaram - Depois a gente termina com esta conversinha. - disse Rei ainda um pouco emburrada.  
  
_ Certo. - disse Phobos sorrindo, neste instante alguém bateu na porta e entrou, Phobos ia se retirar, mas quando olhou para a pessoa que entrava arregalou um pouco os olhos e se virou novamente para Rei, que apresentava mesma reação. - Rei... - a moça pareceu acordar do transe, piscou duas vezes e olhou para o amigo.  
  
_ Não se preocupe... - disse ela quase em sussurro.  
  
_ Qualquer coisa... É só me chamar. - concluiu Phobos já se retirando, olhando feio para o homem que acabara de entrar.  
  
***  
  
Não era mais do que duas horas quando Usagi conseguiu uma folga, alguém havia desmarcado uma consulta que seria um pouco demorada e isto deu tempo para a loira sair um pouco, talvez conseguisse falar com Mamoru, estava preocupada com ele. Depois da volta de Ami para casa, parecia sempre estar cansado, falava pouco e não respondia às perguntas de Usagi.  
  
Como sentia falta do rapaz maravilhoso que conhecera, não que um dia deixaria de ser, mas quando fechava os olhos para pensar no homem que ocupava mais da metade de seus pensamentos, imaginava-o como da vez que se conheceram, quando saíram juntos pela primeira vez, daquele homem confiante, seguro de si mesmo, com um sorriso que derreteria qualquer uma, o pensamento a enciumava. Mas preferia mil vezes ter que dar uns "chega pra lá" em algumas abusadas do que ver seu mais novo namorado daquele jeito.  
  
"Novo namorado" pensar nisso a fez sorrir despreocupadamente no meio da rua, se alguém reparasse a chamaria de louca, ou boba feliz, mas isso não a preocupava. Depois do beijo roubado em frente a sua casa, achou que não teria coragem de olhá-lo, mas quando o viu tão distantes nos últimos dias e quando saiu abatido do quarto de Ami, achou que era melhor falar com ele.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
O rapaz acabava de sair do quarto, fechou a porta e parecia muito abatido. Usagi o olhou com preocupação, estava sentada no sofá quase em frente ao quarto, Mamoru a viu e invés de se retirar da casa como pretendia fazer, simplesmente parou e ficou olhando-a. Ela percebeu que não poderia continuar com aquilo.  
  
_ Mamoru... - ela não conseguia continuar, ele permaneceu calado. Usagi sentiu os olhos úmidos, mas tentava se segurar. Se levantou de vagar com as mãos apertando seu coração disparado, começou a caminhar para perto dele, mas não teve forças ou vontade de continuar. Mamoru não estava entendendo. Talvez o fato de ter se desligado de todos como auto penitência não tivesse sido a melhor idéia, a expressão triste de Usagi era a prova disso e ele se arrependia amargamente de ser ele o motivo daquele rosto em lágrimas "Lágrimas?!" Mamoru estava confuso "Por quê?" - Mamoru, por que você está assim? - Mamoru permaneceu quieto por alguns momentos, longos o suficiente para Usagi.  
  
_ Por que - ele não pôde concluir a pergunta que faria, mesmo que esta tenha sido apenas um sussurro quase para ele mesmo. Usagi não agüentou o silêncio prolongado daquele que agora percebia, amava como nunca amara ninguém e entre passos vacilantes finalmente rompera a barreira invisível que os separava e o abraçou com desespero. Mamoru permaneceu em choque com a ação da moça, mas não pôde ficar indiferente com aqueles frágeis bracinhos o tocando, aquele perfume atordoando seus sentidos, então toda preocupação se esvaneceu. Mamoru retribuiu o abraço, sentindo que, estranhamente, era naqueles finos e delicados braços que se sentia protegido, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar. - Perdoe-me, Usagi. Não podia ter deixado você tão preocupada, eu... - mas Usagi tocou os lábios dele com seus dedos.  
  
_ Por favor... não se desculpe, não se explique. Ter você... aqui... perto de mim... vale mais do que qualquer palavra. - e o abraçou de novo, Mamoru deixou um sorriso escapar.  
  
_ Eu te amo, Usako. - disse em sussurro, Usagi soluçou e lentamente levantou seus olhos, agora em lágrimas brilhantes, para ele.  
  
_ E eu te amo, Mamoru. Como nunca pensei que um dia amaria alguém. - e Mamoru selou tais palavras com um doce e demorado beijo. Depois se abraçaram novamente e após alguns momentos de silêncio, enquanto Usagi estava de olhos fechados no aconchego dos braços de Mamoru, ela disse - Gostei. - Mamoru não entendeu e demonstrou isso com uma cara interrogativa. - Do apelido... - ela completou levantando os olhos para Mamoru e eles riram. Em seguida Mamoru pediu para que namorassem e Sehya só chegou a tempo de ver Usagi convidando Mamoru para ir à festa com ela.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Usagi se permitiu um sorriso, e depois desmanchou-o ao lembrar das palavras de Mamoru "Eu não estou bem Usagi, depois do que aconteceu com Ami não sei se conseguirei voltar a ser o mesmo de quando você me conheceu".  
  
_ Eu farei você voltar a ser aquele homem que um dia roubou meu coração, Mamo-chan. - e com isso continuou seu caminho.  
  
***  
  
Ela estava surpresa, na verdade, espantada. Não esperava vê-lo novamente, pelo menos não ali, e tão subitamente. Vê-lo a fazia lembrar-se do passado, um doce e doloroso passado.  
  
_ Que surpresa revê-lo, Kaidou-senpai. - disse finalmente, sorrindo discretamente.  
  
_ E que prazer é pra mim revê-la, senhorita Hino. - disse sorrindo o rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros bem definidos, terno e gravata alinhados, homem elegante de profundos olhos negros. Rei sentiu-se corar com tais palavras, mas procurou não demonstrar seus sentimentos, principalmente e acima de tudo, por saber para quem o charmoso homem trabalhava, o pensamento fez o sorriso dela desmanchar.  
  
_ Por que meu pai te mandou aqui? - disse sem sentimentos.  
  
_ Ele não poderia fazê-lo. Vim porque quis. - disse o homem ainda sorrindo.  
  
_ Como? - Rei estava confusa, talvez por sentir seu coração disparar depois de tanto tempo, ou pelo fato de não ver sentidos nas palavras do rapaz.  
  
_ Eu fui demitido. - concluiu ele fechando o sorriso mas sem demonstrar qualquer outra expressão.  
  
_ Por quê? - então tratava-se realmente de negócios, Rei sentiu seu coração doer.  
  
_ Discutimos, eu não concordei com certas idéias dele. - disse abaixando a cabeça e parecendo se lembrar de algo.  
  
_ E por que veio aqui? - Rei ficou animada outra vez.  
  
_ Pensei se você poderia conseguir algo para mim. Agora sou um desempregado. - concluiu ele brincando, Rei sorriu serenamente e permaneceu calada por alguns instantes.  
  
_ Entendendo. Vou ver se posso te conseguir algo. Outra hora eu te ligo. - Kaidou pareceu um pouco aturdido com tais palavras, talvez Rei não tenha percebido pois não demonstrou. O rapaz recobrou a serenidade, sorriu e se despediu.  
  
_ Como quiser, senhorita Hino. Até logo. - e se virou para sair.  
  
_ Caso eu te empregue... - começou ela e ele se voltou para a jovem - Terá que me chamar apenas de Rei. - o rapaz sorriu.  
  
_ Certo... Rei... - e saiu. Rei que permanecera em pé, desabou na cadeira e apertou o peito com uma das mãos. "O que está havendo? Eu não posso ainda gostar dele. Não dará certo, ele não quer nada comigo, nunca quis!" pensava triste e um tanto quanto desesperada "Apenas se... Bom, deve ter um motivo para ele ter me procurado, e ainda brigou com meu pai! Isso é mais do que eu esperava. Será?" Rei sentiu um centelha de esperança.  
  
Kaidou foi o amor de Rei por toda sua juventude, apenas quem sabia disso era ela e Phobos, nem mesmo suas amigas sabiam da história, a não ser Makoto que por ter tido o primeiro namorado antes de qualquer uma das amigas entendesse melhor o que ela sentia. Nenhuma das outras sonhava que Rei já havia se apaixonado. Quando era jovem e, infelizmente, o pai lhe pagava os mais caros colégios fazendo-a sentir-se mais uma riquinha esnobe, antes que seu avô morresse, Kaidou sempre foi um amigo com quem podia contar, mesmo que este trabalhasse para seu pai. E foi ele que, depois da morte do avô, lhe consolava quando ela se isolava para chorar de saudades. Kaidou sempre foi alguém presente em sua vida e mesmo que ele nunca tivesse demonstrado nada mais do que amizade por ela, ela não conseguiu evitar amá- lo. E quando se declarou, não sabia, até hoje, explicar o que sentiu quando ele disse que não poderia corresponder. Queria sentir raiva, mas como se odeia alguém que se ama e é tão bom com a gente? Kaidou foi alguém que Rei nunca conseguiu esquecer, mesmo que tivesse guardado seus sentimentos por ele lá fundo, na esperança que a chama se apagasse. Mas agora, depois de revê-lo, acreditava que não poderia evitar de amá-lo novamente. Rei suspirou. Nessa hora alguém entrou na sala, Rei não pareceu notar.  
  
_ O que ele queria? - perguntou Phobos sem cerimônia.  
  
_ Queria um emprego. - disse Rei sem levantar os olhos, parecia ainda estar perdida em lembranças.  
  
_ Como assim?! Ele é louco ou o quê? Ele trabalha para o seu pai! - disse Phobos um pouco sem paciência.  
  
_ Foi demitido. - disse Rei ainda de cabeça baixa.  
  
_ E você vai contratá-lo? -Phobos levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiado.  
  
_ Ainda não sei. - disse Rei levantando a cabeça e parecendo finalmente despertar do transe. Piscou algumas vezes e pegou o telefone.  
  
_ Como é que é?! Rei você não pode fazer... - e Phobos começou a dizer os "contras" em relação ao rapaz que acabara de sair, mas Rei parecia não ouvir.  
  
_ Alô? Akemi, veja para mim se temos alguma vaga em algum departamento para um empresário graduado. Sim eu espero. - e desligou o telefone. Phobos parecia incrédulo e parou de falar, o telefone tocou. - Alô? Sim... No departamento de finanças? Perfeito, temos um novo administrador nas finanças, é o homem que acabou de sair daqui, ligue para ele mais tarde e o avise que o quero amanhã aqui bem cedo. Obrigada. - e desligou o telefone, Phobos ainda mudo. - Agora... - Rei levantou o rosto para Phobos - você tem um novo companheiro de trabalho. - disse Rei sorrindo, Phobos incrédulo. Ele pareceu finalmente despertar do choque.  
  
_ Rei! Como pode fazer isso?! Ele trabalhava para o seu pai! Como sabe que ele não veio aqui só para espionar, ou pior! Te prejudicar! - disse um tanto quanto nervoso.  
  
_ Já basta, Phobos! - disse Rei brava - Kaidou foi demitido pois discordou do meu pai. Ele jamais faria algo do gênero comigo, eu confio nele assim como confio em você. Por favor, eu não quero brigar, entenda que Kaidou é alguém que você pode contar, ele é um ótimo funcionário e tenho certeza que nos ajudará bastante.  
  
_ Se é o que você quer... - disse Phobos inconsolável.  
  
_ É o que eu quero sim. E espero que você entenda, ou melhor, que me apoie. - disse Rei sorrindo.  
  
_ A sua decisão é a que conta. Se você quer assim, só me resta aceitar. Com licença. - Rei iria falar algo mas não teve tempo pois Phobos acabava de sair. Sentiu-se triste por ter brigado com o amigo, mas precisava fazê-lo, voltou-se para a enorme janela atrás de si um pouco cabisbaixa.  
  
_ Vovô... espero estar fazendo a coisa certa.  
  
(Continua)  
  
03/08/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Obs: Pra se alguém achar q eu tô fantasiando muito, o Kaidou e o Phobos existem mesmo. Phobos Daimos seria uma brincadeirinha q eu fiz com os nomes dos dois corvos q a Rei tem no mangá (não sei se no anime tb) huahuahua, muito engraçado. E Kaidou existe mesmo no mangá, ele era o único cara com qm Rei realmente já quis casar, ele era funcionário do pai dela. Legal eu achar isso né?! ^^ Achei no blog da minha chará Mari_chan, não sei se ela vai ler, mas valeu pela dica (mesmo sem querer).  
  
Obs2: Kumada Yuuichirou é o Nicholas, hehehe, será q vcs adivinharam? Este é o nome verdadeiro dele, pelo menos o q eu achei :P. Eu sei q este Nicholas está um pouco menos idiota (desculpa fãs do Nicholas :P), mas é q eu sempre vou ver no rosto dele o Kaji de Evangelion ^^ Tipow, com o tempo vcs entenderão.  
  
Notas da autora: Terminei!!!! Hahahaha! :P Tipow, não saiu legal ¬¬ porque não era para ser assim o capítulo, o capítulo que era pra ser esse vai ser o próximo, aiai :P Aconteceu uns imprevistos, por isso saiu desse jeito, vou ver se escrevo o próximo logo, aí quando ficar pronto, eu posto. Ai, não vejo a hora de acabar esta estória, não agüento mais!!!!! Tá muito clichê! ¬¬ Affs.... Bom, de qualquer forma agradeceria se vocês comentassem mary_marcato@hotmail.com.br e tals... ou um review tb serve né Ah! :P Valeu!  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus, meus pais, meus amigos que não conhecem ou não gostam de anime mas sempre me apoiam. A Ana, a Anie, a Natássia e a Ticiana, minhas grandes insentivadoras (Surpresa Ana!!! Tá aí a segunda surpresa que reservei pra ti, não sei se está a altura, mas... de quem será que esta menininha é filha, hein? Qm não sabe, dert :P) e ao Maurício- kun!!!! Hahahaha, não acreditei quando ele me disse que estava lendo esta estória e disse que está adorando, ele me enche o saco pra continuar todo dia, hahahaha, que demais :P E a todos aqueles que me mandam coments, assim que possível coloco o nome de todos vocês aqui ^^ Té mais!  
  
Comentário atual: Gente, desculpa esses comentários tamanho família, mas eu precisava inserí-lo. Bom, eu recebi alguns mails dessa história ontem (q era o dia de eu postar ^^" gomen pelo atraso) e não posso esquecer de citar algumas coisas. Primeiramente agradecer a Rô que está lendo e que já está me dando uns helps. E depois para a Miaka, que eu agradeço muito pelo comentário! ^-^ Eu vou ver o que posso fazer para atender ao seu pedido, no e-mail que eu te mandei tentei explicar melhor a situação, ok? Era "só" isso ^-^ hehehe. 


	10. A festa

Oi gente :) Eu voltei finalmente a escrever esta fic (milagre!!!!). Eu ainda estou muito chateada por ter perdido dois capítulos (que por sinal estavam bem legais) e agora eu não sei se conseguirei fazer este capítulo corretamente, uma vez q eu já esqueci muitas coisas. Bom, se vcs virem alguma gafe, por favor me avisem e segundo, sinto muito mas acredito que esta continuação não estará tão boa qnt deveria, será uma pena, mas espero q se divirtam, só continuo a escrevê-la por vcs.  
  
Capítulo10: A festa  
  
_ Senhorita Hino, a senhorita Tsukino está ao telefone aguardando-a. - dizia Akemi pelo viva voz da jovem empresária, a mesma suspirou já esperando o que iria ouvir e atendeu.  
  
_ O que você quer, Usagi-chan? - foi bem direta.  
  
_ Nossa, Rei-chan, não precisa ser tão agressiva, só liguei para saber com que roupa você irá na nossa festa. - Rei revirou os olhos.  
  
_ Eu não vou, Usagi. - disse sem rodeios.  
  
_ Como é que é?!!!!! - gritou a outra fazendo Rei tirar o fone do ouvido - Por que isso agora?!!!!!  
  
_ Eu não tenho com quem ir e nem estou com vontade de ir. - disse já esperando a reação da amiga.  
  
_ Não quero nem saber, você vai e ponto final. Se você não aparecer lá até às oito eu vou te buscar pelos cabelos! Estou te avisando! - disse a outra alterada.  
  
_ Como se você conseguisse fazer algo do gênero. - disse Rei sorrindo com o canto da boca ironicamente.  
  
_ Não duvide de mim, Hino Rei. - disse Usagi com uma voz que fez Rei se arrepiar todinha, a doce menina poderia ser realmente perigosa quando queria, Rei deu um suspiro e respondeu.  
  
_ Está certo, Usagi-chan, eu vou. - disse derrotada ouvindo um grito de vitória do outro lado. Se despediram e ao desligar o telefone Rei enfiou a cara no meio da papelada em cima de sua mesa, desejando sumir do mapa, festa era a última coisa que queria no momento. Levantou a cabeça ao escutar uma batida na porta, olhou e se espantou com quem viu. - Você?  
  
_ Desculpe o incômodo, Rei. - disse Kaidou - Mas não pude evitar de escutar sua conversa. - disse pausadamente e sorrindo serenamente como sempre fazia, a ponto de deixar a jovem empresária aos suspiros na adolescência, Rei percebeu que suspirava neste momento e se assustou, estes suspiros só deviam ser uma lembrança da sua adolescência, quando ainda era apaixonada pelo homem a sua frente, não um fato do seu presente! Será que ela ainda...? Não conseguiu terminar o pensamento. - Rei? Rei? - chamou Kaidou preocupado.  
  
_ Ãh? Ah, me desculpe. O que dizia? - perguntou ela sem graça, ele sorriu divertido.  
  
_ Eu ouvi sua conversa e se não for uma festa particular talvez eu pudesse te levar. - Rei sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer e olhou-o silenciosamente por instantes.  
  
_ Bem...  
  
_ Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem. - disse ele apressadamente e já pedindo licença para se retirar, Rei levantou.  
  
_ Não, não! Não é isso, Kaidou-sempai, digo, Kaidou. Eu só me espantei, é claro que aceito. - disse Rei tentando não parecer embaraçada e sorrindo, Kaidou acenou sorrindo para a moça e se retirou. A moça suspirou e sentou- se, agora com um sorriso sonhador no rosto.  
  
***  
  
As três mulheres mais aquela pequena criança andavam despreocupadas pelo shopping, comprando tudo o que lhes chamava a atenção, ou pelo menos duas entre elas, a mais nova e a mais velha, pois a outra mulher, a mais alta entre as três, apenas estava acompanhando-as, enquanto mimava a jovem garotinha de cabelos loiros.  
  
_ Como eu dizia, querida, você deve ir a esta festa. - disse a mulher de longos cabelos verdes, presos elegantemente em uma fivela discreta, dois fios lhe iam a frente de seu rosto.  
  
_ Mas eu prefiro ficar com vocês, não estou afim de festa. - disse a mais alta para a mais velha, tentado persuadi-la. A mesma só deu um sorriso sábio e continuou.  
  
_ Eu ficarei com a pequena Ana, você deve ir para festa. - disse a mulher mais velha enquanto olhava uma vitrine, a mais alta ia revidar, quando a pequena garota resolveu fazer parte da conversa.  
  
_ Mamãe, por favor, eu quero que você se divirta. - disse com olhinhos pedintes, irresistíveis, na opinião de sua mãe - Vá e se divirta, por mim... - a mulher ficou quieta por instantes e olhou para a mulher mais nova.  
  
_ O que acha, Hotaru? - perguntou para a moça que a olhou com olhos neutros.  
  
_ Um pouco de diversão não lhe fará mal, está mais do que na hora de viver um pouco sua vida. - disse calmamente.  
  
_ Está certo, já que vocês insistem. - as outras sorriram para aquela mulher tão esbelta e elegante e sorriram. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda tinha um ar de sonhadora, concluiu a mulher mais velha entre elas, e continuaram o caminho em silêncio.  
  
***  
  
Rei estava guardando algumas coisas, enquanto esperava a chegada de um funcionário, o pior entre eles, concluía aborrecida. Enquanto tinha tal pensamento ouve uma batida na porta.  
  
_ Entre. - disse impassível. Na porta apareceu um homem alto e de longos cabelos castanhos, terno pouco apresentável e barba por fazer, o sorriso costumeiro não estava em seu rosto, em seus olhos a indiferença se mantinha.  
  
_ Mandou me chamarem, senhorita Hino. - perguntou polido, Rei sorriu ironicamente.  
  
_ Desde quando é tão educado, Kumada? - o homem não se permitiu uma resposta e a mulher resolveu ir direto ao ponto. - Soube que não está se dando muito bem com o novo funcionário, com o Sr. Kaidou. Poderia me dizer por quê?  
  
_ Não sei do que a senhorita está a falar. - disse indiferente, Rei estreitou os olhos.  
  
_ Sei... Bom, espero que o trate muito bem, pois diferente de você ele sabe respeitar um ambiente de trabalho. - o homem apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e já se virava para se retirar. - Tenho dó dos pais que tem um filho tão inútil como você. - disse Rei indiferente, sem controlar a altura de sua voz, não se importando se o homem a sua frente ouvia. O mesmo parou e ficou de costas para mulher.  
  
_ Você acha que sabe muito, não é? - disse se virando para a mulher, ela iria responder a altura, mas ao ver o olhar penetrante do homem desistiu, ele começou a se aproximar dela - Sempre tão superior, tão poderosa, a senhora "arrogância" talvez devesse se manter de boca fechada as vezes... - disse calmamente, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, se aproximando lentamente da mulher, desviou da escrivaninha dela e estava chegando perto da cadeira da mesma, que se mantinha sem reação. - Mas apesar de tudo, desse seu ar superior, desse seu sorriso sarcástico... - disse chegando bem perto e abaixando os olhos do rosto da mulher para outro ponto. - Além dessas pernas... - Rei inconscientemente colocou as mãos em cima do colo, ele voltou o olhar irônico para o rosto da moça assustada e aproximou deveras desta parte do corpo dela, quase a tocando, sua respiração se confundindo com a da jovem mulher - Você me deixa louco... - Rei sentiu um tremor na barriga e fechou os olhos lentamente enquanto ele se aproximava mais. O sangue de Rei fervia e não era por ódio! Era por... Tal pensamento fez seus sentidos despertarem e ela recuperar a sanidade, arregalou os olhos com fúria e o jogou longe com uma de suas pernas, o homem quase caiu e pareceu um pouco surpreso. Rei se levantou abruptamente.  
  
_ Suma daqui, Kumada! Desapareça antes que eu te mate! - disse a mulher com chamas nos olhos, o homem sorriu mais uma vez e se retirou lentamente. Quando o mesmo fechou a porta, Rei despencou na cadeira, com uma mão cobrindo a face. - O que foi aquilo? Meu Deus... nunca me senti assim... ninguém nunca me deixou neste estado descontrolado... nem mesmo Kaidou... - parou para pensar um segundo - Eu devo estar trabalhando demais. - concluiu e se levantou para se retirar, ainda tinha uma festa para ir.  
  
***  
  
O som de música clássica ao fundo deixava o ambiente extremamente aconchegante, era cedo ainda e poucas pessoas já haviam chegado. Uma delas caminhava em passos calmos até um rapaz em terno negro, quando chegou perto ele se virou e lhe sorriu.  
  
_ Minako, meu amor. - disse Yaten meio abobalhado diante da visão. Minako usava um vestido longo e laranja de tom escuro, a tomara que caía realçava seus ombros um pouco bronzeados da praia, seus cabelos curtos estavam adornados com duas fivelas laterais e um conjunto de brincos e gargantilha dourados completavam o visual charmoso. Yaten se recuperou o ar que lhe faltou e continuou - Onde esteve?  
  
_ Me desculpe, Yaten. Eu estava acertando algumas coisas com o cozinheiro. - Yaten ia responder mas Sehya se intrometeu.  
  
_ Cunhadinha, a Odango não virá? - perguntou indiferente à cara de raiva de Yaten pela interrupção.  
  
_ Acho que ela já está chegando... - disse e olhou por acaso para a entrada - Ah! Lá está ela. - Sehya se virou rapidamente e seus olhos encontraram a dona de seus pensamentos. Usagi estava divina, também de vestido, só que rosa escuro. Era preso em duas alças muito finas no pescoço, deixando suas costas nuas, uma vez que seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque firme. Sua saia começava no joelho e descia em cascata até seus pés, uma sandália de tiras finas e brincos de meia lua pratas deixavam-na com um ar angelical, provocantemente angelical. Sehya mal agradeceu Minako e já saiu ao encontro de Usagi. Quando estava quase chamando-a parou abruptamente, Usagi estendia a mão para alguém, Chiba Mamoru. Os olhos de Sehya se contraíram em raiva, chegou mais perto da moça que sorria contente e conversava com seu acompanhante, antes que pudesse dizer algo Usagi se virou para ele e sorriu.  
  
_ Sehya! - disse animada - Como está elegante. - Sehya não respondeu, apenas a olhou magoado, ao ver a felicidade que Chiba fazia transbordar em Usagi, coisa que ele não conseguia fazer, ou pelo menos não com tanta intensidade. Usagi, ao perceber o silêncio do rapaz ia perguntar-lhe o que havia, mas sentiu Mamoru tocar-lhe o ombro e ao olhá-lo viu-o fazendo sinal para fora fazendo-a lembrar-se de algo. Voltou-se para Sehya. - Vai deixar sua acompanhante lhe esperando? - Sehya pareceu sair de um transe e piscou um pouco, tentando entender o que a moça lhe havia dito, como num átimo lembrou-se, Haruka. Um sorriso, um pouco triste ainda, devido a situação que presenciara, mas um tanto quanto divertido, surgiu em seu rosto, como Haruka teria vindo para festa? Seria um ótimo meio de esquecer Usagi por uns momentos.  
  
_ Com licença. - disse Sehya para o casal e se dirigiu para as escadas da entrada, olhou para baixo com um sorriso maroto procurando por Haruka, mas seus olhos não a viam, ninguém estava ali, a não ser uma bela moça de costas com um vestido divino e... Os olhos de Sehya se arregalaram.  
  
_ Haruka? - a moça que ali estava se virou e olhou-o, em seguida seus olhos se estreitaram.  
  
_ Sehya, achei que nem viria. - disse brava de braços cruzados e já entrando no salão, a única reação do rapaz foi abrir e fechar a boca.  
  
***  
  
Taiki estava um tanto quanto contrariado, a festa não o estava agradando. Olhava para os lados mas nada o interessava. "Mas cadê aquela garota?" ao perceber tal pensamento quis se bater por novamente estar pesando na moça de cabelos e olhos azuis que o vivia atormentando no colegial. Mas não podia negar, por mais que ela fosse irritante, era linda... Dessa vez quase se bateu de verdade.  
  
_ Taiki, seu idiota. - falou para si mesmo.  
  
_ O que disse, Taiki-kun? - perguntou Minako, o rapaz a olhou sem graça e negou qualquer coisa com a cabeça. Dirigiu o olhar para seu irmão que estava ao lado da jovem, mantendo seu braço na cintura dela.  
  
_ Yaten, tem certeza que todos virão? - perguntou.  
  
_ Ãh? Ah, sim. Todos disseram que viriam, com exceção da - mas não concluiu, parecendo tentar evitar algo.  
  
_ Com exceção...? - repetiu Taiki esperando a conclusão. Mas percebia que tipo de reação era aquela de seu irmão, ele não o queria irritar com alguma coisa, provavelmente com o que estava para dizer.  
  
_ Da Ami. - concluiu Minako. Yaten jurava que Taiki ia ficar bravo ao ouvir tal nome, nunca gostara da garota com quem sempre competia na época do colegial, e mesmo depois que terminaram, mas a reação do irmão não fora a que ele esperara. Taiki apenas olhou para frente, parecendo pensar em algo. Depois de alguns segundos começou a caminhar.  
  
_ Com licença. - disse Taiki já saindo - Vou dar uma volta. - Yaten fez cara de confusão e Minako sorriu.  
  
_ O que houve aqui? - perguntou Yaten.  
  
_ Nada demais. Só alguém que está indo em busca da felicidade. - disse Minako sorrindo, ao ver o desentendimento do noivo apenas o abraçou. Segundos depois Yaten sorriu, entendera o que era a felicidade que seu irmão fora buscar, ou melhor, quem era ela.  
  
***  
  
A jovem estava um pouco deslocada na festa, todos ali estavam acompanhados: Usagi e Mamoru, Rei, que acabara de chegar, com um belo rapaz que ela achava já ter visto antes, impressionantemente Haruka e Sehya, sorriu ao pensar nos dois, e Yaten e Minako. Mas ela estava só, não deveria ter vindo a festa, perdera seu tempo, com certeza. Tal pensamento a fez cruzar os braços emburrada.  
  
_ Por que tão bela mulher está tão irritada. - a moça gelou ao ouvir tal vós e virou-se lentamente.  
  
_ Motoki... - disse calmamente.  
  
_ Como vai, Makoto-chan? - disse sorrindo para a moça a sua frente. Ela só fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça. Permaneceram por instantes em silêncio até a moça o ver estender a mão, olhou-o interrogativa. - Quer dançar? - a moça olhou-o nos olhos pensando um pouco, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas... ai, como poderia resistir àqueles olhos? Estendeu a mão sorrindo e caminharam até a pista.  
  
Enquanto dançavam, Makoto se lembrava dos velhos tempos, quando ainda estavam juntos, quando achou que tudo seria perfeito, mas depois tudo mudou. A gravidez da ex-namorada dele e o que aconteceu a si mesma... Nunca imaginaria que um dia aquilo poderia acontecer e depois de tanto tempo tentando fugir do jovem, agora estava ali, dançando junto aquele que lhe dera os melhores momentos de sua vida. Motoki percebeu o silêncio da jovem.  
  
_ No que pensa, Makoto-chan? - perguntou docemente.  
  
_ Em nós, Motoki-kun. - falou sem pensar no que dizia e sobressaltou-se ao perceber o que fizera. Motoki apenas sorriu e ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. A valsa que tocava foi substituída por uma música lenta, mal Makoto percebeu a troca de música e já sentiu um corpo colado ao seu, ficou rubra mas não se afastou. Motoki apertou-a um pouco mais contra seu corpo segurando-a na cintura e a moça enlaçou o pescoço do mesmo, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro dele. Ficaram em silêncio por momentos.  
  
_ Nunca mais vou deixar você fugir de mim, meu amor. - disse o rapaz docemente, fazendo a mulher se surpreender, mas não recusar o calor de seus braços.  
  
***  
  
Taiki estava se estranhando, desde quando ele era o tipo do cara que pegava seu carro, saía em alta velocidade e ia atrás de uma mulher que ele detestava?! Sinceramente, ele não estava se reconhecendo. Mas qual o problema? O que importava agora era saber porque aquela teimosa não tinha ido a festa, ah, isso ele iria descobrir.  
  
Mais alguns minutos e ele chegou àquela casa, cenário de alguns encontros. Era por volta das 9 horas e com certeza ela estaria em casa, respirou fundo e se encaminhou até a porta, pensou uma, duas, três vezes antes de tocar a campainha, mas por fim acabou cedendo ao desejo de ver aquela jovem que vinha lhe perturbando a mente, tocou a campainha.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que você esqueceu a chave, Usagi-chan, - disse subitamente uma voz de dentro da casa - eu falei para você pegá-las em cima da mesa. - dizia uma sonolenta Ami abrindo a porta sem ao menos olhar quem é que estava do outro lado desta. Abriu a porta e se virou rapidamente indo até a sala. Taiki não soube o que dizer diante da cena a sua frente. - Achei que ia até mais tarde a festa, Usagi-chan. Eu estava lendo e peguei no sono e - Taiki estava absorto, aquela visão, aquela mulher a sua frente... não a esperava ver daquele... com aquela... só com aquela... lingerie!!!!!! - Por que está tão quieta, Usa... - Ami se virou para olhar a amiga e não pôde concluir sua pergunta. - Taiki!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ami saiu correndo e entrou no seu quarto, Taiki com o grito pareceu acordar, mas provavelmente iria levar uma surra da moça quando ela reaparecesse, mas... oras! Quando ele iria saber que a comportada Ami estaria usando uma calcinha e um sutiã de renda minúsculos, deixando pouco a imaginação, naquele tom provocante de azul e preto?! Nunca! Mas que ela estava muito... Não conseguiu terminar seu pensamento, talvez por vergonha do que estava pensando ou talvez por ouvir a porta do quarto da moça abrindo. Ami apareceu vestindo um robe azul anil.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
_ O que está fazendo aqui, Taiki? - perguntou a moça envergonhada e indignada.  
  
(Continua)  
  
08/11/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Bom, terminei este capítulo. Não está tão legal quanto tinha ficado o primeiro, mas dá pro gasto. Eu estava imaginando esta cena com a Ami há muito tempo, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer dúvida ou se quiserem me agradar um pouquinho, meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com ou um review também vale muito. Até o próximo capítulo.  
  
Agradecimentos: Hehehe, principalmente a Tissiana que vive me cobrando esta continuação, finalmente a fiz. A Ana, a Anie e a Natássia. Agradeço a todas as outras meninas que comentaram, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. 


	11. Sua outra face

Só peço desculpas pela demora, realmente não foi proposital. Não foi preguiça nem falta de idéia, simplesmente foi falta de tempo mesmo, o que agora eu tenho de sobra, hehehe :) Obrigada por sempre pedirem a continuação, está aqui, espero que gostem (e comentem, please ó.ò).  
  
Capítulo11: Sua outra face  
  
_ O que está fazendo aqui, Taiki? - perguntou a moça envergonhada e indignada. Taiki estava encabulado, sem saída, o que iria dizer para a moça "Ah, eu fiquei curioso pra saber porque você não foi a festa e vim te ver" ok, essa seria a última resposta que daria, ridículo! - Taiki? - repetiu Ami, um pouco rubra, provavelmente de raiva, concluiu Taiki e resolveu responder logo.  
  
_ Er, a festa não estava muito legal, aí... bom, aí me pediram pra... pra... - er, o que iria dizer agora?  
  
_ Para buscar as chaves que Usagi esqueceu? - supôs Ami.  
  
_ Isso! Isso mesmo. - respirou fundo e aliviado, talvez a moça acreditasse nisso.  
  
_ Bom, já que está aí, quer tomar alguma coisa, já que a festa não está legal você pode demorar um pouco, né? - desde quando Ami era tão simpática com ele? Taiki estranhou a reação da moça, principalmente depois de saber que ela não conversava com quase ninguém após a triste situação que lhe ocorrera algum tempo atrás. Mas ela estava sendo legal com ele, não podia ser grosso neste momento, acenou com a cabeça e Ami foi até a cozinha fazer um chá, enquanto Taiki se sentava no sofá.  
  
Ami demorou alguns instantes e logo trouxe o chá, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, um pouco envergonhada com a situação passada, assim como ele. Permaneceram em silêncio por instantes, até que Ami se surpreendeu com o que ouviu.  
  
_ Desculpe-me. - disse quase em um sussurro, Taiki. Oras! Essa era nova para ela. Ele nunca, havia pedido desculpas para ela, independente da ocasião. Olhou-o espantada, mas ao deparar-se com olhos culpados que ele lhe lançava, sorriu, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Se olharam por mais alguns momentos, até que desviaram o olhar, que já estava próximo demais. Próximo? Pensaram os dois juntos.  
  
Novamente um silêncio tomou conta do local, mas Taiki achou melhor falar algo, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de conversar com aquela garota sem brigarem. Respirou fundo e falou.  
  
_ Por que não foi a festa, Ami? - perguntou com pouco interesse.  
  
_ Não estou em clima de festa. Nem sei se voltarei a estar. - concluiu ela em tom melancólico. Taiki pensou por instantes e resolveu fazer a pergunta que lhe incomodava havia tanto tempo.  
  
_ Por que tomou tantos remédios a ponto de ter que ser internada, Ami? - ela se assustou com a repentina pergunta, mas ele não se intimidou - Você nunca foi de extremos. - ele viu a caneca que ela segurava entre as mãos tremer um pouco, talvez tivesse se precipitado em fazer tal pergunta tão cedo, mas não resistiu. Talvez... bom, pudesse mudar de assunto e...  
  
_ Depressão. - falou ela e depois se calou. Taiki achou que ela não voltaria a se pronunciar, mas não foi o que fez. - Por presenciar uma situação parecida com o que já me aconteceu no passado. - Taiki meditou por alguns segundos, subitamente suas faces se contraíram.  
  
_ Idiota. - disse bravo para moça, sem levantar os olhos para esta, que o fez para ele, surpreendida com o que ouvira.  
  
***  
  
Eles dançavam divinamente pelo salão, a moça - com um vestido vermelho, detalhado em preto, longo e em estilo chinês. Brincos curtos e algumas pulseiras em tom negro realçavam seus cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com dois fios que lhe caíam pelas laterais da face - sorria feliz com a encantadora companhia que arrumara, talvez não tivesse sido má idéia ir àquela festa. O jovem que a acompanhava sorria serenamente, encantado com a visão, seus olhos e cabelos negros tinha um ar misterioso, irresistível. A jovem se perdia naquela escuridão brilhante.  
  
_ Está linda, Rei. - disse Kaidou para a moça. Esta se espantou, não com o comentário em total, mas por estar tão perdida naqueles olhos que nem notara que havia várias pessoas a sua volta. Sorriu sem graça e desviou o olhar, o rapaz sorriu.  
  
Uma música lenta começou a ser tocada, a moça já se preparava para ser conduzida para a mesa, mas se espantou ao ver que o jovem, que julgava considerá-la apenas uma irmã mais nova, a puxava para perto de seu corpo, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Rei encostou a cabeça no peito do jovem  
  
_ Você me fascina, Rei. Simplesmente me fascina. - disse Kaidou em um sussurro para a moça, que sentiu tremores em seu estômago, enquanto sentia as faces ficarem rubras.  
  
***  
  
Minako veio ao encontro do noivo um pouco afobada, faces coradas e alguns fios voavam para trás devido a velocidade em que andava, ao vê-la Yaten sentiu um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo, estava mais linda ainda daquele jeito, sorriu para ela.  
  
_ Meu amor, estamos com um problema. - disse ela um pouco nervosa. Yaten fechou o sorriso e esperou que ela continuasse.  
  
---  
  
Sehya não se agüentava de rir na mesa devido às feições que sua acompanhante lhe mostrava. E pensar que estivera tristes há instantes, por que era mesmo? Ah, o que importava? Só sabia que estava se divertindo muito as custas da raiva de Haruka. Não de propósito! Afirmava rindo.  
  
_ Ah, cala a boca, Sehya! Não tenho culpa se aquelas meninas são doidas e praticamente me mataram pra conseguir que eu colocasse esse vestido. - disse emburrada. Haruka vestia um comprido vestido de um ombro só, mas, que por ser de alça, deixava os dois ombros a mostra. Era em um tom marrom, com detalhes em dourado, que seguiam pelo corpo bem torneado da jovem, do peito até os tornozelos, onde terminava. Haruka não permitiu que colocassem qualquer maquiagem em seu rosto, mas não conseguiu evitar a sandália dourada de salto alto, assim como os brincos e o bracelete também dourados que usava, a contragosto! - Que está olhando, hein? Vai rir de novo? - perguntou Haruka brava para Sehya, este percebeu que devia estar parecendo um bobo tamanha a intensidade e a duração que ficou olhando-a. Meu Deus! Jamais poderia imaginar que Haruka pudesse ter aquelas curvas. E que curvas! - Seyha! - gritou Haruka brava, Sehya olhou-a sem graça e voltou a rir, a mulher apenas cruzou os braços brava, enquanto ele tentava se acalmar.  
  
_ Desculpe, Haruka. É que é muito engraçado imaginar a Usagi e a Minako segurando-a a força enquanto Rei tentava colocar um vestido em você. - e voltou a rir descontroladamente. Haruka se preparava para tacar um copo na cabeça dele quando duas pessoas chegaram a mesa.  
  
_ Sinto pelo incômodo, Sehya e Srta... - Yaten tentava reconhecer a moça e arregalou os olhos quando esta se virou para ele - Haruka?! - Sehya desatou a rir enquanto Haruka fechou a cara novamente. Minako riu um pouco e resolveu continuar pelo namorado.  
  
_ Desculpe-nos por interromper, meus amigos. - disse novamente Minako - Mas nós estamos com um problema e pensei que pudessem nos ajudar. - Sehya olhou sorrindo para a futura cunhada e pediu que ela continuasse.  
  
---  
  
_ Dá pra ir logo com isso, Sehya? Minako vai reclamar se demorarmos muito. - disse Haruka enquanto ajudava Sehya a pegar algumas garrafas dentro da dispensa do hotel. O fato era que tanto as bebidas quanto alguns ingredientes para a sobremesa acabaram e enquanto iam buscar estes, Minako e Yaten pediram para que Haruka e Sehya fossem até a dispensa do hotel para pegar mais algumas bebidas. Como Haruka já não agüentava mais as risadas de Sehya aceitou de prontidão o pedido.  
  
_ Calma, né Haruka! Este lugar está meio escuro e também é apertado, droga! - disse Sehya tentando fingir irritação, mas falhando drasticamente ao começar a rir do muxoxo que Haruka soltou. - Pronto, já podemos sair. - enquanto se encaminhavam para a saída da dispensa, Seyha ainda ria das injúrias que Haruka lhe soltava.  
  
_ Ainda bem que já terminamos, não sei como os teus irmão te agüentam, você... - Haruka deu um trombão não intencional em Sehya, que estava a sua frente. - Por que parou de repente, hein? - disse brava, ao perceber que Sehya não se movia. Olhou para frente, vendo a porta fechada. - Abre logo a porta, Sehya. - mas o rapaz não fez nenhum movimento. Haruka, impaciente, seguiu na frente para abrir a porta, mas... - Sehya, por que a porta não abre? - disse fazendo força na maçaneta. Arregalou os olhos concluindo o que menos queria naquele momento. - Não me diga que a porta não abre por dentro, Sehya? - disse com uma calma incrível para os padrões dela, se virando lentamente para o rapaz, que simplesmente colocou a mão na nuca, coçando esta enquanto uma gota lhe surgia na cabeça junto de uma risada sem graça. - Eu não acredito nisso, Sehya!!!!!!!! - esbravejou Haruka.  
  
***  
  
_ Vem comigo. - disse o rapaz puxando a jovem para fora do salão. A moça estava um pouco receosa, não por medo do rapaz, mas por medo do que poderia acontecer. Não que imaginasse que ele fosse tentar algo, mas sabia que se ele tentasse, não conseguiria resistir. - Makoto-chan? Você está melhor? - perguntou Motoki quando a moça parou de andar, chegando perto desta. Makoto olhou-o e sorriu.  
  
_ Sim, bem melhor. Você tinha razão, o ar aqui fora é um bom remédio para dor de cabeça. - disse ela acompanhando o rapaz até um banco no jardim. Tratava-se de um jardim interno, estilo japonês, um lago artificial corria por todo o local e uma pequena cascata fazia do lugar o mais calmo possível. O verde das folhas e o colorido das flores combinavam perfeitamente com o local. Mas nem um dos dois pareciam notar ou prestar atenção na bela paisagem em volta deles. Motoki respirou fundo, tomando alguma decisão e se voltou para a jovem ao seu lado.  
  
_ Senti sua falta, Makoto-chan. - disse quase em um sussurro. Makoto pareceu não se surpreender com a revelação, pois suas feições não se alteraram. O rapaz achou que ela não diria nada e achou melhor se calar também.  
  
_ Também senti a sua, Motoki. - disse Makoto subitamente. O rapaz voltou-se novamente para ela e os olhos dos dois se cruzaram. O rapaz tentou se aproximar para beijá-la, mas Makoto desviou olhando para baixo. - Mas isso é passado. Tanto você quanto eu tomamos rumos diferentes. - concluiu melancólica. Motoki olhou-a por instantes, mas logo voltou-se para o lago a sua frente.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
_ O que sinto por você não é passado. - disse Motoki com o olhar sério, sem encarar a moça, que também evitava olhá-lo, talvez tentando impedir que ele visse as lágrimas que ela continha em seus olhos. - Mas... - o rapaz, que sempre se demonstrava tão seguro, pareceu vacilar, mas finalmente se decidiu e voltou-se para Makoto. - Perdoe-me, Makoto. - Makoto se assustou com a afirmação, levantando sua face, mas sem encará-lo ainda. - Perdoe-me por ter te magoado tanto, perdoe-me por não ter conseguido fazê-la feliz. - disse quase em um sussurro. - novamente um silêncio surgiu entre eles, mas dessa vez o próximo movimento foi feito por Makoto, que não contendo mais seus sentimentos jogou-se nos braços do rapaz, surpreso com tal ação, enquanto ela liberava todas as lágrimas que tentara segurar.  
  
_ Não diga isso, Motoki! - disse Makoto ainda em prantos - Você me trouxe de volta a vida... Primeiro como a lembrança de um suposto amor do passado, mas depois como o verdadeiro significado de tal palavra. Você me fez sorrir de novo, quando ninguém mais conseguiu fazê-lo. Fez dos dias tristes e escuros que era minha vida momentos inesquecivelmente maravilhosos. Jamais fui mais feliz do que quando estive com você, jamais! - disse soluçando. Olhou-o nos olhos, a expressão dele era uma mistura de surpresa e total alegria. - Ainda te amo Motoki e nunca vou deixar de amar. Se não deu certo, ou se nunca der, mesmo assim não poderei te esquecer, pois você foi o único que fez meu coração sorrir novamente e principalmente, foi o único que o fez bater forte, esperando ansioso por cada toque seu. - Makoto não pôde dizer mais nada, pois o rapaz tomou-lhe os lábios, num beijo profundo e saudoso. O beijo daqueles que nem tempo e distância consegue separar para sempre.  
  
***  
  
_ Idiota. - disse bravo para moça, sem levantar os olhos para esta, que o fez para ele, surpreendida com o que ouvira.  
  
_ Como... - a moça não pôde concluir sua sentença, pois o rapaz voltava o rosto severo para o seu, enquanto voltava a insultá-la.  
  
_ Você é uma idiota covarde, Ami! - disse Taiki bravo para moça. Mas se antes esta demonstrava surpresa, agora sua expressão se contraiu para raiva.  
  
_ Oras! Quem você pensa que é para me chamar assim, hein?! - disse Ami em um tom alterado, mas Taiki não se deixou abalar e continuou.  
  
_ O passado é passado. Como você pode permitir que ele atrapalhe a sua vida, deve enfrentá-lo! Não esquecê-lo, mas superá-lo! - disse ainda sério, Ami prendeu a respiração surpresa novamente, mas voltou a falar.  
  
_ Você não sabe pelo o que eu passei! Não tem o direito de falar isso! - ia continuar, mas o rapaz interrompeu-a.  
  
_ Certamente não passei pelas mesmas situações que as suas! Sua vida é sua vida, a minha é a minha, são totalmente diferentes. Mas não pense que é a única que teve ou tem que enfrentar o passado. - estava realmente alterado e Ami achou melhor só escutar. - Quando tinha 10 anos meus pais sofreram um acidente de avião e morreram, eu e meus irmãos fomos levados para um orfanato. Sempre cuidei deles, quando choravam por falta de nossos pais, mesmo depois que fomos adotados. Nossas vidas nunca foram fáceis, mas nunca permitimo-nos cair e não levantar mais! A vida não é fácil, Ami! Cresça para ela, nem tudo é como queremos, nem tudo é previsível como você está acostumada. - Ami estava surpresa, sentia pena, tristeza, remorso e milhares de sentimentos de uma vez só, ao ver a verdade assim, tão nua e crua, abria-lhe os olhos mais subitamente do que achou poder suportar, abaixou a cabeça e esperou que ele continuasse, mas Taiki não disse mais nada.  
  
_ Sinto muito. - disse Ami depois de alguns segundos. Taiki se voltou para ela com uma expressão neutra, a moça também o encarou. - Você tem razão, não sou a única a ter que enfrentar o passado. - disse com os olhos começando a marejar, Taiki lhe sorriu carinhosamente. Depois de enxugar uma lágrima que escorria por sua face, voltou a falar. - Mas não deixa de ser difícil enfrentá-lo.  
  
_ Nunca disse que não é. - disse com carinho para a moça, que olhou-o novamente, surpresa com o tom. Mas ao ver que na sua frente estava mais do que aquele garoto que vivia pegando no seu pé, Ami não pôde mais suportar e desabou, abraçando Taiki com força, enquanto ele retribuía, sentindo seu paletó sendo molhado pelas lágrimas repetidas da jovem nos seus braços.  
  
***  
  
Ela estava irritada... não! Estava totalmente possessa!... Deus! Ficar presa em uma dispensa já lhe soava estranho e revoltante, imagine junto com o cara mais insuportável da face da Terra!!! Haruka achava que não agüentaria esperar pelo socorro, mataria aquele sujeito antes.  
  
_ Desculpe-me, Haruka. - disse Sehya sem graça - Eu esqueci que a porta só abria por fora.  
  
_ Você sabia?! - gritou Haruka incrédula. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz.  
  
_ Hehehe, Yaten me advertiu. - disse com a mão na nuca. - Mas eu esqueci completamente. - Sehya teve a nítida impressão de que vira fumaça saindo pelas orelhas de Haruka, junto com olhos em chamas.  
  
Haruka ia partir para cima do jovem, mas um pequeno detalhe a fez desistir, momentaneamente, diga-se de passagem, de estrangulá-lo: a única lâmpada do local acabara de pifar. Haruka suspirou descrente, chegando a conclusão que não valia a pena bater no rapaz. Se encaminhou até uma das paredes da dispensa e se sentou, Sehya fez o mesmo.  
  
_ Só nos resta esperar que alguém nos acuda. - disse Haruka suspirando derrotada.  
  
Permaneceram em silêncio por instantes, até que Sehya, não agüentando mais o clima pesado, resolveu falar com a jovem, talvez fazer algumas perguntas que o incomodavam. Não... isso talvez fosse demais, concluiu. Mas mesmo assim resolveu conversar.  
  
_ Anda ganhando muitas corridas? - perguntou casualmente. Vendo que a jovem continuava calada, resolveu se calar também, talvez ela não estivesse com um humor muito bom, o que não o espantava. O engraçado era que ela só era daquele jeito com ele, com os outros era uma educação só, principalmente com as garotas, isso era muito...  
  
_ Estou de férias. - disse Haruka subitamente, tirando Sehya de seus devaneios. - Talvez permanentemente. - disse sem dar muita importância ao assunto.  
  
_ Aposto como Mishiru deve estar aliviada, ela morria de preocupação quando você corria e... - Sehya percebeu que tocara no nome proibido tarde demais, pronto... Agora, com certeza, Haruka iria estrangulá-lo.  
  
Mas contrariando as suas expectativas, a moça permaneceu em silêncio, um incômodo silêncio. Sehya se sentiu mal, já que fora ele o culpado de tal reação.  
  
_ Desculpe-me Haruka, esqueci-me de que você não gosta desse assunto. - disse arrependido. - Apesar de eu não entender por quê. - ai, falara demais novamente, agora ela não o perdoaria.  
  
_ Não é sua culpa. - disse ela de repente, novamente surpreendendo o rapaz - Não deu certo com Mishiru, mas ela é sua amiga também, é normal que pergunte.  
  
Depois de segundos de silêncio, Sehya sentiu sua curiosidade implorar que perguntasse o porquê de não ter dado certo, já que...  
  
_ E antes que pergunte, te respondo. - Haruka pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos do jovem. Respirou fundo e continuou. - Mishiru se casou... com outro. - Sehya arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário, pois Haruka continuou. - Quando ela foi para França, obrigada pelos pais, foi apresentada para toda sociedade local, já que seus pais queriam que ela se casasse com alguém da alta sociedade. - fez uma pausa novamente e continuou - Bom, eu e ela ainda mantínhamos contato, decidimos aceitar a partida dela, mas que ela voltaria para que pudéssemos ficar juntas definitivamente, mas o que aconteceu superou minhas piores expectativas. - dessa vez Haruka ficou tanto tempo calada, que Sehya achou que ela havia desistido de contar. - Mishiru se apaixonou pelo noivo que seus pais lhe arranjaram. - Sehya novamente arregalou os olhos, não esperava por isso. Até que não era tão surpreendente que Mishiru tivesse se casado, isso era até aceitável, mas supusera que, provavelmente, fora obrigada pelos pais e não isso! - Ela me escreveu, dizendo que não podíamos mais ficar juntas, que o que aconteceu entre nós fora ilusão, carência pela falta que os pais ocupados lhe faziam, mas que depois que conhecera seu futuro marido, descobrira o que realmente sentia por mim, - Haruka pareceu incomodada com o que iria falar - carinho de irmã. - concluiu revoltada.  
  
Novamente ficaram em silêncio, Haruka se perguntando por que contara tudo aquilo para o ser mais desprezível da face da Terra, na sua opinião. E ele estava a refletir sobre as palavras da jovem. Quando parecia que mais nada seria dito, Sehya realmente surpreendeu Haruka.  
  
_ Mas não é isso que realmente lhe dói tão profundamente na alma, não é, Haruka? - disse sorrindo serenamente para a jovem, que arregalou os olhos totalmente descrente do que acabara de ouvir.  
  
***  
  
Já era um pouco tarde, mas os dois ainda aproveitavam o momento sozinhos ao ar livre. A moça recostava sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz, que mexia-lhe nos cabelos, sentindo o perfume doce e silvestre que emanava do corpo de sua amada.  
  
_ Jamais pensei que viveria isso novamente. - disse calmamente Makoto, Motoki voltou sua face para a jovem e sorriu.  
  
_ Por mim, isso se repetiria todos os dias da minha vida. - disse docemente, a moça voltou o rosto para o jovem e sorriu ternamente, logo encostando sua face no ombro do jovem novamente.  
  
Permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até que o rapaz sentiu que ela tremia.  
  
_ Por que não me disse que está com frio, Makoto-chan? Vamos entrar... - disse Motoki, preocupado demais, na opinião da jovem, que sorriu com o pensamento.  
  
_ Acho que prefiro ir embora. - disse ela calmamente.  
  
_ Eu te levo, então. - disse Motoki se prontificando a levantar. Makoto subitamente se sentiu tensa e Motoki percebeu. - O que houve?  
  
_ Er... você não quer ficar mais, aproveitar a festa e...  
  
_ Não, se você vai eu te acompanho. A principal razão por eu estar aqui era você e continua sendo. - disse sorrindo carinhosamente. Makoto sorriu também, se viu sem saída, mas talvez... talvez já estivesse na hora dele saber.  
  
_ Bom, se você prefere... - disse ela se levantando apoiada à mão do jovem. Seguiram calmamente até o salão, se despediram dos amigos e saíram do hotel. Enquanto Makoto se despedia de Rei - que também partia, ao lado de alguém que Makoto tinha absoluta certeza que conhecia, ficando a saber de quem se tratava neste mesmo momento, se surpreendendo um pouco e lançando um olhar desconfiado para o companheiro da amiga que não percebeu tal reação - Makoto foi buscar seu carro. Makoto entrou um pouco contrariada no automóvel e logo seguiram caminho.  
  
_ O que houve, Makot-chan? - perguntou Motoki ao perceber a face contrariada da jovem, esta pareceu acordar e olhou-o, ainda emburrada.  
  
_ Não vou com a cara daquele Kaidou... Simplesmente não vou. - disse brava.  
  
_ Refere-se ao acompanhante de Rei? - perguntou Motoki casualmente, a jovem afirmou com a cabeça. - Oras, meu amor, Rei já é grande o suficiente para saber com quem anda. - disse divertido, Makoto olhou-o um pouco emburrada ainda, mas tratou de tirar Kaidou e Rei da cabeça, depois se preocupava com isso, antes tinha um assunto mais importante a tratar.  
  
_ Motoki... - disse quase em um sussurro, ele gesticulou, em sinal de que escutava - Bom... tem um assunto que... - Motoki olhou preocupado para a jovem, ela estava vacilando no que iria dizer.  
  
_ Alguma coisa grave? - perguntou um pouco alarmado.  
  
_ Não! Não é isso. - tentou consertar. Suspirou e resolveu que aquela talvez não fosse a hora adequada para tocar em assunto tão detalhado. - É só que acho melhor você me deixar na porta do hotel, tenho visitas e como já devem estar dormindo não seria educado eu conduzi-lo até meu quarto sem poder recebê-lo e...  
  
_ Que susto, Makoto... - disse Motoki interrompendo aliviado a jovem - Achei que era algo sério. Mas não se preocupe, eu a levo até o quarto sem problemas, não preciso entrar, não dessa vez. - disse em tom meio malicioso, meio brincalhão. Makoto tentou persuadi-lo, mas ele estava irredutível.  
  
Mais alguns quilômetros e chegaram ao hotel, muito elegante, na opinião de Motoki. Makoto pegou suas chaves na recepção e seguiu até o elevador acompanhada de Motoki. Durante o percurso até seu andar estava apreensiva, mas o rapaz não reparara. Makoto pensou em tentar persuadi-lo a descer novamente, mas concluiu que ele estranharia tamanha insistência em mandá-lo embora, respirou derrotada.  
  
Bom... talvez não tivesse tanto problema ele acompanhá-la até o quarto, provavelmente todas já estariam dormindo e nada aconteceria antes do tempo que ela julgava certo. É! Não havia com o que se preocupar. Ao concluir isso, Makoto sorriu discretamente, ao mesmo momento que a porta do elevador se abria para o seu andar. Makoto e Motoki caminharam calmamente até o quarto da jovem, conversando sobre algumas banalidades. A jovem mulher pegou sua chave na bolsa e abriu a porta, pronta para se despedir do jovem e...  
  
_ Que bom que chegou, mamãe!!! - uma menina loira dizia tais palavras enquanto pulava no colo de uma surpresa Makoto, acompanhada de um Motoki de olhos arregalados.  
  
(Continua)  
  
05/12/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Um capítulo um pouquinho maior, para compensar a demora! ^-^ Se tudo der certo vocês terão um capítulo por semana e até o fim das férias esta estória estará concluída. Mas espero comentários, certo? Se não eu paro, e eu falo sério. Meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com ou me mandem um review, certo? :)  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus e meus pais, principalmente. A Ana, a Anita, a Natássia e a Tissiana, minhas incentivadoras e a todas as garotas que sempre me escrevem. Um agradecimento especial ao Maurício-kun que acompanha todas a minhas histórias e nunca deixa de cobrar pela continuação. Arigatou minna! 


	12. Entre nós dois

Hello! :) Desculpem-me o atraso, não foi minha culpa. O computa deu problema e meu pai levou pra consertar, só agora ficou pronto. Espero que curtam e comentem, please.  
  
Capítulo12: Entre nós dois  
  
Estava um silêncio gostoso no carro, fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia tão contente, sem ninguém irritando-a ou a pertubando a toda hora, olhou para o lado e encontrou o motivo de sentimento tão gostoso.  
  
_ Gostou da festa, Rei? - perguntou Kaidou educadamente, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito, fazendo Rei acordar de seus pensamentos.  
  
_ Sim, gostei muito e você? - disse sorrindo.  
  
_ Com você, qualquer lugar se torna agradável. - disse virando o rosto sereno para a moça, sorrindo ternamente causando rubor nas faces da moça, que voltou sua face para frente, envergonhada. Poucos minutos depois chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Rei.  
  
_ Um minuto, por favor. - o rapaz desceu do carro e foi até o outro lado, abrindo a porta educadamente para a jovem. Se fosse qualquer outro cara, Rei provavelmente teria reclamado, pois era feminista demais para permitir qualquer gesto cavalheiro, que para ela era sinal de submissão em relação às mulheres, mas com Kaidou era diferente, sorriu adoravelmente e aceitou a mão que ele ofereceu para ajudá-la a sair do carro.  
  
_ Obrigada pela noite adorável. - disse Rei educadamente, fazendo uma leve reverência.  
  
_ Eu que agradeço, querida Rei. - disse tocando levemente a face da moça, que ficou vermelha, com as pontas do dedo, olhando-a ternamente. - Mas você não gostaria que eu lhe acompanhasse até seu apartamento? - ela olhou-o por segundos e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Entraram lentamente no edifício, com Rei toda envergonhada e Kaidou com um dos seus braços em volta dos ombros da moça.  
  
Aguardaram por algum tempo até o elevador chegar, entraram e a cada andar alguém se retirava, até que apenas os dois ficaram lá. Antes que Kaidou tentasse dizer qualquer coisa, o elevador se abriu para o andar de Rei, saíram logo em seguida.  
  
_ Obrigada novamente, Kaidou. - disse Rei em frente a sua porta. O rapaz se aproximou e beijou-lhe a mão, educadamente, logo em seguida aproximando seu rosto do da moça, que ficou sem reação. Lentamente encostou seus lábios nos dela e beijou-a docemente, fazendo a moça fechar os olhos lentamente. Logo se separaram e Kaidou ficou olhando para moça, talvez esperando que ela dissesse algo. Rei até pensou em convidá-lo para entrar, mas no último segundo achou melhor não, não seria muito coerente, era a primeira vez que saíam juntos. Acenou novamente com a cabeça e entrou no seu apartamento. Enquanto Kaidou se afastava lentamente da porta, sorrindo discretamente.  
  
***  
  
Os dois andavam lentamente pela calçada, mãos entrelaçadas, corpos colados um no outro. A vista era linda, uma lua cheia iluminava aquele parque um tanto quanto escuro pelas árvores de sakuras, aproximaram-se lentamente de um banco e se sentaram.  
  
_ Foi aqui que te vi pela primeira vez. - disse o rapaz calmamente, para a moça de olhos fechados com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.  
  
_ Achei que tivesse sido na porta do hospital. - disse ela docemente, virando sua face para olhá-lo nos olhos, nos belos olhos azuis dele. Ele sorriu com o comentário dela.  
  
_ Não... aquela vez foi a primeira que você me viu, eu já havia visto você. Estava dirigindo e quando o sinal fechou desviei meus olhos para este parque e te vi, sentada neste mesmo banco, olhos fechados, cabeça jogada pro alto, parecendo descançar um pouco, me encantei no mesmo momento - a garota sentiu suas faces ficarem rubras - mas não achei que voltaria a te ver. Mas doce destino que me fez encontrá-la novamente, no mesmo dia - disse pensando um pouco - ainda duas vezes mais! - concluiu divertido. A garota riu gostoso ao lembrar-se do que ele se referia.  
  
_ Rei realmente estava brava comigo aquele dia. - disse a garota de longos cabelos loiros presos elegantemente em um coque, enquanto entrelaçava seu braço com o do rapaz.  
  
_ Ela nunca gostou de atrasos. - disse ele rindo também.  
  
_ Mas com eu como amiga, já devia ter se acostumado. - disse ela rindo. - Toda vez que a gente se encontrava, era motivo para brigarmos, sempre eu saía com um galo na cabeça e ela com o rosto vermelho de raiva. - os dois riram com vontade quando ela passou a mão na cabeça, fingindo que estava doendo. Depois voltaram os rostos um para o outro e lentamente tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio.  
  
_ Você me faz tão feliz, Usagi. - disse o rapaz com olhos carinhosos para a jovem mulher a sua frente.  
  
_ E eu nunca fui mais feliz do que sou com você, Mamoru. - disse ela sorrindo docemente para o namorado.  
  
Lentamente seus rostos foram se aproximando, Mamoru colocou com cuidado sua mão direita na face esquerda de Usagi, enquando ela tocava o ombro esquerdo dele com sua mão direita, causando arrepios gostosos por seu corpo. Finalmente suas bocas, pedintes pela do outro se tocaram, primeiro delicadamente, mas logo cheia de paixão e desejo moviam-se como se tivessem combinado previamente. Usagi enroscou seus dois braços no pescoço do rapaz, enquanto ele trazia o corpo dela mais próximo ao seu entrelaçando seus braços na cintura da garota. Era um momento aguardado por toda aquela noite badalada.  
  
Mas eles também precisavam de ar e mesmo não querendo, tiveram que se separar, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem respirar, uma respiração um tanto quanto ofegante. Os olhos dos dois se cruzavam, cada um dizendo o que sentiam, amor, paixão, desejo, necessidade do corpo e da presença do outro.  
  
_ Eu te amo, minha Usako. - disse ele, ainda embriagado pelo sabor dos lábios de Usagi.  
  
_ E eu te amo, Mamo-chan. - disse ela completando, um declaração acompanhada de um apelido tão doce necessitavam de uma resposta a altura. E novamente seus lábios se encontraram, ainda mais sedentos um pelo outro.  
  
*-*-*  
  
_ Motoki, espere! - disse Makoto tentando alcançar o rapaz que saía a passos rápidos pela entrada do hotel. Parou subitamente, não adiantava ir atrás dele agora. Deu meia volta e andou lentamente até o elevador, um tanto quanto controlada, porque dizer que seus paços eram calmos seria uma total mentira, tamanho seu nervosismo. Para sua sorte, o elevador estava vazio e apenas ela entrou neste. Durante o curto percurso, lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos desde que abrira a porta de seu quarto de hotel.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
_ Que bom que chegou, mamãe!!! - uma menina loira dizia tais palavras enquanto pulava no colo de uma surpresa Makoto, acompanhada de um Motoki de olhos arregalados.  
  
_ Querida - disse Makoto um tanto quanto nervosa, vacilando entre olhar para a filha e para o rapaz que a acompanhava. - por que ainda está acordada? Já é tarde.  
  
_ Tia Setsuna tentou fazer eu dormir, mas eu não consegui, aí eu espelei você chegar pla você me contar uma histolinha. - disse ela já no colo da mãe.  
  
_ Tudo bem, querida. Mamãe vai se despedir do amigo dela, aí eu vou lá te contar uma história bem bonita, tá bom? - só depois que Makoto falou do rapaz que sua filha percebeu a presença do rapaz e ficou olhando-o.  
  
_ Quem é esse homem bonito, mamãe? Por que ele tá com essa cala de assustado? - perguntou a menininha curiosa.  
  
_ Depois a gente fala sobre isso, certo? Agora vai pra cama que eu já vou lá, Ana. - disse a mulher nervosa mas tentando transmitir carinho à filha. A menina acenou que sim com a cabeça e desceu do colo da mãe. Logo em seguida correu até ficar de frente para Motoki e olhou-o sorrindo.  
  
_ Boa noite, moço. - dia sorrindo. Mesmo um tanto quanto abobado, Motoki olhou-a e viu algo de familiar no sorriso daquela garotinha, não pôde deixar de sorrir em resposta para ela.  
  
Assim que a menina foi para seu quarto, Makoto tomou fôlego e dando passagem para que Motoki entrasse fechou a porta atrás de si. O rapaz se encaminhou até a pequena, mas bonita, sala e se sentou onde Makoto lhe indicou, logo ela se sentou também, em uma poltrona ao lado do rapaz. Ficou fitando o chão por um bom tempo, talvez tentando imaginar por onde começar.  
  
_ Motoki... - o rapaz também estava olhando o chão e não disse nem uma palavra e nem fez nenhum aceno para demonstrar que estava a ouvir, ela achou melhor continuar. - Quando você disse que não podia ficar comigo há cinco anos e falou que iria se casar com outra... - dizia ela pausadamente, ele parecia ouvir. - Fiquei desesperada, totalmente assustada e triste. Você sabe que eu já tinha sofrido uma desilusão uma vez, mas com você foi diferente, eu sabia que te amava e quando soube que iria te perder para sempre, não pude suportar.  
  
_ Você sabe que eu não tinha escolha, Makoto. Mas eu não entendo porque você está me contando isso. A única coisa que eu quero saber, mas nem sei se tenho o direito, é de quem é aquela menin... - não pôde concluir pois Makoto interrompeu-o.  
  
_ Por favor, deixe-me continuar. - ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e passou a olhá-la, enquanto ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. Makoto respirou fundo e continuou. - Como eu disse, achei que não iria agüentar aquilo, mas graças a Deus eu tinha e ainda tenho boas e grandes amigas que me ajudaram naquele momento difícil. Me deram apoio e não deixaram que eu caísse em depressão. - novamente fez uma pausa. - Mas eu sabia que não podia continuar a morar aqui, havia e ainda há muitos lugares que me lembravam você. Então eu resolvi viajar, talvez permanentemente e mesmo sob os protestos das meninas, embarquei no primeiro avião que consegui para a Itália, onde uma prima minha morava depois que ficara noiva de um renomado cientista, esta era Setsuna. - parou novamente, mas logo continuou - No começo foi estranho, não estava acostumada com aquelas pessoas, mas logo retomei os estudos. Porém, durante o segundo mês, eu comecei a notar que algo estava errado comigo - ela pareceu vacilar e ele pareceu notar - comecei a me sentir mal e... e... meu ciclo estava atrasado - falou meio envergonhada, ele percebeu na hora do que se tratava. Makoto voltou sua face para a do rapaz, encarando-o nos olhos. - Estava grávida, Motoki... Grávida de você.  
  
Makoto não conseguiu identificar qual foi a reação do rapaz, ele simplesmente ficou estático, não disse nada, nem nenhuma ação, um nada. O que iria dizer? Deveria dizer algo? Não sabia, imaginou que Motoki diria ou faria algo, não estava preparada para esta reação. Ficou olhando-o, até que ele pareceu digerir a situação e voltou o olhar perdido para a moça, encarando-a nos olhos, dentro dos olhos. Neste momento Makoto teve certeza... certeza de que o rapaz jamais a perdoaria. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e não se moveu quando Motoki passou rápido através da sala e saiu pela porta, descendo pelas escadas do hotel.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
_ Motoki... - pronunciou em um sussurro. Virou para trás e saiu correndo atrás do rapaz.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
A porta do elevador se abriu e Makoto saiu silenciosa deste. Atravessou o curto espaço entre seu quarto e o elevador, entrou e trancou a porta. Em curtos passos foi até o quarto de visitas e viu sua filha em sono profundo, felizmente não teria que colocá-la para dormir, tinha certeza que a menina perceberia sua tristeza estampada em seus olhos, e não era devido ao fato de estarem vermelhos de tanto tentarem segurar as lágrimas, mas sim pela falta de vida que eles emanavam.  
  
Seguiu até seu quarto e sentou-se de frente para a penteadeira. Retirou os brincos de prata que usava, assim como o bracelete em seu pulso esquerdo da mesma cor. Em seguida passou um lenço úmido para retira a maquiagem e se levantou, seguindo até seu guarda-roupa para pegar sua camisola. Em um lento movimento deslizou o zíper do vestido longo verde que vestia, sem adornos, apenas realçado pelas alças largas laterais que caíam delicadamente de seus ombros, depois retirou suas sandálias pratas de salto baixo, mas elegantes e pegou a primeira camiseta que encontrou, olhou-a e riu da situação irônica., tratava-se de uma antiga camiseta de Motoki que ela não tinha devolvido há alguns anos, vestiu-a mesmo assim, torcendo para que o cheiro dele estivesse ali.  
  
Infelizmente não estava mais, e ela se deitou e dormiu, um sono sem sonhos.  
  
***  
  
Estavam os dois deitados em um sofá de varanda, abraçados e apreciando a vista, junto com a pessoa que mais queriam que estivesse ali. A moça mantinha a cabeça deitada no ombro do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo contornava os ombros da jovem com seu braço esquerdo. Era noite, uma noite cheia de estrelas e de uma bela lua resplandecente.  
  
_ Fazia tempo que não ficávamos assim. - disse a moça quase em um sussurro para o rapaz.  
  
_ Desde o dia que resolvemos fazer nossa festa de noivado. - o rapaz deu uma pequena risada debochada e ela fez cara de quem não entendeu. - Era para ser nossa festa de noivado, mas nem tivemos tempo de fazer o pronunciamento, né? - a moça sorriu ao compreender.  
  
_ Pois é, primeiro aquele problema com a bebida e a sobremesa, - riu-se ao lembrar - depois que Usagi e Mamoru haviam sumido da festa, logo não achávamos Haruka e Sehya - disse rindo ainda mais, junto com o rapaz, quando lembraram-se deste detalhe - Pobre Sehya, Haruka deve ter judiado muito dele enquanto estavam presos naquela dispensa.  
  
_ Nem me fale, quando abrimos o lugar, Sehya só faltou ajoelhar-se para agradecer, Haruka estava com uma cara de muito, mas muito poucos amigos. - disse Yaten rindo da cara do irmão e da amiga, Minako riu também. - Depois Rei, o Kaidou-san, Makoto e Motoki quiseram ir embora, não teve jeito de dizer nada.  
  
_ Foi uma pena, mas foi divertido. - disse Minako rindo.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio novamente, apenas aproveitando o momento, o céu estava lindo e perder uma visão daquela não seria uma das melhores coisas a se fazer, pelo menos não para os verdadeiros apreciadores de tais paisagens.  
  
_ Engraçado, - disse Minako subitamente e Yaten continuou a olhar as estrelas, mas a moça sabia que ele a escutava. - Toda vez que vejo a lua me lembro de Usagi.  
  
_ Agora que você falou... realmente lembra ela. - disse Yaten - Mas não é a lua que mais me chama a atenção no céu. - disse contemplando o mesmo, a moça voltou a face para o noivo, como se perguntasse o que era que chamava a atenção ele. Yaten ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e logo se pronunciou sorrindo. - É aquele ponto brilhante ali. - disse apontando para uma estrela em especial, Minako voltou o olhar para o céu e procurou pelo ponto que o rapaz apontava, sorriu carinhosamente.  
  
_ Na verdade nem se trata de uma estrela, é um planeta. - disse ela olhando para o seu planeta, curiosamente, preferido também.  
  
_ Eu sei, por isso disse ponto brilhante. - disse ele seguido de uma pausa de alguns segundos. - Vênus... o planeta do amor... - disse ela como estivesse recordando-se de algo, logo olhou para a moça em seus braços. - Sabe por que eu o prefiro? - disse olhando-a, Minako voltou-se para a face do noivo, os dois muito próximos, negando com a cabeça à pergunta dele. - Por que ele me lembra você. - disse sorrindo carinhosamente para a mulher que amava. Minako também lhe sorriu docemente, sabia que não errara ao escolhê-lo como dono do seu coração.  
  
Os dois se aproximaram lentamente, tocando os lábios um do outro, num beijo carinhoso, mas logo cálido. O rapaz contornou a cintura da moça enquanto ela contornava a dele, haviam, com certeza, nascido um para o outro.  
  
***  
  
Caminhavam lentamente pela calçada, abraçados e felizes. A moça pedira para o namorado levá-la a pé para casa, poderiam ficar mais tempo juntos. Já era altas horas da noite, mas eles não se importavam, o que valia era que estavam juntos, apenas isso. Alguns passos a mais e chegaram ao portão da acolhedora casa. A moça já se preparando para pegar as chaves em sua bolsa, mas parou logo começara. O rapaz olhou interrogativo.  
  
_ Algum problema, Usagi? - perguntou Mamoru curioso. A moça olhou-o com uma gota na cabeça.  
  
_ Esqueci minha chave em casa. - disse sem graça, o rapaz riu um pouco mas logo lhe sorriu.  
  
_ Oras, só peça para Ami abrir a porta. - disse Mamoru.  
  
_ Você já viu que horas são? - disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura, mais como uma brincadeira do que como um ato de censura. O rapaz olhou no relógio e entendeu o que ela quis dizer. - Se eu acordar Ami às duas da manhã, ela vai fazer questão de me deixar pra fora. - disse ela suspirando, o rapaz achou graça do jeito de falar da namorada, mas era exatamente esse jeitinho infantil e ao mesmo tempo doce que tanto o encantava. - Ainda mais que não quero incomodar Ami-chan. Você sabe que ela anda com certa dificuldade para dormir, não seria bom para ela. - o rapaz lembrou-se da situação da amiga, a qual ainda não havia conseguido resolver, e ficou um pouco melancólico, mas não o suficiente para Usagi reparar. Usagi estava pensativa, onde iria ficar? Se fosse para a casa de alguma das outras meninas, sabia a bronca que iria levar e também não queria pedir para Mamoru ficar levando-a de um lugar ao outro, sentiu uma ponta de aflição.  
  
_ Fique lá em casa. - disse Mamoru subidamente. Usagi levantou a face um tanto surpresa e Mamoru não soube se foi por estar pensativa demais e se assustado com a pergunta súbita ou por medo do que ele poderia estar lhe propondo. Achando tratar da segunda opção logo consertou. - Ei, calma! Não interprete mal, como você disse que não tem onde ficar eu apenas achei que gostaria... - percebendo o que o rapaz imaginara a menina ficou rubra, na verdade ela só não esperava que ele dissesse algo e foi pega de surpresa, pois estava no "mundo da Lua". Interrompeu-o para argumentar.  
  
_ Não, não! Que isso, Mamo-chan... Eu não pensei nada de mal, entendi muito bem. - disse ela sorrindo. - É só que eu não estava prestando atenção. - disse colocando a mão da cabeça, sem graça. O rapaz sorriu aliviado e esperou pela a resposta, Usagi pareceu pensar um pouco. - Bom... Ami não vai se preocupar, talvez pense que fiquei na casa de alguma das meninas, mas... - ela vacilou um pouco e olhou-o nos olhos - eu não vou te atrapalhar?  
  
_ Claro que não, meu amor. - Usagi sentiu um arrepio gostoso nas costas, por mais que ele lhe dissesse tais palavras, sempre sentiria como se fosse a primeira vez "meu amor"... "você também é meu amor, Mamoru" pensou sorrindo e logo concordou com a cabeça. Voltaram andando, novamente abraçados, para buscarem o carro de Mamoru.  
  
---  
  
Mamoru e Usagi logo chegaram ao edifício onde o rapaz morava, Usagi ficou surpresa com o tamanho e luxo do lugar. Mamoru conversou com o guarda e os dois logo entraram. Pegaram o elevador para o andar de Mamoru, Usagi um tanto quanto constrangida, não estava acostumada com tanto luxo, o rapaz percebeu a aflição da namorada.  
  
_ Fique calma. - disse ao cruzar sua mão à dela, Usagi olhou-o ainda vacilante. - Se você ficar desse jeito só porque estamos em um lugar grande vou achar que não se sente bem com minha presença. - disse rindo um pouco.  
  
_ Claro que não, Mamo-chan... - disse ela com o olhar envergonhado, cabeça baixa. - Só não estou acostumada. - ele sorriu carinhosamente e apertou mais a mão da moça, transmitindo-lhe segurança.  
  
_ Eu também não gosto muito. Na verdade meu pai me comprou este apartamento, Tomoe achou que eu devia ter mais espaço, pelo menos pra receber visitas. - disse sorrindo, enquanto Usagi pareceu um pouco mais à vontade. - Você já deveria saber que não me importo com isso, mas se você não quiser ficar aqui, eu compreendendo. - disse enquanto a porta do elevador se abria e eles saíam, Usagi segurou-o por um momento, logo havia saído do elevador.  
  
_ Eu só tenho medo que você não me ache digna o suficiente. - o rapaz pareceu não entender. - Eu não estou acostumada com tanto luxo, talvez você prefira alguém com mais classe. - Mamoru se aproximou da moça de cabeça baixa e tocou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a olhá-lo.  
  
_ Não há ninguém mais neste mundo com quem eu queira ficar além de você, Usako. - disse sorrindo ternamente. - Eu te amo e não há ninguém mais que me faça mais feliz que você. - Usagi, antes acanhada, sorriu-lhe encantadoramente, Mamoru tomou-lhe os lábios por um momento. Quando se separaram, Mamoru conduziu-a até seu apartamento, logo ao abrir deu passagem para uma abobalhada Usagi.  
  
_ É muito grande! - disse surpresa.  
  
_ Mas solitário. - completou Mamoru ao fechar a porta. Usagi passeou o seu olhar por tudo que seus olhos conseguiam enxergar de onde estava. Ao lado da entrada, a esquerda, havia uma pequena sala de jantar, um pouco mais a frente, mas ainda a esquerda, uma sala, com um sofá grande de frente para a TV, que se encontrava em uma estante cheia de livros e dois sofás menores de lado. Na frente de Usagi estava a cozinha, com uma abertura em cada parede, uma de frente para a sala e outra de frente para a entrada do apartamento. O corredor ficava entre a sala e a cozinha, havia um banheiro do lado direito, do mesmo que a cozinha, e um quarto, provavelmente de visitas, à esquerda havia mais um quarto e ao fundo a suíte. Usagi não conseguiu ver os quartos, apenas distinguiu-os pelas portas. Mas o que havia mais lhe chamado a atenção era a varanda, atrás de um dos sofás pequenos da sala,, tratava-se de uma saca, com um linda vista. A moça correu até o lugar, encantada com a visão.  
  
_ Mamoru, este lugar é lindo. - disse enquanto observava a cidade abaixo de si e em seguida o céu. O rapaz se aproximou lentamente da moça, que apoiava suas mãos no murinho da sacada. Abraçou-a carinhosamente por trás, a menina voltou o olhar carinhoso para o rapaz enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.  
  
_ Que bom que gostou. - disse ele inalando a essência doce da namorada, enquanto ela semicerrava os olhos. Usagi virou-se de frente para Mamoru e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Sentia seu corpo esquentar com a proximidade e contato, logo percebendo no que pensara afastou-se um pouco dele, desviando o olhar, Mamoru estranhou.  
  
_ Usako? - perguntou vacilante, por que ela se afastara dele?  
  
_ Desculpe-me, Mamoru. É só que... - disse vacilante, o rapaz esperando pela continuação. - Não quero ser precipitada, é que... - percebendo o que a moça dizia, Mamoru sorriu aliviado.  
  
_ Não irei fazer nada que não queira, Usako. - disse sorrindo enquanto ela voltava os olhos para ele, surpresa.  
  
_ Não é que não queira. Você é a pessoa que eu um dia já quis... Mas, eu quero ter certeza de que... - estava constrangida e Mamoru entendia.  
  
_ Quando você quiser, Usagi... - disse para ela. Depois respirou fundo, como se para mudar de assunto e ao mesmo tempo controlar seus desejos e sorriu simpático para ela. - Vou procurar alguma coisa que para você vestir e virou-se para seguir até um dos quartos, Usagi concordou com a cabeça e voltou-se novamente para a paisagem a sua frente.  
  
***  
  
O rapaz parou o carro, ainda sem encarar a moça ao seu lado. Ela preparava- se para sair, quando ele segurou-lhe o braço, a moça olhou-o interrogativa, o rapaz encarou-a.  
  
_ Desculpe-me. - disse enquanto ela demonstrava não entender com os olhos. - Por perguntar aquelas bobagens lá na festa. - disse sorrindo melancólico. Haruka soltou seu braço e voltou-se para o hotel onde se hospedara, saindo do carro, fechou a porta e quanto o rapaz achou que ela não diria nada, ela olhou pela janela na porta.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Sehya. - disse Haruka com um meio sorriso. - Não eram bobagens... - disse fazendo uma pausa. - E você nem ao menos esteve errado... - ele olhou-a surpreso. - Em nenhuma das perguntas. - quando se preparava para seguir para o hotel o rapaz chamou-a, ela voltou-se para o carro novamente.  
  
_ Sei que não sou a pessoa indicada, mas se quiser conversar, saiba que estarei sempre disposto a ouvir. - disse sério, mas logo sorrindo irônico. - Só não garanto que não vá rir ou fazer alguma brincadeira com você. - Haruka também sorriu de lado e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
_ Até logo, baka. - disse ela em tom divertido se dirigindo para o hotel. O rapaz observou-a até que esta entrou no sofá. Sehya olhou para frente e respirou fundo, meio sem saber o que fazer. "Esquisito..." pensou consigo... Como assim não saber o que fazer? Simplesmente não sabia, oras! E o pior era que nem ao menos era em relação a Haruka. Na verdade, conversar com ela por tanto tempo só o havia feito perceber uma coisa "O que eu quero da minha vida?" Era estranho... o que isso tinha a ver com Haruka? Não sabia... só sabia que se sentia perdido em relação a própria vida. Abriu o porta luvas e pegou um pedaço de papel dentro deste, olhou-o melancólico.  
  
_ Usagi... - pronunciou enquanto olhava a foto feminina em sua mão. Guardou- o novamente e ligou o carro, logo partindo para seu hotel.  
  
***  
  
_ Alô? - disse uma voz masculina assim que ouviu alguém responder a sua chamada telefônica. Estava em um quarto um pouco escuro, devia estar em casa. - Sim, sou eu... Acabei de chegar... - dizia para a outra voz no telefone, fazia uma pequena pausa cada vez que escutava o outro no telefone. - Está correndo tudo certo... Não, ela nem desconfia... Falei com ela, foi até divertido... Do jeito que as coisas vão, não demora muito.  
  
O rapaz encoberto pela escuridão do quarto, sentou-se em sua cama, enquanto passava a mão por seu cabelo, detalhadamente bem penteado. Encostou-se no apoio da cama enquanto colocou o telefone em cima de seu colo.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, senhor. - dizia sério. - Logo terá o que quer, está sendo mais fácil do que pensamos... Entendo... Mas há alguns documentos que só acho que encontraremos na casa dela, os outros já consegui lá... Ahan... Não, não, ninguém percebeu nada... Há uns caras que acredito não gostam de mim, mas são peças insignificantes do jogo... Certo, vou tirá-la de casa enquanto vocês fazem o serviço... Combinado, então fica para este horário... Até mais tarde, senhor.  
  
O rapaz desligou o telefone, enquanto escorregava até seu travesseiro, colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, enquanto sorria satisfeito com a própria astúcia. Tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e jogou-os do lado da cama.  
  
_ Além de fazer o meu serviço, ainda tenho aquela beldade nas mãos. - disse lembrando-se dos momentos anteriores. Riu da situação e lembrou-se daquela mulher. - Realmente está muito mais bonita... Acho que estou até gostando dela... - disse rindo de lado. - Quem sabe... faço o serviço, consigo o que quero e ainda fico com aquela mulher pra mim, não seria mal negócio. - ficou sério novamente. - Se eu conseguir terminar isto, meus problemas se acabam... Tomara que não passe disso, não é do meu feitio me passar pelo bandido. - virou-se de lado. - Mas a causa é justa... Muita justa... - e fechou os olhos, logo dormindo, sem ao menos tirar a roupa um tanto quanto incômoda do corpo.  
  
***  
  
_ Que tal? - perguntou a moça sorrindo marota para o rapaz que estava lendo um livro no sofá, o rapaz desviou o olhar e sorriu no mesmo tom pra ela.  
  
_ Desculpe não ter um outro tipo de roupa, mas minha irmã normalmente não esquece nada quando vem aqui. - ele disse rindo um pouco encabulado quando ela se aproximou.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Mamo-chan, eu até gostei do novo estilo. - disse ela apontando para a camiseta enorme que vestia enquanto se sentava ajoelhada no sofá ao lado do rapaz. Mamoru emprestou uma de suas camisetas para Usagi e o resultado não foi muito satisfatório, a camiseta ia até um pouco menos da metade das cochas dela e as mangas curtas pareciam três quartos nela, mas Mamoru reparou mesmo era nas duas odangos na cabeça da menina.  
  
_ Gostei desse estilo aqui. - disse ele olhando para os cabelos da moça, ao perceber ao que ele se referia Usagi ficou sem graça e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça.  
  
_ Hehehe, eu sempre os uso. Só não uso mais porque eu "tenho que demonstrar seriedade" - disse as palavras finais imitando muito bem Ami.  
  
_ Eu imaginei. - disse ele rindo e ela riu também. Em seguida, Usagi voltou o olhar para o livro na mão do rapaz.  
  
_ Aiai, não me diga que nas suas horas vagas você gasta todo seu tempo lendo sobre "o corpo humano"? - disse fingindo reprovação. - Mas que menino indisciplinado! - disse no mesmo tom, acompanhada de uma risada, assim como ele.  
  
_ E o que é que a senhorita cultura me indica? - perguntou ele continuando a brincadeira. Usagi olhou-o divertida e começou a procurar algo pelos lados, Mamoru não compreendeu. Usagi se levantou e começou a olhar pela estante toda, não achando o que aparentemente procurava correu até os outros quartos, sem sucesso. Voltou com as mãos na cintura e cara de má olhando para um curioso Mamoru.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que você não tem um? - disse ela censurando-o.  
  
_ Um o quê? - perguntou ele intrigado.  
  
_ Mas que feio! Todo mundo tem que ter um em casa. - disse ela parecendo desapontada, Mamoru não sabia o que dizer. Usagi pensou por uns momentos e olhou-o. - Depois eu te trago um... Mas já que você me desapontou vamos ter que pensar em outra coisa, a não ser que você já queira dormir. - disse ela sem graça, ao lembrar da hora, ele riu.  
  
_ Tudo bem, estou sem sono mesmo. - disse ele se divertindo. - O que quer fazer? - perguntou Mamoru olhando-a. Usagi olhou-o com um sorriso maroto e foi se aproximando mais dele.  
  
_ Já que estamos sozinhos... - disse ela enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, ele sorriu.  
  
_ Adorei a idéia. - disse no mesmo tom, beijando-a com paixão.  
  
Ficaram namorando por algum tempo, até Usagi sugerir que assistissem algo... comendo algo também, completou Mamoru rindo ao ouvir o som vindo da barriga de uma Usagi totalmente envergonhada. A menina procurou por algum filme na estante enquanto o rapaz foi fazer uma pipoca para os dois. Em pouco tempo estavam os dois abraçados no sofá, assistindo um filme policial.  
  
"Vai lá, Jack! O carinha tá escondido no prédio!" era o tipo de comentário que Usagi fazia toda empolgada, enquanto Mamoru ria das reações dela, até entrando um pouco no clima, ao xingar o vilão algumas vezes. Estava realmente divertido e o melhor era que o outro dia era Domingo, nada de trabalho.  
  
O filme estava quase no fim, na verdade na parte em que o mocinho voltava para casa acompanhado de sua companheira de trabalho, e nova namorada, para casa. Nesta parte Mamoru percebeu que Usagi estava um tanto quanto quieta e viu-a dormindo a sono fundo em seus braços, sorriu enquanto desligava a TV pelo controle remoto e a levava até um dos quartos. Deitou-a na sua cama enquanto se preparava para ir para o quarto de visitas, mas não pode fazer tal coisa, alguém lhe segurou pelos braços.  
  
_ Fique aqui comigo, Mamo-chan. - disse Usagi um pouco sonolenta.  
  
_ Mas... você tem certeza? - perguntou vacilante.  
  
_ Não quero dormir sozinha hoje, pelo menos não sabendo que você está no quarto ao lado. - disse sorrindo enquanto ele também sorria. A menina se afastou um pouco para o lado para que o rapaz pudesse se deitar, assim que o fez o rapaz sentiu a moça encostando sua cabeça em seu peito. - Boa noite, Mamo-chan. - disse Usagi já fechando os olhos.  
  
_ Boa noite, meu amor. - disse ele sorrindo enquanto trazia-a um pouco mais para perto de si com seus braços.  
  
(Continua)  
  
21/12/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Perdoem-me o atraso, não foi minha culpa, já lhes expliquei :) Mas eu espero que tenham gostado, um pouquinho maior e um pouco mais de novidades para compensar o atraso. E para aqueles que pediram tanto para um pouco mais de Usagi e Mamoru, aí está! ^-^ Espero que esteja do agrado e para mim saber, vocês já sabem, né? Hehehe, meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com.br, mas review também serve e de preferência do www.fanfiction.net ^^" hehehe, não é frescura, é pq nos outros sites eles não avisam qnd vc recebe reviews aí nem sempre eu consigo responder a tempo os comentários que recebo, né.  
  
Agradecimentos: Principalmente as meninas que me mandaram review e eu não consegui responder, não foi por querer! Eu simplesmente não sabia que tinha recebido, aí quando fui ver achei melhor agradecer aqui mesmo, mas assim que possível respondo pelo mail a cada uma ^-^ E como sempre às minhas incentivadoras especiais, hehehe ^-^ Obrigada por tudo, gente! Adoro vocês e o andamento da fic só depende do fato de vcs terem gostado ou não e se comentarem, ok? É isso que incentiva qualquer "aspirante a escritor" ^-^ C ya! 


	13. Desenlaces parte1

Gommenasai!!!! Peço infinitas desculpas pela demora, não fiz por mal -_- Foi falta de inspiração mesmo. Bom, para compensar, fiz um capítulo bem grandinho :) Espero que gostem.  
  
. Capítulo 13: Desenlaces  
  
. ***  
  
. _ E foi isso que aconteceu. – disse Makoto pesarosa. Dando fim a longa narrativa que fez sobre seu último encontro com Motoki à amiga a sua frente.  
  
_ Puxa, Makoto-chan... Eu sinto muito por você. – na verdade foi a única coisa que Rei encontrou para dizer à amiga. A situação era complicada e ela sinceramente não sabia como iria acabar.  
  
Quando ouvira sua secretária dizendo que a amiga queria vê-la, surpreendeu- se, pois não imaginou que ela iria à sua empresa tão subitamente; e quando a viu naquele estado, triste, melancólica e o que é pior, sem um brilho se quer da antiga Makoto que conhecera e achava continuar a ver quando ela havia se entendido com o amor de sua vida no dia anterior. E isso era o mais estranho, se eles haviam se entendido, por que Makoto estava naquele estado deplorável? Logo pensou na pequena Ana, mas quando Makoto começou a falar, apesar de não se sentir contente com os fatos, pelo menos se sentiu aliviada ao saber que o problema não era com a pequenina.  
  
_ Eu também sinto, Rei-chan. Sinto não ter contado antes para Motoki a verdade. Mas... – fez uma pausa controlando-se para não chorar, o que era espantoso para Rei, uma vez que fora apenas uma a vez que ela viu Makoto naquele estado, e fora justamente por causa da mesma pessoa, quando Makoto achou ter perdido Motoki para sempre. Talvez aquele fosse um bom argumento para Rei consolar a amiga.  
  
_Não se martirize, Makoto-chan... Você sabe que não poderia ter certeza de que Motoki não tentaria tirar Ana de você. Só fez o que seu coração de mãe achou melhor fazer. – Fez uma leve pausa – Além do mais, uma vez você achou que não teria volta com Motoki e olha o que o destino lhe deu. Se vocês se desentenderam novamente, deve ser porque era para ser assim, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que ser para sempre.  
  
_ Talvez você esteja certa, Rei-chan. Mas uma vez eu perdi Motoki e achei que não iria agüentar, passar por isso novamente foi muito pior do que fora na primeira vez, pois agora me faz sentir que não é para nós ficarmos juntos. – disse Makoto tristemente.  
  
_ Ora, não diga bobagens! – Rei respirou fundo para se controlar, não podia ficar irritada em hora tão delicada. – Não há nada nem ninguém ruim o bastante que queira separar casal tão bonito quanto vocês. E dê tempo ao tempo. Faça isso para que Motoki possa pensar sobre o que você disse a ele. Deixe-o digerir assunto tão sério quanto este e quando seu coração disser que é hora, vá procurá-lo e conversem definitivamente. – Rei falou com todo carinho que tinha pela amiga e esperava sinceramente que o desfecho dessa triste história fosse um que não fizesse o coração de sua amiga sofrer mais do que já sofrera.  
  
_ O que eu faria sem amigas como você, hein? – disse Makoto agora deixando suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo alvo rosto, mas não eram lágrimas de angústia e tristeza, mas sim de felicidade e conforto, lágrimas derramadas quando sabemos que podemos contar com amigas tão boas e sinceras quanto esta à frente de Makoto.  
  
_ Ora, para isso serve as amigas, certo? – disse Rei meio encabulada – E sei que você também faria o mesmo por mim caso estivesse com problemas com um namorado ou coisa do gênero. – Ao pronunciar tais palavras a face agora sorridente de Makoto se tornou séria.  
  
_ Em falar em namorado... Agora você terá que me explicar direitinho que história é essa de estar saindo com Kaidou Nakumo. – disse mais séria do que Rei poderia suportar sem demonstrar seu constrangimento. Droga! Quase tinha conseguido manter o assunto "Kaidou" esquecido pela amiga super protetora.  
  
_ Hehehe, sabe o que é, né... – disse Rei tentando encontrar alguma desculpa para fugir do assunto, mas falhando drasticamente. O olhar atento de Makoto continuava a encará-la severamente. Rei respirou fundo, não adiantaria enrolar mais. – Kaidou veio me procurar, disse se eu poderia dar- lhe algum emprego em minha empresa, pois havia se desentendido com meu pai. Bom, eu ofereci-lhe um trabalho... E não me olhe com essa cara! – disse ao perceber o olhar incrédulo de sua amiga ao ouvir tais palavras – Kaidou podia trabalhar para meu pai, mas nunca foi como ele, sempre me ajudou na minha adolescência e eu sabia que podia confiar nele. – Makoto balançou lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em negação. Sinceramente, não podia acreditar que uma empresária experiente como Rei demonstrava ser pudesse ter cedido um emprego para alguém tão facilmente só por causa de uma paixão de adolescente. Como era ingênua... e depois viviam a dizer que era Usagi a boba da turma. Mas resolveu deixar Rei resolver o assunto, sabia que por mais que tentasse por um pouco de juízo na cabeça da amiga, sabia que ela jamais a escutaria se pensasse o contrário. Rei sabia ser extremamente cabeça dura. Suspirou derrotada.  
  
_ Faça como quiser, Rei-chan. Não irei me intrometer, só espero sinceramente que você tome cuidado e não deixe um amor infantil... – não se intimidou com o olhar raivoso que Rei lhe lançou – Isso mesmo... Que um amor infantil deixe você cometer qualquer negligência para com sua empresa, único patrimônio que sua mãe lhe deixou. – Perante tal argumento, Rei sentiu uma pontinha de culpa. Makoto tinha razão... Por mais que gostasse de Kaidou, não podia deixar que isso atrapalhasse sua administração ou até mesmo o funcionamento de sua empresa publicitária. Era mais do que uma fonte de dinheiro, era a lembrança mais importante que sua mãe lhe deixara.  
  
_ Está certo, Makoto-chan. Você tem razão. Não vou negligenciar minha empresa, ela é muito importante para mim e você sabe disso. – Makoto sorriu com o comentário, mas principalmente com o tom sério usado por Rei, denunciando quão sincera ela estava sendo naquele momento, agindo com a cabeça e não com o coração, o que sempre devia ser feito quando se trata de negócios. Ficaram em silêncio após as palavras de Rei e sem ao menos trocarem alguma frase ou até mesmo palavra, sabiam que aquele assunto estava por encerrado.  
  
O telefone de Makoto tocou.  
  
_ Alô? Olá, Setsuna! Tudo bem? – fez leve pausa – Oras... não me diga isso... Tomoe-san piorou novamente? – esperou a outra responder – Entendo. Tudo bem, se precisa mesmo viajar eu entendo. – calou-se novamente, esperando a prima falar – Está certo, estou na empresa de uma amiga, mas logo que terminar vou para casa. Mas se Hotaru vai continuar aqui não me preocupo, enquanto estiver ausente sei que ela cuidará bem da minha Ana. – Setsuna falou algo e Makoto concluiu. – Tudo bem, Setsuna. Espero que dê tudo certo durante a viagem, Tomoe-san irá se recuperar logo. Até logo. – e desligou seu celular.  
  
_ O que houve, Mako-chan? – perguntou Rei. Makoto deu um suspiro antes de continuar.  
  
_ O marido de Setsuna, o pai da Hotaru, foi novamente hospitalizado. Ele tinha recebido alta faz alguns meses depois da cirurgia que fez no coração, por isso Setsuna se sentiu tranqüila em vir me visitar e deixá-lo em descanso durante este período. Mas parece que aconteceu algum problema com relação à cirurgia e ele novamente está no hospital. – disse Makoto com solidariedade pela prima. Gostava muito do marido de Setsuna e sabia que ele era o marido ideal, sua prima tivera mais sorte no amor do que ela.  
  
_ Ah... Mas que triste. Espero que dê tudo certo com o marido de sua prima. – disse Rei.  
  
_ Eu também... O que mais me deixa preocupada é a reação de Hotaru. – perante a face interrogativa da amiga Makoto continuou – Hotaru perdeu a mãe muito cedo, parece que ela foi assassinada. – fez um pequeno silêncio em respeito á falecida – A menina demorou muito tempo para se recuperar e o pai é sua única família. Tem verdadeira paixão por ele.  
  
_ Pobre menina... Eu realmente sinto muito por ela. – disse Rei com sincera compaixão.  
  
_ Sim... Digo o mesmo. Tomara que tenha sido apenas um alarme falso. Por mais que Hotaru e Setsuna se dêem bem eu sei que ela não iria se recuperar fácil da morte do pai. Não que outra pessoa se recuperaria rapidamente, mas eu acho que seria muito mais doloroso para alguém que já perdeu alguém que ama tão cedo como essa menina.  
  
_ É verdade... Espero que dê tudo certo. – ficaram em silêncio novamente, tentando tirar pensamentos tão tristes da cabeça. Como amigas de Setsuna deveriam era torcer pela recuperação do marido e não ficarem com pena do mesmo.  
  
Makoto suspirou profundamente, dando por encerrado mais este assunto e tentou se mostrar animada novamente.  
  
_ Bom, a gente se vê por aí, Rei. Tenho que ir ver como Hotaru está, já que Setsuna já foi para o aeroporto tentar pegar o primeiro avião para a Itália. – disse Makoto já se levantando do sofá de visitas ao lado da mesa centro da sala presidencial de Rei. A amiga fez o mesmo. Mas antes que Rei pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Makoto pareceu lembrar de algo e tomou a palavra novamente. – Hm... Você sabe onde Ami-chan trabalha? Eu queria fazer-lhe uma visitinha.  
  
_ Ami trabalha em um hospital aqui perto, mas não vai encontrá-la hoje. – perante o olhar interrogativo de Makoto, Rei continuou. – Minako-chan me ligou hoje para dizer que, caso Usagi apareça por aqui, avisasse-a que Ami foi para uma pequena chácara dos pais dela e deixara a chave de casa com Minako.  
  
_ Mas por que Ami viajou tão subitamente?! – perguntou Makoto inconformada. – Ela pelo menos podia avisar a todas, não? Ou pelo menos se programar para alguns dias mais tarde.  
  
_ Eu também acho... Mas Minako disse que Ami tomou essa decisão de repente e que, como queria um pouco de sossego em relação à cidade, resolveu se retirar sem mais delongas. Mas acho que ela volta logo para cá, você ainda estará por aqui. – Rei fez uma pausa, lembrando-se de certo assunto. – Por falar nisso, quanto tempo pretende ficar? – A cara indignada de Makoto mudou para uma um tanto quanto melancólica.  
  
_ Não sei... Pretendo ficar mais algumas semanas, isso depende de como irei me sair com Motoki, né? – disse tentando colocar certa animação na voz, coisa que não conseguia em tal momento. O rosto de Rei se tornou doce, tentando transmitir conforto para a amiga.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, Makoto-chan. Tudo irá terminar bem. – Makoto olhou-a com carinho e acenou positiva com a cabeça, tentando, mesmo que por poucos segundos, sorrir para a amiga. Virou-se, pronta para se retirar.  
  
_ Ja ne, Rei-chan! – disse já saindo da sala.  
  
_ Ja ne, Mako-chan. E boa sorte! – disse sorrindo. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Makoto voltou-se para a amiga e sorriu lindamente, demonstrando o afeto mútuo entre elas.  
  
---  
  
Assim que a amiga saiu, Rei se sentou em sua poltrona, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás. Começou a pensar na conversa que tivera momentos antes com a amiga, a respeito de Kaidou. Talvez fosse neura de Makoto que nunca gostou do rapaz, mas talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez não pudesse confiar tão cegamente em uma pessoa que trabalhara com a pessoa que mais detestava na vida, com exceção de Kumada. Rei abriu os olhos... Por que razão, tenha santa paciência, ela resolvera lembrar-se do estúpido e idiota do Kumada?! Oras! Aquele insuportável, arrogante, metido e petulante andava incomodando-a demais, era por isso... Sim! Era por isso que se lembrara de tão odiosa pessoa. Aquele homem que se achava dono da verdade, aquele homem que a deixava com o sangue fervendo, deixava seus sentidos em torpor... deixava sua boca pedinte pela dele... deixava... Rei quase pulou da poltrona! Fechou os punhos com raiva e bateu-os com força na escrivaninha à sua frente. Aquele maldito Kumada! Como ousara tentar beijá- la, como ousara deixá-la naquele estado!!! Grrrrr!!!!  
  
A porta bateu subitamente.  
  
_ Quem é?! – disse Rei com mais raiva do que pretendia ou devia. Um rosto calmo e sereno, no entanto preocupado surgiu na porta.  
  
_ Desculpe se incomodo, Rei... – disse Kaidou educadamente, deixando Rei totalmente envergonhada pelo grito anterior.  
  
_ Oh... Que isso, Kaidou. Entre, entre... Você nunca incomoda, só me lembrei de certos assuntos que me deixaram nervosa e... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Entre. – disse Rei levantando-se de sua poltrona e oferecendo a da frente para o homem elegante que acabara de entrar. Disse tudo em rápida linguagem, como tentando controlar seus sentidos antes a mil ao lembrar-se de Kumada e... Ah! De novo não!  
  
_ Está bem, Rei? – Rei olhou surpresa para Kaidou, novamente estava no mundo da Lua e não prestara atenção em Kaidou, além de fazer uma cara tão zangada que assustaria qualquer um, o que não fora diferente em relação a Kaidou, que pensou duas vezes antes de fazer a pergunta à cima. Droga! E era tudo por causa daquele maldito daquele... Não! Dessa vez não iria se lembrar do ser irritante que... Ah!!!! – Rei? – Chamou Kaidou novamente ao perceber que Rei se perdia mais uma vez em seus pensamentos. E novamente Rei olhou-o com surpresa, mas rapidamente sorriu, um sorriso constrangido, de quem tenta disfarçar, mas de qualquer maneira um sorriso.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Kaidou. O que desejava falar comigo? – disse Rei ao se sentar, o que Kaidou também fez. Cruzou os dedos de uma mão na outra e olhou atentamente para Kaidou. Com um sorriso tão forçado que chegava a assustar. Mas Kaidou pareceu não notar.  
  
_ Queria saber se...  
  
***  
  
Taiki estava um tanto quanto ansioso, talvez tentasse enganar os outros dizendo que era apenas uma dorzinha de cabeça, mas ele sabia que não era bem isso. Saiu do hotel onde ele e seus irmãos estavam hospedados e pegou o carro, dirigindo-se para uma certa casinha de uma certa mocinha que chorara em seu ombro noite passada.  
  
Era estranho, ele não entendia porque se sentia na obrigação de vê-la, de cuidar dela, de poder ajudá-la no que lhe fosse possível. Mas agora não estava muito preocupado com tais detalhes, era muito, muito estranho ele estar assim, mas estava ansioso para vê-la.  
  
_ Eu devo estar louco... Só pode. – concluiu meio exasperado, meio descrente em si mesmo. Mais alguns quilômetros e chegava na casa da moça.  
  
Taiki desceu do carro, sem ao menos ter certeza que o fechara direito, atravessou a pequena distância que separa o portão da porta e bateu um tanto quanto apressado, mas ninguém respondeu. Insistiu duas, três vezes, mas ninguém atendia.  
  
_ Haja paciência. – pensou com raiva. E resolveu ligar para Minako, talvez ela soubesse onde estava a amiga. – Alô? Minako? Aqui é o Taiki. Sim, estou bem... Eu queria saber se... - ficou um tanto acanhado em perguntar, mas resolveu fazê-lo, já tinha ligado mesmo... – Eu queria saber se você poderia me dizer onde a Ami está... Como? Como assim ela viajou?! Entendo... Já estou indo para aí. – Taiki desligou o telefone e seguiu para seu carro. Essa era boa, de onde aquela metidinha pensava estar indo no estado emocional que ela se encontrava? Oras... E ainda por cima sem avisar ninguém. – Duvido que seja só saudade do campo, Minako vai ter de me explicar esta situação direitinho. – E ligou o carro, se dirigindo ao restaurante onde Minako dissera que estaria almoçando juntamente com Yaten. Não era do seu feitio atrapalhar os encontros amorosos do irmão, mas... estava além de sua antipatia por Ami. Passara à noite toda, ou melhor, madrugada, depois que voltara da casa da mesma, pensando no que ela dissera, no quanto parecia sofrer, sobre aquilo que ela escondia de todos, motivo de tamanha aflição, forte o suficiente para fazê-la entrar naquele estado tão diferente do seu natural. Parou de pensar em tal assunto, acabaria perdendo a atenção e bateria a qualquer momento com o carro.  
  
---  
  
Taiki desceu do carro e se dirigiu ao restaurante tipicamente italiano onde Minako dissera estar. Entrou discretamente no ressinto e procurou pela sua amiga. Logo a encontrou, Minako acenava divertida para ela, o motivo de tal diversão ele não fazia idéia. Seguiu até a moça e cumprimentou-os, ela e o irmão, logo se sentando.  
  
_ Desculpe-me incomodá-los... Não pretendia. – disse meio sem graça.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Taiki. Não há problema nenhum. – disse Yaten tão divertido quanto Minako. Oras, era impressão ou ele estavam se divertindo às custas dele?  
  
_ Então, Taiki-kun. Queria conversar a respeito de Ami-chan? – Minako foi direto à pergunta e Taiki, que sempre mantinha o olhar sério, dessa vez quase se denunciou tentando controlar a vermelhidão que subitamente tomava conta de seu rosto.  
  
_ Er... Pois é. – Pigarreou de leve e se recompôs – Bom, eu precisava falar com Ami a respeito de certos assuntos para com minha saúde, nada de grave, um checape, mas ela não estava em casa. Para onde ela foi, Minako? – Perguntou como se não estivesse nem um pouco interessado com a resposta. O que era um tanto quanto mentiroso, uma vez que seus ouvidos tentavam escutar qualquer ruído que o casal pensasse em fazer. Minako controlou o riso.  
  
_ Ami-chan foi para uma chácara que tem há alguns quilômetros de Tóquio, disse que queria descansar a cabeça, ficar um pouco longe do barulho e agitação da capital. – disse Minako.  
  
_ E... Onde fica essa chácara? – Quem ouvisse, acharia que era apenas uma pergunta por educação e não por qualquer interesse. Taiki sabia controlar suas emoções muito bem e se Minako e Yaten já não tivessem notado o olhar diferente que o rapaz lançava para a amiga de cabelos azuis, poderiam até acreditar no que ele dizia.  
  
_ É este aqui... – disse Minako pegando um pequeno cartão e escrevendo certo endereço. Mas antes que Taiki pudesse pegar o endereço, um tanto quanto apressado, Minako afastou a mão e olhou-o com um sorriso maroto.  
  
_ Pretende ir atrás dela, Taiki-kun? – Taiki não conseguiu se controlar dessa vez e para que o irmão e a futura cunhada não o visse com a face corada, tentou desviar o rosto dos mesmos. Minako segurou o riso novamente e Yaten, que parecia conseguir se controlar melhor que a moça, não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso de canto de lábios.  
  
_ É só se acontecer alguma emergência.... – "Ô desculpa esfarrapada" pensou Minako divertida e em seguida entregou o bilhete para Taiki que praticamente saltou de sua cadeira ao pegá-lo. Ao perceber o que tinha feito tentou se recompor novamente.  
  
_ É... Bom... Eu preciso ir agora, a gente se vê outra hora. Até logo! – Taiki disse tudo de uma vez e já se retirava, sem ao menos dar tempo de Minako e Yaten responderem. Mas ele teve a ligeira impressão de ouvir certos risos enquanto se retirava, encolheu os ombros e sentiu as faces corarem, ficou com raiva do casal.  
  
_ Só pensam besteiras... – e saiu pisando duro. Enquanto Yaten e Minako se matavam de rir no restaurante, perante olhares confusos dos presentes no recinto.  
  
***  
  
Haruka estava em seu hotel, pensando na vida, a coisa mais inútil a se fazer, na opinião da mesma. Estava, fazia horas, deitada naquela cama de hotel, com sua camisola creme, semitransparente, olhando para o teto, ou melhor, nada de importante.  
  
Virou-se para a janela do quarto, o sol já estava alto, deveria ser mais de meio dia, mas ela não se via nem um pouco tentada a se levantar. E tudo por culpa do maldito sonho que tivera durante a madrugada, se é que aquela maldita lembrança podia ser chamada de sonho.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Gritos abafados de uma mulher de aparência jovem eram ouvidos, enquanto tapas ecoavam por toda a casa. A mulher, que nas sombras, tentava se manter de pé, não conseguiu ao terceiro tapa e caiu no chão, com a boca sangrando.  
  
Uma menina de aproximadamente doze anos assistia tudo do seu quarto, soluçando, chorando por não poder ajudar aquela mulher.  
  
Alguns poucos minutos se passaram, por mais que parecessem horas arrastadas, se passaram. E apenas o choro contido da mulher podia ser ouvido, enquanto paços começavam a se fazer presentes. A menininha arregalou os olhos, sabia o que iria acontecer agora e correu para dentro de seu quarto, trancando a porta o mais rápido possível.  
  
Mas não fora suficiente, a resistência da porta não fora suficiente para o chute que a derrubou segundos depois fora trancada. A menina tremia com pavor no escuro, rezando para que não a escutasse, caso contrário...  
  
Aquela noite Deus não deveria estar ouvindo suas preces, talvez tivesse sido uma menina má e Deus não quisesse ajudá-la, pois pouco depois de a porta ser arrombada, a menina sentiu a luz incomodar seu olhos, luz que vinha de seu quarto... luz a qual ela não conseguia ver devido à escuridão do guarda-roupa onde tentara se esconder.  
  
A menina sentiu uma lágrima descer de seus olhos... Mas isso não comoveu aquele ser desprezível, que a puxou para fora do guarda-roupa com fúria, jogando-a em cima da cama.  
  
Os sons foram encobertos pelo choro desesperado de ambas as mulheres da casa...  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Haruka novamente se virou, se encolhendo ainda mais na cama. Maldita hora que lembrara daquilo... Maldita hora! Não pudera fazer nada... Não pudera defendê-la e não pudera se defender dele.  
  
_ Maldito... – pensou com fúria, enquanto sentia que não agüentava mais ficar naquela cama, sendo que levantou rapidamente, o que lhe causou uma leve náusea. Logo foi para o banheiro... Tomar um banho... Talvez isso lavasse sua alma, fazendo-a esquecer, mesmo que por breves horas, o que acontecera.  
  
Mas mais uma vez as coisas pareciam estar contra ela, pois o telefone se fez ouvir. Haruka xingou-o mentalmente, enquanto se encaminhava em passos lentos para atendê-lo.  
  
_ Alô... – Era da recepção, como todo bom hotel faz antes de encaminhar um ligação para seus hóspedes – Sim... Como assim querem falar comigo? Certo... Pode passar a ligação. – Haruka esperou alguns segundos e atendeu o chamado – Pois não... Entendo... Sim... Sou eu mesma... Conheço... - Um silêncio súbito – Como é que é?!  
  
***  
  
Makoto tomara uma decisão. Já não era sem tempo que ela resolvera o que fazer em relação a Motoki. Só não sabia como ele reagiria. Voltava para casa pensativa, eram tantas coisas a se conversar e não sabia se Motoki um dia iria querer escutar. Cometera um erro, não devia ter escondido a verdade dele, só agora percebia... Tarde demais. E o que mais lhe fazia sentir-se mal era o fato de saber que a culpa era única e exclusiva dela, se pelo menos tivesse ouvido suas amigas e dito a verdade a Matoki... Mas seu medo fora maior, tivera medo que Motoki tentasse tomar sua pequena Ana de si. Como era boba... Só agora percebia que Motoki nunca teria sido capaz de fazer isso.  
  
E agora... Pensou subitamente e assustada... Será que Motoki ousaria tomar Ana dela???  
  
Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito, seu celular tocou e ela se viu obrigada a atender, por mais que quisesse pensar sozinha. O motorista do táxi em seu silêncio já lhe era companhia até demais.  
  
_ Alô? Olá, Haruka! Como vai? – fez leve pausa, se assustando com o que ouvia – Mas como isso foi acontecer?! Sim, é claro que farei algo. Mas eu preciso ir para casa agora, estou um pouco longe e... – Haruka estava um tanto quanto nervosa, pois a interrompeu – Sim... Sim, é melhor mesmo. Onde podemos nos encontrar? Certo. Até daqui a pouco.  
  
Makoto desligou o telefone e pediu para o taxista mudar a rota. Haruka estava extremamente nervosa e com razão! Tudo bem que a amiga podia ser estourada às vezes, mas desta vez tinha que concordar com ela. Sua pressa fora tanto que, por estar em um hotel próximo ao de Makoto, se disponibilizara para pegar Hotaru e Ana em casa e encurtar o caminho de Makoto para a mesma poder ir direto a uma lanchonete qualquer, onde pudessem encontrar-se.  
  
Sendo perita no assunto que tratara com Haruka, Makoto já analisava a situação que a amiga lhe contara em rápidas palavras e não parecia ser realmente algo sério. No entanto, nestes casos era sempre bom se tomar cuidado, caso acontecesse algum imprevisto e a situação que a amiga lhe contara poderia ficar muito grave.  
  
***  
  
Haruka estava extremamente irritada. Nunca imaginaria que um mentecapto como aquele poderia lhe fazer algo daquele gênero. Mas ele passara dos limites e veria realmente quem era ela.  
  
Suspirou designada a resolver tal problema o mais rápido possível, mas precisava manter a calma numa hora como esta. Sua primeira atitude fora ligar para Makoto, que entendia bem dessas situações. Agora precisava ir buscar a prima e a filha da amiga e "precisava" não perder a calma com as meninas, que não tinham nada a ver com a situação. Não queria que Makoto ficasse brava com ela, principalmente, e não que ela fosse interesseira, numa hora como estas, que precisava do apoio da amiga.  
  
Terminou de se trocar assim que concluiu tais pensamentos. O telefonema que recebera fizera-a despertar do estado de inércia que ela se fizera ficar durante todo o dia. Riu internamente. Apesar da situação, teve algo que finalmente conseguira fazer com sua depressão desaparecesse.  
  
---  
  
Desceu ao subsolo para poder pegar seu carro que, ironicamente, estivera na ocasião em que ocorrera o que lhe colocara naquela situação. Sem nem ao menos dar satisfações à recepção do hotel, saiu em alta velocidade, talvez a única coisa que a fizesse recuperar a calma naquele momento.  
  
A distância do hotel de Haruka e de Makoto era mínima, duas vezes menor caso se levasse em conta a velocidade que Haruka utilizava naquele momento. Freou, com certa brusquidão, o carro em frente ao hotel em que sua amiga estava e respirou fundo, devia se lembrar que não podia correr daquele jeito com duas meninas no seu carro.  
  
Assim que Haruka pediu ao recepcionista que informasse às duas garotas que ela estava ali, a mesma se sentiu no direito "e dever" de se sentar um minuto. Estava nervosa demais e um lugar relativamente calmo como aquele a ajudaria a descansar, nem que por breves instantes.  
  
Dois minutos se passaram até que as duas meninas desceram. Haruka já conhecia Ana, estivera no batizado da mesma. No entanto, não havia conhecido a outra moça e teve uma surpresa ao vê-la.  
  
"Meu Deus, como são parecidas!" Haruka pensou ao ver no rosto daquela moça, de aparentes dezesseis anos, o rosto de outra certa pessoa. Mas achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário, pelo menos não naquele momento.  
  
_ Boa tarde, garotas. Eu sou Haruka, só Haruka. – disse antes que a mais velha lhe perguntasse o sobrenome, no intuito de lhe chamar pelo mesmo, algo que a moça não gostava muito. Ana sorriu ao ver a mulher, parecia que havia se lembrado da mesma, mesmo que já fizera cerca de dois anos desde a última vez que se viram.  
  
_ Oi, senholita! Eu te conheço, não é?! – disse a garota, meio em dúvida, mas ainda assim com o rostinho sorridente. Haruka não conteve o sorriso diante de rostinho tão brilhante. Ela podia ser muito parecida com Makoto e Motoki – sim... Todos sabiam que Motoki era pai da menina, menos a mesma e o pai, pelo menos era o que ela sabia – mas tinha o ar brilhante e alegre da madrinha, Usagi. Haruka se abaixou para cumprimentar a primeira.  
  
_ Sim, você me conhece, pequenina. Conheço você desde que nasceu. Uma bonequinha é o que sempre foi. – Ana enrubesceu com o elogio, mas sorriu. Haruka fez um leve carinho nos cabelos da menina, sua tensão parecendo diminuir um pouco. Levantou-se e encarou a moça a sua frente "Como são parecidas..."  
  
_ E você deve ser Hotaru. – Hotaru não esboçou nenhum sorriso, mas se inclinou em uma respeitosa reverência.  
  
_ Boa tarde, Haruka-san. – Haruka sorriu novamente, "educada como ela...", disse em nostalgia.  
  
_ Bom, – disse Haruka já se recuperando de suas lembranças – eu e Makoto precisamos conversar e eu falei para ela que pegava vocês aqui, já que ela precisava ver vocês. – Hotaru acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Ana falou um sonoro "sim" antes de saírem do hotel.  
  
***  
  
A viagem não era tão longa, mas para ele pareciam horas. Aquele sentimento de ansiedade novamente se apossava dele e, Deus... Como ele detestava se sentir assim e não saber por quê. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para chegar ao local e a ansiedade de Taiki novamente começou a incomodá-lo. Talvez por não estar acostumado com o ar do campo, mas ele pareceu sentir vertigens na barriga. "Que coisa idiota!" Pensou rabugento.  
  
Minako dissera que Ami se encontrava no interior, mas próximo de Tóquio, em uma pequena propriedade que era de seus pais. Taiki não tinha certeza de onde era o lugar, mas seguiu seus instintos... E talvez algo mais.  
  
Depois de passar cerca de meia hora perguntando localização para algumas pessoas que encontrou na estrada de terra e Taiki finalmente pareceu encontrar o lugar. O caminho era esburacado e a única coisa que identificava a pequena chácara era uma plaquinha quase encoberta pelo mato que crescia sem nenhum cuidado.  
  
Atravessou o "portão", que parecia ser dois troncos de árvore em cada lado, e seguiu lentamente com seu carro pela estrada. Xingou-se mentalmente, por quê razão tinha que cismar em fazer algo desse tipo?! Oras! Sehya faria, talvez até Yaten, mas ele nunca foi de atitudes extremas. "Assim como ela" e logo pensou nisso e se viu batendo na cabeça com a palma da mão, por que tinha tanto que pensar naquela garota chata e sem sal nem açúcar? Pensou novamente.... Bom... Chata... Talvez... Mas sem sal nem açúcar... E sorriu maliciosamente, aquele conjunto de calcinha e sutiã estreito e rendado, torneando aquelas curvas perfeitas e...  
  
_Ai! – gritou logo bateu em si novamente, desviando de pensamentos tão pecaminosos.  
  
---  
  
A propriedade não era grande, muito menos luxuosa. Ao contrário, era pequena, se não minúscula e com muitos poucos cuidados. O mato crescia sem algo que o parasse, a tinta da pequena casa já toda descascada... E nenhum sinal da garota.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que vim até aqui para não achá-la! – Mas logo mudou de opinião ao ouvir alguns barulhos vindo da lateral da casa, dentro do matagal que se formava no local.  
  
Caminhou lentamente, tomando cuidado com buracos e pedras que apareciam, quase que subitamente, por seu caminho. A mata era densa e ele achou que nunca iria acabar, até que finalmente ouviu novos barulhos. Espiou.  
  
E o que viu quase o fez gargalhar. Ali, na beira daquele pântano sujo, imundo e fedido, estava a pequena e delicada Ami. Com um avental todo sujo cobrindo seu corpo, cabelos presos por um chapéu de palha grande e óculos enormes torneavam sua face. Por mais inacreditável que fosse, parecia que o hobbie da jovem médica era passar as tardes recolhendo insetos e sapos. Resolveu aproveitar a situação.  
  
_ Ora, ora, ora – com o súbito barulho Ami quase caiu no lago. Virou-se em seus pés, ainda agachada, para quem lhe dirigira a palavra e se surpreendeu – Se não é uma das cirurgiãs mais famosas de Tóquio que está catando mosquitos em um brejo fedorento desses... Mas que espanto! – disse em um desaprovador tom brincalhão.  
  
***  
  
Haruka acabara de chegar na lanchonete onde combinara se encontrar com Makoto. Junto dela estava Hotaru e Ana, a segunda, depois de um enorme sorvete de creme, pediu para ir brincar no parquinho da lanchonete, junto com outras crianças. Como estava a vista, Haruka não viu mal nenhum em permitir isso.  
  
Enquanto Makoto não conseguia chegar, disse ter pegado um engarrafamento no meio do caminho, Haruka e Hotaru continuaram sentadas em uma mesa, tomando algum refresco.  
  
Haruka ainda estava pasma com a semelhança, era incrível como aquela moça podia lembrar tanto dela. Mas por quê? Aparência física? Não, as duas eram muito diferentes, enquanto Hotaru tinha cabelos e olhos escuros a outra os tinha claros, além de que os cabelos eram ondulados, diferente dos de Hotaru que eram totalmente lisos. O que realmente fazia Hotaru tão idêntica a "ela" era a sensação que causava em Haruka quando a olhava. Aqueles olhos frios e ao mesmo tempo detentores de uma delicadeza e suavidade que Haruka admirava – e sempre admirou. Aquela expressão, aparentemente sem vida, exalava uma vontade intensa de viver, de sentir o que lhe parecia tão distante. E novamente Haruka se via tentada a causar tal reação.  
  
_ Quantos anos têm, Hotaru? Posso te chamar assim, não? – disse ao perceber que a moça se surpreendera com o chamado, parecendo estar pensando em outras coisas que não eram do conhecimento de Haruka.  
  
_ Tudo bem, não me importo. E eu tenho dezesseis anos, senhorita. – disse Hotaru polidamente. Sua expressão neutra como sempre. Haruka sorriu novamente com a semelhança.  
  
_ E o que veio fazer em Tóquio? Se é que eu posso saber. – tentou puxar assunto, conseguiria ao menos isso, ah se conseguiria. Seus pensamentos de vingança de meia hora atrás totalmente esquecidos.  
  
_ Vim acompanhar Setsuna-san. Ela veio visitar a prima, e meu pai... – fez uma leve pausa, como se lembrasse do assunto que parecia incomodá-la. Haruka percebeu.  
  
_ Algum problema, Hotaru? – perguntou com sincero interesse.  
  
_ Não, não se preocupe, senhorita. – Hotaru não fez nada mais que desviar o rosto.  
  
_ Se não quiser me contar, não tem problema. Mas saiba que se precisar de algo estarei disposta a ajudá-la, certo? – Hotaru pareceu não acreditar muito nas palavras, pois simplesmente meneou a cabeça em afirmação. Haruka resolveu insistir. – Eu só não entendo... – e para sua felicidade acabou chamando a atenção, ou melhor, a curiosidade, da menina.  
  
_ Não entende o quê? – disse ela com inocência. Haruka sorriu, pareciam-se ainda mais desse jeito.  
  
_ Como uma moça tão bonita como você pode ficar com este rostinho tão triste. – diante do elogio Hotaru ficou com as faces rubras e Haruka riu, sem malícia, internamente. Era engraçado que, só em dizer a verdade, as garotas tinham o costume de se sentir ruborizadas. Era por isso que achava haver tantos homens solteiros hoje em dia, eles não sabiam mimar e tomar conta do tesouro que são as mulheres. Isso era algo que sempre achou patético no sexo oposto. – Não se sinta envergonhada, pequena. Só digo a verdade. – e sorriu novamente. Era tão bom sentir novamente a sensação de estar aconchegando alguém, mesmo que com tão pouco.  
  
_ Obrigada, senhorita. – Hotaru disse, ainda envergonhada. Haruka riu com suavidade, trazendo a atenção da moça para si.  
  
_ Por que insiste em me chamar de senhorita? – disse sorrindo para a garota. Quem a visse, provavelmente iria estranhar a situação, pois não era sempre que Haruka se mostrava tão delicada com alguém, sendo suas amigas ou não.  
  
_ Desculpe-me, senh... Digo... Haruka. É apenas costume. – "Que bom!" Pensou Haruka. Finalmente conseguira fazer a menina dizer mais do que uma única frase. Já era um progresso!  
  
_ Sabe, Hotaru... Você me lembra muito uma pessoa... – quando se deu por si, Haruka já tocava novamente naquele assunto. Mas parecia tão fácil dizer aquilo para aquela moça, que simplesmente não conseguiu resistir. Hotaru olhou-a com aqueles olhos cheios de vida e curiosidade, escondidos por aquela sombra de frieza, fazendo mais uma vez Haruka se ver na frente de sua doce Michiru.  
  
_ Tive uma... hm... "Amiga". – o que não deixava de ser verdade. Talvez a menina não entendesse se dissesse que tivera uma relação maior que amizade com outra mulher. – Conheci-a com dezesseis anos e ela também tinha essa idade, assim como você. – disse sorrindo nostalgicamente. – E é incrível como vocês se parecem. Na suavidade, na doçura, na calma e na elegância ingênua. Tudo tão claro nos olhos. – Hotaru se sentia rubra novamente, aquela mulher estava sendo tão carinhosa com ela que não se sentia com medo de se abrir e não entendia o porquê. Desde que perdera sua mãe, nunca teve uma presença feminina, seu pai sempre longe, se tornou tão distante, que nem se lembrava da última vez que sorrira verdadeiramente. Aquela moça, Haruka, estava aconchegando-a, confortando-a, trazendo uma paz e um calor interior que não achara poder sentir e se sentiu feliz, revelando isso no mais puro e doce sorriso que já dera.  
  
Haruka se sentiu radiante com o que conseguiu fazer a menina sentir. Sentiu-se feliz, uma contentação que não sentia desde... Desde que Michiru a deixara.  
  
_ Eu agradeço, Haruka... – Hotaru conseguiu dizer finalmente. Trazendo aos ouvidos de Haruka a lembrança de seu nome pronunciado por lábios tão inocentes. – Muito obrigada.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento e Haruka achou que já era hora de voltar ao assunto. Sabia que fizera a menina sorrir, mas um sorriso podia não ser eterno, quando a dor está encravada lá fundo e ela conhecia bem esta sensação.  
  
_ Agora já se sente capaz de me dizer? – vendo que Hotaru não compreendeu, Haruka completou – Por que é tão raro os sorrisos em seus lábios? – O olhar melancólico da menina voltou e Haruka percebeu, sentindo uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e reconfortá-la.  
  
_ Eu... – Hotaru finalmente conseguia dizer. Talvez aquela moça pudesse compreendê-la e fazê-la esquecer da solidão.  
  
***  
  
_ Taiki! – gritou Ami com raiva. Oras, isso já estava se tornando insistência demais! Agora até no seu momento de retiro aquele homem resolvia a atormentar. Ami achava que podia esganá-lo! Ah, se podia! Mas o que ela não percebia, o que ela não conseguia perceber, era que seu coração estava disparado e não era por causa do susto que levara.  
  
_Tudo bem, Ami? – perguntou Taiki com a maior cara lavada do mundo. Adorando, mesmo que inconscientemente, estar novamente perto daquela mulher. Já Ami... Bom... Esta não gostou nem um pouco da pergunta.  
  
_ Estaria tudo bem se eu estivesse em paz, sozinha! Você não acha? – disse com raiva, levantando de repente de onde estava.  
  
No entanto, parecia que sua raiva havia atraído energias negativas. Pois o local onde apoiou seu pé era de pura argila e não sustentou seu corpo, fazendo-a começar a perder o equilíbrio.  
  
Mas...  
  
_ Cuidado! – disse Taiki rapidamente. Mas não tão rapidamente quanto foi seu corpo de encontro ao da moça. Rápido o suficiente para conseguir segurá- la antes que caísse no lago.  
  
Ami respirou aliviada, por pouco não estaria toda suja e fétida, se é que já não estava. Mas agradeceu mesmo assim, por ter a chance de estar tão próxima daquele corpo que... Oras! Ami olhou com surpresa nos olhos de Taiki, como se pegara pensando desta maneira naquele homem que vivia atormentando-a? Que sempre julgou odiá-la desde os tempos de escola, que sempre competiu com ela...  
  
Já Taiki não pensava mais nestas coisas. Já havia pensado demais durante todo o percurso. E sentir aquele corpo tão próximo ao seu, mesmo que todo sujo, diga-se de passagem, era algo que mexeu com todo seu corpo, fazendo seu sangue, mesmo que por instantes, ferver.  
  
_ Ahn... Obrigada, Taiki... – disse Ami se soltando do rapaz. Quanto menos tempo ficasse perto, menos besteiras pensaria. Taiki também pareceu acordar de seu torpor, para sua tristeza.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Ami... – disse ele, sem muita convicção do que falava. Ami voltou-se para o lago, retirando seus materiais do local e colocando dentro de uma maleta. Voltou-se novamente para o rapaz.  
  
_ E o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou novamente com tom agressivo. Queria só ver o que ele iria dizer agora.  
  
_ Queria ver você... Ami... – Ami arregalou os olhos.  
  
---  
  
Nossa! Fora por pouco! Se Ami não tivesse se desvencilhado dele... Provavelmente...  
  
_ E o que você está fazendo aqui? – ouviu a moça perguntar. Mas era tamanho sua "insensatez" no momento, que não conseguiu processar a resposta antes que ela viesse espontaneamente.  
  
_ Queria ver você... Ami. – Taiki piscou duas, três vezes, ao perceber o que acabara de dizer... O quê?! O que dissera?! Meu Deus! Dessa vez sua insanidade estava passando dos limites.  
  
Em contrapartida, Ami não conseguiu achar resposta apropriada. Já que seu "repertório" estava programado para devolver seja lá qual insulto ou piadinha ele dissesse. Invés disso, simplesmente olhou-o por um segundo e ao sentir suas faces começarem a ficarem rubras, desviou o rosto e passou por Taiki, era melhor não continuar aquele assunto.  
  
_ Vamos? – disse Ami. Taiki provavelmente estava se batendo mentalmente, porque sua demora em digerir a pergunta foi demasiada longa para seus padrões.  
  
_ Ahn... ah, sim... – Taiki acompanhou a moça. Pegando a maleta dos braços dela, mesmo que sobre protestos da mesma.  
  
---  
  
Devia ser por volta das cinco horas. Fazia pouco mais de três que Taiki estava lá, enquanto lhe ocorria uma situação totalmente inédita: Para seu espanto, e prazer, estava tendo uma conversa descente com Ami já fazia longo tempo!  
  
E como isso era bom... Pensou consigo. Era bom irritá-la, descontava as frustrações que tivera quando estudou com a menina. Mas melhor ainda era ver aquele sorriso tão doce e sereno sendo dirigido exclusivamente para si. Sim... Isso era muito melhor.  
  
_ Lembra, Taiki.... Quando tivemos o baile de terceiro ano? Foi muito engraçado os foras que seus irmãos levavam durante a festa. – dizia entre risos, Ami. Parecia que o clima do campo estava fazendo bem a moça, antes deprimida. E, mesmo que soasse presunção, achou que a conversa que tivera com ela no dia anterior tinha contribuído para essa melhora. E se sentiu contente ao perceber isso nos olhos um pouco mais brilhantes de Ami.  
  
_ Ah, se lembro! – disse ele, rindo também. – Lembro-me muito bem que eu ri de você o mês inteiro, dizendo que você nunca ia conseguir um acompanhante, já que vivia com a cara nos livros. E queimei a cara feio. – disse rindo mais, agora o que lhe trouxera desgosto na época, pareceu-lhe uma lembrança muito gostosa.  
  
_ Sim! Eu lembro! Você disse que eu nunca sairia com alguém. Que era uma nerd... Eu lembro, viu... – disse ela fazendo cara de brava – Mas daí eu cheguei acompanhada na festa! E você ficou de boca aberta. – disse entre risos. – Nunca vou esquecer. Sempre agradeci o Richard por ter me levado à festa e... – Ami ficou muda de repente. O assunto tocado parecendo trazer- lhe lembranças nada agradáveis. Taiki percebeu e seu sorriso foi desmanchando ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Ami sumindo novamente...  
  
_ Ami...? – perguntou ele com brandura, tentando soar o mais agradável possível. Os olhos melancólicos da moça começando a perturbá-lo. – Você está bem? – e tocou-a levemente. Mas antes não o tivesse feito, pois lhe doeu quando ela se retraiu ao contato com seus dedos.  
  
Ami olhou-o com espanto. Parecendo não ter notado o que acabara de fazer. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e Taiki sentiu uma dor profunda ao ver aqueles belos olhos azuis marejados.  
  
_ Desculpe-me... Desculpe-me, Taiki... – dizia ela com tristeza e culpa. Taiki não via necessidade de tais palavras e tentou aproximar-se para impedi-la de dizer. Mas Ami se afastou novamente e Taiki não pôde fazer nada mais que se afastar... Olhando-a com preocupação.  
  
_ Ami... – disse ele novamente... Seu coração se partindo com aquela cena.  
  
Ami sentia as lembranças voltarem novamente. Droga! Lutara tanto para esquecer, conseguira uma vez e quase conseguira outra... Mas eles tinham que falar naquilo... E... Não podia suportar mais, era demais para ela. Tinha certeza de que nem calmantes ajudariam naquela hora. Ami olhou para Taiki, inconscientemente buscando apoio, um pilar para ajudá-la a sustentar aquele triste pedaço do seu passado. E viu... finalmente via... O olhar de ternura e carinho que tanto precisava naquele momento.  
  
Taiki se sentiu totalmente surpreso, Ami novamente se jogava em seus braços, chorando e soluçando. Como fizera no dia anterior. Queria tanto saber o que a fazia sofrer. Queria tanto fazer a dor passar... Mas ela não dizia... Por mais que ele tentasse, ela não dizia.  
  
_ Foi no dois anos depois que acabamos o colegial. – Ami dissera subitamente, causando espanto em Taiki. O rapaz apurou seus ouvidos,a moça ainda em seus braços, sem olhá-lo, e ele não imaginara que ela iria dizer algo. E, por mais que soasse cruel, se sentiu contente, contente por saber que ela confiara a ele o que não confiara a ninguém mais. Ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando o que ela tinha a dizer. – Eu estava no segundo ano de medicina e estava indo muito bem no curso, nisso não tinha o que reclamar. Sempre mantendo contato com minhas amigas, sempre nos reunindo para contar histórias do passado Você e seus irmãos tinham viajado mais uma vez em show e, me perdoe dizer, mas eu estava muito feliz por não ter que te aturar. – se permitiu um leve riso, já podendo conter um pouco as lágrimas. Taiki sorriu com tal possibilidade. – E... Acima disso... Eu tinha alguém... – Taiki se espantou com a declaração. Não que nunca esperasse que Ami tivesse tido alguém, mas não esperava ser este o tema do assunto. Ami sempre fora tão independente, tão realista e de difíceis relacionamentos com garotos, que aquilo lhe parecia totalmente inédito. Mas não comentou, era melhor deixá-la continuar. E ela pareceu ler seus pensamentos. – Você deve estar surpreso em saber que se tratava de um rapaz meu problema, não? Típico de uma garota romântica, mas não para a CDF da turma, né? – disse calmamente.  
  
_ Não! – disse Taiki preocupado que ela lhe entendesse mal – Não é isso, Ami... Eu só não esperava que...  
  
_ Que eu pudesse amar alguém a ponto de sofrer desta maneira, não? – Taiki não respondeu. Talvez ela dissesse a verdade e ele não quisesse admitir. Quando poderia imaginar que algum dia Ami escutara o coração invés da razão? Sentiu-se um idiota ao pensar algo do gênero de alguém como Ami.  
  
_ Desculpe-me, Ami... Eu não pretendia... – ele mal sabia o que dizer, tamanho seu desconcerto. Ami sorriu, mesmo que um sorriso triste. Mas não olhou-o, ainda aproveitando um pouco do aconchego que os braços de Taiki lhe trouxeram.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Taiki. Não estou brava, eu até compreendo. – disse ela sinceramente – Se fosse eu, também pensaria assim. Todos pensavam assim, até minhas amigas. – Taiki não percebia ressentimento na voz da menina e se sentiu aliviado. Parecia-lhe insuportável saber que ela o odiasse... E só agora percebia como sempre sentira esse medo, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesmo. Talvez... Talvez perturbá-la.... Fazê-la ficar com raiva dele, fosse uma maneira de não permitir que ela se aproximasse. E como se arrependia disso agora. Ami suspirou, como se voltasse a relembrar. Taiki sabia que ela precisava desabafar e apertou-a mais contra seu peito, tentando passar segurança para ela. E Ami pareceu sentir isso, pois finalmente conseguiu continuar. – Bom... Como eu disse... Eu tinha alguém... Que me amava e eu a ele. Nunca me senti tão feliz na vida como me senti naquela época. Tudo parecia tão perfeito que tinha medo de descobrir que era um sonho. Eu fui tão feliz que às vezes me pego pedindo para que aqueles tempos voltassem. – parou novamente, uma saudade do passado tomando conta de si. Mas a verdade era outra e ela abriu os olhos, antes fechados apenas para relembrar do passado feliz. Passado agora que só servia para lhe causar angústia e dor. – Estávamos noivos... – disse subitamente e Taiki arregalou os olhos, enquanto Ami parecia perceber isso, pois riu calmamente. – Sim, Taiki. Por mais surpreendente que parecesse eu fui a primeira da nossa turma a ficar noiva. – Taiki ainda tentava digerir a informação, por que nunca soubera disso? – Bom... É claro que apenas estava em família, além das meninas, que eu proibi de contar a alguém antes que já tivéssemos casados. Já que a cerimônia seria simples. – pergunta respondida, concluiu Taiki. Quanto a Ami... Bom... Agora parecia ser o momento que tão insistentemente ela queria esquecer. E ela parecia não conseguir dizer...  
  
_ Ami... Ainda estou aqui, confie em mim... – disse Taiki ao perceber a moça vacilar. Conseguia sentir no ar a tensão que emanava dela e sabia que não seria nada fácil ela continuar.  
  
_ Eu... Ele... – Ami, com dificuldade conseguiu voltar a falar... – Nós íamos nos casar... Em muito pouco tempo... Saímos para passear de noite... Relembrando dos momentos que estivemos juntos... – a dificuldade de se lembrar era nítida e Taiki pensou se não era melhor deixar ela parar. Mas a própria Ami parecia querer continuar, pois foi em uma só respiração que ela juntou determinação para desentalar o que estava lá, tão profundamente preso em seu peito e que insistia em não sair... Olhou para Taiki, encarou- o no intuito de buscar a força que ainda lhe faltava... E a achou... – Taiki... Hoje não estou casada... Pois... Richard morreu nas vésperas de meu casamento.  
  
Taiki arregalou os olhos. Ami voltou a chorar soluçante no peito do rapaz... Que a abraçou mais forte... Podendo sentir a dor daquela moça... Tão frágil... E tão triste.... Que Ami era para seus olhos agora.  
  
. (Continua)  
  
. 20/03/04  
  
. Mary Marcato  
  
. Comentários: Não tenho muito a dizer, peço desculpas pela demora, mas estava sem inspiração. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e me mandem algum comentário, ok? Ah, só mais uma coisa, este capítulo ficou tão grande que eu tive que dividi-lo em dois. E meu e-mail (pra quem AINDA não sabe :P) é: mary_marcato@hotmail.com. Obrigada.  
  
Agradecimentos: A todas as meninas que vivem me cobrando a continuação, a Tici-chan, a Ana-chan, a Anie-chan e a Naty-chan são as que mais pedem :P Pra vocês terem idéia, estou tão ocupada que mal estou falando com elas, e peço desculpas. Mas saibam que todo e qualquer comentário terá sua resposta, ok? (Se eu não respondi o comentário de alguém, eu peço perdão, foi sem querer mesmo, falta de atenção ou falta de tempo -_-)Até o próximo capítulo. 


	14. Desenlaces parte2

Esta é a continuação do capítulo 13. Para vocês terem uma idéia, a média dos meus capítulos estão entre 8 e 10, no máximo, no máximo 12 páginas. Dessa vez, mesmo dividido em dois, cada capítulo deu 18 e 17 páginas. Será que tudo isso é inspiração? Não... Eu acho que não. Mas espero que gostem :) Hm... aviso previamente que contém um pouco de hentai, ou lemon, sei lá qual a diferença. Se não gostam, pulem as partes que começarem a ficar um pouco mais "calientes", ok? :P  
  
Capítulo14: Desenlaces (parte 2)  
  
***  
  
Haruka olhava com carinho para aquela menina. Sim, já conhecia aquela história: a filha que se sentia só... Era quase idêntica à história de Michiru, tirando o fato de que a mãe de Hotaru havia morrido e a mãe de Michiru apenas não lhe dava a atenção merecida. Era fácil para ela compreender pelo o que passava a doce Hotaru e sabia que se alguém não conseguisse compreendê-la a tempo ela acabaria se tornando fechada para o resto da vida.  
  
Quando Hotaru terminou sua narração, Haruka não se pronunciou e a menina abaixou a cabeça, como se tentando se recompor. Talvez Haruka achasse que sua história fosse de uma menina mimada que precisava da atenção dos pais vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas não era isso e ela sinceramente esperava que Haruka não a entendesse mal.  
  
Mas para sua surpresa, Haruka não disse nenhuma palavra de crítica para ela. Em vez disso, ela apenas tocou o rosto da menina levemente com as pontas do dedo, chamando a atenção dos olhos surpresos de Hotaru. Haruka sorria.  
  
_ Parece que há muito tempo que você não recebe um carinho, certo? – perguntou ela com delicadeza. Hotaru balançou a cabeça levemente em afirmação. – Nem um namorado? – perguntou em certo tom brincalhão, mas se arrependeu, pois Hotaru desviou o rosto da mão dela. – Desculpe-me, acho que fui inconveniente. – disse realmente arrependida. Hotaru olhou-a novamente.  
  
_ Desculpe-me, Haruka. É só que... – disse Hotaru meio vacilante – É só que sendo fechada como sou... Os garotos normalmente não se aproximam de mim, me acham estranha e isso dói. – Hotaru parecia não reclamar de não ter um namorado, mas de ser rejeitada pelas pessoas. E Haruka já conhecia este sentimento, quando conheceu Michiru ela sentia-se exatamente assim.  
  
_ Tão bela e doce... Acho que os garotos de hoje em dia estão com algum problema. – disse Haruka tentando descontrair o ambiente. Hotaru olhou-a novamente surpresa e com as faces rubras. Haruka encarou aqueles olhos que começavam a brilhar e lembrou-se de novo de Michiru. Não conseguiu resistir e aproximou seu rosto lentamente do de Hotaru, que arregalou os olhos com a proximidade. Eram só as duas na mesa, Ana ainda estava no parque, e Haruka aproximou-se o suficiente para tocar levemente os lábios de Hotaru com os seus. A menina não se afastou, mas ficou estática.  
  
Haruka percebeu o que fizera e se distanciou, mas não com pressa. Olhou docemente para Hotaru, como se estivesse vendo Michiru à sua frente e sorriu lindamente.  
  
_ Perdoe-me, Hotaru. Não quis ofendê-la. – disse Haruka polidamente. Um misto de culpa e de saudade misturados em sua voz. Hotaru não se ofendeu, pois também sorriu para Haruka. Proferindo algo que Haruka não esperava.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Haruka... chan... – disse sorrindo linda e calmamente – Eu sei que este foi um beijo de irmãs. – Haruka arregalou os olhos, realmente arregalou-os. Não dera um beijo apaixonado em Hotaru, mas o beijo que dera não fora com a intenção de uma irmã e sim de uma amante saudosa da sua. Mas na inocência de Hotaru – uma inocência tão nítida que chegava a ser perigosa para uma menina de já dezesseis anos – Haruka percebeu que a menina realmente sentira aquele como um beijo de irmãs, de amigas, de amigas muito queridas que pareciam realmente irmãs. E um estalo lhe veio a cabeça.  
  
Será... Será que todo este tempo Michiru estivera certa? Certa quando dissera que Haruka lhe era apenas como uma irmã que supria a necessidade de carinho que ela precisava ter dos pais? Será que tudo o que achou sentir pela mulher fora apenas amor de irmã? Mas era tão estranho! Como poderia isso acontecer? Já ouvira falar do Complexo de Édipo (*), mas isso era entre pais e filhos... Não tinha nada a ver com a situação.  
  
Mas... Agora que isso novamente acontecia... Agora que olhava para aquela menina e via Michiru nela, percebia... Percebia com tanta nitidez que parecia mentira... Mas realmente, pela primeira vez na vida, duvidava que seu amor por Michiru fora de amantes. E isso a assustou.  
  
_ Haruka, disse alguma coisa errada? – disse Hotaru preocupada ao ver o olhar confuso da mulher ao seu lado na mesa – Não gostou de ter te chamado de Haruka-chan?  
  
Diante do apelido, novamente Haruka olhou para Hotaru e não via mais Michiru ali, apenas Hotaru. E percebia como sentia pela moça algo parecido com o que sentira por Michiru. Se não fosse pela pouca convivência achava que viria a gostar dela como gostava de Michiru. E isso a fizera ficar ainda mais confusa. Se ela realmente amava Michiru como mulher, como poderia vir a gostar de outra tanto quanto gostava da primeira?  
  
Eram tantas dúvidas, tantas lembranças mal resolvidas, que o problema que tinha para resolver com Makoto tinha sumido totalmente de sua cabeça. Viu- se levantando em um impulso da mesa.  
  
_ Haruka! Desculpe a demora. – disse Makoto chegando ao lado de Haruka ao mesmo tempo em que esta levantava. Haruka olhou-a meio aturdida, como se tentando se lembrar do que viera fazer ali. Hotaru permaneceu em silêncio, com a ligeira impressão de que não fora a culpada por fazer Haruka se sentir assim, mas não com plena certeza.  
  
_ Ahn... Olá, Makoto. – disse Haruka vacilante. – Desculpe-me fazê-la vir aqui, mas acho que preciso ir embora. – disse colocando uma das mãos na testa.  
  
_ Está tudo bem, Haruka? Está passando mal ou algo do tipo? – perguntou Makoto preocupada. Haruka olhou-a.  
  
_ Não, não... Estou bem... Só... Só um assunto mal resolvido que lembrei agora. – disse Haruka, o que não era mentira. Makoto achou melhor não perguntar do que se tratava.  
  
_ Bom... Tudo bem... Eu já entendi mais ou menos qual é o seu problema e vou pesquisar um pouco sobre isso. Mais tarde eu te ligo, tudo bem? – disse Makoto ainda preocupada. Haruka não parecia prestar muita atenção nela.  
  
_ Está... Está tudo bem, obrigada. – disse Haruka com um sorriso vacilante. Antes de se virar para sair do local olhou novamente para Hotaru, sorrindo um sorriso triste. – Obrigada, Hotaru-chan. – E saiu.  
  
Makoto olhou confusa para Haruka partindo rapidamente dali e voltou seu olhar para Hotaru, se surpreendendo. A sua frente... Hotaru esboçava o mais sincero sorriso que ela já tinha a visto sorrir... E como era bonito.  
  
_ Mamãe! – disse Ana vindo correndo ao encontro de Makoto. Fazendo a mulher voltar sua atenção para ela, pronta para pegá-la no colo.  
  
_ Ana! Como vai minha pequenina? – disse pegando a menina no colo. Ante a visão bonita de encontro de mãe e filha, Hotaru ainda se mantinha olhando para o local por onde vira Haruka sair. Ainda com o sorriso esboçado no rosto.  
  
"Obrigada, Haruka-chan. Obrigada por me fazer ver que não estou sozinha". Agradeceu a menina em pensamento.  
  
***  
  
Era um dia cansativo e ao mesmo tempo muito demorado. Rei não via a hora de poder sair da empresa aquele dia, algo não muito comum, para alguém que ficava até altas horas trabalhando por gosto. Mas aquele dia era especial, iria encontrar Kaidou, ah... Kaidou. Rei não sabia desde quando gostava dele, achou que o amor tinha morrido, mas foi só ele voltar para ela ficar sonhando com ele. Seu príncipe encantado, o cavalheiro e o homem inigualável que ele era para ela. Por mais que todos implicassem com ele, ele ainda assim a encantava. E como encantava.  
  
Em compensação aquele maldito Kumada...  
  
Aquele homem irritante, preguiçoso, mulherengo, sarcástico, o pesadelo de toda mulher! Não sabia como não o tinha demitido ainda, era de tanta insistência de Phobos, é... Só podia ser isso.... Oras...! Mas que droga? Por que diabos tinha que comparar os dois? Não tinha nada com Kumada, nunca teve, nunca teria! Aquele crápula! Deviam era implicar com ele e não com o amabilíssimo Kaidou. Um dia eles iam perceber o quanto Kumada não prestava.  
  
E por falar na peste...  
  
_ Senhorita Hino, tenho alguns documentos para você assinar. – disse Kumada depois de bater na porta, era quase seis horas e Rei amaldiçoou-o por incomodá-la quase no fim do expediente. Mas expediente era expediente e ela devia era agradecer por aquele inútil estar trabalhando.  
  
Kumada colocou os papéis em cima da mesa e se sentou ao lado, enquanto esperava que ela lesse e assinasse. Rei leu parte dele e logo se dirigiu ao rapaz.  
  
_ Por que não está completo este relatório, Kumada? – perguntou diretamente ao rapaz. Yuuichirou viu que não podia enrolar muito para falar sobre aquele assunto, era algo que o estava preocupando muito.  
  
_ Phobos e eu suspeitamos que há alguém se infiltrando nos computadores financeiros da empresa. Fiquei com medo de colocar algum dado aí que pudesse ser copiado depois. – Rei ficou séria. Por mais que estivesse pensando em sair com Kaidou, devia seguir o conselho de Makoto e se preocupar com sua empresa. E este assunto, com certeza, a preocupava.  
  
_ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela, colocando os dois cotovelos em cima da mesa e cruzando os dedos da mão, em pose de concentração.  
  
_ Não sabemos direito. Mas eu e Phobos somos os únicos que temos acesso ao computador central das finanças, lá estão o preço dos contratos e o pagamento destes. Caso alguém mexa ali e você sabe o que pode acontecer. – disse ele, impressionantemente, sério. – No entanto, há alguns dias que tenho a ligeira impressão que os documentos estão sendo acessados, entre um e outro fato, já encontrei papéis imprimidos e disquetes no computador. Além disso, hoje fui na sala de comando e encontrei o computador ligado, enquanto a porta lateral estava entreaberta. Tive certeza que alguém saíra correndo de lá.  
  
_ E o que ele estava vendo no computador central? – Rei estava ficando preocupada, sua empresa lhe era demasiada importante para que deixasse um espião ao bel prazer ali.  
  
_ Arquivos de acesso restrito. Que nem eu tenho a senha, apenas Phobos. Uma conta interna de banco aberta no site, como se alguém estivesse prestes a sacar alguma coisa. Além de que alguém parecia estar remexendo nas gavetas da sala, procurando algo. – Rei pareceu perceber algo, seus olhos arregalados. Com certeza alguém estava atrás das ações da empresa! Kami seja louvado, ela havia deixado-os em casa, a conselho de Phobos.  
  
_ Isto é muito sério Kumada. Mais alguém sabe disso? – perguntou sem olhá- lo, mantendo seus olhos fixos em papéis em cima de sua mesa.  
  
_ Só Phobos... Foi ele que me alertou para ficar de olhos abertos. – disse ainda em tom sério. Será que devia contar o que suspeitava? Provavelmente ela iria ter um ataque de raiva. Rei pareceu perceber a hesitação do rapaz, algo nada normal dele, e perguntou.  
  
_ O que está pensando, Kumada? – perguntou em tom desconfiado. Yuuichirou sabia que não adiantava esconder o fato da aguçada percepção de sua bela patroa.  
  
_ Desconfio de alguém. – disse pura e simplesmente. Rei olhou-o nos olhos, procurando algum traço de mentira, procurando o nome de quem ele suspeitava. E encontrou, ficando, como suspeitara Yuuichirou, extremamente irritada.  
  
_ Oras, Kumada! Não me venha com essa história de que acha que Kaidou é o culpado! – disse com raiva. Encostando-se de súbito no encosto da poltrona.  
  
_ E quem mais podia ser, Hino? – perguntou ele com o mesmo tom de raiva. Rei olhou-o, seus nervos à flor da pele. Por que ele insistia com aquela história? Levantou-se irritada, caminhando ao lado de sua mesa, em nítido nervosismo.  
  
_ Não entendo por quê você e Phobos continuam a desconfiar de Kaidou! – disse ela nervosa – Ele sempre foi meu amigo, cuidou de mim quando perdi minha mãe! Não há por quê desconfiar dele! Seria muito mais aceitável se eu desconfiasse de você! – olhou-o acusadoramente – Que é um inútil e que só me dá trabalho! – Kumada se levantou, com nítida raiva. Chegando perto dela.  
  
_ Oras, Rei! Só porque brinco com você não quer dizer que queira te roubar! Achei que já soubesse que não preciso de dinheiro! – não era o que queria dizer, não gostava de ficar se exaltando porque tinha dinheiro, mas era o que aquela pirralha precisava ouvir.  
  
_ Claro que não precisa! Pra você só é necessário boa vida: comida na mesa e mulher na cama! – disse e levantou-se para encará-lo nos olhos, os seus em chamas. Os rostos muito próximos, em provocação, um do outro. Kumada não deixou por menos.  
  
_ Como é?! Só porque eu consigo ter um relacionamento descente com uma pessoa, não precisa ficar com inveja porque você não tem isso! – disse em deboche. Sabendo que sua chefe não costumava sair com muitos homens.  
  
Não devia ter falado aquilo.  
  
_ O que disse?! – Rei bufou em fúria – Está me dizendo que não atraio nenhum homem?! – Kumada sorriu cínico, olhando para o belo corpo da mulher de belas curvas, saia curta... e aquelas pernas que o deixavam louco.  
  
_ Não foi isso que quis dizer... – disse ainda sorrindo, malicioso. Rei ficou rubra de vergonha e não se conteve. Lascou um tapa no homem, que ficou de boca aberta.  
  
_ Seu assanhado, tarado! Tenha mais respeito pela sua chefe! – disse olhando-o com raiva. – Ponha-se no seu lugar!  
  
_ Se meu lugar for a sua cama... – disse provocativo. Atiçando a raiva da mulher novamente.  
  
_ Ora...! – e Rei levantou a mão novamente, prestes a desferir-lhe um outro tapa. Mas dessa vez Kumada foi mais rápido e segurou o pulso dela, fazendo- a encará-lo com mais ódio.  
  
_ De novo não... – e dessa vez o rapaz não se conteve como da última. Yuuichirou, com rapidez, acabou com o espaço que o separava da boca da patroa nervosinha. Enquanto a prensava contra a parede atrás dela.  
  
Rei, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, cheia de fúria. Tentou acertá-lo com o outro braço, mas ele já havia imobilizado este também. Tentou chutá-lo em suas partes íntimas, mas o espaço entre seus corpos era nulo, impedindo tal movimento. Abriu a boca, para gritar, protestar, seja lá o que pudesse fazer, mas isso só foi um grande erro. Yuuichirou aproveitou a brecha e enfiou sua língua na boca da mulher, com um desejo que até para ele era inédito.  
  
Rei, impossibilitada de qualquer movimento de seu corpo, só fez a única coisa que conseguiu no momento, mordeu a língua do homem com toda força que conseguiu. Fazendo-o gemer de dor e retirar sua boca da dela.  
  
_ Isso é pra você aprender a não... – enquanto proferia toda sua raiva, Yuuichirou simplesmente fez uma careta e antes mesmo que ela conseguisse dizer toda a frase, lascou outro beijo naquela boca que fazia seu corpo arder de desejo.  
  
Rei esperneava, ou ao menos tentava fazer isso, mexia a cabeça, tentando se soltar. Mas nem ela, a mais arisca das mulheres, na opinião de Yuuichirou, conseguia resistir ao desejo que aqueles lábios estavam começando a fazê-la sentir. E foi com extrema surpresa, e satisfação, que Yuuichirou viu seu beijo começando a ser devolvido com a mesma intensidade e prazer que ele sentia.  
  
A garota foi cedendo aos poucos, e Kumada não via mais necessidade de prender os braços dela. Mas por precaução, foi afrouxando aos poucos... Para o prazer de Yuuichirou, Rei, ao ver seus braços sendo libertados, envolveu o pescoço do rapaz, fazendo do beijo um pouco, ou muito, mais ardente.  
  
O desejo chegava a ser insuportável, Yuuichirou nunca fora beijado daquela maneira, e que maneira! Rei também se via numa situação nova, de todos os homens que já beijara, aquele estava provocando sensações indescritíveis. Atiçando, a cada movimento – seja das mãos na sua pele, ou da língua em sua boca – todo o corpo dela. Qualquer preocupação esquecida, qualquer "homem de nome Kaidou" esquecido, o torpor que se encontravam era suficientemente grande para fazê-los se esquecer do mundo.  
  
Mas um beijo daqueles não tinha só o poder de agradar e Kumada já sentia uma certa pressão entre suas pernas. Rei notou isso, mas invés de se irritar, só funcionou para intensificar seu próprio desejo. Aquele homem, que lhe era tão detestável, estava sendo capaz de algo que outros homens só conseguiram depois de vários meses de apenas alguns beijos. E Rei não se sentiu nem um pouco tentada a colocar entre eles seja um mês, ou até um dia, para que ela se entregasse àquela situação.  
  
Yuuichirou também percebeu o desejo que provocara em Rei e não perdendo a chance, começou a abrir a blusa da mulher, enquanto beijava seu pescoço com luxúria. Rei não deixou por menos, e colocou uma de suas mãos na perna do rapaz, próximo a virilha do mesmo, fazendo o desejo dele se transformar quase em loucura.  
  
Kumada não conseguia mais se controlar e com uma permissão tão nítida quanto esta que Rei lhe dera, não teve a mínima sutileza para tirar a blusa da moça, deixando os seios dela apenas protegidos pelo sutiã. Por sua vez, Rei achou injusto que só ele se aproveitasse da situação e começou a arrancar a camisa azul que ele vestia, com toda pressa que a situação lhe "obrigava" a ter.  
  
Estava demorando demais, nenhum dos dois estava com, ou tinha, paciência suficiente para preliminares ou até mesmo se encaminharem, ao menos, até o sofá da sala. Yuuichirou começou a abrir o zíper da saia de Rei, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com a calça dele.  
  
E foi ali mesmo, levantando Rei do chão, enquanto esta enlaçava o quadril do rapaz, que este a possuiu, com todo desejo e necessidade que tinha daquele corpo. Um sentimento um tanto quanto recíproco.  
  
***  
  
Haruka partiu sem, ao menos, se lembrar do porquê estar ali. A verdade era que estava realmente perturbada. Se fosse verdade... Se aquilo que percebera segundos atrás fosse verdade... Não sabia o que pensar. Estava realmente confusa. Juraria para qualquer um amor incondicional por Michiru. Mas agora... Oras, ainda a amava! Isso era verdade e ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. Mas... Talvez o amor que sentisse por ela, fosse diferente do que imaginara sentir. E isso era assustador.  
  
Entrou em seu carro e partiu a toda velocidade. O que precisava fazer agora era pensar, pensar no que seria agora de sua vida, sem uma razão aparente para viver. A corrida, seu trabalho e sua paixão desde menina, parecia não ter tanta importância agora. Resolveu ir a algum parque, algum lugar onde poderia relaxar, ou ao menos tentar.  
  
Chegou em certo parque, um pouco retirado do centro, onde não houvesse muito movimento. Dirigiu-se até um banquinho, onde se sentou e apoiou a cabeça em seus braços, estes apoiados em seus joelhos.  
  
O que tudo aquilo significava? Por que razão não percebera antes que seu amor por Michiru podia ser apenas entre irmãs? Por que era tão difícil assim? Por quê... Por quê...?  
  
Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto...  
  
_ Eu... Isso... Não sei o que pensar... Não consigo! – outra e mais outra lágrima rolou por seu alvo rosto. Algo que não era nem um pouco comum. A última vez que chorara daquela maneira foi em sua infância, quando ocorreu aquela... Mas por que tinha que pensar nisso agora? Aquele era outro momento da sua vida que queria esquecer.  
  
Lembrava-se de como ficou sozinha e desamparada depois que aquilo tudo aconteceu... Como foi horríveis os anos seguintes, viver nas ruas e depois no orfanato, não fora muito melhor do que era morar com a irmã e ele...  
  
Os olhos de Haruka se contraíram... A lembrança daquele asqueroso homem vindo à tona, provavelmente pelo momento de fraqueza em que se encontrava. Aquele maldito... Aquele filho de uma p*** que desgraçou sua vida e da sua irmã... Sua querida irmã...  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram... Talvez fosse por essa razão... Talvez, é claro... Sempre teve a irmã que lhe protegeu quando perderam os pais. As duas se davam muito bem, eram mais que irmãs, eram verdadeiras amigas. A irmã quase quinze anos mais velha que ela, era como se fosse sua própria mãe, de quem se lembrava muito pouco.  
  
Viviam em uma humilde casa, é claro. Mas viviam felizes. Até aquele maldito aparecer...  
  
Sua irmã, sua querida irmã agora dividia o amor que tinha por ela com aquele homem. No começo até que o aceitou, parecia ser um homem amável e confiável... Mas como estivera enganada.  
  
Contraiu-se no banco, levando as pernas de encontro ao corpo, encolhida. Suas lágrimas mais uma vez descendo por sua face. Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu ficou tão sozinha... Tão desamparada... Quando tinha dezesseis anos, por uma grande sorte, foi adotada, algo não muito normal, já que os casais preferiam crianças ainda bebês. Sua mãe adotiva dissera que fizera uma promessa de adotar uma menina e quando a conheceu, soube na hora que seria ela.  
  
Recuperou-se um pouco do trauma que passara, seus pais adotivos a amavam muito e ela também sentia um carinho enorme por eles, no entanto... No entanto, nunca se esquecera da irmã. Foi aí... Foi aí que seu mundo pareceu voltar a brilhar novamente.... Brilhou sim... Brilhou quando a conheceu...  
  
Brilhou quando conheceu Michiru...  
  
Haruka sorriu ao lembrar-se da querida moça que conhecera na escola. Era uma escola rica, na verdade ela só estava ali porque seus pais adotivos conheciam o diretor e lhe deu uma bolsa. Lá estudava sua doce Michiru, a menina que conseguiu fazê-la sorrir novamente... Que a fez amar novamente...  
  
"Era isso!" Concluiu Haruka um tanto quanto decepcionada. Como fora ingênua... Como não conseguiu enxergar...  
  
Olhou para o céu... Os últimos pensamentos parecendo confusos demais...  
  
Como não percebeu que o espaço ocupado por Michiru em seu coração... Era o mesmo que sua irmã deixou vazio...?  
  
Haruka levantou-se do banco limpando as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto com força. Olhou para frente, como se tomasse alguma decisão e seguiu em frente. Entrou em seu carro e voltou a dirigir pela cidade, desta vez não tão rapidamente como fizera da primeira vez.  
  
Não queria ficar mais ali, queria conversar com alguém, desabafar... Não agüentava mais aquela agonia... Falar com quem? As meninas já estavam tão cheias de problemas que realmente não queria incomodá-las.  
  
Subitamente um nome lhe veio na cabeça.  
  
_ Será? – pensou.  
  
***  
  
_ Como estão, pequenas? – disse Makoto para as duas meninas. Ana em seu colo, enquanto Hotaru tinha um ar mais feliz do que costumava ter, se é que tinha alguma felicidade até então. Makoto estava louca para perguntar o que acontecera, mas achou melhor não. Parecia ser algo íntimo, que só aceitaria ouvir se Hotaru mesmo quisesse lhe contar.  
  
_ Bem, senhorita. E o que houve para querer nos ver? – perguntou Hotaru.  
  
_ Eu preciso fazer algo, Hotaru. Iria buscar Ana no hotel, mas Haruka me ligou. Então resolvi falar para Haruka trazer-lhe junto, você tem mais jeito com crianças que Haruka – riu um pouco – E eu também queria saber como você está depois que recebeu a notícia. – seu ar feliz sumindo por segundos, Hotaru também pareceu se lembrar.  
  
_ Estou preocupada, Makoto-san. Muito preocupada. – disse dando um suspiro e logo olhando para a mulher mais velha – Mas confio em papai e Setsuna- san, sei que estarão bem. – disse com convicção. Makoto sorriu, Hotaru era uma menina muito madura para sua idade, isso podia ser bom, mas as vezes não. Resolveu que já era hora de fazer o que imaginara.  
  
_ Escute, Haruka. Incomoda-se de voltar de táxi para o hotel? – perguntou Makoto – Eu realmente não queria ter te incomodado, mas realmente queria falar com você.  
  
_ Está tudo bem. Posso saber o que pretende fazer? – disso com certa curiosidade. Makoto surpreendeu-se novamente, desde quando Hotaru se interessava assim pelas coisas? Devia agradecer Haruka, seja lá o que ela tivesse dito para a mocinha.  
  
_ Resolver um assunto inacabado. – disse Makoto sorrindo serena. Hotaru pareceu compreender e acenou em positivo. "Essas mulheres e seus assuntos inacabados" não pode deixar de pensar Hotaru.  
  
---  
  
Como dissera, Hotaru foi para o hotel de táxi. Enquanto Makoto pegou Ana pela mão e resolveu ir à seu destino à pé mesmo, mais tempo para pensar no que iria dizer quando chegassem.  
  
O caminho não pôde ser silencioso, a verdade é que Ana não se cansava de fazer perguntas para a mãe. Que, apesar do nervosismo, respondia de bom grado. Faltava pouco para chegarem, Makoto estava com o coração na mão, enquanto a pequena Ana nem desconfiava do que se passava pela cabeça da mãe.  
  
E finalmente chegaram...  
  
A sorveteria estava cheia, muitos garçons serviam os pedidos, enquanto Makoto olhava para todos os lados, procurando por alguém em especial.  
  
E encontrou...  
  
Dentro da sorveteria, sentado no balcão, perdido em pensamentos, estava Motoki.  
  
_ Mamãe! – disse Ana – Aquele não é o moço bonito? – disse apontando para o mesmo local que Makoto olhava.  
  
---  
  
Motoki estava perdido em pensamentos, ainda não conseguia entender por quê Makoto escondera-lhe a verdade. Às vezes chegava a compreender, ao colocar- se no lugar dela até conseguia... Mas eram raros momentos e seu coração, seu coração de amante e agora de pai... Sofria com a verdade antes oculta.  
  
Tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu alguém pronunciar seu nome. Era uma voz infantil, pedindo permissão a um dos garçons que lhe interceptara para falar com o "Senhor Motoki".  
  
_ Oi! – disse uma Ana sorridente. Enquanto Motoki, antes perdido em pensamentos, pareceu reconhecer a voz ouvida apenas uma vez, mas gravada eternamente em sua alma, assustou-se e olhou, de olhos arregalados, para a pequena figura quase um metro abaixo de si.  
  
_ O-oi... – disse vacilante.  
  
De longe Makoto observava tal cena...  
  
***  
  
Rei estava ali já havia um bom tempo... O tempo esquecido por ela... E por ele...  
  
Do momento anterior, só restara a respiração ofegante, a pele suada, o corpo cansado... Mas satisfeito...  
  
Mas havia alguma coisa que Rei sabia estar esquecendo... Estava ansiosa à tarde inteira, esperando por algo... Um jantar... Um encontro... Kaidou!  
  
_ Ah, meu Deus! – disse desencostando-se do corpo, igualmente cansado, de Yuuichirou, já que estavam sentados, corpos cruzados e nus no sofá, o segundo lugar que se dirigiram para continuar o que começaram na parede... O rapaz, que estava de olhos fechados, abriu-os surpreso e inquisitivos. Rei pareceu não notar.  
  
_ Rei? – perguntou sem entender a afobação da moça. Está tentou achar o relógio, já tendo se levantado e recolhendo suas roupas.  
  
_ Ai, caramba! Olha que horas são! Eu só tenho vinte minutos! – disse já terminando de se trocar, sem ao menos olhar para Yuuichirou, totalmente abobado com o súbito transtorno da mulher com quem antes passara momentos incrivelmente prazerosos. Segurou-a pelo braço, apenas com as roupas de baixo, que colocara antes que ela saísse da sala sem ao menos lhe dizer o que acontecera.  
  
_ Ei! Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou meio irritado. Rei olhou-o surpresa, como se só agora percebesse que ele ainda estava lá.  
  
_ Tenho um jantar com Kaidou, preciso ir! – disse se desvencilhando.  
  
Yuuichirou ficou estático, abobalhado, olhando para a porta fechada em sua cara sem conseguir fazer nada. Oras, desgraça! Depois de tudo ela ainda se preocupava com aquele maldito!  
  
Sentiu-se totalmente usado.  
  
---  
  
Rei saiu a toda velocidade da empresa, os momentos antes esquecidos, pelo menos temporariamente. A lembrança de Kaidou a fez despertar de seu torpor, se sentiu suja, como se tivesse traído seu querido Kaidou.  
  
Entrou no carro, e partiu rapidamente do local. Ainda tinha quinze minutos.  
  
Chegou afobada em seu apartamento, os minutos parecendo milésimos, tamanha sua pressa. Sabia que Kaidou era pontual e não queria faze-lo esperar.  
  
Olhou-se no espelho e se assustou com seu estado. Nunca um homem a deixara descomposta daquele jeito. Meu Deus, devia estar louca de fazer algo como isso!  
  
Entrou no banho correndo, banho de três minutos, o cabelo comprido pingando água, o corpo enrolado numa toalha. Pegou o primeiro vestido que viu, um azul, e colocou-o. Sorte sua ter vários vestidos para estas ocasiões mais formais. Correu novamente para o banheiro, uma mão secando o cabelo, outra escolhendo a maquiagem. Tinha menos de cinco minutos.  
  
Passou uma maquiagem leve, uma que conseguisse fazer em pouco tempo. Tentava secar o cabelo enquanto colocava os sapatos.  
  
Olhou-se no espelho, o cabelo estava uma bagunça.  
  
_ Ah!! – saiu gritando quando escutou o interfone. Mal o porteiro falou e ela já falou que Kaidou podia subir. Amaldiçoou a pontualidade do rapaz.  
  
Pegou o secador, ainda tinha algum tempo, se tivesse sorte, antes que ele chegasse. Teve uma idéia. E ligou para a recepção.  
  
_ Alô.... Aqui é a Rei, estou esperando um rapaz, mas estou com alguns problemas aqui, Megumi. – disse para a conhecida recepcionista. Ainda bem que era ela, sabia que a moça atenderia seu pedido. – Alcance o rapaz que esta vindo com um buquê para cá – tinha certeza que, sendo um cavalheiro, ele traria flores. – e diga, pelo amor de Deus, que os elevadores estão com mal funcionamento e que infelizmente ele terá que vir pelas escadas.  
  
Megumi nem teve tempo de perguntar por quê de tudo aquilo, mas disse que faria. Agora tinha algumas "escadas" que a separava do rapaz.  
  
Correu para arrumar o cabelo.  
  
---  
  
_ Olá, Kaidou! – disse Rei sorrindo meio forçado, torcendo para que o rapaz não desconfiasse. Assim que terminou de arrumar o cabelo a campainha tocou. Quando foi atender teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou, Kaidou tinha a cara de quem morreria a qualquer momento.  
  
_ Olá... Rei... – disse ele não se agüentando e entrando no apartamento logo ela deu passagem. Entregou o buquê ("Eu sabia!", pensou Rei) sem muito cavalheirismo e despencou no sofá.  
  
_ O que houve? – disse Rei com a maior cara lavada do mundo.  
  
_ Nada, querida... Nada... É só que... não quero ver escadas na minha frente por um bom tempo. – Rei quase não se agüentou dessa vez.  
  
Rei ligou na recepção "pedindo para avisarem" quando os elevadores estariam em ordem. Enquanto isso, serviu um pouco de água para o cansado rapaz. Conversaram um pouco e logo o telefone tocou. Já podiam descer.  
  
---  
  
O jantar ocorreu em um elegante restaurante. Tudo poderia estar uma maravilha, o local perfeito, a música perfeita, o clima perfeito, a comida e a pessoa perfeita... Mas Rei, no final das contas, estava achando tudo muito chato! Tentou não demonstrar, enquanto Kaidou falava sobre algum caso qualquer. Desde quando ele era tão chato? Será que nunca notara antes?  
  
Dançaram um pouco, pelo menos isso ele sabia fazer direito, e foram caminhar um pouco. Era quase meia noite quando Kaidou perguntou se ela queria voltar para casa. E já não era sem tempo!  
  
No caminho de volta Kaidou falou bastante, cavalheiro como sempre, mas Rei só se limitava a responder. À noite... tediante demais. Finalmente chegaram.  
  
_ Entregue... Querida Rei. – disse Kaidou sorrindo docemente, enquanto abria a porta para Rei descer. A moça sorriu de volta, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa a mais. Por um momento, achando que ele pediria para subir de novo, mas não o fez.  
  
No entanto, foi com certo desagrado, que Rei viu Kaidou se aproximando. Enquanto, enlaçando sua cintura, beijou-a profundamente, diferente do toque de bocas que ele dera da primeira vez que saíram juntos. Rei se sentiu um tanto quanto tentada a se afastar, mas... Oras, por que faria isso? Por que esse beijo está te dando nojo! A resposta veio num raio.  
  
_ Até amanhã, meu amor. – sussurou Kaidou no ouvido de Rei. Que se arrepiou toda, mas não foi por prazer... Não mesmo... Tentando sorrir forçado, Rei se despediu. Entrou calmamente no hotel e logo percebendo que Kaidou havia partido, Rei tentou limpar a boca.  
  
_ Mas o que há comigo? – pensou Rei sem graça. Há poucas horas alguém a beijara e ela não se sentira daquele jeito, e foi tão bom que... Ah, droga! Yuuichirou! Ele provavelmente estaria furioso com ela.  
  
Sentiu um sensação prazerosa ao pensar no rapaz. Mas... Ele não era o Todo Detestável Kumada? Rei estava confusa e não via a hora de chegar em casa.  
  
---  
  
Assim saiu do elevador e Rei respirou aliviada. A longa noite havia passado. As únicas lembranças que se passavam por sua cabeça eram dos momentos que estivera com Kumada. Sentiu-se com ódio de si por pensar algo do gênero... Mas era o que seu corpo todo sentia, e seu coração também...  
  
Lentamente abriu a porta, ainda pensando no que havia acontecido naquela noite, jogou os sapatos e a bolsa do lado, enquanto acendia a luz... Agora iria para cama e...  
  
_ Meu Deus! – seu apartamento... Totalmente revirado.  
  
***  
  
Já era noite quando Usagi conseguiu sair do seu consultório. Apesar disso, ainda estava animada, principalmente para o que reservara para aquela noite.  
  
Pegou seu carro e partiu para casa, precisava buscar algo lá antes de ir para onde queria. Poderia muito bem fazer o que fora fazer em menos de cinco minutos, mas achou que não estava bem arrumada para se encontrar com seu querido Mamoru sem ao menos tomar um banho.  
  
E foi o que fez, entrou na banheira e usou seus sais perfumados para se banhar, em seguida, escolheu uma roupa simples, mas que lhe caía muito bem, deixou os cabelos molhados soltos e desceu as escadas. Pegou o pacote que viera buscar em casa e foi se encontrar com Mamoru em seu apartamento, sem que o mesmo soubesse previamente.  
  
---  
  
Mamoru estava em sua sala de estudo, lendo um pouco sobre atualidades na medicina. Fora um dia longo e cansativo, na verdade, a única coisa que queria agora era ver sua doce Usagi.  
  
A campainha tocou...  
  
O rapaz levantou pesadamente de sua cadeira, vestia uma roupa leve, calça e camisa branca e foi atender.  
  
_ Oi! – disse Usagi sorrindo brincalhona para o rapaz, que se assustou, mas não negou que adorou a surpresa.  
  
_ Meu amor! – disse ele indo abraçá-la, mas parando no meio do caminho ao perceber uma "estorvo" entre eles. – O que é isso? – Usagi sorriu marota.  
  
_ Eu disse que faltava algo em sua casa e vim trazer! – disse ela sorrindo e entrando em seguida. Mamoru ainda estava confuso e curioso para saber do que se tratava.  
  
_ E o que é? – perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.  
  
_ O melhor meio de diversão para os dias de chuvas, quando se tem que ficar trancado em casa! – disse ela se ajoelhando no tapete da sala e começando a abrir a caixa. Mamoru arregalou os olhos. – Tcharam!  
  
Usagi havia trazido o mais novo e aperfeiçoado videogame do ano! Mamoru riu gostoso ao ver a surpresa que a namorada lhe reservara, se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que você fez este suspense todo por causa de um videogame. – disse olhando para o objeto.  
  
_ Oras, eu, Minako e às vezes a Ami, gastávamos horas, quando tínhamos que ficar em casa, jogando Sailor V! Só que já saiu de moda e compramos outros jogos. – disse ela pegando a caixinha embutida cheia de jogos. Mamoru começou a olhá-los.  
  
_ Ei! Eu adorava esse jogo! – disse pegando um jogo de corrida qualquer.  
  
_ Foi um dos meus primeiros, tenho quase todos desde que era pequena. Mas o mais legal de todos era Sailor Moon! – disse com os olhos brilhando.  
  
_ Conheço esse, mas nunca joguei. – disse ele ainda olhando os jogos.  
  
_ Ah... Eu adorava, vivia torcendo para que o Tuxedo Mask e a Sailor Moon ficassem juntos. – Mamoru riu do rosto sonhador da namorada e depois sorriu carinhoso para ela, sua doce Usako trouxera-lhe aqueles jogos com a intenção de animá-lo, sem saber que o que mais o animava e fazia-o feliz era sua própria companhia.  
  
_ Obrigado, Usako. – disse sorrindo para ela. Com o apelido, Usagi sentiu os pêlos do pescoço se arrepiarem e o encarou rubra, ainda era difícil vê- los como um casal. Sorriu de volta.  
  
Mamoru aproximou-se e beijou-lhe com carinho, mas logo o beijo foi se tornando mais cálido, demonstrando o nítido desejo que um sentia pelo outro. Mamoru começou a deitar Usagi no tapete, sem perceber ao certo o que estava fazendo, Usagi também estava em torpor, mal percebendo a situação.  
  
Mas a consciência falou mais alto e antes que ele começasse a perder o controle, se afastou. Usagi olhou-o interrogativa.  
  
_ O que foi? – perguntou magoada por ele ter se afastado. Mamoru passou a mão pelos cabelos, buscando um pouco de juízo, tirado pelo cheiro e pelo gosto doce de Usagi.  
  
_ Desculpe, Usagi... Não percebi o que estava fazendo. – desculpou-se sem olhá-la, achava que ela iria se chatear imaginando que ele estava forçando- a a algo que ela não estava pronta para. Usagi sorriu, um sorriso doce e amoroso, agora mais do que nunca sabia que Mamoru era o homem de sua vida. Não que já não tivesse ido para cama com outros, mas sempre foi cautelosa. No entanto, Mamoru a fazia perder o controle, e não era só do corpo, mas também do coração.  
  
Aproximou-se novamente do rapaz e roubou-lhe um beijo. Mamoru se assustou, mas não se afastou. Assim que terminaram o beijo, Usagi aproximou-se mais e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, depois mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele e sussurrou.  
  
_ Não pare agora... – disse ela sedutoramente. E Mamoru não pôde se controlar mais.  
  
Sem ao menos guardarem os jogos na caixa, Mamoru pegou Usagi no colo, enquanto esta ainda beijava-lhe o pescoço e o rosto e levou-a para seu quarto.  
  
Mamoru depositou Usagi em sua cama, apoiando-se ao lado dela, beijando-a com fervor. Aquele corpo tão desejado ali... ao seu lado... pedindo que se unissem. Usagi sentia seu corpo arder, nunca se sentira assim, e como era bom. Mamoru era carinhoso, mas naquele momento... bom... não usaria exatamente a palavra "carinho" para definir o que Mamoru estava lhe fazendo.  
  
Uniram seus lábios novamente, num beijo cálido. Suas línguas se cruzando... Seus corpos ardendo em desejo...  
  
Com certeza... Aquela noite seria um tanto quanto longa...  
  
***  
  
Era oito horas quando Mamoru acordou. Enrolou muito na cama, já que era fim de semana. Invés de levantar, ficou observando o lindo anjo ao seu lado, com a face serena, provavelmente no décimo sono. E pensar que na noite passado... Bom... Não poderia definir Usagi como um anjo, não com o que ela lhe fizera sentir.  
  
Era uma manhã calma, meio nublada, até pensou em voltar a dormir. Mas resolveu recompensar Usagi pela maravilhosa noite que passaram juntos. Levantou-se com certo esforço e depois de se trocar foi até a cozinha, preparar, talvez não o melhor, mas um dos melhores cafés da manhã que sua coelhinha já tivesse provado.  
  
Estava no meio do café da manhã quando o telefone tocou. Mamoru não esperava ouvir o que ouvira do outro lado do fone.  
  
_ Como é? – perguntou aturdido com a notícia.  
  
Usagi acabara de acordar preguiçosamente, como se tivesse medo de que a noite anterior fosse apenas um sonho. Porém, ao ver onde estava deitava, apenas com o lençol envolta do corpo e impregnada com aquele cheiro de rosa único e característico de Mamoru, sorriu levemente, certa de que sonhos poderiam ser verdade.  
  
Até pretendia enrolar um pouco mais na cama, mas sentiu o cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha e não resistiu. Levantou-se lentamente e foi andando, a passos calmos, até o lugar de onde vinha tão maravilhoso cheiro. No entanto, antes que pudesse chegar na cozinha, deparou-se com Mamoru, estático, ao lado do telefone, seu rosto pálido.  
  
_ Mamoru? – ao não ouvir resposta, aproximou-se do rapaz e tocou-lhe o braço. Mamoru pareceu acordar de um transe e olhou-a, os olhos da menina interrogativos. Suspirou, não gostava nem um pouco de ter de ser ele a dizer aquilo. "Por quê?" Pensou aflito... "Por que isso tinha que acontecer de novo?" – Mamoru, querido, o que houve? – Mamoru pareceu acordar de novo, era tanta sua perturbação que se perdera em pensamentos de novo.  
  
_ Usagi... – disse vacilante – A Ami... Ela... – viu a aflição nos olhos da namorada e resolveu terminar logo com aquilo. – Ela está internada de novo.  
  
(Continua)  
  
20/03/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
*Observação: Complexo de Édipo é uma doença, ou um problema psíquico que ocorre quando os filhos descobrem que os pais não são só pai e mãe, mas homem e mulher. Existe um livro, escrito há alguns séculos, em que o personagem principal, Édipo, apaixona-se por sua mãe, sem saber quem ela era. Matou seu próprio pai (sem saber quem era também), para se casar com ela. Tiveram dois filhos e depois ele descobre que era filho dela também. Logo, fura seus dois olhos como castigo. Uma outra versão diz que Complexo de Édipo é quando o filho ou a filha se apaixona pelo pai ou pela mãe, isso acontece com todo mundo, mas o comum é que ocorra em um curto, ínfimo, espaço de tempo, normalmente quando somos muito crianças. Quem tem esse problema é quem prolonga este mal. Isso é o que sei, se estiver enganada, por favor, me consertem. – Fanfiction não é só divertimento, é cultura também. :)  
  
Comentários: Espero que tenham gostado. Não tenho muito a acrescentar, mas acho que o próximo capítulo demorará um pouco para sair. Estamos na reta final e espero que vcs me deixem algum comentariozinho, sim? Obrigada pela compreensão. Já ne.  
  
Agradecimentos: A todos que me deixaram comentários e principalmente para a Lan que me pediu a continuação logo :) Valeu, pessoal! 


	15. Deixando tudo bem claro Parte1

Oie! :) Antes de qualquer coisa, já vou avisando que precisei dividir este capítulo em dois, visto o tamanho que tinha ficado, então, sinto muito se vcs acharam pequeno demais (mesmo que seja o tamanho médio da maioria dos capítulos que escrevo) Mas... Tanto faz, tanto fez... Estou indignada ¬¬ Vocês ficam pedindo a continuação para mim, mas eu nem recebo review ou comentário, né?! Hunf, u.ú Isso é muito ruim. Como vocês querem que eu me inspira sem uma forcinha, hein? Aqui está o capítulo, infelizmente, por mais que eu tenha gostado dele (quando falo este, me refiro à parte 1 e à parte 2), não sei se vocês irão gostar, uma vez que há bem pouco ou nenhum romance. OK, eu sei que classifiquei o fic como romântico, mas a vida não é só feita de romances, aprendam isso. Há sofrimentos, dúvidas, problemas e muitos outros sentimentos envolvidos na vida das pessoas além do amor. Não precisam gostar de tudo o que irei escrever... Uma vez que eu disse que iria escrever até o fim e é o que irei fazê-lo, com ou sem a aprovação de todos. Contudo, se vocês comentarem, ao menos eu saberei o que vocês realmente querem (tirando o fato de todos quererem Usagi e Mamoru " isso eu já decorei... Mas já falei meus motivos para não haver tanto deles) e talvez eu possa atendê-los, não é? Eu não faço isso meramente porque é assim que eu imagino, mas para que vocês também possam gostar. Bom, já falei mais que demais, logo, espero apenas que vocês possam gostar e comentar minha humilde fic Aproveitem!  
  
# # #  
  
Capítulo15: Deixando tudo bem claro (Parte1)  
  
# # #  
  
Mamoru ia no banco de passageiros pensando no que ocorrera com sua companheira de trabalho. Quem dirigia era Usagi, por insistência dessa, já que julgava que Mamoru não estava em condições, nem ao menos, de ler uma placa de trânsito. O rapaz continuava em silêncio e às vezes a menina olhava de esguelha para do namorado, com pena deste. Sabia que ele se julgava culpado pelo o que ocorrera com Ami.  
  
Não deve ser nada grave, Mamo-chan. Por favor, não fique tão preocupado. – O rapaz desviou os olhos para ela surpreso, como se só agora reparasse que estava acompanhando. Suspirou pesadamente, talvez a namorada tivesse razão.  
  
Sinto-me tão culpado, Usagi. Se não fosse por mim, Ami não teria que passar por esta depressão. – e voltou a olhar para o trânsito à frente, sem prestar realmente atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Usagi já tentara dizer para o rapaz que não era culpa dele, mas este parecia não ouvir. Achou melhor ficar em silêncio, talvez conversassem mais tarde sobre este problema.  
  
Chegaram em pouco tempo ao hospital central, onde Ami havia sido enviada. Perguntaram pela jovem na recepção e foram encaminhados para um outro andar.  
  
Mamoru imediatamente foi reconhecido por um dos médicos que veio lhe falar sobre a situação da jovem cirurgiã. Enquanto este conversava com o homem de branco, Usagi foi falar com Taiki, que fora quem socorrera Ami.  
  
Taiki? – o rapaz, que estava submerso em seus pensamentos, encarou a moça, assustado. Mas logo se endireitou e cumprimentou a moça educadamente.  
  
Como está, Usagi? – disse sem muita alegria na voz e a menina sorriu, sabia que o rapaz sentia um carinho especial por Ami havia muito tempo, era uma pena ele não ter percebido isso ainda.  
  
Estou bem, Taiki-san. E espero que você também esteja. – ele olhou-a sem entender, mas logo percebeu ao que ela se referia e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Será que era tão evidente sua preocupação por Ami? – O que houve com ela, Taiki-san? – o jovem suspirou antes de começar.  
  
Encontrei-a na casa de campo dos pais. Ela queria ficar um pouco longe da cidade e nós conversamos por um bom tempo. Quando era tarde da noite, acordei e quando fui ver se ela estava bem, não a encontrei. Saí em busca dela e achei-a perto do rio, tossindo muito. – suspirou ao lembrar-se da cena – Ela tinha caído no rio, estava toda molhada e tive certeza que havia bebido daquela água. – Usagi pareceu aliviada.  
  
Ah, graças aos céus. Então não foi nada grave. – disse com a mão no peito. O rapaz não pareceu estar animado.  
  
Não é bem assim, Usagi. Aquele rio continha produtos químicos. Ami passara a manhã inteira pesquisando sobre a contaminação no local. Ela bebeu água com mercúrio, além de outros produtos tóxicos. – Usagi apertou a mão forte no peito e ficou calada. Taiki pediu licença e foi tomar um café. Usagi resolveu ir falar com o namorado, que mantinha um olhar sério e distante depois que o amigo de trabalho o deixara ali.  
  
Mamoru-chan? – chamou-o carinhosamente tocando-lhe no ombro. O rapaz voltou-se para ela, com o rosto triste. A mulher sentiu seu peito contrair com aqueles olhos tão melancólicos. – O que o médico lhe disse? – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça e foi até um sofá próximo, seguido por Usagi. Ficou em silêncio por instantes.  
  
Ela bebeu água contaminada e como passou por uma limpeza estomacal faz pouco tempo, devido àqueles remédios que ingeriu da última vez que esteve internada, seu organismo não teve forças suficientes para combater a contaminação. – Usagi assustou-se.  
  
Então quer dizer que ela corre risco de vida?  
  
Ela não está bem, ainda está em observação. Mas não esta na UTI, o que é um grande avanço. – a menina sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tanto pela amiga quanto pelo estado do namorado. Aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, para confortá-lo.  
  
# # #  
  
Haruka abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando reconhecer o local em que estava. Arregalou estes não vendo na decoração a mesma que a do seu hotel. O que havia acontecido?  
  
Levantou-se lentamente da cama de casal, preocupada com o que podia ter feito e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, meio desnorteada por não conhecer o apartamento. Logo encontrou a sala e finalmente reconheceu o lugar.  
  
No sofá ao lado da porta de vidro estava deitado Sehya, no décimo terceiro sono. Haruka sorriu torto ao vê-lo. Como alguém conseguia dormir tão gostoso como ele?  
  
Repentinamente seu sorriso se fechou. Agora se lembrava perfeitamente do que ocorrera no dia anterior.  
  
# # #FLASHBACK# # #  
  
Haruka dirigia com mais calma dessa vez. Seguia por um caminho não movimentado, justamente na tentativa de ter mais paz para pensar. Estava com o coração ao mesmo tempo leve e pesado. Leve, por descobrir finalmente o que sentira por Michiru, pesado, por saber que se enganara por tanto tempo.  
  
Precisava desabafar e um nome lhe surgiu à cabeça. Por que razão de ser justamente aquele nome? Não tinha idéia. Ao menos sabia que podia confiar nele.  
  
Seu carro parou em frente a um hotel. Caminhou até a recepção e pediu para ser anunciada.  
  
Qual o nome do hóspede? – perguntou a recepcionista educadamente. Com aquele sorriso falso de atendente que não engana a ninguém.  
  
O senhor Sehya, por favor. Quarto 56, por parte de Haruka – a mulher acenou positiva sem sorrir. O rosto sério de Haruka causando-lhe medo.  
  
Alguns segundos depois e ela foi autorizada a subir. Respirou fundo e encaminhou-se até o aposento.  
  
Minutos depois e ela se encontrava no andar do rapaz, mal pisou fora do elevador e viu a porta se abrir, com um assustado Sehya a olhá-la.  
  
Você está bem, Haruka? – perguntou indo até a moça – Não achei que poderia vir me visitar?!  
  
Se quiser, este incômodo aqui vai embora. – não pôde deixar de ser sarcástica, fazendo o rapaz sorrir um pouco. Talvez ela não estivesse tão mal assim.  
  
Claro que não. Entre, por favor. – a garota entrou no aposento. Já esperando para ver roupas jogadas para tudo quanto é lado, e não se enganou. O rapaz, percebendo o olhar analítico da jovem, colocou a mão na cabeça, sem graça.  
  
Sabe como é, né? Sem Yaten ou Taiki aqui, sobra tudo pra mim arrumar. E eu não sou uma perfeita dona de casa. – A mulher encaminhou-se até um sofá e pegou uma peça de roupa em específico. Levantando-a com a ponta de dois dedos na altura da lateral de seu rosto, um sorriso irônico no seu rosto.  
  
Deu pra ver mesmo. – o jovem correu até ela e pegou o tecido branco de notas musicais desenhadas.  
  
Ei, deixe minhas cuecas em paz, sim? – disse levemente irritado. E ela riu com gosto.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por instantes assim que se sentaram no sofá, até o rapaz resolver quebrar o clima desconfortável que surgira entre eles.  
  
O que houve, Haruka? – perguntou cautelosamente, para não irritá-la. A moça suspirou e ficou quieta por vários segundos, antes de resolver falar.  
  
O que você faria, Sehya, se descobrisse que a sua vida inteira você amou uma ilusão? – no mesmo instante o pensamento do rapaz foi em Usagi. Mas logo sumiu, Usagi jamais seria uma ilusão em seu coração, era tão concreta que chegava a doer não poder estar com ela. Não sabia o que responder, mas resolveu tentar.  
  
Eu acho que... Tentaria de novo. – disse para a moça que passou a encará- lo – Nós cometemos erros e enganos, mas sempre podemos começar novamente. – a mulher suspirou pesadamente com o que ele dissera.  
  
Falando assim parece tão fácil. – falou em um sussurro, o suficientemente alto para ele escutar.  
  
Talvez não seja, Haruka. Mas remoer o passado e os erros não é uma maneira muito boa de viver a vida. – ela olhou-o novamente, subitamente o rapaz parecia mais maduro do que ela imaginara.  
  
Talvez devesse contar para ele toda a verdade. Talvez não devesse guardar aquele peso só para si. Abaixou a cabeça, antes de começar.  
  
Descobri que não amo nem amava Michiru. – o rapaz surpreendeu-se por momentos com a súbita revelação, mas esperou que ela continuasse. – Pelo menos não do jeito que eu achei que a amava.  
  
Você quer dizer que não a ama como mulher? – ele mais afirmou que perguntou, ela acenou que sim.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Haruka tinha os cotovelos apoiados em suas pernas suas mãos caídas ao longo das pernas e a cabeça levemente abaixada. Sehya estava sentado no sofá em frente ao que ela estava, na mesma posição que Haruka, mas mais altivo, talvez devido ao atual estado de espírito da garota.  
  
Hoje eu fui me encontrar com uma amiga e fiquei cuidando da prima dela e da filha enquanto ela não chegava. – começou a relatar o que lhe ocorrera há quase uma hora. – Conversei muito com a jovem, a semelhança dela com Michiru era incrível e não me refiro ao físico. – fez uma leve pausa. – Aquela menina tinha o mesmo ar solitário e triste que Michiru tinha quando a conheci, além de doce e carinhoso.  
  
Sehya prestava atenção ao que a moça dizia, parecia que ela faria um longo desabafo e ele estava ali para apóia-la no que fosse preciso.  
  
Eu me encantei pela jovem, me lembrava tanto Michiru... – disse saudosa – Conversamos muito e a semelhança entre elas se acentuava a cada novo diálogo que firmávamos. – fechou os olhos antes de continuar. – Ela me lembrava tanto Michiru que eu não resisti à saudade. – Sehya arregalou os olhos, o que ela queria dizer com isso?  
  
E o que você fez? – não pôde deixar de perguntar. A mulher olhou-o brevemente com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e abaixou novamente a cabeça.  
  
Eu rocei meus lábios aos dela. – o rapaz não sabia se ficava surpreso ou constrangido. Sabia das preferências da jovem, mas ela falava de uma adolescente um tanto quanto ingênua! Como podia ter agido daquela forma? – Sei que você vai me condenar pelo que fiz, mas não fiz por mal. Vi Michiru nela e não pude resistir. – suspirou novamente. – Eu pedi desculpas para ela e... – parou por um momento, finalmente chegara ao ponto. – E ela disse que não precisava me desculpar, pois sabia que aquele era um beijo entre irmãs. – e novamente encarou Sehya, com os olhos cheios de angústia. O rapaz não pôde evitar sentir pena da jovem.  
  
Eu não havia beijado-a com a intenção de uma irmã, e sim de mulher! Mas aquela menina, aquela jovenzinha enxergou muito mais do que eu pudera enxergar durante todos esses anos. – desviou seus olhos de Sehya, olhando pela janela e tentando não deixar transparecer sua dor. – Michiru já me dissera isso, mas eu não pude acreditar quando ela falou. No entanto, essa menina teve a capacidade de mudar idéias tão enraizadas no meu coração, que eu levei um baque tão forte... – não pôde concluir, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela não iria chorar, não iria! Sehya não resistiu e ajoelhou- se em frente à moça, segurando os dois ombros dela e a trazendo para um abraço.  
  
Eu já entendi, Haruka. Não precisa continuar... Eu sei que deve ser difícil descobrir algo como isso... Mas... Eu sei que você é forte, irá superar. – disse contra os louros cabelos da jovem, que segurava o choro em seu ombro.  
  
Não posso mais agüentar, Sehya. Você não faz idéia do quão duro é suportar o que tenho que suportar. – disse soluçando, mas evitando ao máximo que as lágrimas descessem.  
  
Mas, Haruka... Já passou. Você pode começar de novo, Michiru não está aqui agora. – tentou confortá-la. Seu coração apertado ao ver uma mulher tão forte como Haruka naquele estado. Mas, subitamente, a mulher desencostou-se do rapaz e levantou-se do sofá, parando de costas para ele, enquanto olhava para a paisagem através da porta de vidro da sala.  
  
Não, Sehya. Não é só isso... – falou com dificuldade. – Como eu estaria feliz se fosse só isso... – O rapaz se levantou e caminhou para perto da moça, segurando os dois ombros dela com suas mãos.  
  
Então me conte, Haruka. É para isso que você veio aqui e é para isso que eu estou aqui. – disse suavemente. A moça virou lentamente para o jovem, fazendo que o coração deste saltasse uma vez ao ver os olhos dela transbordando em lágrimas.  
  
# # #FIM DO FLASHBACK# # #  
  
Haruka foi até a cozinha pisando lentamente no assoalho para não acordar o dono do apartamento. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar algo.  
  
Não seja tão mal, Taiki, empresta o Tommy pra mim, vai... – disse se revirando no sofá.  
  
# # #  
  
Makoto ainda estava deitada em sua cama enquanto amanhecia e recordava-se do que ocorrera na sorveteria de Motoki. Sua filha e o rapaz ficaram por muito tempo conversando, Makoto sorria feliz com a interação que parecia existir entre os dois. E esperou pacientemente até que eles terminassem a conversa, não tinha pressa nenhuma naquele momento, a visão que tivera de sua filha e de seu querido Motoki juntos era suficiente para se esquecer do mundo inteiro.  
  
Ficara quase uma hora lá, enquanto Motoki e Ana tomavam sorvete. Lembrava- se claramente, que, em um determinado momento, sua filha virou-se para ela e apontou com o pequenino dedinho para sua mãe. Motoki acompanhou o olhar da filha, sorridente e quando cruzou seus olhos com os da mulher, o viu sorrir serenamente, como se agradecesse pela oportunidade que ela lhe dera.  
  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram até ela ver Motoki e Ana saírem de dentro da sorveteria, sentiu seu próprio coração gelar ao vê-los se aproximar.  
  
Chegaram calmamente no lugar em que ela estava sentada. Ana sorria feliz enquanto Motoki mantinha o olhar sereno nela.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mamãe, obrigada por me apresentar ao tio Motoki! Ele é muito legal, até me pagou um sorvete! – disse sorrindo para a mãe. Makoto pegou a filhinha no colo, sorrindo para esta.  
  
Que bom que gostou dele, minha linda. Gostaria de encontrá-lo novamente? – sorriu ao ver a menina acenar freneticamente que sim com a cabeça.  
  
Makoto levantou-se da mesa com a pequena no colo e encarou Motoki com um sorriso diferente, misto de contentação e medo pela reação dele. Mas o rapaz não parecia estar zangado e isso lhe aliviava o coração.  
  
Gostaria de se encontrar com Ana de novo? – perguntou num tom de voz baixo, como se, caso falasse mais alto, pudesse fazê-lo ir embora dali. O rapaz sorriu para ela e acenou afirmativamente, ela devolveu o mesmo sorriso. – Então... Eu ligo para você depois, tudo bem? – o rapaz novamente fez que sim. – Bom, então acho que está na hora de irmos. Dê tchau para Motoki, Ana. – disse a mulher.  
  
Tchau, tio Motoki! – e abraçou-o, ainda no colo da mãe. O rapaz ficou ligeiramente atordoado com a reação, mas sorriu para a menina.  
  
Até logo, Motoki. – disse Makoto calmamente, já se afastando do corpo do rapaz que se aproximara ao seu quando Ana o abraçara. Virou-se lentamente, com medo de que ele dissesse algo que a magoasse.  
  
Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... Motoki colocou a mão dele levemente em seu ombro, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante. A mulher virou- se novamente para ele, levemente assustada com o que possivelmente ouviria.  
  
Arigatou, Makoto. – disse sorrindo. A mulher sorriu, mesmo que surpresa, e fez uma leve reverência oriental. Depois voltou-se para a rua e chamou um táxi. Saindo da sorveteria com a filha no colo, sem antes lançar mais um olhar para o jovem.  
  
# # #FIM DO FLASHBACK# # #  
  
Makoto suspirou, talvez as coisas acabassem bem. Esperava, pelo menos, que sua filha não saísse machucada com toda essa história.  
  
Virou-se na cama e voltou a fechar os olhos, ainda queria dormir mais um pouco.  
  
No entanto, um telefonema atrapalhou seu sono e mesmo que de má vontade ela atendeu o telefone.  
  
Alô? – disse com um bocejo.  
  
# # #  
  
A moça entrou afobada no edifício, as luzes que entravam e saíam do local incomodando seus olhos. Por que a polícia não podia usar algo menos chamativo? Ela se pegava pensando nisso quando chegou até a recepcionista.  
  
Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Rei Hino. – disse ainda nervosa.  
  
E quem gostaria? – perguntou a mulher do outro lado da mesa, ligeiramente nervosa, talvez pelo número de policiais que entravam e saíam da recepção do prédio.  
  
Sou uma amiga dela, Makoto.  
  
Ah, sim... A senhorita Hino já nos informou da sua chegada. Pode subir que... – mas a moça não pôde concluir pois Makoto já saíra de perto, indo até o elevador mais próximo. Um que não estivesse cheio de policiais, de preferência.  
  
Poucos segundos depois ela alcançou o andar de sua amiga e o alvoroço que parecia ocorrer ali. Tirando o fato de vários vizinhos curiosos tentando bisbilhotar, ainda assim o local parecia um tanto quanto denso, tamanho era o número de equipamentos e oficiais da polícia que ali se encontravam.  
  
Chegou, com certa dificuldade, até a porta do apartamento. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o tamanho da bagunça ali, enquanto podia perceber vários homens, alguns policiais públicos, outros mais graduados, com terno e gravata escuros, dando um ar mais sério a eles.  
  
Onde pensa que vai, mocinha? – disse um dos oficiais públicos de maneira grossa e agressiva, quando ela pretendia entrar na sala. A mulher olhou para ele sem nenhum abalo, sabia muito bem como policiais se achavam os maiorais e não perdiam a oportunidade de mostrar serviço.  
  
Cuidado com o tom, rapaz. – disse ela calmamente, mas ainda assim séria. – Por mais que eu seja uma civil, não será um mero garoto que irá faltar com a educação comigo só porque faz parte da polícia. – O rapaz olhou-a com os olhos estreitos, ele era uma autoridade! Quem aquela ali pensava que era para falar naquele tom com a polícia de Tóquio?  
  
Por sua vez, Makoto ficou inabalável. Tudo bem que o rapaz estava fazendo o seu serviço, mas ela não iria permitir que ele fosse grosso, muito menos que ele continuasse barrando-a de maneira tão grossa e íntima, segurando um dos braços dela. Mas um vulto apareceu impedindo que o policial soltasse alguma grosseria. O que, mesmo que sem ele saber, foi um favor que lhe foi feito. Uma vez que Makoto não era uma "mera civil" como dissera.  
  
Graças a Kami você chegou, Makoto! Eu já estava ficando louca. – disse Rei, a pessoa que interrompera aquela conversa tão amistosa. Makoto pôde analisar a amiga com roupas ainda formais, provavelmente de algum jantar da noite passada. Seja o que for que tivera ocorrido, foi quando ela não estava lá. O que Makoto agradecia intimamente. Sabia do gênio forte da amiga e como ela não ficaria quieta se visse algum bandido.  
  
A senhora conhece esta mulher? – perguntou agressivamente o policial. Ainda não engolira as palavras desta que ele ainda segurava o braço. Rei desviou o olhar aflito da amiga para o rapaz e quando fez isso, seu olhar se tornou curioso, querendo saber o que ocorrera. Quando pôde constatar a forma que o jovem segurava sua amiga, estreitou os olhos perigosamente.  
  
Se eu fosse você, jovem policial... – começou ela de maneira baixa e séria. – Eu não trataria esta "mulher" desta maneira desrespeitoa. – o rapaz teve de segurar o ímpeto de xingar a outra mulher. Onde já se viu dois seres do sexo inferior achar que podiam falar assim com ele! Mas ele se controlou o suficiente para engasgar com as próximas palavras da moça de cabelos negros. – Uma juíza federal, representante do nosso país na Itália, deveria, no mínimo, ser tratada com senhorita.  
  
Makoto teve que segurar o riso, assim como Rei, quando viu o rapaz engasgar com o que ouvira e soltar imediatamente o braço da mulher. Realmente... Só querem "mostrar serviço"... Como se tivesse alguma fibra para receber o título de "defensores da ordem" de Tóquio.  
  
Er... Eu... Eu... – o rapaz tremeu na base. O suposto sexo inferior mostrando-se muito a cima do que ele imaginara previamente, ou que um dia imaginara.  
  
Perdoem este jovem imaturo. – disse um homem se aproximando e as duas desviaram o olhar para ele. – Ele não aprendeu ainda como se deve tratar civis, muito menos duas senhoritas. – o rapaz ficou levemente rubro com o comentário.  
  
Sinto muito, senhorita. Eu não sabia quem era e... – disse o jovem curvando-se para a mulher. Mas não pôde concluir sua fala, o outro homem, que vestia terno e gravata, diferentemente do primeiro, que usava um uniforme da polícia pública, interrompeu-o.  
  
Mais um motivo para não tratar essas senhoritas com tamanho desrespeito. – falou impassível o homem. O jovem policial se desculpou novamente e saiu lentamente dali. Deixando apenas os outros três, pelo menos naquele local, pois a sala inteira estava cheia de homens analisando papéis e recolhendo dados, com luvas, é claro, para não deixar nenhuma impressão digital que atrapalhasse a investigação que ali ocorria.  
  
Quando se viram a sós, o policial mais graduado que o primeiro voltou-se para as duas jovens, que permaneciam o olhar no rapaz que se afastava, ligeiramente divertidas com o que ocorrera, mesmo que a situação não fosse a melhor para risadas.  
  
Agora eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Rei, se me permitem. – disse o homem por trás de seus óculos para elas. Ele era um tanto quanto alto, cabelos negros alinhados e olhos da mesma cor. E falava em um tom muito mais educado que o outro policial, o que era um grande avanço da polícia, constatou Makoto.  
  
Entendo, senhor... – Rei não reconheceu o homem. Provavelmente era um dos policiais que acabara de chegar, visto que outro já havia lhe feito algumas perguntas.  
  
Tatsumoto, Hiei Tatsumoto. Sou o responsável pela investigação. E sinto não ter chegado anteriormente, mas tive alguns contratempos. – disse o policial.  
  
Certo... Senhor Tatsumoto. – continuou Rei. – Visto que o senhor é o investigador, não se incomodará se Makoto estiver presente na conversa. – disse ela apontando para a amiga, que mantinha o olhar impassível no detetive. Makoto ainda dormia quando Rei lhe ligou, mas agora já estava bem acordada, vestida em um costumeiro terno feminino, próprio de seu cargo. O homem podia ser educado, mas ainda não sabia se ele era um bom policial. Por sua vez, o agente voltou seu olhar para a moça mais alta.  
  
E o que uma juíza federal está fazendo aqui? – aparentemente ele havia escutado o comentário de Rei.  
  
Ela é minha amiga e a mais entendida de leis que conheço. Achei certo ela me orientar em um momento como este. – disse Rei.  
  
Entendo. Acho que não há nenhum problema.  
  
"timo. Acho melhor irmos para o restaurante ao lado. Não acho que conseguiremos conversar civilizadamente com todo este barulho. – realmente, o local estava bastante barulhento. Com vários homens indo e vindo, mexendo nos cômodos e conversando entre si. Os outros dois que acompanhavam Rei acenaram afirmativamente e desceram para o restaurante japonês ao lado do edifício em que a moça de longos cabelos negros morava.  
  
---  
  
Em poucos minutos os três se viram no determinado lugar, um típico restaurante japonês, com futon e mesas baixas como os tradicionais móveis da cozinha japonesa. Em poucos minutos o chá que Rei pedira para os três chegou e eles começaram a conversa  
  
Bom, acho que agora podemos começar. – disse o agente calmamente. – Primeiramente, poderia nos contar o que houve, senhorita Rei? – perguntou o homem olhando para a jovem empresária.  
  
Certo... Ontem à noite saí para jantar com um amigo e quando voltei, por volta das onze e meia, encontrei meu apartamento totalmente revirado. Eu tinha alguns documentos importantes e fui ver se ainda estavam lá. – o agente fez menção de dizer algo, mas Rei não estava em sua calma total para permitir, Makoto vira quando chegara no apartamento dela e o modo como Rei interrompera sua "conversa" com o outro policial. Mas isso era relevante no momento. – Sei que não devo tocar em evidências, se é isso que o senhor iria perguntar, e não precisei fazê-lo, estavam em cima de minha escrivaninha. – Rei continuou e o policial voltou a sua antiga pose, levemente desconfortável pela falta de paciência da jovem. – Estavam lá pois levei-os por segurança da minha empresa publicitária. Estava desconfiada de que alguém estava tentando obtê-los e achei que em minha casa estariam seguros, ninguém entra lá além de mim. – parecia que a jovem Hino estava mais calma, sua narração chegando ao fim. – Liguei para a polícia no mesmo instante e duas horas depois eles chegaram, o motivo da demora já não é minha função saber. – disse Rei desgostosa com o pouco caso da polícia japonesa. – Durante este tempo eu fui aconselhada pelos policiais a não fazer mais nenhuma ligação, mesmo que eu quisesse falar com alguma de minhas amigas. Por isso, só depois que eles chegaram e que fui interrogada por mais de horas é que finalmente pude sair e tomar meu café. Em seguida liguei para Makoto e o resto o senhor já sabe.  
  
O homem pareceu refletir as palavras da jovem e Rei se calou. Logo, quem fez a primeira pergunta foi Makoto.  
  
Você não suspeita de ninguém, Rei? – disse Makoto.  
  
Tenho algumas empresas concorrentes. Mas não consigo pensar em uma em específico que conseguisse livre acesso na minha agência. – disse ela tentando lembrar-se de suas concorrentes.  
  
Houve algum desentendimento com alguém ultimamente? Alguém que quisesse prejudicá-la. – dessa vez foi o policial que perguntou, depois de certa reflexão, levantando seu olhar para encarar a jovem publicitária. Rei olhou- o fixamente, mais tentando se lembrar de alguém do que querendo analisá-lo.  
  
Bom... Talvez possa ter sido... – disse pensando em alguém em específico. O agente estreitou os olhos, buscando toda e qualquer atenção que pudesse estar desviada de sua parte para a moça a sua frente. Mas ela logo desfez a face pensativa e balançou a cabeça como se aquele pensamento fosse idiota demais para ser falado. – Esqueçam, é besteira de minha parte.  
  
Rei... O que você iria dizer? – disse Makoto olhando seriamente para a amiga. Esta encarou a primeira, com dúvida no olhar, mas resolveu que o melhor era falar.  
  
Há poucos dias tive uma outra discussão com meu pai... Ele tem outra empresa e sempre quis comprar a minha... Mas eu me neguei. – disse ela diante dos olhares atentos dos outros dois presentes. Logo olhou para outro lado, contraindo as sombrancelhas, como se pensasse em algo mais. – Só que ele não tem acesso aos meus dados, ou a minha empresa ou até mesmo a minha casa. – disse pensativa e olhou para o homem que as acompanhava, querendo esclarecer um ponto. – Eu e meu pai nunca nos demos bem.  
  
Não há ninguém, senhorita? Alguém que possa ter feito o serviço para o seu pai? Um empregado dele. – disse o Tatsumoto. Rei pensou e pensou, subitamente seus olhos se arregalaram e ela não precisou dizer nada para que Makoto logo compreendesse.  
  
Para a surpresa do policial aparentemente frio em seus atos, a moça levantou-se subitamente da sua almofada e saiu apressada do lugar. O homem fez menção de chamá-la e começou a se levantar também. Makoto foi mais rápida e segurou o braço do policial antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer ação, como se dissesse para ele não prosseguir.  
  
Eu sei de quem ela fala, senhor. Não se preocupe com o que ela possa fazer, ela ás vezes é impulsiva, mas nada que se deva levar em consideração. – disse para conter o homem, que logo a olhou atentamente. – Acho que o melhor a se fazer agora é tentar achar alguma evidência de quem foi o mandante do crime. Mesmo porque Rei já falou tudo o que sabia, isso eu posso garantir.  
  
Entendo... Irei fazê-lo agora mesmo. Mas espero que sua amiga não faça nada precipitado. Ela estava um tanto quanto nervosa. – disse Tatsumoto voltando a se sentar como estava a minutos antes.  
  
É de se esperar. – disse Makoto também se sentando como antes, visto que os dois estavam em uma posição um tanto quanto estranha, meio de pé, meio sentados. – Rei recebeu sua agência como herança da mãe. O pai nunca a aceitou e quis tomar tal empresa. Não duvido nada que ela seja capaz de tudo para ter o que foi de sua ex-esposa. Pode muito bem ter sido ele. – o homem a observou por instantes, parecendo analisar as palavras dela.  
  
Mas a senhorita Hino disse que não havia como ele ter conseguido entrar em sua empresa para pegar tais documentos. Muito menos em sua casa. – disse ele ainda desconfiado.  
  
Isso porque alguém fez isso para ele. – Makoto olhou seriamente para o agente. Poderia ser jovem, mas Makoto tinha certeza que ele tinha experiência suficiente para compreender o que ela queria dizer.  
  
Então, acho que por enquanto só me resta analisar os fatos. – disse enquanto pegou um celular dentro de seu paletó.  
  
Bom, acho que vou atrás de Rei agora. – disse Makoto já se levantando. O homem tirou o fone do ouvido e chamou a moça novamente.  
  
Um momento, senhorita. – Makoto voltou-se para o policial. – Quem a senhorita supõe que deva ser o primeiro cujo eu deva interrogar?  
  
Kaidou, Nagami Kaidou. – disse Makoto simplesmente. Já se virando e saindo lentamente do local. O policial observou a moça por instantes e logo voltou a fazer sua ligação.  
  
# # #  
  
(Continua)  
  
19/06/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
# # #  
  
Comentários da autora: Sem muito mais a dizer, apenas peço desculpas se foi demais ou enfadonho (apesar de que eu gosto desse e do próximo capítulo em específico). Espero, ao menos, que vocês me deixem um comentário... Não é pedir demais, é? Eu sei que vocês podem não gostar, mas como vocês querem que eu continue a fazer o que vcs gostam (e o que eu gosto tb, né :P) sem saber exatamente o que vcs querem? Bom, eu já falei demais na introdução, logo... Meu e-mail para contato é marymarcato(arroba)hotmail.com mas um review é suficiente :) Ja ne.  
  
Agradecimentos: Bom... Dessa vez não tenho muitos a quem agradecer, o que é uma pena. Mas mesmo assim fico feliz pelos comentários que recebi (tanto por e-mail quanto por review) e agradeço àqueles que se deram ao trabalho de fazê-lo. 


	16. Deixando tudo bem claro Parte2

Olá! :) Este capítulo já estava escrito, mas não iria postá-lo antes de saber o que vocês acharam do anterior. Sinto muito se nem todos concordam, mas qualquer autor de fic iria concordar comigo. Leitores que não escrevem não sabem o quanto é triste quando você escreve uma história e ninguém comenta, seja um comentário positivo ou negativo. Bom, para finalizar e como eu já havia dito... Eu precisei dividir este capítulo em dois (este e o anterior). Finalmente o desfecho do capítulo anterior. Espero que vocês gostem   
  
# # #  
  
Capítulo16: Deixando tudo bem claro (Parte2)  
  
# # #  
  
Estavam no meio da manhã quando Mamoru finalmente pôde entrar no quarto de Ami e ver como ela estava. Ficara até aquele horário apenas recebendo algumas notícias do estado dela, que, felizmente, eram um pouco melhores a cada momento.  
  
No entanto, ao contrário de muitas expectativas, ele estava tenso... Como se previsse algo de ruim... Algo que não estivesse relacionado diretamente ao acidente de Ami.  
  
Bateu na porta levemente e logo uma enfermeira o atendeu. Por ser um médico, teve o privilégio de poder conversar a sós com a menina, que já estava acordada depois do tratamento que recebera e a qual, mesmo assim, ainda não podia receber visitas sem a presença de alguém do hospital. Entrou lentamente, olhando para o leito da moça, enquanto podia escutar o leve barulho do coração dela, feito por aquele instrumento ao lado da cama.  
  
Espero que esteja melhor, Ami... – disse com cautela, esperando um olhar bravo da moça, ou algo do tipo. No entanto, como ocorrera da última vez que se falaram, Ami não o olhou, não queria olhá-lo. O homem suspirou, já imaginando o porquê de tal reação. Mas ele não iria desistir. – Sei que você deve estar brava comigo, Ami. Sei que foi minha culpa você ter que socorrer aquele homem que infelizmente... – Não pôde concluir, pois Ami voltou seu rosto cheio de raiva e dor para ele, como se dissesse para ele não proferir as palavras seguintes.  
  
Mamoru se calou. Caminhou até a cadeira ao lado da cama e se sentou, tentando achar um jeito de conversar com a moça sem magoá-la ou irritá-la.  
  
Perdoe-me, Ami... – disse tristemente. – Perdoe-me se a fiz passar por um mau momento. Eu não fui cauteloso; Deveria saber que um caso desses poderia incomodar uma recém formada.  
  
Incomodar?! – perguntou finalmente Ami. No entanto, em um tom não muito amigável, que assustou Mamoru. O tom era de acusação e de uma ironia muito perceptível. Olhou nos olhos cheios de raiva de Ami, sabia que ouviria palavras duras, mas não iria impedi-la de descontar toda raiva que estava dele. – Você não faz idéia do tamanho desse "incômodo". – pronunciou a última palavra com um sarcasmo duro, enquanto conseguia levantar um pouco o tronco. Mamoru tentou impedi-la, ela estava fraca para tal ato. Mas não ousou se aproximar muito, o olhar de Ami o fez parar na metade do percurso.  
  
Ami... Eu sinto muito se... – tentou começar um novo diálogo, mais amigável.  
  
Sentir muito não irá apagar o fato de eu ter tido que ver um homem... – não pôde pronunciar a próxima palavra. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Eu não precisava! Eu não precisava ser a responsável pela morte de um homem! – finalmente gritou, fazendo Mamoru se assustar. – Você não sabe como é doloroso para mim ter que ver um homem morrer em meus braços. – continuou a dizer em tom alterado, enquanto olhava para suas mãos, como seu pudesse ver o corpo do rapaz nelas ainda.  
  
Ami... Eu sei que é minha culpa... Eu... – Mamoru não encontrava as palavras certas. Via a dor no olhar da jovem, sabia que muitos médicos, ou praticamente todos já tinham perdido um paciente... Mas... Mas via o sofrimento de Ami e se sentia horrível por saber ou se achar o culpado por isso... Jamais poderia se perdoar... Esperava um consolo, esperava que ela o perdoasse... Porém sabia que era demais para ela, sabia que aquilo era demais...  
  
Eu sofri tanto quando o vi... – disse Ami, como se não notasse a presença de Mamoru. Abraçou-se com seus braços e se encolheu, como uma menina com medo do escuro. – A dor nos olhos daquela moça... Eram tão iguais... Tão iguais aos meus quando... – Ami fechou os olhos, começando a chorar, chorar copiosamente.  
  
Não havia mais nada que Mamoru pudesse esperar que ela dissesse. Ami estava certa... Ele era o culpado... Por culpa dele ela teve que viver aquela situação... Fora irresponsável em não estar presente em uma emergência ou ter um meio de se fazer localizável...  
  
Não iria insistir com Ami... Sabia que ela não aceitaria o consolo dele... Mesmo porque não via como poderia consolá-la. Mamoru estava quase tão deprimido quanto a moça... Seus olhos se apertaram com força e desviou seu rosto do da moça... Não podia mais ficar ali... Não conseguia mais presenciar a dor da menina... Aquilo o machucava profundamente... Por sua culpa a fizera infeliz...  
  
Mamoru não se pronunciou novamente e saiu a passos largos do quarto. Ami não se importou com a saída dele... Sua dor voltava a ser grande novamente... As lembranças que ela parecia ter esquecido voltavam a tona ao se ver entre a vida e a morte de novo. Ela não precisava ter visto aquele homem morrer... Não precisava ser sua culpa... Não, não era culpa dela... Era de Mamoru e ela não o perdoaria por isso!  
  
Ami respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente, fechando os olhos de forma lenta. Talvez um pouco de descanso acabasse com a confusão de seu coração e o descontrole de sua mente.  
  
---  
  
Enquanto isso... Mamoru saiu as pressas do quarto e fazia o mesmo do hospital, se não fosse um médico para interceptá-lo. A contragosto ouviu o jovem doutor.  
  
Dr. Mamoru, a doutora Miyoshu o chama em sua sala. – disse o jovem doutor. Mamrou sentiu uma leveza no coração por instantes, Se tinha alguém que teria as palavras certas para consolá-lo tanto como médico, quanto como amigo, era Miyoshu. Talvez ela conseguisse aliviar um pouco sua alma.  
  
Poucos minutos depois e chegou à sala da outra doutora. Bateu levemente na porta e a um pedido entrou. Estava ainda abatido e Miyoshu podia ver isso. No entanto, a senhora já fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo ao rapaz, já tivera notícias de Ami. Talvez não houvesse melhor hora que aquela para fazer aquele comunicado ao rapaz.  
  
Sente-se, Mamoru, por favor. – a médica não achou necessário perguntar- lhe o estado, já fazia grande noção de qual era, por sua vez, o rapaz obedeceu quietamente. A mulher observou-o por algum tempo, antes de finalmente se pronunciar. – Tenho um convite a lhe fazer. – jovem médico olhou sua madrinha com dúvida.  
  
---  
  
Em determinado momento, Mamoru se viu andando pelo corredor do hospital, levemente mais calmo. Tivera uma longa conversa com sua madrinha Miyoshu e depois de muito pensar finalmente chegou a uma conclusão que achou a mais certa... Sim... Aquilo seria melhor para todos. Principalmente para ele e para Ami.  
  
Quando passava pela sala de esperas sentiu uma mão delicada segurar seu braço. Voltou-se para a jovem que lhe segurava e sentiu seus olhos se arregalar: Usagi o olhava com preocupação.  
  
Ainda está aqui? – foi a única coisa que Mamoru conseguiu pensar. Enquanto estivera no consultório de Miyoshu, sua única e exclusiva preocupação fora seu problema com sua colega de trabalho. Sua escolha foi feita pensando em seu problema com sua colega de trabalho... Talvez fosse egoísmo de sua parte, mas era humano, e fora apenas isso que conseguira pensar quando Miyoshu convidou-o para...  
  
Estava te esperando. Como você está? E Ami? – perguntou Usagi preocupadamente ao ver o olhar distante de seu namorado. Ele demorara e ela estava deveras com medo do que podia ter acontecido enquanto Mamoru conversara com sua amiga. O que será que Ami poderia ter dito? Ela estava alterada e Usagi tinha medo que esse estado pudesse afetar Mamoru. Fazê-lo achar que era o culpado do estado de Ami, o que era um absurdo!  
  
Mas Mamoru já não pensava nisso. Era verdade que ele julgava ser verdade o que Usagi achava ser exatamente um absurdo. No entanto, isso não importava mais, já estava tudo resolvido, ele já resolvera toda aquela situação. Só esperava que Usagi conseguisse aceitar isso... E antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, resolveu se pronunciar.  
  
Usagi, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. – disse seriamente, enquanto um frio percorreu a espinha de Usagi. A moça tinha uma ligeira impressão de que o que ouviria não iria ser nada... nada bom. Fechou os olhos por um segundo para em seguida abri-los e ouvir a sentença do namorado; teria que agüentar, fosse o que fosse.  
  
# # #  
  
Um carro parou violentamente no meio da rua, buzinando com força em seguida e soltando vários palavrões. Por pouco outro carro não batera em sua traseira.  
  
O motivo de tal situação?  
  
Uma mulher um tanto quanto nervosa atravessava a rua com tamanho ódio que nada nem ninguém parecia estar ao seu redor. Era um milagre não terem atropelado-a ainda.  
  
Mas ela não pareceu se incomodar com os berros e logo se encontrava do outro lado da rua. Pegara um táxi minutos antes, só que um engarrafamento a fizera perder toda ou qualquer paciência que ainda retinha e ela se viu não só obrigada, como tentada a sair do carro. Pagou o motorista com uma nota acima do normal e nem ao menos esperou o troco. De onde ela estava era poucos minutos até onde pretendia ir. E fora na última rua que ela atravessara que quase fora atropelada.  
  
A mulher não se importava com o que pensassem dela, isso era o de menos. Tudo o que ela queria era extravasar todo seu ódio em cima das duas únicas pessoas responsáveis por tal sentimento. Quando pretendia entrar em determinado edifício, sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo braço, impedindo-a de continuar. Olhou com raiva para seu interceptor. Ele não pareceu se abalar, mesmo que estivesse sério. A moça pensou em xingá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido que qualquer palavra que poderia ter saído da boca dela.  
  
O que pensa que está fazendo, Rei? – disse Kumada Yuuichirou.  
  
---  
  
Os dois estavam em frente à Companhia Master. Por coincidência a empresa onde o pai de Rei trabalhava... Talvez não tanta coincidência.  
  
Kumada ainda segurava o braço de Rei firmemente, impedindo-a de continuar o que pretendia. Vira quando ela fora quase atropelada e por pouco não a alcançou a tempo, antes que ela fizesse uma besteira.  
  
Quer me soltar, Kumada! Tenho um assunto pendente a tratar aqui! – disse a jovem com extremo ódio. O rapaz não pareceu se abalar.  
  
E o que você acha que vai conseguir entrando desse jeito aqui? – disse ele no mesmo tom calmo, mas sério, de antes. Ela estreitou os olhos, seu ódio nem um pouco menor.  
  
Pegar aqueles dois desgraçados e fazê-los se arrepender do que fizeram comigo! – disse ela tentando se soltar.  
  
Pare de ser criança, Rei! – disse ele gritando, já perdendo a calma também. Por um momento Rei arregalou os olhos, era difícil Kumada se estressar. Mas logo ela voltou a se debater para se soltar.  
  
O rapaz viu que os transeuntes os olhavam com curiosidade e resolveu conduzi-la a um lugar mais calmo, mesmo que este fosse um beco sujo e fedido entre duas construções ao lado. Ela protestou, mas não poderia fazer nada contra um homem bem mais forte que ela... Bom, ela poderia usar uma das técnicas de luta que aprendera quando ainda adolescente, mas seu estado de espírito não a deixava pensar muito bem.  
  
Quer me soltar?! – berrou a moça sendo carregada pelo homem. Logo que ele percebeu não estar entre os olhares das pessoas ele soltou-a pura e simplesmente, fazendo-a quase cair, devido aos movimentos frenéticos que ela fazia para se libertar. – Ora seu... – disse a mulher indignada.  
  
Quer parar agora e me escutar? – disse ele bravo, suas faces contraídas.  
  
Quem você pensa que é?! Não se meta nos meus negócios! Eu tenho muito o que acertar com aqueles malditos!! – Rei voltara a se exaltar. – Meu pai me paga por achar que pode conseguir minha empresa desse jeito! E aquele outro maldito... Vai me pagar por tentar me usar!!! – disse ela com ódio do homem que ela julgava gostar como nunca gostara de nenhum outro... Ledo engano... Aquele homem era o pior de todos... Pior que seu pai! Kaidou iria pagar por tentar usá-la para chegar aos documentos de sua empresa.  
  
Você não vai conseguir nada com isso, Rei. – disse Kumada um pouco mais calmo, visto que Rei também parecia diminuir os ânimos. – Nem seu pai, nem Kaidou irão... – ele tentou se pronunciar, mas ela interrompeu-o.  
  
Não pronuncie o nome daquele bastardo!!! – ela gritou a ponto de quase fazer os transeuntes a muitos metros de distância ouvirem. – Aquele desgraçado vai se arrepender!!! Eu irei acabar com ele!!! Vou agora mesmo acabar com aqueles dois malditos que...!! – Rei começou a andar para fora do beco com passos firmes para poder ir até a empresa de seu pai, no entanto, algo interrompeu tanto sua caminhada quanto sua fala. – Uhm!!!  
  
Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu soltar quando Kumada a segurou firmemente, empurrando-a contra a parede e pressionando seus lábios aos dela. Rei tentou sair dali, aquela cena parecendo um tanto quanto familiar, no entanto, dessa vez ela resistiu por pouco tempo e logo se viu correspondendo na mesma intensidade ao beijo. E eles ficaram longos segundos daquela maneira.  
  
Mas dessa vez eles não ousaram ir mais longe que isso...  
  
Está mais calma? – perguntou ele ofegante, depois de quase perder sua respiração ao esquecer sua boca grudada a dela. Rei não parecia muito diferente, se antes ela estava vermelha de raiva, dessa vez era por outra razão... E a razão não era exatamente vergonha.  
  
Por alguns segundos eles permaneceram quietos, recuperando o fôlego. Logo Rei olhou novamente para o rapaz e ao se mover pôde sentir seu corpo ainda prensado entre a parede e o corpo dele. Ficou vermelha novamente... Mas dessa vez poderia se dizer que era vergonha.  
  
Kumada logo percebeu isso e a soltou um pouco, sorrindo de lado pela reação dela. Depois da noite que tiveram, achou que fora só desejo da parte dela... Contudo... Ficar vermelha daquele jeito não era S" desejo...  
  
Desculpe... Foi o único jeito que achei para fazê-la parar... – Kumada resolveu não provocá-la. Rei já estava deveras irritada. No entanto, sorriu de lado para ele.  
  
Só você para pensar nisso para me fazer parar. – ele sorriu também, no mesmo tom que ela. Encararam-se por instantes e ele logo se soltou dela. Parecia que agora ela o escutaria.  
  
Não adianta você agir tão impetuosamente... Desse jeito você nunca vai conseguir recuperar os seus documentos. – Rei encarou o rapaz novamente. Finalmente se tocando do que acontecia.  
  
Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?! – perguntou finalmente, desconfiada.  
  
Makoto ligou-me. – ele falou e ela se surpreendeu. – Disse-me que tentou falar com Phobos, mas não conseguiu localizá-lo. Eu e ela já nos conhecemos... Depois eu explico como... Mas ela sabia que eu trabalhava para você e resolveu me ligar. Disse que você saiu afobada de um encontro com ela, disse o que aconteceu no seu apartamento e em como ela não conseguiria alcançá-la, pois estava sem carro e não sabia exatamente aonde você iria.  
  
E como você sabia? – disse ela. Ele sorriu de lado.  
  
Era meio óbvio, não é? Makoto achava que você iria atrás de Kaidou e não sabia onde ele morava. Você é prática demais para fazer tal coisa. Achei que você não se daria ao trabalho de ir atrás dele... Indo direto ao mandante você encontraria o seu alvo. Eu disse para Makoto que cuidaria disso e em seguida vim direto para a empresa de seu pai. – Rei sorriu no mesmo tom que ele devido a tal observação.  
  
Parece que você me conhece melhor do que eu imaginava. – disse a moça.  
  
Você nem sabe como. – disse ele olhando-a maliciosamente. A mulher instintivamente se encolheu, como se pudesse sentir que ele olhava através de suas roupas, uma sensação nada confortável. Mas não foi por muito tempo, logo ele voltou a olhá-la seriamente. – Você não irá conseguir nada desse jeito. – ela ficou séria também.  
  
O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela com os olhos estreitos.  
  
Não tem certeza de que foram Kaidou e seu pai que roubaram os documentos. Sem certeza, sem provas, sem um plano para recuperar aqueles papéis... – disse ele cruzando os braços. Ela virou o rosto, contrariada. Em sua raiva não percebera o quão impensado foi seu ato. Não tinha provas contra seu pai. Logo, como poderia recuperar o que lhe fora roubado daquele jeito? Fora uma tola!  
  
Como eu sou idiota... – disse ela brava, cruzando os braços também e abaixando a cabeça, pensativa. Como iria conseguir o que queria? Kumada pareceu ler seus pensamentos e sorriu perspicaz.  
  
Não se preocupe... – Rei voltou um olhar curioso para ele. – Sei exatamente o que devemos fazer.  
  
Parecia que Rei finalmente se veria obrigada a "trabalhar" junto com o "Todo Detestável" Kumada Yuuichirou.  
  
# # #  
  
Haruka se segurou para não rir, quem seria o Tommy? Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo. Em seguida, abriu a geladeira e pegou o leite. Encheu seu copo enquanto sentava-se para tomar a bebida. Puxa... Como foi difícil continuar depois daquele ponto sua história...  
  
# # # FLASHBACK # # #  
  
Não, Sehya. Não é só isso... – falou com dificuldade. – Como eu estaria feliz se fosse só isso... – O rapaz se levantou e caminhou para perto da moça, tocando em seus dois ombros com suas mãos.  
  
Então me conte, Haruka. É para isso que você veio aqui e é para isso que eu estou aqui. – disse suavemente. A moça virou lentamente para o jovem, fazendo que o coração deste saltasse uma vez ao ver os olhos dela transbordando em lágrimas.  
  
Haruka saiu de perto do rapaz, andando novamente pela sala, em nítido nervosismo. O rapaz nada falou, pelo estado da moça, tão discreta e segura de seus atos, provavelmente falaria sobre algum assunto um tanto quanto pessoal. Por um momento vacilou em seus objetivos, seria ele a pessoa certa a quem ela deveria se desabafar? Nunca fora muito amigo da jovem, mas... Sorriu internamente, mesmo diante de tal situação, sentia-se lisonjeado em saber que Haruka confiava nele a ponto de revelar tal tipo de segredo. Não sabia o motivo que levava a moça a fazer tal coisa, mas seja o que fosse, não iria decepcioná-la em sua escolha.  
  
Quando eu ainda morava em Osaka... – Começou Haruka lentamente, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Sehya se assustou levemente, não esperando pelas palavras delas, já que estava preso em seus pensamentos. Virou-se totalmente para a moça e caminhou até ela, segurou-a pelos braços e a fez sentar-se, sentando-se também, em sua frente. Seja o que fosse não seria nada rápido e talvez ela pudesse se sentir mais confortável naquela posição. Haruka olhou-o agradecida, mesmo que receosa, e Sehya percebeu o vacilo dela.  
  
Estou aqui para ouvi-la, Haruka. Continue... – disse calmamente tocando em uma das mãos dela, como se desse forças para a moça. Haruka esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando e resolvendo continuar.  
  
Quando eu ainda morava em Osaka... Eu vivia com uma irmã... A única que eu tinha. – Sehya não se moveu diante da afirmação, mesmo que estivesse surpreso, pois não sabia de tal fato. Para ele, Haruka sempre foi sozinha e a única família que tivera, fora Michiru, mas nada comentou. – Hitomi sempre foi uma irmã incrível, compensando toda falta que nossos pais que morreram quando eu ainda era um bebê faziam, seja financeira ou afetivamente e eu a amava muito por isso e por muito mais.  
  
Por segundos Haruka pôde se lembrar de quão doce sua irmã era. Tão amiga, tão companheira e compreensível com sua irmã mais nova. Tinha tantas saudades...  
  
Sempre vivemos sozinhas, só eu e Hitomi... – resolveu continuar Haruka, deixando a falta que sentia da irmâ de lado. – Mas mesmo assim éramos felizes. – sorriu ao recordar-se dos bons tempos com sua irmã. No entanto, logo seu sorriso desapareceu. – Só que... Só que... Quando eu completei dez anos, Hitomi, já bem mais velha que eu, arranjou um namorado, um fixo, diferente dos outros que tivera. – parou por um breve momento, talvez recordando-se do rosto de tal homem. – Ele era uma boa pessoa, Takeyama era seu nome.  
  
Um novo silêncio se instalou, um maior do que fora o último que ela fizera. Mas Sehya nada disse.  
  
Pouco mais de seis meses de namoro e eles resolveram morar juntos. Hitomi e eu vivíamos sozinhas em uma pequena casa e Takeyama dizia que precisávamos de um homem em casa, para ajudar nas despesas e proteger-nos. – contraiu as sombrancelhas e um leve brilho passou pelos olhos de Haruka, Sehya teve suas dúvidas se aquilo seria apenas um momento de concentração da moça para se recordar dos fatos.  
  
Haruka novamente ficou em silêncio, prolongando ao máximo sua narrativa, talvez por não achar as palavras certas, talvez por finalmente revelar algo escondido por tanto tempo. Mas ela não poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre e continuou.  
  
Parecia que nada de mal poderia nos atingir. Eu tinha uma família, uma casa, uma irmã que me amava e tinha até alguns amigos na escola. – disse Haruka com certa amargura na voz. – Porém... Como muitos dizem... Nem tudo é um mar de rosas e... E... – Haruka não conseguiu continuar, não podia continuar. Sehya percebeu novamente o medo da garota e voltou a apertar a mão dela como fizera minutos atrás.  
  
Haruka encarou Sehya, parecendo só agora se dar conta que ele estava ali. Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, Haruka sentiu algo, algo que lhe dava certa força em continuar, algo que Sehya conseguira fazê-la sentir a poucos dias... Algo que só agora ela percebia ter sido decisivo em sua decisão em escolhê-lo para ouvir seu mais profundo segredo... Confiança.  
  
Hitomi parecia estar feliz com nossa vida... – Haruka finalmente conseguiu dizer, após um longo suspiro, ainda encarando o rapaz – Ou pelo menos era isso o que todos os vizinhos achavam e eu também... – falou em um leve sussurro, enquanto desviava o olhar novamente de Sehya, como se tivesse vergonha de suas palavras. Mas não parou sua narração. – Mas... Mas Takeyama não era um irmão mais velho como eu imaginava que ele fosse... E quando eu não estava em casa... Ele... Ele... Aquele maldito espancava minha irmã. – disse Haruka levantando seu rosto repentinamente de encontro ao olhar de Sehya. Seus olhos mostravam raiva, rancor e dor, muita dor... Sehya podia jurar que conseguia sentir a dor da jovem também.  
  
Haruka soltou suas mãos das de Sehya para apertar seus olhos com força. Estes estavam marejados e ela jamais permitiria que mais lágrimas descessem sobre sua face por causa daquilo... Não iria permitir... Olhou novamente para os olhos preocupados de Sehya e resolveu que não deveria parar, não já que chegara tão longe.  
  
Takeyama nunca bateu no rosto de Hitomi. Era esperto demais para fazê-lo. – continuou com renovada força. – Mas os hematomas já enfraqueciam minha irmã, mesmo que ela nunca reclamasse, não enquanto pôde. – disse com os olhos contraídos em raiva. Logo sua expressão relaxou, visto que o fato seguinte voltava a sua mente como se ela pudesse ver a sua frente o que ocorrera. E isso era assustador... – Até que um dia... Eu cheguei mais cedo em casa... E vi... Vi aquele desgraçado surrando ela. – disse apertando os punhos sobre seu colo com força, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e fechava os olhos com força, tentando não ver mais, nem ouvir... O que sua mente a obrigava a se lembrar. – Eu ouvia os gritos, gritos que nunca mais sairão de minha mente e que minha irmã não podia ou conseguia fazer nada para evitar.  
  
Nova pausa, uma súbita pausa. Haruka estava com os olhos cheios de dor e raiva e olhou para a janela, buscando refúgio na liberdade que o céu parecia propor.  
  
Foi quando ele me viu... Viu que eu estava vendo o que ele fazia... Os olhos deles, cheios de ódio, ficaram assustados, incrivelmente ou loucamente assustados. – Haruka voltou-se lentamente para Sehya, ainda com raiva. – Para ele... Para ele eu era uma irmã mais nova, aquela que o tinha como ídolo, aquele a quem eu sempre iria adorar como um herói. – ela virou o rosto novamente. Sehya estranhou as reações, era como se... Se Haruka tentasse esconder, escapar, fugir das lembranças... Como se sentisse culpada! Mas não havia culpa, não havia... Enquanto tentava descobrir os sentimentos da moça, esta continuou. – Ele ajoelhou-se para mim e disse que ele estava fazendo uma brincadeira nova com minha irmã, mostrando um jeito de se proteger de gente má. Que eu não deveria me preocupar. – parou novamente e fechou os olhos com força. – Eu quis falar, quis reclamar... Mas não pude! Não conseguia! Takeyama me levou para meu quarto e me trancou lá... Para não escutar... Para não ouvir o barulho de gritos e tapas que novamente se faziam presentes poucos minutos depois.  
  
Haruka parou e respirou fundo. Para ela fora um grande e difícil feito chegar até ali. Olhou para Sehya e via a atenção que ele lhe devotava. Resolveu continuar e terminar logo com aquilo.  
  
Eu pouco pude distinguir da briga entre eles. Ouvia nomes e xingamentos e não foram poucas vezes. Aquele foi o primeiro de vários dias. Takeyama foi ficando mais e mais violento, mais despreocupado se os outros ouviam ou não. – disse com raiva do homem. – No começo ele evitava que eu visse, mas logo, nem isso o fazia parar. Eu podia estar assistindo TV com minha irmã, se ele chegava, pouco importava se eu estava lá para começar nova discussão com Hitomi.  
  
Haruka estava nervosa com aquela conversa, mas não pretendia parar por ali. Queria descarregar tudo, toda dor e todo sofrimento que sentia. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse a sua frente nessa altura dos fatos, ouviria do mesmo jeito toda a história.  
  
Takeyama não bebia, nem usava drogas. Ele era um homem comum, um homem que achava ser dono de minha irmã e... E de mim também. – disse com desprezo. – E ele logo mostrou onde poderia chegar sua loucura e as surras logo não eram suficientes. – um leve momento de silêncio, onde Haruka fechava os olhos, tentando controlar sua raiva e o nojo que surgia em si ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera em seguida. – Ele começou a abusar de minha irmã, não só uma, várias vezes...  
  
Sehya a cada minuto ficava mais preocupado com aquela conversa. Pelo que Haruka tivera que passar? Meu Deus... Aquilo era demais para qualquer um... E o pior... O pior é que ele sabia que Haruka não era a única que já tivera que passar por tal situação. Isso era desumano...  
  
Uma vez... Uma vez o maldito levou vários amigos em casa... E enquanto eu ficava trancada no meu quarto, obrigada pela minha irmã que não queria que aqueles bêbados me vissem... Ela era passada... Passada de mão em mão... Sendo estuprada por aqueles homens nojentos e sem escrúpulos. Bêbados malditos! – quase gritou Haruka com ódio. Seus punhos poderiam sangrar de tanto que ela apertava se não fosse pelas unhas curtas. – E o pior era Takeyama, aquele homem desprezível, que diferente dos outros estava lúcido, gozando do sofrimento de minha irmã... Gozando da dor dela...  
  
Haruka parou novamente, parecendo não ter forças para continuar, se é que poderia haver uma continuação. Aquilo tudo já era mais do que Sehya esperava, uma menina com pouco mais de dez anos, quase onze, passar por aquela situação era inadmissível! Podia quase sentir o mesmo ódio que Haruka tinha por tal homem.  
  
Haruka respirava com certa dificuldade depois de liberar parte daquele ódio contido e Sehya achou melhor fazê-la descansar por alguns segundos. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, encheu uma caneca com leite e esquentou no microondas, colocou açúcar e um pouco de capuccino. Haruka aceitou a bebida e tomou alguns goles, vários minutos se passaram enquanto ela tentava controlar sua respiração e sua mente.  
  
No entanto, chegou um momento que nada mais conseguia descer em sua garganta e ela colocou a caneca em cima da mesinha de centro, fechando os olhos em seguida, pronta para continuar. Enquanto Sehya se sentava, pronto a ouvi-la também.  
  
Haruka deu um longo suspiros, as palavras fugindo de sua boca. Seus olhos olhavam para vários lugares, sem conseguir achar um ponto para se fixar. Finalmente encarou Sehya, que aguardava as próximas sentenças dela. Era agora ou nunca...  
  
Certo dia... Um depois de quase duas semanas que aquele maldito não aparecia e minha irmã finalmente começava a se recuperar de seus últimos ferimentos... Eu ouvi a porta se abrir com estrondo. Hitomi me levou correndo para o quarto, no intuito de me esconder... Mas mal teve tempo, logo que ela encostou a porta para fechá-la, pude ouvi-la gritar de susto... – disse Haruka enquanto fechava seus olhos, como se vivenciasse o ocorrido há mais de quinze anos, os gritos que tanto a faziam sofrer mais nítidos a cada segundo. – Eu tinha acabado de completar doze anos... Mais de um ano agüentando aquela situação desumana... Estava encolhida, escondida no armário, ouvindo os gritos dela... Ouvindo... Ouvindo os gemidos... – disse soltando um soluço, um soluço engasgado, como se estivesse eliminando um peso enorme de sua alma. Mas não acabava ali e ela teria de ser forte. – Aquela vez foi a pior de todas, eu podia sentir, podia sentir pelos gritos, pelos tapas, pela dor... Por tudo o que podia ouvir... Sabia que aquela vez seria diferente... Sim, seria diferente...  
  
Haruka olhou para Sehya, finalmente chegando aquele ponto crucial que ninguém conhecia... Ninguém... Sehya sentiu no olhar dela o momento da dor final ser liberada, se preparou... Tanto física quanto psicologicamente para qualquer coisa que ela diria. E ela disse...  
  
Os barulhos daquela tarde horrível finalmente pararam... Não conseguia mais ouvir o choro de minha irmã... Nem gemidos... Nem tapas... Nem sofrimento... – falou Haruka com grande pesar... Sua dor era quase palpável. – Achei que ele tinha ido embora... Ido embora para voltar muito tempo depois... Eu quase podia conseguir me mover... Mover-me e secar as lágrimas que desciam de meus olhos... – Haruka fez uma leve pausa, sem conseguir olhar para Sehya... – Meu ledo engano... Meu quarto estava escuro, eu escondida dentro do armário... Qual meu susto ao ver a luz ser acesa, e mesmo assim, por um momento, pude ver em minha mente o rosto machucado de minha irmã aparecendo pela porta do armário e dizendo que eu poderia sair dali...  
  
Um leve momento de silêncio antes das próximas palavras.  
  
Mas não foi assim... – continuou Haruka, sem poder encarar Sehya. Qualquer dor... Qualquer sofrimento que ela sentira... Já não parecia incomodá-la... Suas forças... Suas barreiras já não suportavam mais... Logo, apenas um sussurro pouco audível foi ouvido por Sehya diante do cansaço mental em que Haruka se encontrava. Nada parecia importar mais quando ela finalmente conseguiu falar – Foi Takeyama que vi... Foi a última pessoa que vi... Antes de sentir uma dor lasciva penetrando-me...  
  
Não precisou mais de nenhuma explicação... Sehya já sabia o que ela queria dizer com tais palavras.  
  
# # # FIM DO FLASHBACK # # #  
  
Haruka, você está bem? – disse Sehya aproximando-se de Haruka, que não pareceu notá-lo. Ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha... Bebendo seu leite... Enquanto lembrava-se do que contara a Sehya... Enquanto lembrava- se de seu passado... Enquanto lembrava-se de quando foi violada...  
  
# # #  
  
(Continua)  
  
19/06/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
# # #  
  
Comentários da autora: Em meus planos, só haveria mais dois capítulos (depois do capítulo 15 e não deste). No entanto, como ainda há muitos fatos, fui obrigada a dividir o capítulo 15 em dois e ainda há mais dois que... Se tudo correr como eu acho que ocorrerá, também serão divididos, pelo menos o 17 (acho que o 18 será mais do agrado de todos, o capítulo final). Talvez pareça que ainda falta muito para acabar, mas vocês logo entenderão. Logo, espero pelo menos que vcs digam o que estão a achar, ok? Eu agradeceria muito. Meu mail é mas um review é mais que suficiente :) Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos: Hoje queria agradecer à Lan Ayath, à Violet-Tomoyo, à Amanda, à Dani Glatz, à La Rouge e à Ana Paula pelos comentários :) Se esqueci alguém, peço perdão! Logo irei responder cada um por e-mail :) 


	17. Resoluções

Desculpem-me a demora -- Estava sem inspiração e tinha que estudar para o Vestibular. Espero que gostem, deu trabalho, mas finalmente saiu - Divirtam-se!

* * *

Capítulo17: Resoluções

* * *

A moça levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir o rapaz a chamando. Voltou-se lentamente e olhou para a cara amassada do rapaz, provavelmente da noite mal dormida.

- Desculpe-me. – Falou para o rapaz, que não compreendeu o que ela queria dizer. – Por ter feito você dormir no sofá. Eu devia ter ido para casa. – Ele sorriu, compreendendo as palavras.

- Não tem por quê se desculpar. Eu ofereci e você não me obrigou a nada. – Falou sorrindo e se sentando na cadeira ao lado da loira. – Além do mais, você não parecia nada bem. Está melhor agora?

- Não se preocupe, Sehya. Eu estou muito melhor. – Disse ela enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Sinto-me aliviada, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até o rapaz resolver voltar àquele assunto.

- Você não denunciou a ele, Haruka? – Perguntou ele cautelosamente, temendo uma reação negativa da moça. No entanto, tudo o que Haruka fez foi baixar o olhar. Apenas depois de algum tempo é que ela resolveu falar.

- Na verdade... Meus vizinhos chamaram a polícia aquele dia... Quando Takeyama pretendia sair, a polícia estava cercando toda a casa... Eâ€ E quando viram minha irmã estendida no chão... E depois a mim... Bom, souberam na hora o que havia acontecido e o prenderam... – Disse ela pausadamente. As palavras, mesmo depois de ditas, não eram fáceis de aceitar.

- E por que seus vizinhos já não haviam feito isso antes? – Perguntou Sehya sem agüentar a indignação.

- Não seiâ€ Talvez medo de Takeyama, talvez não quisessem se envolver. Mas aquele dia... Bom, fazia pouco tempo que eles sabiam o que acontecia ali, acho que eu acabei falando para alguma das crianças vizinhas. Logo, acho que elas acabaram contando aos pais que ficaram mais atentos. Principalmente quando eu estava em casa. Eu era uma criança e eles zelavam por mim. – Disse Haruka sem muita convicção. A realidade era que ela não sabia com exatidão por quê os vizinhos as socorreram aquele dia. Suspeitava que Hitomi sabia que os acessos do namorado estavam piorando e pediu ajuda aos vizinhos, caso Takeyama aparecesse novamente.

- Eu sinto muito, Haruka. – Vendo que a mulher pouco entendeu, Sehya complementou. – Pela sua irmã. – Haruka não desviou o olhar dessa vez, por mais que quisesse. Contara ao amigo, na noite anterior, que Hitomi, sua irmã, não suportara as surras do namorado daquela vez e... Morrera a caminho do hospital. Haruka não desviou o olhar, pois precisava de apoio naquele momento, por mais que quisesse evitar.

A moça sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, olhou com dor para o rapaz e, subitamente, abraçou-o. Sehya ficou ligeiramente surpreso com a reação da moça, mas nada fez além de abraçá-la de volta. Ninguém, em sã consciência, teria vivido o que ela viveu sem sofrer alguma seqüela. E quem era ele para negar conforto para a jovem em tão delicado momento?

Ficaram assim por longo tempo, ao qual eles não souberam precisar a duração. Contudo, logo Haruka se recuperou do seu momento de fraqueza e lentamente se soltou do rapaz, o rosto levemente abaixado. Sehya não disse nada, apenas encarou a moça durante o silêncio dela, que logo terminou.

- Acho que essas férias de nada me adiantaramâ€ – Falou Haruka pausadamente, com um leve tom de humor na voz, o que aliviou levemente a preocupação de Sehya, ela parecia estar se recuperando. Haruka voltou o olhar para o rapaz sorrindo. – Sinto-me mais cansada do que quando minha mente estava ocupada com as corridas e com pilotos invejosos que... – Haruka fez uma pausa, como se lembrasse de algo. Sehya notou.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ele apreensivo. A jovem olhou-o, preocupação visível em seus olhos.

- Esqueci-me completamenteâ€ - Falou meio abobada. Quando o rapaz foi perguntar-lhe "o quê" a moça foi mais rápida. – Que horas são, Sehya? – O rapaz ficou meio confuso com a pergunta, mas logo respondeu, olhando seu relógio.

- Dez da manhã... Por queâ€? – Não conseguiu concluir a pergunta. Haruka suspirou aliviada, enquanto se levantava.

- Ainda tenho uma hora para me arrumarâ€ - Sehya estranhou as palavras, mas não perguntou. Haruka, por sua vez, percebendo a confusão do rapaz, resolveu responder. – Lembra do dia em que eu cheguei, que você se assustou ao ver-me com sangue na roupa?

- E você só me disse que não era seu, deixando-me totalmente curioso? – Perguntou para confirmar.

- Isso mesmoâ€ Bom, o imprestável do meu empresário achou que tinha o direito de me tocar... – Vendo os olhos do rapaz se arregalarem, ela logo concluiu. – Aquele verme tentou me estuprar e eu dei uma lição que ele nunca mais vai esquecer. – Completou sorrindo de lado.

Entretanto, Sehya não teve a mesma reação que ela. Haruka realmente não parecia ser uma mulher de sorte. Se já não bastasse ter sido atacada quando criança, um idiota, metido a machão, tentou fazê-lo agora, quando ela já era mulher suficiente para ter seus próprios filhos.

A moça vendo que o rapaz não iria conseguir dizer nada, resolveu terminar logo com a conversa.

- Como eu disse... Ele não vai esquecer do que eu fiz para ele. Por isso ele se achou no direito de entrar na justiça contra mim, por danos físicos! – Falou ela indignada, enquanto levava seu copo de leite já vazio para a pia da casa. – Dá pra acreditar?!

Dessa vez Sehya esboçou reação parecida à da moça.

- Esse cara é um cretino! – Disse Sehya sem poder acreditar nas palavras dela. – Então você tem uma audiência para responder a um processo que, na verdade, deveria ser você a estar fazendo!

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim, ah não... – Falou Haruka. Aparentemente o bom humor que ela estava começando a recuperar não estava sendo abalado devido àquela situação. – Já contatei Makoto e ela, como juíza, me indicou um excelente advogado. – Falou ela enquanto se encostava à borda da pia. – Eu juro que ponho aquele cara na cadeia, por tentativa de estupro e por difamação!

- E como você vai provar isso? Pelo o que você me disse, eu deduzo que você não fez nenhuma queixa no dia do ocorrido. – Perguntou Sehya levemente preocupado com o caso da amiga. Já Haruka, esta sorriu de lado.

- Como eu disse, o meu advogado é excelente... Além do mais, quem acreditaria que um homem foi atacado por uma mulher, sem razão aparente, do que vice-versa? – Sehya analisou por um segundo as palavras da moça. Parecia ter fundamento.

- E que horas é sua audiência? – Perguntou ele, fazendo-a se sobressaltar novamente.

- Nossa! Eu quase me esqueço de novo. É ao meio-dia e meia, eu preciso ir para o meu hotel, me programar e me arrumar para me encontrar com Makoto e meu advogado antes de ir para o fórum. – Haruka pronunciou tais palavras enquanto desencostava-se da pia e ia, quase correndo, ao quarto de Sehya pegar suas coisas. O rapaz também se levantou, talvez para acompanhá-la, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer antes que ela saísse como um vulcão da casa foi olhar abobado.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse sair de seu estado "estático", logo viu a face da moça aparecer pela porta da entrada, mais uma vez. Ela ficou em silêncio por instantes, antes que conseguisse dizer...

- Obrigada, Sehya... Obrigada por ter me ouvido e me apoiado em hora tão difícil. – Sehya olhou para a moça, levemente corada. Duvidava que a moça fosse do tipo que agradece alguma coisa e logo, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir para ela.

Haruka sorriu de volta, um sorriso sem escárnio, ou tristeza, um cheio de agradecimento e ternura, que comoveu o rapaz. Em seguida, a moça se virou para novamente sair da casa.

- Haruka! – A jovem parou mais uma vez, virando-se para o rapaz que a chamara. – Boa sorte!

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e fez uma leve reverência, antes de se virar e sair correndo para alcançar o elevador que estava se fechando. Sehya caminhou lentamente até a porta e olhou para o elevador que se fechava lentamente, enquanto refletia por instantes. Conhecera um lado da jovem que duvidava muitos, ou se quer nenhum, conhecia... E sentiu um leve calor no peito, antes de fechar a porta de seu apartamento.

* * *

Ela saiu do táxi e em seguida ofereceu sua mão para pegar uma pequenina. A mocinha, dona da pequena mão, sorriu para a jovem mulher e após se despedir do motorista, simpaticamente, pegou sua mochila, para logo descer do carro.

Elas caminharam com ligeira pressa, uma que desse para a garotinha acompanhar e seguiram para um lugar relativamente cheio, com muitos rostos sorrindo naquelas mesinhas brancas ao longo da calçada. Antes que pudessem chegar à entrada, um rosto alegre saiu pelas portas de vidro, seu rosto na pequena garota.

- Tio Motoki!! – a pequena Ana gritou enquanto sentia sua mãe liberar sua mão para correr aos braços do querido amigo. O rapaz abaixou-se para pegar a garotinha de pouco mais de quatro anos. Ao se levantar com ela no colo e dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, olhou, com um sorriso sereno, para a moça que observada tal cena.

- Como está, Makoto? – perguntou Motoki calmamente. A mulher deu um sorriso vacilante para o rapaz e, como se acordasse de um transe, olhou para seu relógio levemente assustada.

- Oh, Kami! Eu já estou quase atrasada para a audiência! – visto o rosto confuso de Motoki ela continuou. – Eu tenho uma audiência com Haruka, lembra-se dela? Pois bem, eu preciso ir para o fórum e como hoje Hotaru saiu para comprar algumas coisas antes de voltar para a Itália eu fiquei sem ninguém para cuidar de Ana... – Visto à pergunta escondida por tais palavras, os olhos de Motoki brilharam de contentamento.

- Ana e eu teremos um ótimo dia juntos então. – Motoki disse sorrindo enquanto Makoto, vendo que ele entendera sem que perguntasse, ao menos, sorriu de volta. A jovem voltou-se para a filha, ainda no colo do rapaz com o olhar levemente curioso.

- Mamãe precisa ir, Ana... Fique com tio Motoki hoje, sim? – A mulher viu os olhos de sua filha encherem-se de felicidade e agradeceu aos céus por ter tido tal idéia. Voltando-se mais uma vez para o relógio viu que chegaria atrasada se demorasse mais. Olhou novamente para Motoki.

- Eu a pego depois das quatro, certo? – o rapaz acenou que sim e a mulher fez uma leve mesura. – Arigatou. – Mas antes que pudesse sair, o rapaz segurou-a com seu braço livre, fazendo-a voltar-se surpresa.

- O que acha de irmos ao parque todos juntos depois? – disse sorrindo. A moça sentiu seus próprios olhos se arregalaram e sorriu lindamente para o rapaz, enquanto acenava afirmativamente. Iria se virar de novo, mas a mão que segurava seu braço não permitiu, trazendo-a para mais perto do corpo masculino. Makoto sentiu seu coração a mil quando o braço livre de Motoki rodeou sua cintura, Ana rindo do rosto surpreso da mãe.

- Iremos ao parque... E dessa vez como uma família... – os olhos de Makoto encheram-se de lágrimas no mesmo instante e Motoki afrouxou o abraço, para olhá-la nos olhos. Em seguida, o rapaz abaixou seu rosto, depositando um singelo beijo na bochecha da jovem, próximo ao final da linha dos finos lábios dela.

Makoto olhou-o por mais um instante e em seguida para a filha, que sorria amplamente de puro contentamento. Encarou Motoki mais uma vez, antes de dar um sorriso discreto e virar-se mais uma vez. A audiência de sua amiga quase esquecida.

- Oh, meu Kami! – disse uma Makoto no meio da calçada, começando a correr atrás de um táxi.

Quase...

* * *

A mulher entrou com um sorriso amplo no rosto, cabeça erguida e passos firmes. Seguiu para a recepção onde uma mulher muito bem arrumada atendia algumas pessoas ali, um sorriso no rosto que de tão bem esculpido demonstrava perfeitamente o quanto era forçado. Necessidades que um trabalho como aquele impõe.

A secretária logo reconheceu a mulher que vinha ao seu encontro e quase engasgou. Sorriu delicadamente para os outros visitantes e os encaminhou para outra mulher, para poder melhor atender a ilustre convidada.

- Senhorita Hino, que prazer recebê-la! – Rei teve que segurar o ímpeto de fazer uma careta. Como uma funcionária do seu pai podia ser tão falsa a ponto de chamar "prazerosa" sua presença ali? Certamente muito parecidas com o patrão. Mas a jovem publicitária se controlou e sorriu amigavelmente, ou o mais próximo disso.

- Olá, senhorita... – viu o crachá da moça e logo continuou – Naoko. Por favor, eu gostaria de conversar com o presidente da Master, sim? – a jovem secretária olhou curiosa para a outra mulher, não era sempre que Hino Rei aparecia ali para falar com o pai, ainda mais tão amistosamente.

- Um momento, sim? – a secretária discou um dos ramais e em seguida conversou por alguns instantes com quem quer que seja estivesse do outro lado. Em seguida abaixou o telefone, um olhar que dizia um "sinto muito" quietamente. – Desculpe-me, senhorita Hino. Mas seu pa... digo, o senhor Hino está em uma reunião no momento e... – "típico dele" pensou Rei antes de interromper a moça, uma idéia formando-se em sua cabeça.

- Apenas diga que trata-se de uma certa "venda"... – Falou Rei perspicazmente. Naoko olhou-a curiosa e voltou a falar no telefone, em seguida desligou-o, voltando seu olhar para a empresária. – O Sr. Hino disse que fará o possível para sair de sua reunião e recebê-la. Pode esperá-lo no escritório dele que é no... – Rei interrompeu-a de novo.

- Sei onde é, obrigada. – e saiu levemente apressada do local. Uma carranca se formou logo que perdeu a secretária de vista. Era tão óbvio o jogo de seu pai... Sairia dançando balé pelas ruas de Tóquio se tudo aquilo não fosse uma desculpa para não recebê-la e que o homem já a estaria esperando em seu escritório.

---

Rei entrou com altivez no recinto e sem dar um segundo olhar para a secretária no último andar, entrou no escritório mais luxuoso e requintado de toda aquela empresa, se não de Tóquio inteira. Rei sorriu ao ver quem ali se encontrava, não seria dessa vez que ela usaria um vestido rosa e sapatilhas.

- Se não é minha querida filha. – disse o senhor de quase sessenta anos com total ironia. Rei rangeu os dentes, mas se controlou. Sorriu levemente para o senhor e se encaminhou para frente da escrivaninha do empresário.

- Boa tarde para o senhor também. – disse ela enquanto ele oferecia um lugar para esta sentar, o que a jovem fez, enquanto colocava sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado. O homem sorriu diante da resposta "torta" da moça.

- Que bons ares a trás aqui? – o empresário estava calmo, calmo demais, na opinião da jovem. Rei sorriu enquanto cruzava as pernas.

- A única coisa que faz você ainda viver... Negócios. – disse no mesmo tom que o pai. Este poderia dizer que a garota tinha herdado isso dele, se não fosse "aquela" certeza. O homem se concentrou para não fazer cara feia para sua "convidada".

- Finalmente resolveu vender-me sua empresa? – Hino falou, esperando a reação da filha. Rei se segurou para não pular no pescoço do homem. Agradecia internamente, mesmo que de má vontade, Kumada tê-la impedido de entrar toda nervosa no recinto. Se não tivesse se acalmado, provavelmente tinha matado o homem ali mesmo. Mas ela tinha outros planos... E Kumada tinha uma mente um tanto quanto brilhante, diga-se de passagem. Se não fosse tão mulherengo... Rei retirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, essa não era hora para pensar naquele lá. Já lhe bastava o pai e... Kaidou... Outra carranca foi evitada com muito esforço.

- Não... Não pretendo vender minha empresa... Pretendo pegar o que é meu por direito. – Rei falou olhando perspicasmente para o pai. O homem permaneceu impassível.

- Ao que se refere, minha cara? – Como ele tinha tamanha cara de pau?! Rei não sabia, mas tinha que continuar aquele joguinho, senão... Jamais poderia reaver seus documentos.

- Você sabe muito bem ao que me refiro, Sr. Hino... – Reforçou a última palavra. O homem sorriu de lado e aproximou seu corpo de sua escrivaninha, enquanto cruzava suas mãos e apoiava os cotovelos na mesa.

- E seu eu souber? – disse desafiante. Rei não agüentou e contraiu as faces em raiva.

- Eu vou te pôr na cadeia, seu maldito! – Rei continuou, não agüentando de raiva. Isso só fez o sorriso do homem aumentar, logo ele ria com gosto.

- Você me faz rir, jovenzinha... Quantos você acha que já tentaram tamanha proeza e terminaram eles mesmos na cadeia? Acha que você será diferente? – perguntou ele com um ar divertido.

- Está dizendo que vai pôr a própria filha no xadrez? – disse Rei com os dentes rangendo. O homem, ouvindo tais palavras, ficou sério novamente.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é minha filha, Rei. Sua mãe... Aquela vagabunda... – Não pôde concluir, pois Rei levantou-se, chamas de ódio nos olhos.

- Não insulte minha mãe, infeliz! Ela era dez vezes mais honrada do que um dia você poderia ser! – O homem sentiu seus próprios olhos encherem-se de fúria, levantando-se também.

- Não levante a voz para mim, bastarda! Você é filha de uma desgraçada que não soube honrar o casamento e... – Não pôde concluir, pois Rei andou até ele e esbofeteou-o na face, fazendo o homem inclinar o rosto levemente para o lado. Respirando fundo, Rei permaneceu olhando-o com raiva nos olhos e o homem começou a voltar-se para ela. Seu ódio era refletido com uma nova frieza que seus olhos emanavam para a moça a sua frente.

Ficaram se encarando, os dois com fúria refletido nos olhos. Rei respirava fundo e o homem a olhava com desprezo, o mesmo desprezo que nutria pela mãe daquela garota durante tantos anos. Subitamente, o silêncio foi quebrado quando a porta foi aberta ruidosamente e uma figura alta e masculina entrou ali, sem se preocupar em encarar os presentes no recinto.

- Já estou com os documentos das empresas Hino, Sr. Demorou porque eu tive que dar um jeito nos rapazes que roubaram os papéis para nós na casa da Rei e... – o rapaz parou subitamente quando levantou seus olhos dos papéis nas suas mãos para as pessoas ali na sala. Ficou congelado quando percebeu com quem o poderoso dono daquela empresa se encontrava.

Rei escutou a voz masculina tão conhecida e voltou-se levemente para encará-lo. Seu pai estava em estado de choque, não esperava aquela entrada súbita, muito menos aquelas palavras que o incriminavam tão descaradamente. Por sua vez, o rapaz que ali entrara ficou quieto, olhos arregalados, não tendo certeza do que fazer. Rei foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, sem se mover do seu lugar.

- Parece que o Sr. Hino andou sujando suas mãos com negócios ilícitos, não? Ou seria melhor dizer que mandou alguém fazer o trabalho sujo por ele? Não concorda, Kaidou? – Rei se virou completamente para o rapaz, encarando-o com desprezo e nojo renovados. Como fora capaz de acreditar daquela maneira tão cega naquele homem? Sentiu-se como uma tola, mas não demonstrou tamanha fraqueza no momento, seus negócios ainda não haviam acabado.

Kaidou não sabia como revidar. Era óbvio que enganara aquela mulher, não havia como negar depois de entrar daquela maneira ali e falar tudo o que falou. Começara tudo isso pelo dinheiro, dinheiro que seu chefe lhe ofereceu caso conseguisse aqueles documentos tão importantes. Não pensou nem em um momento na moça, é claro que tinha um ligeiro carinho por ela, viu a moça crescer, porém ele estava mais preocupado em garantir seu futuro calmo e tranqüilo, nadando em dinheiro fácil que se preocupar com moralidade.

Tudo tinha sido planejado cautelosamente. Primeiro sua suposta demissão das empresas do pai de Rei, em seguida, sua ida humilde até a moça, jogando todo seu charme e contando com os anos de amizade para convencê-la a contratá-lo. E não fora difícil, uma vez que parecia que a moça ainda nutria aquela paixão infantil que tinha por ele durante sua juventude.

Depois, só precisava evitar os sócios e funcionários dela, com uma fachada de homem prestativo e intelectual. Conquistar cautelosamente a confiança da moça e quem sabe, algo mais, no intuito de evitar qualquer eventualidade.

Entretanto, ele viu seu plano levemente em risco quando se descobriu se apaixonando pela moça. Rei era encantadora, forte, determinada e ainda era linda. Como não se apaixonar? Ele poderia tê-la se quisesse, ele iria tê-la, era só uma questão de tempo. Com isso, ele colocou em mente manter seu acordo com o Sr. Hino e futuramente conquistar a moça completamente, não seria difícil, visto que ela já se mostrava tão encantada por ele.

Tudo estava dando certo, tudo daria certo. Ele teria dinheiro, poder e a mulher de sua vida. Tudo estava saindo como ele queria, se no último minuto ele não tivesse dado um passo tão desprevenido e deixado a moça ouvir seus negócios ilegais com seu pai... Ele viu o ódio e o desprezo nos olhos dela, não havia como dar a volta por cima e começar de novo. Não... Rei nunca o perdoaria.

- Rei, deixe-me me explicar, eu... – Kaidou começou a caminhar até a moça, até ela mandá-lo parar ao levantar uma das mãos, a expressão mais fechada que nunca.

- Fique longe de mim! Seu sujo, desgraçado! – Rei estava se controlando para não pular nos pescoço do homem e estrangulá-lo até a morte. Como ele ousava tentar falar com ela? Como ele ousava enganá-la e apunhalá-la tão vilmente e ainda tentar falar com ela? Ela desprezava aquele homem, como nunca achou um dia poder com qualquer um, até mesmo seu pai.

Um novo silêncio incômodo se formou na sala e assim ficaria durante muito tempo se o poderoso empresário ali presente não se recompusesse e tomasse a palavra mais uma vez, com um sorriso irônico renovado na face.

- Então parece que você descobriu meu pequeno segredinho, não é, querida Rei. – diante do tom debochado, Rei voltou-se rapidamente para o homem, apertando seus punhos com força, numa tentativa quase inútil de se controlar. – Foi tão fácil enganá-la, mocinha. Colocar seu amor de infância na sua empresa, fazê-lo conquistá-la, fazê-la confiar nele, foi tão fácil, tão sem dificuldade, que me surpreendo ao saber que você conseguiu descobrir meus planos se estava tão iludida de amores por ele. Meus parabéns.

Rei fechou os olhos com raiva, não iria interrompê-lo agora, já tinha ido longe demais. O homem mais velho viu o silêncio como falta de palavras e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, antes que ele continuasse.

- Kaidou fez um ótimo trabalho roubando os documentos de posse da sua empresa. E ele será bem recompensado, pode ter certeza. Quanto a mim, Satsugai Hino, tenho os papéis que me dão pleno controle das empresas Hino, da minha falecida esposa. – Rei olhou-o mais uma vez, levemente mais calma.

- Então você admite, não? Admite que me roubou! Como pôde?! – disse Rei com fúria. O homem sorriu de lado mais uma vez.

- Eu roubei-a sim, mandei roubá-la sim. Eu falei que ia conseguir sua empresa e agora a tenho. Tirei tudo o que sua mãe deixou para você e faria de novo se precisasse. Consegui minha vingança, finalmente. Se não contra minha falecida esposa, contra a querida filha dela. – E sorriu por um minuto, satisfeito com as próprias palavras. – Por que me olha assim, Rei? – perguntou com ironia vendo o estado da garota. – Acha que vai poder me acusar? Hahaha, não me faça rir, garota. Eu sou um homem poderoso, influente, nunca vai conseguir me prender. Além do mais, que provas você tem contra mim, uh? É sua doce palavra contra a minha, jovem. – E riu mais uma vez, diante do rosto da própria filha, que não se movia um centímetro, seu rosto escondido pelas mechas de cabelo que encobriam seu rosto.

Kaidou estava quieto, ouviu silenciosamente tudo o que seu patrão dissera e já sabia de cor. Olhou o estado em que sua "patroa" se encontrava e ficou sério. A moça não mais tremia, seu rosto, olhando de perfil, reluzia um pequeno sorriso que ele não compreendia. Ela tinha alguma coisa contra eles, mas o que seria? Viu ela encaminhar-se até a cadeira ao lado e pegar sua bolsa, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Será que...

- Já te suportei o bastante, garota. Já ouviu o que queria ouvir, e agora, se me der sua preciosa licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Falou Hino antes de virar suas costas para a moça e encaminhar-se para sua escrivaninha. No entanto, quando voltou-se mais uma vez e viu a jovem no mesmo lugar, olhando-o agora com um divertido brilho nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto, sua face se contraiu ligeiramente. O que...

- Tenho certeza que nossa conversa foi bastante produtiva... Pai... – disse ela ainda sorrindo. – Eu te encontro na corte, quando estiver respondendo ao meu processo. – E virou-se, sem mais nenhuma palavra e começou a se retirar da sala, apertando sua bolsa firmemente.

Porém, teve que parar ao ver alguém segurar seu braço com força. Voltou-se para encontrar o rosto sério de Kaidou e sua face fechou-se levemente.

- Solte-me, infeliz. – disse ela gelidamente.

No entanto, Kaidou não o fez e apertou ainda mais o braço da moça, olhando fixamente para a bolsa dela. Rei percebeu o olhar do jovem e tentou se soltar, falhando nitidamente.

- Você pode não me perdoar, Rei... Mas eu vou sair impune e rico dessa, nem que eu... – O rapaz segurava o braço da jovem com uma mão e com a outra tentava abrir a bolsa da garota, quando finalmente o fez e encontrou o conteúdo desta, gelou nitidamente. Era o que ele temia.

- Solte a moça nesse instante, Kaidou Nagami. – uma voz profunda e séria falou da porta da sala. Todos os rostos ali presentes voltaram-se para a entrada e Kaidou soltou imediatamente a garota. Era tarde demais...

- O que isso significa? – disse uma voz severa. Satsugai finalmente saiu de seu estado de latência diante das pessoas que agora invadiam sua sala. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Por acaso não sabiam quem ele era?

- Polícia especial de Tóquio. – disse a mesma voz que chegara segundos antes. – Sr. Hino, Sr. Kaidou, os dois estão intimados a se apresentar à delegacia e prestar depoimento contra o roubo na casa da Srta. Hino Rei.

Um leve silêncio se formou no ressinto. Como assim se apresentar à delegacia? Hino não entendia como isso estava acontecendo e seu atual estado de nervosismo o fez permanecer na mesma posição.

- Oras, mas quem vocês pensam que são?! Por acaso não sabem que eu... – a voz poderosa e determinada do empresário foi interrompida mais uma vez pela do homem alto e de terno e gravata que ali se encontrava, segurando uma fita na mão. Mas que fita era essa?

- Temos provas de que o senhor é o mandante do crime na casa da Srta. Hino. E devido a tal prova, o senhor terá de apresentar-se à delegacia caso não queria maiores complicações. – O presidente da empresa não pôde se segurar e interrompeu o homem a metros a sua frente.

- Como assim provas? De que provas você está falando?! O que isso significa e... – mais uma vez foi interrompido. No entanto, foi por seu "fiel" funcionário, ou seria ex-funcionário?

- "Isso"... É o que está acontecendo... – disse Kaidou, em seu estado de torpor e incredulidade ao que parecia estar acontecendo em sua vida. Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Agora que ele estava tão perto de conseguir tudo o que queria?

O pai de Rei ficou em silêncio sepulcral ao ver o que se encontrava na mão do outro homem. Kaidou, que ainda se encontrava ao lado de Rei, segurava em sua mão, ligeiramente trêmula, um pequeno microfone.

- Não pode ser... – foi tudo o que Hino conseguiu falar antes de se sentar com tudo em sua cadeira. O jogo chegava ao fim e pela primeira vez não era ele o vencedor...

* * *

Já fazia mais de quinze minutos que ele estava ali, no entanto, nenhuma palavra fora trocada entre os dois. O rapaz mantinha-se encostado na parede, seus braços cruzados em seu peito, enquanto ele assistia com olhos levemente irritados a jovem deitada. Esta, por sua vez, não o encarava, seu rosto permanecia abaixado, não mostrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos por trás daquelas duas grandes orbes azuis.

Taiki estava há muito tempo no quarto, era verdade, mas resolvera não falar nada. Pouco antes de Mamoru e Usagi irem embora, ele pôde ver claramente o olhar cansado e melancólico nos olhos do namorado da loira e ele não tinha dúvidas de que fora Ami quem causara aquilo.

O rapaz sabia muito bem que a jovem estava passando por um momento bastante complicado, perdera um paciente e por isso parecia ter entrado em um estado de depressão aguda. Talvez a perda tivesse sido apenas o estopim para a queda dela, pois aquele estado não parecia ter sido causado de um momento para o outro.

A garota lhe contara pelo o que passara e ele sentira muito por ela. Taiki concordava que o momento era doloroso, contudo, era ridículo continuarem naquela situação, Ami estava sendo dura com os outros, como se apenas ela estivesse sofrendo. Ele tentara colocar algum juízo na cabeça da jovem, mas parecia não ter funcionado.

Pelo estado no qual Mamoru saíra dali, poderia quase afirmar que Ami acusara-o de sua desgraça e ele simplesmente achava isso bastante injusto e infantil de parte da jovem. Logo, por esse motivo, resolvera ficar em silêncio. Estava na hora de Ami começar a encarar o mundo de frente e tomar a iniciativa em algo. Se ela não queria falar, ele não iria forçar, mas também não iria passar a mão na cabeça dela. Ami já era uma adulta e devia agir como tal.

Os minutos passavam e nenhum parecia querer se pronunciar. Não era um silêncio aconchegante como muitos podem ser, entretanto, Taiki podia ser teimoso quando queria, determinado como Ami e dessa vez ele iria ser mais que ela.

E parecia que sua teimosia realmente ganhara...

- Eu disse para ele que era culpa dele eu estar aqui... – Taiki encarou mais atentamente a jovem que mantinha a cabeça ainda abaixada, não a interrompeu. – Disse que se não fosse por ele eu ainda poderia estar vivendo normalmente e... E... – Ami suspirou. Por algum motivo não sabia exatamente o que falar. Quando Mamoru esteve ali sua ira aumentou tanto que ela desabafou toda sua dor no rapaz. Mas agora... Agora que o ódio quase sumira e a dor era menos lasciva, sentia seu peito contrair levemente. Por quê?

- E você tem certeza de que a culpa é dele? – finalmente Taiki falou, fazendo a moça sair um momento de seus pensamentos. O que ele queria dizer com isso? Apertou o lençol de sua cama com força, antes de segurar as lágrimas que mais uma vez se formavam.

- É claro que a culpa é dele! Era para ele ter atendido aquele garoto! Eu não precisava ter perdido um... – mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- Não seja ridícula, Ami! – disse Taiki ligeiramente alterado. A garota deu um leve pulo na cama e olhou-o, pela primeira vez. Olhos cheios de dúvidas. – Você sabia desde o começo que se fosse uma médica cedo ou tarde iria acabar perdendo um paciente. Como tem coragem de acusar outra pessoa por seu estado? Acha que é só você que tem problemas ou uma vida para seguir? – Ami sentiu mais uma vez seu peito apertar, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Eu sei, eu sei que todos têm uma vida. Você já me falou isso. Mas não me peça para aceitar o que está acontecendo comigo! Não peça para... – mais uma vez Taiki a cortou, levemente mais calmo.

- Não estou pedindo isso, Ami... Jamais disse para você aceitar o que está acontecendo com você. Mas você parece querer que tudo continue assim. Usou Mamoru como uma válvula de escape para suas aflições e eu sei que você não gosta nem um pouco disso. – disse fazendo uma leve pausa em seguida. – Então por que você não volta a lutar para conseguir o que quer na sua vida invés de continuar remoendo um passado que não vai voltar mais? – Ami sentiu-se novamente tensa, aquele era um tópico que não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Contudo, as palavras dele atingiram-na mais profundamente do que inicialmente deveria. – Lute para ter sua vida de volta, ou melhor, lute para construir uma nova vida, sem reminiscências, sem remorsos, sem tristezas. – Ami iria interrompê-lo, mas o rapaz continuou. – Não estou pedindo para esquecer de Richard, estou pedindo para você deixá-lo guardado em um lugar especial de seu coração e mente... E deixar seu coração aberto para perdoar, viver, para seus amigos, para novos amigos e amores... Para mim... – Taiki terminou em um sussurro, mas suficientemente alto para a jovem ouvir. Ami olhou-o novamente nos olhos, finalmente o peso de seus atos pesando-lhe nos ombros.

Ami sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. A dor que sentia pela perda de Richard ainda era presente, entretanto, não podia ser tão grande para ela ter feito o que fez. Como fora injusta... Como pudera acusar Mamoru por suas perdas...? Como...?

Taiki caminhou até a cama da jovem, vendo o estado de dor renovado dela. Todavia, aquela visivelmente era uma dor diferente. Uma dor contemporânea e não de um passado distante. Uma dor causada por remorso, remorso por ter sido injusta com alguém que não merecia. Taiki sentiu um peso em seu peito, literalmente. Ami não agüentou mais suportar a dor, não sozinha, e abraçou Taiki, segurando a cintura do rapaz com força, enquanto sentia as lágrimas e os soluços cada vez mais fortes.

O rapaz devolveu o abraço, segurando a jovem médica firmemente, enquanto, com uma das mãos, acariciava os cabelos azuis dela. Sussurrando palavras de conforto para a jovem bastante alterada em seus braços.

- Fique comigo, Taiki. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha... Não deixe que eu erre tudo de novo... – Aquelas palavras tinham muitas interpretações, mas isso não incomodava muito o rapaz, que agora percebia poder cumprir o pedido da jovem de várias maneiras possíveis. Sim, agora sabia poder cumprir o pedido dela e realizar seus próprios...

- Estou aqui com você, Ami. E não vou te deixar mais. – E apertou mais o abraço na garota, que pouco a pouco sentia seu coração apertar menos e sua alma aliviar-se calma e lentamente da dor e sofrimento que por tanto tempo fora submetida.

* * *

Os dois caminhavam lenta e silenciosamente por aquele parque de Tóquio. Já havia estado lá outras vezes e parecia ser um lugar importante para os dois, talvez por ter sido ali onde ele a vira pela primeira vez.

Mamoru não sabia como iria contar as novidades para a namorada, seu maior medo é que ela não o perdoasse por tomar tal decisão sem consultá-la. No entanto, tudo tinha acontecido tão subitamente, que nem ele já tinha tanta certeza do que fizera. Mas não havia como voltar atrás, tinha que ir até o fim.

- Como Ami está? – perguntou Usagi repentinamente. Mamoru olhou-a por um instante, levemente surpreso com a iniciativa da garota. Não achou que ela iria o fazer, talvez por saber que a garota já havia notado o estado de abatimento no rosto dele. Sorriu discretamente, Usagi estava desviando ligeiramente do assunto em questão, que por acaso ela nem ao menos sabia qual ser, para não pressioná-lo. Só havia uma Usagi no mundo mesmo e ele estava feliz por ter sido ele o escolhido por ela. Suspirou levemente antes de falar.

- Ela está bem, pelo menos fisicamente. – fez uma leve pausa, lembrando-se da briga que tivera momentos antes com a médica mais nova antes de continuar. – O médico que a atendeu disse que com um pouco de descanso ela logo voltará a ficar bem. – Usagi acenou com a cabeça levemente, mostrando que entendeu, antes de um novo silêncio se formar. Contudo, dessa vez Mamoru resolveu tomar uma iniciativa, antes que não tivesse mais coragem. Segurou a mão da namorada, assustando-a ligeiramente, já que não a havia tocado desde que voltara do quarto de Ami, e a conduziu até um dos bancos da praça.

Usagi queria muito saber o que o namorado tinha a dizer e ela tinha a ligeira impressão que não seria nada de bom. Porém, não queria forçá-lo. Apesar do pouco tempo juntos, para ela já era ligeiramente fácil perceber o estado do namorado, que voltara bastante abalado do quarto de Ami.

- Usagi... Eu... – começou vacilante, fazendo a jovem voltar-se para ele. Mamoru olhou a namorada por um instante e ela colocou uma de suas mãos na dele, apertando ligeiramente, num claro incentivo para que o rapaz continuasse, ela estaria ali para ele, não importasse o que ele teria a dizer. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, suspirando pesadamente antes de continuar. – Usagi, eu e Ami tivemos uma discussão... Ela disse algumas coisas que... Fizeram-me refletir a respeito da minha conduta como médico... Como eu fui negligente e... – Mas Usagi interrompeu-o, vendo aonde aquela conversa ia.

- Mamoru, não diga isso! Você é um ótimo médico! Eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa. Se tem alguém para culpar deve ser eu que o fiz passar o dia comigo e não receber a chamada de socorro do hospital e... – Mamoru sorriu com as palavras da garota, sempre colocando os outros em primeiro lugar ou culpando-se antes dos outros. Contudo, ele não podia permitir que ela continuasse, primeiro porque as palavras dela não tinham fundamento e segundo porque ele não conseguiria ter forças para continuar o que tinha a dizer uma outra hora, doía-lhe causar-lhe sofrimento com o que tinha a dizer. Tocou uma de suas mãos levemente nos lábios da moça para calá-la e olhou-a, cheio de amor e melancolia nos olhos, fazendo-a não querer interrompê-lo mais.

- Obrigado pelas palavras, Usako. Não sabe como significa para mim eu saber que você se preocupa tanto comigo. – sorriu tristemente para ela e Usagi sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. O que estaria o fazendo ficar naquele estado tão deprimente? Não sabia... Mas queria... Se isso viesse a ajudá-lo. Mamoru encarou-a por mais alguns segundos, perdendo-se no doce céu dos olhos da jovem e resolveu abaixar seus olhos. Não agüentaria olhar aqueles olhos depois do que tinha a dizer. – Como eu dizia... Ami e eu brigamos e... Bom, eu fiquei bastante chateado. Quando estava saindo do quarto, fui informado que minha madrinha, a diretora do hospital, queria falar comigo. Fui até lá e... – Fez uma pausa, antes de continuar, finalmente olhando nos olhos da namorada. – E ela disse que me faria um convite...

Usagi sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos já molhados. Seja qual fosse o convite, definitivamente não iria agradá-la nem um pouco.

"Kami... Dê-me forças..." Pensou, antes de Mamoru abrir a boca para mudar definitivamente o destino dos dois.

* * *

Rei saiu da sala de seu pai sem olhar para trás, sua alma ligeiramente mais calma. Primeiro, porque conseguiria recuperar os documentos de sua empresa, segundo, pois veria seu pai e aquele maldito Kaidou pagarem por tentar enganá-la.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto se encaminhava até o elevador da empresa. Era uma sorte terem conseguido contatar o inspetor Tatsumoto, assim poupou qualquer trabalho ou burocracia que viesse a se fazer presente caso tivesse que ir até a polícia antes de ir até ali.

Fora um plano bastante perspicaz, tinha que admitir. Infelizmente não era seu. Um sorriso meu irônico, meio amargo apareceu no rosto de Rei. Tinha que agradecer Kumada quando o encontrasse, se não fosse por ele, talvez nunca mais tivesse o controle de sua empresa.

O rapaz pensara rápido e logicamente. Conhecendo Rei, de acordo com ele, provavelmente o pai era do mesmo tipo e se visse um "inimigo" na frente, faria de tudo para escarnear e colocar este lá em baixo. E foi exatamente dessa maneira. Satsugai não agüentou ficar em silêncio quando a filha quis saber a verdade, precisava humilhá-la dizendo o que fizera e fora uma sorte Kaidou ter entrado naquele momento crucial em que parecia que seu pai falaria apenas por enigmas.

Suspirou mais uma vez, antes de alcançar o botão do elevador. Parecia que tudo estava resolvido, pelo menos agora não perderia sua empresa e tinha aqueles dois bandidos nas suas mãos. Como seria doce a vingança, pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Pelo que vejo tudo saiu de acordo com o planejado. – Rei quase deu um pulo ao escutar a voz ao seu lado. Virou-se e deparou-se com o rosto brincalhão de Yuuichirou. O rapaz estava encostado na parede, braços cruzados, sorrindo de lado para a moça, Rei sorriu de volta e acenou afirmativamente. Kumada caminhou até o lado dela. – Que bom. – disse por fim, antes de ter tempo para falar algo mais, visto que o elevador abriu, fazendo um leve barulho.

- Kaidou e meu pai confessaram tudo, o que foi um grande alívio. Por um momento eu achei que não daria certo. – disse Rei se encostando a uma das paredes do elevador. Havia apenas os dois ali dentro.

- Oras, e desde quando um plano meu dá errado? – falou Kumada presunçosamente, fazendo a mulher olhá-lo e sorrir de lado.

- Presunçoso... Mas dessa vez eu devo concordar que você teve um brilhante plano. – disse ela, voltando a encarar a porta do elevador.

- Haha, isso é um elogio? – perguntou o rapaz brincalhão. A moça olhou-o de lado, sem deixar o sorriso irônico desaparecer.

- Pense o que quiser. – disse ela, antes de voltar a encarar sua frente.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, um silêncio confortável, antes de Rei voltar a falar. No entanto, o rosto levemente sério, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto.

- O que me deixa frustrada é saber que foi meu pai que fez isso comigo... – falou ela, um tom amargo na voz, que fez Yuuichirou fechar seu sorriso também.

- Por que ele te odeia tanto, Rei? – era uma pergunta um tanto quanto pessoal, mas ele não resistiu. Apesar de tudo, depois do que ele fizera por ela, talvez a garota confiasse um pouco mais nele e dissesse a verdade para ele. Rei suspirou pesadamente, abaixando levemente a cabeça, braços cruzados e fechando os olhos.

- Ele me odeia porque minha mãe o abandonou. – disse num tom neutro de voz. Kumada não falou nada, talvez ela dissesse algo mais. – Eles foram casados por algum tempo, ele era ligeiramente frio, mas acredito que a amava. Mas... Quando os negócios foram crescendo, ele passou a ser mais e mais frio, deixando-a de lado pelos negócios, o que a fez entrar em depressão. Depois de algum tempo ela não agüentou mais, saiu de casa. Ele ficou uma fera, sentindo-se traído, mas o pior veio quando, pouco tempo depois, ela se casou novamente. Isso pareceu acabar com ele, principalmente ao saber que ela estava grávida supostamente de outro.

- Eu sinto muito, Rei... – não era exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Mas o que dizer em uma hora dessas? Nunca há palavras certas, ele simplesmente achou melhor optar pelo mais clichê, no entanto, talvez o que melhor ali se encaixasse. Rei soltou um ligeiro riso irônico e melancólico, parecia que não acabava ali.

- O pior de tudo... É que ele me trata tão mal... Sem saber que eu sou realmente filha dele. – disse voltando a olhar o rapaz, levemente surpreso com as palavras. – Ele acha que minha mãe teve o filho depois de se casar, ou o traía antes de sair de casa... Mas... A verdade é que ela estava grávida dele e por isso resolveu se casar de novo depois de sair de casa, no intuito de dar uma família para mim.

- Mas... – Kumada resolveu falar, ainda meio atônito com as palavras de Rei. – Mas por que sua mãe nunca contou a verdade para ele, ou até mesmo você nunca contou? – Rei abaixou mais uma vez a cabeça, o sorriso irônico sumindo do rosto.

- Ela tinha medo que ele me tirasse dela e nunca quis contar. – Deu um suspiro antes de continuar novamente. – E eu, quando finalmente o conheci, achei que seria melhor se não contasse, uma vez que meu pai adotivo era milhares de vezes mais compreensivo e me amava mais do que ele um dia poderia, mesmo sabendo que eu não era filha dele de verdade.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, antes de Kumada resolver falar.

- Talvez ele devesse saber da verdade, Rei. Talvez ele sofra ao saber que a mulher que amava teve uma filha supostamente com outro, uma vez que era para ser com ele. – disse cautelosamente, não querendo enfurecê-la.

- Talvez... Talvezâ€ - Falou Rei pensativa, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Entretanto, quando o fez, seu olhos brilhavam de lágrimas, lágrimas sinceras e tristes que o rapaz nunca antes havia visto. Um sorriso mais calmo e agora verdadeiro, verdadeiro como nunca fora direcionado para ele, se formou no rosto pálido da jovem.

- Obrigada, Yuuichirou... – murmurou Rei, lentamente. E Kumada tinha a ligeira impressão que não era apenas por tê-la ajudado a recuperar os documentos de sua empresa que ela agradecia. Logo, sorriu também, estático em seu estado de apreciação, antes que o elevador fizesse novo barulho e a porta se abrisse para outras pessoas entrarem ali, impedindo-o de fazer o que protelara há tanto tempo. Impedindo-o de abraçar a jovem ao seu lado e dizer o quanto e o que sentia por ela.

Portanto, o rapaz apenas sorriu para a jovem, um sorriso sem malícia, cheio de carinho e ternura. Rei olhou-o e sorriu também, parecia que não seria agora que iria se livrar do "Todo Detestável" Kumada. E dessa vez... Nem ao menos ela queria.

* * *

A jovem saiu do local com um sorriso vitorioso do rosto. O primeiro "round" tinha terminado e ela parecia estar indo no caminho certo.

Depois de agradecer a amiga Makoto pela a ajuda e ao advogado que esta lhe recomendara, Haruka se despediu e saiu do fórum. Adorou ver a face de raiva do seu ex-empresário e iria adorar ainda mais quando o fizesse pagar por cada difamação que fizera, sem contar a tentativa de estupro. Fez uma cara de desgosto ao lembrar-se com nojo daquele verme tão asqueroso que tentara colocar as mãos em cima dela. E isso a fazia lembrar do outro, o primeiro... Aquele que conseguira o que queria.

Estúpidos e depravados, era isso que os dois eram. Tarados e sem escrúpulos, tão diferentes de Sehya e... O quê?! Por que diferentes de Sehya?! Sehya era homem também e provavelmente da mesma laia e... Não, Sehya não era igual aos outros dois. Não depois do jeito que a tratara e lhe dera suporte enquanto contava sua história para ele. Sorriu novamente ao lembrar-se do enorme peso que diminuíra em seu coração ao contar ao rapaz o que acontecera.

- Fazendo careta e depois sorrindo desse jeito eu não consigo descobrir o que você está pensando. – Haruka pulou literalmente ao escutar a voz quase a sua frente. Saiu de seus pensamentos enquanto dava de cara com o sorriso animado do jovem rapaz que se encontrava encostado ao carro, com os braços apoiados no capô deste. Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo ali.

- O que faz aqui, Sehya? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava do rapaz, terminando de descer as últimas escadas do fórum em que se encontrava.

- Oras, vim saber como andam as coisas. – disse ele se desencostando do carro e cruzando os braços, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Muito bem. Desse jeito eu logo vou me ver livre desse outro imprestável. – disse ao rapaz a sua frente.

- Pelo jeito que fala tudo anda muito bem, não? – disse enquanto abria a porta do passageiro de seu carro. – Quer uma carona? – fez um gesto cavalheiresco, fazendo a moça fazer uma ligeira careta, mas logo sorrir de lado, acenando afirmativo, enquanto entrava no carro. Sehya deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista.

Deu a partida e logo saiu do local, enquanto os dois permaneciam quietos.

- Falta muito para acabar com isso? – Sehya quebrou o silêncio perguntando sobre processo da amiga.

- Creio que não. Mais uma ou duas audiências. Acho que daqui um mês tudo acaba, não é um caso muito sério, já que é óbvio que o acusador está mentindo. – disse fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se de seu ex-empresário. O rapaz olhou-a com o canto dos olhos e sorriu de lado.

- Que bom, assim não preciso mudar meus planos. – disse voltando a ficar quieto. Haruka digeriu as palavras calmamente, antes de finalmente se voltar para encarar o rapaz, com um rosto cheio de dúvidas.

- Que história é essa de planos? – perguntou com um leve tom de acusação na voz, fazendo o rapaz aumentar seu sorriso. O rapaz não respondeu imediatamente. Quando finalmente chegaram a um farol fechado, ele voltou-se para encarar a passageira.

- Eu estava pensando em tirar umas férias da banda, viajar. E como eu sei que você também está de férias achei que gostaria de me acompanhar. Pensava em fazermos isso daqui a um mês e meio – disse como se tudo aquilo fosse normal e eles já tivessem discutido o assunto antes. A face de Haruka mudou de confusa para incrédula.

- Você está ordenando ou me dando uma escolha? – ela perguntou com o rosto sério, mas com um tom de voz brincalhão na voz, fazendo o rapaz rir com gosto.

- Veja como quiser. – disse ele antes que o farol voltasse a se abrir e ele voltasse a prestar atenção no trânsito.

Haruka encarou por mais algum tempo o rosto do rapaz, enquanto um leve sorriso divertido formava em seu rosto. Bom, depois de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos meses, não seria nada mal uma viagem, não é mesmo?

* * *

Mais e mais lágrimas caiam pelos olhos da jovem, sem parecer querer pararem. Ela limpou-as mais uma vez, não querendo mais chorar pelo o que havia acontecido. Entretanto, as lágrimas negavam-se a secar e mais e mais delas desciam por seu rosto.

- Como ele teve coragem? – disse a moça para si mesma, enquanto pegava mais um lenço de papel para limpar o rosto. Estava deitada de bruços na cama, o travesseiro bastante molhado pelas lágrimas de uma hora de choro sem fim. – Se ao menos tivesse me dito antes...

Contudo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone. A moça revirou-se na cama, decidia a não atender. Pelo menos se fosse ele, ela fingiria não estar em casa. Mas o telefone não parecia cessar e ela agradeceu internamente ter uma secretária eletrônica.

- Usagi-chan, você está em casa? – disse uma voz feminina pela secretária. – Se estiver, por favor, atenda. Tenho uma ótima notícia para te contar! – disse a mesma voz, bastante eufórica, diga-se de passagem.

Usagi revirou-se na cama, talvez devesse atender o telefone, sabia o quanto Minako era insistente. Esticou o braço e apanhou o telefone ao lado da cama.

- Moshi moshi? – falou Usagi quietamente, mas no melhor tom que podia no momento.

- Ah, eu sabia que estava aí! – disse Minako pelo telefone, felizmente. – Por que demorou tanto?

- Er... Estava no banheiro. – Usagi detestava mentir, mas não estava a fim de dizer a verdade para a irmã de consideração, pelo menos não no momento. – Enfim, por que ligou?

- Ah, sim! Quase me faz esquecer. – disse a moça ainda feliz. – Sua voz está tão estranha que parece que você está gripada.

- Hehehe, que isso. – disse Usagi fracamente antes de continuar. – Estou apenas cansada. – antes que a garota pudesse voltar a perguntar algo, Usagi resolveu fazê-lo. – Não vai me dizer por que ligou?

- Sim, sim! – disse Minako euroficamente. – Yaten e eu andamos conversando e... Bom, como nós estamos noivos... Ele me sugeriu que fizéssemos uma viagem. – disse ela felizmente, fazendo um pouco do ânimo da irmã voltar.

- Oh, que bom! Fico tão feliz por você, Minako. – disse sinceramente Usagi.

- Mas isso não é tudo, Usagi-chan! – disse a garota, antes de fazer uma pausa, como se protelasse a surpresa. – Yaten quer que eu volte a cantar! Quer que eu grave um CD e quer sair em uma turnê comigo para que eu faça alguns shows! – Usagi pulou da cama, ficando sentada, seu ânimo voltando bastante dessa vez.

- Mina-chan! Que bom! Que bom que você finalmente vai realizar seu sonho! – disse sentindo lágrimas nos olhos, mas dessa vez lágrimas de felicidade. Fazia tanto tempo que não via a irmã tão feliz. Sabia que a garota, desde a época da adolescência, quando seus pais se casaram, não fora a mesma. E agora se sentia feliz ao simples pensamento de que ela recuperara a felicidade há tanto tempo perdida.

- Sim, sim! Muito bom! Eu estou tão feliz, Usagi. Tão feliz! – disse a garota com a voz que parecia cheia de felicidade e choro, choro de contentamento. – Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser uma cantora, mas não queria deixar nenhuma de vocês, não queria me sentir sozinha. Mas agora... – a garota fez uma pausa e Usagi podia quase ver o sorriso dela do outro lado da linha. – Agora que tenho Yaten, acho que posso fazer isso.

- É claro que pode, querida! – disse Usagi tentando passar toda euforia que podia para a irmã e amiga, quem sabe assim tirasse qualquer dúvida do coração desta e diminuisse seu próprio sofrimento. – Você será a maior cantora do ano. Não, não! A maior cantora da década! – Ouviu a amiga rir e sorriu.

- Aiai, só você mesmo, Usagi-chan. – disse a garota com riso e carinho na voz. – Obrigada pela compreensão. Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber e... Como eu não sei exatamente quando vou, queria avisar o mais cedo possível.

- Obrigada por me contar, Mina-chan. – disse Usagi sorrindo e ficou em silêncio. Minako ainda podia pressentir um leve tom de tristeza na voz da irmã, mas não achou certo trazer tal tópico por telefone, talvez voltasse a falar sobre isso quando se encontrasse pessoalmente com ela.

- Bom, agora preciso desligar. Ainda não fui visitar Ami no hospital e ainda quero avisar as outras meninas. – disse Minako, recobrando sua felicidade inicial. – Espero que esteja bem, Usagi-chan. Logo que puder volto a falar contigo.

- Tudo bem, Mina-chan. Obrigada e boa sorte. – disse antes de se despedirem e desligar o telefone. Usagi respirou profundamente, sua tristeza deixada ligeiramente de lado. Levantou-se da cama espreguiçando-se e saindo de seu quarto. Um lanche seria muito bom agora. Comida

Foi com esses pensamentos que Usagi chegou até sua cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou alguns ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche. Aiai, o que não daria agora por um dos milkshakes do Motoki. Respirou profundamente, sabendo que não cozinhava tão bem quanto o amigo, e começou a preparar seu lanche.

Contudo, foi com desapontamento que ouviu a campainha de sua casa tocar. Suspirou resignada e resolveu atender, já esquecida dos problemas que tinha.

Problemas que voltaram quando ela abriu a porta... Arregalando ligeiramente os olhos...

- Mamoruâ... - disse ao ver o rapaz cansado a sua frente.

- - -

O rapaz caminhou lentamente para a casa da namorada. Como iria consertar o que havia estragado? Partiu-lhe o coração quando viu os olhos da mulher que amava ao revelar-lhe o que havia resolvido sem conversar com ela.

Mas agora era tarde e não havia como voltar atrás, como já havia constatado antes. Agora, só rezava poder se reconciliar com a garota, ou pelo menos não deixá-la tão magoada com o que iria ocorrer.

Subiu lentamente as escadas da pequena casinha onde a jovem morava e tocou a campainha. Ouviu um suspiro antes da porta se abrir e olhos arregalados lhe encararem.

- Mamoruâ... - foi a primeira coisa que ouviu sua namorada dizer.

- Olá, Usagi. – falou fracamente, ciente do seu estado de espírito e físico. A garota pareceu vacilar um momento antes de finalmente conseguir abrir mais a porta para dar passagem ao rapaz. Ele entrou quietamente, esperando a jovem fechar a porta e juntar-se a ele, antes de entrar na sala da aconchegante casa.

Um silêncio incômodo surgiu entre eles, os dois parados no meio da sala, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Usagi olhou-o de relance, sem conseguir encarar o rapaz de frente. Ainda era recente o que ele lhe contara e ela não tivera tempo de se recompor. Assustou-se ao ouvi-lo falar.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Usagi... – Falou quase em um murmuro, sem saber exatamente como começar. Voltou seu olhar para a jovem, que começava a olhá-lo novamente. Seu peito se contraiu ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela.

- Por que, Mamoru... Por que não me contou antes? – Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Quando ele lhe contara seus planos no parque, a garota não aceitou muito bem os fatos e saiu correndo, sem ter uma conversa descente sobre os porquês dele. Agora era a hora decisiva para eles se acertarem definitivamente.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Usagi... Mesmo... Mas, depois do que Ami falou, achei que eu não estava preparado para ser um médico. Achei que precisava de mais experiência antes de aceitar um cargo tão cheio de responsabilidades como o de cirurgião. – disse ele olhando a garota nos olhos. Os seus eram cheios de desculpas e Usagi sentia os seus cheios de lágrimas de dor.

- Mas você tinha que ter falado para mim antes, Mamoru! – disse ela, sentindo uma súbita raiva enchê-la momentaneamente. – Tinha que ter perguntado o que eu achava antes de aceitar ir embora para os Estados Unidos!

Silêncio...

Novo silêncio surgiu entre eles... Onde as palavras certas não pareciam estar sendo encontradas...

Estados Unidos... Era isso o que Miyoshu tinha em mente quando chamou Mamoru até seu escritório. Recebera uma mensagem de um dos hospitais centrais dos EUA, pedindo a recomendação de algum bom médico. Era um hospital de uma renomada universidade e pedia a presença de um médico integralmente, que pudesse ficar ali durante um ano, no mínimo, e eventualmente algum tempo a mais. E a mulher recomendara seu jovem pupilo, achando-o perfeito para o cargo.

Mamoru, por sua vez, não pensou muito antes de responder. Era a oportunidade perfeita para se especializar, melhorar seus dons e futuramente poder ter maturidade suficiente para voltar ao Japão e se estabilizar. Aceitou, sem lembrar-se, recordava-se com amargura, que ainda tinha uma namorada com quem se preocupar.

- Eu sei que errei em não falar com você, Usagi. – disse ele quietamente. – Mas tente me entender. Eu preciso me afirmar! Preciso voltar a ter confiança em mim! – disse ele quase desesperado ao ver os olhos cheios de tristeza da namorada. – Eu amo você, Usagi! Mas não posso viver sabendo que errei como médico e não tentei me redimir. Por favor, me perdoe, nunca quis te machucar. Eu te amo demais para isso e... – Contudo, o rapaz foi subitamente interrompido ao sentir braços ao redor do seu pescoço e uma boca macia pressionar a sua, uma língua quente e úmida pedindo passagem para entrar na sua boca.

O rapaz, levemente atordoado, mas não o suficiente para recusar o convite, abriu sua boca, enquanto seus braços enlaçavam a namorada. Sentindo que aquele seria a última vez que o faria e não querendo mais desperdiçar o momento.

- Por favor, Mamoru... – disse Usagi, meio ofegante. – Se você tem que ir... Pelo menos fique comigo enquanto pode... Fique comigo hoje... – disse ela voltando a beijá-lo e o rapaz respondeu com o mesmo ardor e paixão, respirando ofegante, levando-a no colo para o quarto da jovem.

Usagi ainda sentia dor em seu peito, ainda estava chateada, levemente irritada com a falta de consideração dele. Mas ele era Mamoru, o amor de sua vida, talvez não o visse mais, talvez não o ouvisse e o sentisse mais, como evitar sentir-se atraída por ele? Como evitar que seu amor por ele falasse mais alto naquele momento? E era isso que a sustentava agora, a certeza de que o amava e era respondida com a mesma intensidade.

- - -

Não foi a primeira vez dos dois, mas certamente foi a mais intensa. Os dois queriam aproveitar o último momento juntos e guardar cada parte do corpo e da essência do companheiro. Mamoru apertou Usagi contra si, colocando seu rosto entre o pescoço e os louros cabelos da jovem, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro doce da namorada.

- Como eu amo esse seu cheiro, Usako. – disse ele em um sussurro, fazendo a jovem sentir os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem, sorrindo de contentamento.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O último momento com o outro... E mais uma vez Mamoru suspirou, dessa vez cansadamente, sabendo o que viria em seguir. Soltou-se dos braços da namorada, sentando-se na cama. Usagi voltou-se para ele, tristeza estampada nos seus olhos. Ela queria protelar aquilo... Protelar aquela dor e sofrimento... Porém, como protelar o que já era inevitável...?

- Usagiâ€ Eu preciso ir... – disse ele calmamente. – Preciso ir porque... Preciso fazer minhas malas... Viajo amanhã à noite. – disse ele sem encarar a namorada. Usagi sentou-se na cama e abraçou-o pelas costas.

- Mamoru... Não me deixe, por favor... – disse ela com a voz cheia de choro.

- Eu não queria, Usagi... Acredite, não queria... – disse ele num fio de voz. Antes de se soltar calmamente da moça e pegar suas roupas. Usagi sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas não o impediu. Não podia pedir de novo, não seria justo de sua parte fazê-lo desistir de suas convicções.

E ele definitivamente estava decidido. Não havia mais volta para suas decisões, por mais que lhe doesse na alma essa decisão em especial. Respirou fundo enquanto, finalmente terminava de calçar seus sapatos. E quando o rapaz finalmente terminou de se trocar, andou até a porta, parando de costas para sua jovem e doce namorada, sem coragem de encará-la.

- Eu te amo, Usagi... Como nunca amei nenhuma mulher na minha vida... E por isso mesmo não quero que você fique presa a um homem que não pode estar junto de você... – Usagi sentiu o coração se apertar ao constatar quais seriam as próximas palavras do rapaz, que vieram depois de um suspiro. – Você está livre do nosso compromisso, Usagi... Adeus... – disse sem olhar para trás, saindo do quarto e da vida da moça.

Usagi sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez descerem por seus olhos, antes de trazer seus joelhos junto ao peito e apertá-los firmemente com os braços, afundando a cabeça entre estes.

- Você sempre será o único, Mamoru. – disse ela entre seus braços, para si mesma. – Sempre será o único... Porque eu te amo.

* * *

(Continua)

11/09/04

Mary Marcato

* * *

Comentários da autora: Finalmente!!! Nossa T-T Estou tão emocionada de finalmente ter terminado este capítulo. Vocês não sabem o quanto. :) Eu iria dividir esse capítulo em dois, mas achei injustiça da minha parte, né? Só pra ganhar mais comentário, hehehe, não seria nem um pouco justo. Então resolvi agradá-los com este longo capítulo :) Espero que tenham gostado desse assim como eu. Foi muito duro escrevê-lo, pois eu estava sem inspiração nenhuma, mas já estava na hora dele sair, não é mesmo? :) Quem quiser comentar este capítulo, sem ser review, meu mail é Ja ne! E até o último e definitivo capítulo! :)

Agradecimentos da autora: Mais uma vez tenho que agradecer a essas meninas :) Como eu gosto de ter a quem agradecer, hehehe. Obrigada à Ana Paula, à Lan Ayath, à Amanda, à Usako-Chi e a minha querida Violet-Tomoyo, sempre comentando meus capítulos :) Obrigada queridas amigas, adoro todas vocês. Talvez não conheça muito bem todas, mas saibam que tenho um grande carinho por vocês, pois, pelo menos, sei que estão a gostar do que eu gosto de escrever. Arigatou, minna-san! :)


	18. Vidas que se cruzam

Quanto tempo, não? Aqui está o que vocês esperavam... Mas, uma coisa antes que preciso dizer para, talvez, uma melhor compreensão. Este capítulo foi quase todo escrito em primeira pessoa, é quase um resumo com acréscimos do que aconteceu até agora, mas adianto que talvez vcs devam saber interpretar melhor. Isso porque em primeira pessoa se diz o que se pensa, confuso ou não, verdade ou não, então o leitor tem que tentar enteder um pouco melhor o fluxo de pensamentos. Às vezes pode parecer "mas não é bem assim, pois não foi isso o que aconteceu naquela cena e...", mas é o que o personagem pensou de tal cena, seja certo ou errado. Além de que cada pessoa tem uma personalidade diferente, então, como tem duas pessoas que vão "falar" neste capítulo, tentei fazer com que cada uma tenha seu próprio estilo de pensar, e talvez vocês estranhem um pouco (esta é uma das minhas primeiras tentativas de mais de uma pessoa pensando no mesmo capítulo... não sei o que vai dar). Espero que entendam os milhares de "comentários" de Usagi, hehehe. Ela é uma das que falam, e tentei fazer o jeito dela bem descontraído, vamos ver se vocês aprovam. Boa leitura!

# # # -

**_Capítulo18:_** Vidas que se Cruzam

# # # -

- Usagi! – A moça levantou a cabeça do travesseiro com tudo, olhos arregalados, cabelo todo bagunçado e... molhado. Usagi virou o rosto para o lado, onde encontrou um par de olhos raivosos.

- Mina-chaaan! – Reclamou Usagi, secando a água do rosto, enquanto Mina saía batendo os pés, um copo de água vazio balançando em sua mão.

- Trate _imediatamente_ de se levantar! Você sabe em que semana estamos, não é! Então nada de cochilos mais longos hoje! – Concluiu batendo a porta do quarto de Usagi com tudo. Usagi encolheu os ombros com o som, enquanto Mina continuou com o mesmo passo do outro lado. – Levante-se! – Berrou Mina pelo outro lado da porta, o som fazendo Usagi fechar os olhos, encolhendo os ombros mais ainda.

- Sim, Mina-chan... – E deu um longo suspiro. Caindo de costas na cama de novo.

# # # - Ponto de Vista de Usagi - # # # 

Olá! Meu nome é Tsukino Usagi, sou uma pediatra, com muito orgulho, de quase 28 anos.

(Caminha até a cozinha onde um prato cheio de panquecas e um suco a espera. Senta-se, pronta para comer. Uma outra moça cozinhando ao lado.)

- Ohayo, Mina-chan! – Cumprimentei com um sorriso estampado na cara, sabendo muito bem que Mina não estava nem um pouco de bom humor.

- Ohayo. – Respondeu-me secamente, ainda cozinhando. Eu dei de ombros... Quê! Eu estou com fome demais para reparar no mau humor de minha maninha.

- Itadakimasu! – Disse eu, pronta para atacar. Mina se contentou em apenas me olhar com o canto dos olhos.

OK, enquanto como, vou lhes contando um pouco sobre minha "companheira" aqui.

Aino Minako, popularmente Mina, é uma garota esbelta, olhos azuis, quase sempre amigáveis, e um sorriso muito bonito.

Como disse, ela é minha irmãnzinha. Aí vocês me perguntam: "Por que sobrenomes diferentes? É do marido?" E eu respondo: "Não...", hehehe. O fato é que somos irmãs de consideração, ou melhor, do "coração", porque minha mãe se casou com o pai dela depois que meu pai verdadeiro faleceu. Mas não vou me estender nessa história... A morte de nossos respectivos pai e mãe e o casamento dos outros dois foi há algum tempo superada, graças às nossas amigas e, no caso de Mina, também graças a uma pessoa em especial, Yaten, um amigo nosso que com seus outros dois irmãos formam o grupo musical Starlights

- Como foi seu jantar com Yaten ontem, Mina-chan? –Perguntei ainda concentrada na minha comida (aaai, como eu adoro comer!), tentando puxar assunto com uma irmã que anda muito nervosinha.

- Ai... –Respondeu ela com um suspiro, voltando-se para mim para apoiar as mãos na pia, olhos sonhadores que não prestavam atenção a nada em especial (nem a mim, hunf. Bem, ao menos não está mais brava, hehehe, viram como eu sei acalmá-la rapidinho?) – Foi lindo... Fomos naquele restaurante indiano maravilhoso... Depois andamos pela rua como costumamos fazer desde nosso primeiro encontro... Então fomos à casa dele e...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, sim? – Interrompi-a "engolindo" meu leite com chocolate, olhos fechados para não encará-la. Com certeza ela devia estar com os olhos fuminando por eu ter cortado o barato dela (hahaha, como eu sou má)... Mina fez um "hunf" e voltou-se para a pia.

- Como eu dia dizendo, depois de... você sabe o que... passamos algum tempo na varanda do apartamento, só observando as estrelas, ai, ai... (nota da narradora, no caso eu, Usagi: a essas horas, mesmo não vendo o rosto de Mina, tenho certeza que há dois corações ao invés de olhos na cara dela, hah!). Então, lá pelas três, ele me trouxe para casa. – Mina fez uma pausa, antes de continuar com um tom revoltado. – Onde eu vivo com uma comilona e dorminhoca que nem na semana do meu casamento muda de hábitos.

Ah, é! Eu esqueci de contar, hehehe. Culpa da Mina com esses ataques apaixonados dela. Depois de dois anos juntos você pensa que um casal ficasse menos, uh... "Meloso"... Mas não esses dois. Não me entendam mal, eu sou mulher e também sou apaixonada por romance... Mas até anel na sobremesa (anel que Mina quase engoliu por não perceber lá) existe quando trata-se da história desses dois.

Ooops, fugi do assunto, hehehe. Como ia dizendo, eu esqueci de contar… Depois de dois anos e meio, finalmente Mina e Yaten vão se casar, e essa semana vai ser a data tão especial, por isso nossas vidas estão um tanto quanto corridas, e para isso todas nossas amigas estão nos ajudando (taí o motivo de Mina me acordar daquele jeito. Eu tenho um monte de compromisso. E tenho que ir com ela e uma de nossas amigas providênciar algumas coisas. Affs... Não sei para que tanto estresse... Está quase tudo pronto e ainda faltam 5 dias! Bem... Todo casamento põe uma noiva numa pilha de nervos, né!)

Voltando ao ponto (aiai, eu nem gosto de fugir do assunto, né), é engraçado que depois de um namoro e pedido de casamento tão rápidos, a cerimônia em questão tenha demorado tanto tempo para acontecer, não concordam?

O que acontece é que depois do noivado, Mina e Yaten saíram por uma espécie de Tour por todo o Japão. Vou lhes contar. Antes de ser profesora de primário, Mina sempre quis ser cantora e a oportunidade surgiu quando Yaten resolveu ajudá-la. Ela começou a fazer alguns shows e, graças ao seu grande talento, foi chamada para gravar um CD (imagina que demais!).

Bom... Como dizia, eles saíram em tour e depois do lançamento do CD o número de shows aumentou muito e eles resolveram esperar um pouco mais para o casamento. Depois de um ano viajando sem parar, parece que chegou a hora.

- (Estava delicioso) pq tá em vermelho? N fui eu q coloquei, OK?..eheheh – disse já levantando da mesa, Mina sorriu olhando por sobre o ombro e eu fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Cinco minutos depois já estava na cozinha pegando minha bolsa, pronta para sair.

- Obrigada pela comida! Até mais tarde, Mina-chan. – Dei um beijo no rosto dela, já indo para a porta.

- Termine logo o que tem que fazer! Você ainda tem que me ajudar em um monte de coisas! – Meio que gritou Mina, tentado fazer com que sua voz chegasse a mim já que eu já estava saindo para a garagem da casa.

- OK! – Foi minha sonora resposta, enquanto entrava no meu carro.

# # # -

Droga... Olha a minha sorte... Engarrafamento. Encosto-me no banco, jogando a cabeça para trás. Por acaso olho para o lado e vejo um casal na calçada, o pai se agachando para dar um sorvete para sua filhinha de aparentemente 5 anos, a mãe observando com um sorriso o ato. Sorri também com o que vejo... Lembra-me tanto uma certa "recém formada" família...

Ligo o som enquanto meus pensamentos voam para outro continente, onde uma de minhas melhores amigas provavelmente se prepara junto com sua filha e marido para um vôo que sai daqui a pouco, rota: Itália – Japão...

Já que não tem nada para fazer enquanto dura esse engarrafamento, não custa nada lhes falar dessa "família em questão".

A primeira integrante dessa família que lhes mencionarei e a mais próxima de mim por ser uma de minhas melhores amigas desde infancia, é Kino Makoto. Uma mulher alta e elegante, de cabelos castanhos e os olhos verdes mais determinados que já vi. Makoto é uma juíza agora bastante renomada que está fazendo doutorado na Itália. E, assim como sua aparência sempre a fez parecer uma mulher mais experiente do que realmente era, Makoto foi a que teve que "crescer" mais rápido entre nós.

Pouco depois dos vinte anos, ainda estudando, Makoto engravidou do namorado. Depois de uma série de problemas que não são necessários mencionar, ela resolveu partir do país, foi viver com uma prima e terminar os estudos na Itália.

E, como era de se esperar de alguém como ela, Makoto corajosamente teve sua filha (uma das alegrias das nossas vidas) sozinha, por mais que todos dissessem que talvez devesse contar ao pai. Eu também achava que ela deveria fazer isso, mas, situações como esta são muito complicadas e para não ter que contar as razões que a fizeram agir assim (o que seria uma invasão de privacidade), apenas direi que ela também teve seus motivos.

Continuando, em seguida vou lhes falar brevemente da minha linda, fofa, maravilhosa, linda, linda, linda afilhada, Ana-chan. Como podem perceber, a filha de Makoto é uma das luzes da vida de todas nossas amigas, imagina então para a mãe (e para a madrina aqui também, hehehe). Olhos verdes iguaizinhos da mãe e loiros cabelos como os do pai, Ana é uma quase mocinha, já beirando os 8 anos. E, mesmo que a descrição possa parecer fruto da mente coruja de uma madrinha (hehehe), Ana é a coisa mais doce e encantadora do mundo. Meiga e forte, assim como a mãe, curiosamente foi ela a responsável pelo reencontro de seus pais, em um situação casual. Graças a filha, Makoto reencontrou o amor de sua vida, Motoki.

Ah, Motoki... O terceiro membro desta família de quem lhes contarei. Um rapaz (ou melhor, um homem, hehehe) muito querido e, ao contrário do que possa parecer, não exatamente um responsável "culposo" da partida de Makoto do país. Motoki era funcionário de uma loja de jogos que eu, como moleca que sempre fui, frequentava quase diariamente em meus anos de colegial.

Eu admito, Motoki sempre foi um dos homens mais lindos que eu conheci e, pra falar a verdade, eu tive uma queda por ele lá pelos meus 15 anos (Quê! Ele era muito gato e eu não sou de ferro!). Mas a verdade é que desde que se conheceram, Makoto e Motoki já haviam celado seus destinos juntos... E... Depois de cinco anos de contratempos, dificuldades e desentendimentos, eu estou mais que feliz com o fato desses dois amigos meus terem se entendido...

Para completar certinho a história... Quanto Makoto reencontrou Motoki, depois de vários anos, ele já não era um funcionário de uma loja qualquer. Como eu sabia que aconteceria com alguém tão dedicado, Motoki abriu seu próprio negócio, uma sorveteria, que logo se tornou uma das maiores de Tóquio.

E, como Makoto precisava retornar a Itália para concluir suas especializacões e não querendo mais ficar longe dela, Motoki revolveu ir junto (ai, isso não é lindo...?). Contratou algumas pessoas de confiança para cuidar dos negócios aqui e foi para a Itália com Makoto e a filha. E, sem esperar menos dele, Motoki abriu uma sorveteria lá também, uma filial, que está fazendo muito sucesso.

O casamento dos dois foi pouco depois de dois meses que partiram do Japão. A cerimônia foi em um pequeno templo da Itália, só para alguns amigos e família. Não é preciso dizer que eu chorei até ficar com os olhos secos, mas foi de pura felicidade. Acho que foi o casamento mais emocionante que presenciei, talvez por todas as dificuldades que tiveram para ficar juntos...

"Biiiiii" 

Pisco os olhos duas vezes ao perceber que o trânsito se movia e eu ficara parada sem perceber. Não ligando para quem buzinava, continuei meu caminho (finalmente).

Bom, para concluir... Makoto e Motoki estão muito bem juntos, obrigada. E de acordo com o que me disseram no último mês que vieram (Motoki tem que voltar pelo menos uma vez a cada seis meses para o Japão por causa de seus negócios), vao ficar por lá mais uns sete anos, até Ana-chan concluir o primário e vir fazer secundário aqui (E enquanto isso eu morro de saudades da minha pequeninha! Snif...). Assim sendo, tenho que me contentar por enquanto com as vindas semestrais... Então imagina minha felicidade agora, fim do dia eles chegam e eu vou recepcioná-los. Aninha, tia Usagi lovo vai te ver!

Cof, cof, controle-se, Usagi. Olho atentamente onde estou, opa! Já cheguei no hospital, heheheh. Agora, aos meus pacientes!

# # # -

Estiquei minhas costas depois de sair do quarto de um paciente. Que bom, mais um menininho curado. Começo a andar pelo corredor e olho por acaso no relógio, nossa... Já é quase meio dia... Daqui a pouco, comidinha! Ai, que fome! Continuo seguindo toda feliz para a cafeteria do hospital, apesar da comida dos pacientes não parecer a mais gostosa (eu admito... é ruim prá caramba!), quando se trata da comida "vendida" é muito boa!

Perdida em meus pensamentos gulosos, não vi quando um outro médico vinha de encontro a mim, cabeça abaixada enquanto lia um relatório.

- Ow! – o impacto foi inevitável... O chão esperava minha pobre bundinha, mas uma mão firme em meu braço impediu minha queda... Ufa!

- Você está bem, Tsukino-san? – Olho para cima e encontro um belo par de olhos castanhos profundos.

- Oh, Li-san! – O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, em um cumprimento e eu sorri… Sempre tão sério em serviço, as únicas vezes que o vejo sorrindo é quando a noiva, uma fisioterapeuta desse mesmo hospital, está por perto.

- Tsukino-san? – Olhei-o de novo, sorrindo sem graça, eu e minha mania de perder-me em pensamentos...

- Hehehe, desculpe-me, Li-san... Estou com algumas coisas na cabeça... – O rapaz deu um leve sorriso, afirmando com a cabeça. Subitamente, lembrei-me de algo.

- Ah! Li-san! – O rapaz estava recolhendo vários papéis que caíram e eu abaixei para ajudá-lo enquanto falava. – Como anda Ami? – Ele não parou de arrumar suas coisas, mas eu sabia que ouvira. Levantamo-nos, eu passando os papéis que peguei, a ele. Assim que terminou de arrumar, voltou o rosto para mim.

- Ami-san está vindo só uma vez por mês agora, mas lhe garanto que está muito bem. Nossos escontros são apenas de garantia contra uma possível recaída. – Eu o observava atentamente e um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto quando ele concluiu.

- Muito obrigada, Li-san. – Fiz uma leve reverência e o rapaz deu um leve sorriso, acenando com a cabeça.

- Não há de quê, Tsukino-san. Bom, se você me dá licença agora, ainda tenho alguns pacientes para ver. – Eu sorri e logo o vi afastando-se (Uau... Que corpo... Ooops, não era para vocês ouvirem isso, hehehe... Ai, eu sei que ele tem noiva, mas isso não o deixou menos bonito, né?).

Bom, vocês não dever ter entendido muito da conversa, certo? Enquanto sigo para a cafeteria vou lhes contando.

Este pedaço de mau caminho com quem trombei é Li Syaoran, um psiquiatra chinês que veio para fazer doutorado aqui no Japão. Ele é conhecido como um dos melhores em sua área e assim que chegou, pouco mais de dois anos atrás, veio trabalhar aquí.

Como disse antes, ele tem uma noiva e meu lado cupido está muito orgulhoso de dizer que fui eu quem a apresentou a ele. O nome dela é Kinomoto Sakura e é a melhor fisioterapeuta do hospital. Contudo, o que eu mais gosto nela é que temos algumas coisas em comum, hehehe. Um exemplo? Bom, se alguém se atrasa para alguma coisa aqui no hospital, pode ter certeza que é eu ou ela (não uma coisa pelo o qual estamos muito orgulhosas, mas... fazer o quê? Hehehe).

De qualquer maneira, depois que eu os ajudei e eles se entenderam, houve algumas melhoras de comportamento, Sakura acalmou um pouco o jeito elétrico e Li-san está se abrindo mais (eu sei... ele é psiquiatra e deveria saber se socializar melhor... Mas vai entender... Ele dever ter suas razões). Depois disso, eu e Li-san passamos a conversar mais e, (agora chegamos ao ponto importante) graças a isso, certo dia eu mencionei a ele sobre uma amiga que estava tendo alguns problemas emocionais e mesmo com a ajuda dos amigos, ainda não estava bem...

Que surpresa a minha quando Li-san ofereceu-se ofereceu-se para conversar com ela... Bem, eu fiquei muito animada, afinal ele é um dos melhores. Mas isso não quer dizer que essa minha amiga aceitaria tão facilmente.

Essa moça em questão chama-se Mizuno Ami, um jovem delicada de suaves olhos azuis. Ami sempre foi a mais inteligente de todas nós, mas mesmo essa inteligência não a preveniu de certos choques emocionais.

Ami toda vida foi muito fechada e nós pensamos que ela superara a morte de seu noivo quando ainda éramos adolescentes. Mas seu jeito calado, não nos fez perceber que ela estava guardando a dor toda para si.

Então vocês podem imaginar, um dia o peso se tornou grande demais e ela caiu com tudo... Ah... Minha querida amiga... Dói saber que ela sofreu tanto... Nós não conseguimos ajudá-la muito, por mais que tentamos... E, em verdade, foi uma das últimas pessoas que eu poderia imaginar que conseguiu fazer alguma coisa...

O nome dele é Taiki, é irmão de Yaten. Taiki e Ami nunca se deram muito bem e acho que foi o jeito direto dele falar com ela que a fez perceber que precisava dos amigos e de ajuda.

Bom... Ela sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas isso não quer dizer que aceitaria de bom grado ir a um psiquiatra. E, novamente, foi Taiki quem a convenceu (do jeito dele, mas convenceu de qualquer forma, hehehe).

Depois de alguns meses, Ami já parecia muito melhor, o que nos deixa muito feliz. E, faz algum tempinho que ela e Taiki finalmente começaram a sair como casal. Parece estranho dois adultos, que quando jovens brigavam por notas e competiam a todo momento, acabarem ficando juntos, mas eu sei que os dois realmente se entendem e merecem tudo de bom em sua relação. (Apesar que isso não impede que nós brinquemos um pouco a respeito da relação meio distorcida dos dois, hah!).

- Usagi! – Saí de meus devaneios e vi uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas aproximar-se de mim a passos largos.

- Olá, Sakura. – Cumprimtei sorrindo. – Como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Sakura me respondeu sorrindo. – E você?

- O mais bem possível… - Sorri também. – Acabei de ver Li-san. – Acho que vi os olhos dela brilharem (ou eu imagino coisas demais?) com o que falei.

- Era isso mesmo que queria te preguntar. Sabe para onde foi?

- Bom... Pelos papéis que estavam nas mãos dele, acredito que seguiu para o laboratório central.

- Oh, obrigada, Usagi!- Disse ela sorrindo, já seguindo rapidamente pelo corredor. – Até logo!

- Até! – Respondi sorrindo e logo me voltei para frente de novo – Droga! Com essa história de ficar contando coisas para vocês acabei passando a cafeteria e vim direto para a saída do hospital! Já ia dando meia volta quando escutei meu telefone tocar e sorri ao olhar no visor quem era. Atendi.

- Olá, Rei-chan! – Disse com um sorriso, como se ela pudesse ver. Ela falou algo e logo respondi. – Oh, mesmo? OK, já estou indo! Bye, bye! – Despedi-me desligando o celular.

Um almoço em um restaurante, bom... Ao menos não andei à toa até a saída, hehehe.

# # # -

Nos primeiros quinze minutos de nosso almoço ou melhor, nossa espera por almoço, Rei e eu ficamos conversando sobre os preparativos do casamento de Mina. Como uma grande e importante publicitária, Rei tem o dom de saber o que agrada e toda a decoração já parecia ter sido decidida entre Mina e ela. (Oras... E por que elas ainda queriam que eu ajudasse?)

- Vou ao toilet um minuto, Usagi-chan, já volto. – Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ela se retirou, elegante como sempre.

Enquanto se foi, eu fiquei tomando meu suco e observando o local. Engraçado, eu conheço esse restaurante, mas não consigo me recordar porque. Mas, de qualquer maneira, não é importante. E já que eu contei a história da metade de minhas amigas, nada mais justo que contar a de Rei também.

Rei-chan é uma bela morena e, como já disse, uma excelente publicitária, dona de uma das empresas de propaganda mais proeminentes de Tóquio e, conseqüentemente, do Japão. Contudo, mesmo com todo esse sucesso, Rei teve alguns grandes problemas nos seus primeiros cinco anos como empresária ativa das empresas herdadas de sua mãe.

Filha de uma ex-sacerdotisa e de um grande empresário, Rei, por toda sua vida, teve problemas com seu pai. Quando ainda era muito pequena, sua mãe separou-se dele e pouco tempo depois casou-se de novo. Seu pai, que em seu próprio jeito distorcido, ainda amava sua mãe, estava revoltado com a separação e o novo casamento – ou mais ou menos isso, estou apenas relatando o que Rei me disse que suspeitava – e negou Rei como sua filha, dizendo que esta era filha do homem com quem sua mãe se casara de novo, como se sua mãe tivesse o traído antes da separação.

Após isso, Rei sempre se viu entre o fogo cruzado de seu pai e sua mãe e eu tenho certa idéia do que isso probavavelmente foi, já que Rei e eu sempre fomos as melhores das amigas desde pequenas, uma sempre na casa da outra.

Com a morte da mãe, seu contato com seu pai verdadeiro pareceu tornar-se ainda mais impessoal. Apesar de pagar os estudos dela, afinal era seu pai pelo menos no papel, não havia mais nenhum contato entre os dois – talvez com exceção de Kaidou, um funcionário do pai de Rei que sempre pareceu querer ser amigo dela. (Depois conto um pouco mais sobre esse aí também, hunf...)

Como eu dizia, a relação pai e filha nunca foi boa e tudo se tornou pior ainda quando Rei completou vinte e um anos e assumiu completamente os negócios que sua mãe lhe deixou.

Pelo o que eu entendi de Rei, seu pai ainda estava muito rancoroso do segundo casamento da mãe e durante os anos seguintes da posse de Rei, todo o contato que os dois tiveram foi de seu pai querendo comprar suas empresas. Rei me disse que o que ele provavelmente queria era comprar e logo em seguida fechar aquele que fora o orgulho de sua mãe, como uma espécie de vingança.

As tentativas dele, no entanto, sempre foram infrutíferas, porque apesar de jovem, Rei sempre teve tato para os negócios e sempre foi muito, muito teimosa. E até há mais ou menos dois anos e meio foi assim, época em que Kaidou, o funcionário do pai de Rei e amigo desta, se apresentou na empresa dela, dizendo que fora demitido por seu pai e que agora queria se juntar a ela.

Fobos-san, melhor amigo e confidente profissional de Rei e Kumada-san, um dos melhores funcionários de sua empresa (e que constantemente implicava com ela), tentaram avisá-la do perigo, mas foi em vão. O fato é que Rei não era só amiga, mas também tinha uma paixão de jovem pelo tal rapaz e não ouviu qualquer conselho.

Não é preciso ser gênio para imaginar o que aconteceu. Estando tão por dentro dos negócios de Rei, Kaidou, que ainda era fiel ao pai de Rei, conseguiu acesso a documentos muito importantes e já podem imaginar para quem ele os entregou, não é?

Depois de tal traição, Rei se viu nas mãos de seu pai e não é preciso dizer que dessa vez realmente iria perder suas empresas. Iria... isso se não fosse pela mente rápida e esperta do "irritante" Kumada.

Yuuichirou Kumada é um rapaz de família rica, mas que abandonou seu direito como herdeiro para viver sua vida como queria, ou seja, um mulherengo e preguiçoso inveterado. Ah! E mais importante... (hehehe...) Apesar do "ódio" aparente de Rei por ele e seu comportamento, o homem não desistia de tentar conquistá-la, algo que com o tempo passamos a perceber que era mais que flerte.

De qualquer maneira... Kumada trabalhava para Rei e estava muito bem a par do que acontecera. E, com um plano dele que até hoje me surpreende, os dois conseguiram os documentos de volta e a promessa que o pai de Rei não a incomodaria mais.

Depois disso, Rei nunca mais entrou em contato com Kaidou e ouvimos rumores que fora despedido por seu pai e que alguns meses depois foi preso por falcatruas em outras empresas. E a relação de Rei e seu pai... Parecia ter desaparecido completamente...

Contudo, Rei ainda se sentia ferida com o fato do pai nunca reconhecê-la e, pouco menos de um ano atrás, exigiu um DNA para comprovar a paternidade definitivamente. Intimado pela justiça, o homem cedeu.. Então, imaginem a completa surpresa deste quando viu o resultado!

Não sei bem como anda a relação pai e filha agora, mas com certeza mudou, seja para melhor ou pior. De qualquer forma, isso tudo pareceu uma barra que até a forte e teimosa Rei não parecia que iria aguentar e, mesmo com toda ajuda de nós, suas amigas, foi Kumada-san quem realmente a salvou.

Hoje os dois estão em um não-tão-estável relacionamento, além de sócios nas empresas de Rei que começaram a expandir (E sinceramente, eu não sei como os dois não se explodem se aturando quase todo dia. Bom... Imagino que o amor faz milagres, não?)

- Desculpe a demora, Usagi-chan... Eu tive que ir falar com um funcionário para reclamar da falta de toalhas ou papel para secar as mãos e... – Eu fui tirada de meus pensamentos pela súbita entrada de Rei, e logo me vi tentando segurar o riso pelos ataques "publicitários" que Rei vez ou outra tem. – E isso é uma péssima imagem para um ótimo restaurante como esse, não acha? – Eu só sorri divertida e, em seguida, um garçom já veio nos servir, com os melhores modos e atendimento (acho que teve mão de Rei nisso também, hehehe.)

# # # -

- E eu disse para ele que não tínhamos condições de preparar um projeto só em dois dias e ele desligou na minha cara, dá pra acreditar! – Rei seguia contando sobre seus "clientes idiotas", enquanto saboreávamos uma refeição maravilhosa (Eu tenho certeza que já comi nesse restaurande... Quando Rei terminar sua história eu vou ter que preguntar se ela reconhece também...)

- Então eu liguei para um de meus amigos do ramo e lhe contei do problema com o tal agente e ele me disse que a melhor coisa que aconteceu foi o cara ter desligado o telefone antes de fechar acordo. – Disse ela com certo alívio.

- E por que isso? – Foi minha vez de falar, a primeira em vários minutos (Rei tagarela...)

- Isso é o que realmente vai lhe surpreender. – Ah, agora ela prendeu minha atenção e atiçou minha curiosidade. – Eu fiz essa mesma pergunta e este meu amigo me contou que, depois do último grande "investimento" desse agente, tê-lo processado, ele só vinha tendo fracasso após fracasso e que, provavelmente, este seria outro e ele iria acabar me devendo dinheiro. É claro que eu fiquei aliviada, né? Mas... Isso não é tudo... Adivinha quem foi esse último cliente que o processou...?

- Uhm... Não faço a mínima idéia? – Respondi e um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto de Rei.

- Ten'ou Haruka. – Isso... Realmente me fez arregalar os olhos.

- Você quer dizer... Esse cara é... Aquele que... – Eu estava boba com o que ouvi, e Rei só balançava a cabeça lentamente em afirmação, olhos fechados. Encostei-me contudo na cadeira como que para absorver o "impacto" do que ouvira e um assobio de adimiração saiu de meus lábios. Rei sorriu um pouco mais de lado, como se dissesse "eu disse que você ia se surpreender" e logo abriu a boca para continuar.

Entretanto, nesse exato momento o celular dela tocou. Ela me olhou como se pedisse desculpa (ela sabe como eu detesto as interrupções celulares dela, sempre demoram uma eternidade) e atendeu.

- Hino Rei falando... Yuuichirou! – Ela saltou uma leve exclacamação e um vermelho surgiu em suas faces imediatamente ao voltar o olhar para mim e ver que eu tinha um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto Hah! Ela sabia que eu não a deixaria em paz depois dessa "felicidade" que a "feminista Rei" teve ao atender a chamada do namorado. Mas, por enquanto, ela pareceu não querer pensar sobre o assunto, pois logo voltou sua atenção para o celular, sem querer me encarar mais. – Onde você se meteu essa manhã? Eu...

Aiai, tô vendo que isso vai ser longo, bom... Já que é assim, eu me "perco em pensamentos" e conto-lhes sobre Haruka e porque me surpeendi ao escutar que era ela a "presa" desse agente filho da... Ooops, falha minha, mas vocês entenderam o recado, né?

Haruka é também uma de minhas grandes amigas. Funcionando como um irmão mais velho, era exatamente isso que as pessoas pensavam quando andávamos juntas eu, Mishiru e Haruka, do qual o olhar era sempre mortal se alguém já olhava duas vezes para mim ou Mishiru.

E agora vocês me perguntam "por quê?" não é? Bom... Eu conheci Haruka pouco depois dos quinze anos e minha primeira reação ao vê-la foi "Uau! Ele é mais lindo que Motoki-san!", cof cof, é... Exatamente o que vocês leram. Primeiro, para vocês terem idéia da extensão do que eu digo, Motoki era minha paixonite de adolescente. Não pensem que é normal _qualquer_ um parecer mais bonito que sua paixonite de adolescente... Imagina outra mulher!

É... Isso mesmo que digo... E para clarificar tal fato, meu segundo ponto. Não só eu achei que era um homem, mas também fiquei com inveja da garota junto com "ele"...

Agora vocês já devem estar ainda mais confusos. Então eu explico. Desde que eu a conheço, Haruka se veste com trajes masculinos e, desde sempre namorava com Kaiou Mishiru, uma linda e doce garota que eu conheci na mesma época que Haruka. Então imaginem minha surpresa quando descobri que Haruka era mulher...

Não me entendam mal, eu realmente não tenho nada contra garotas que gostam de garotas. Mas não dava para perceber e o que realmente me surpreende até hoje é o fato de que Haruka parece ser extremamente linda como homem _e _ainda mais linda como mulher! Sabe como isso é frustrante!

Eu realmente adoro ela, mas é frustrante quando você olha para alguém, vê que físicamente é muito "lindo" e logo descobre que não é teu "tipo". E depois, encontra essa mesma pessoa, como "mulher" e vê que ela não precisa fazer nada demais para ser uma das mulheres mais atraentes que você já viu. Eu me envergonho, mas admito... Que uma ponta de inveja dá... dá!

Voltando ao assunto... Eu e Haruka sempre nos demos bem e vocês não sabem como partiu meu coração quando fiquei sabendo que Mishiru e Haruka terminaram e o estado em que Haruka ficou.

Faz tempo que não tenho notícias de Mishiru, talvez um ou dois anos... E eu tenho que dizer que sempre gostei dela, uma ótima menina, mas também tenho que admitir que fiquei um tanto quanto ressentida por ela terminar um longo namoro com Haruka e pouco depois se casar com um outro homem que acho que nem a conhecia metade que Haruka conhecia.

E eu não sei o que ela falou para minha amiga sobre sua escolha... Mas provavelmente foi algo que marcou Haruka muito mesmo, pois, pouco depois desses acontecimentos, ela partiu de Tóquio e não tivemos notícias suas por um longo tempo.

Meses se passaram sem que ela mandasse notícias e anos se passou sem até que ela voltasse para Tóquio. No entanto, apesar de preocupadas, nós não agimos contra a vontade dela, fazê-la voltar a força, por exemplo. Afinal de contas, apesar das cartas, e-mails ou telefonemas serem poucos, notícias eram o que não faltavam. Por quê? Haruka se tornou uma famosa piloto de carros e não era muito difícil encontrá-la em jornais ou internet.

E foi essa ligação com corridas que acabou fazendo-a voltar para Tóquio e em que condições! Ami estava no hospital em um de seus primeiros problemas depressivos quando Haruka chegou... Toda desalinhada, cansada e com roupas manchadas de sangue!

Bom... Foi um alívio ver que não era sangue dela, mas um susto quando ela contou o que o _agente _dela tentou-lhe fazer... (Ao menos Haruka deu-lhe o que realmente precisava, uma boa surra!)

Nessa época, foi quando Yaten reencontrou Mina e que junto com seus irmãos veio para Tóquio. De Taiki já lhes falei, ele passou a ajudar Ami com seus problemas psicológicos. De quem ainda não lhes disse nada foi Sehya, o terceiro irmão _Star Light._E logo lhes conto um pouco o que ele tem haver com a história de Haruka, mas primeiro, um pouco sobre ele.

Sehya é o vocalista do trio musical que faz com seus irmãos, os Star Lights. Um rapaz muito brincalhão e bonito que, er... Hm... Costumava ser apaixonado por mim (ai, fiquei com as bochechas vermelhas agora). Mas a verdade é que não fomos feitos um para o outro e Haruka sempre estava lá para "mostrar" isso, hehehe.

Não... Não pensem que os dois tinham qualquer tipo de afeição ou atração um pelo outro, muito pelo contrário...

Como eu disse, Haruka agia, quando éramos adolescentes, como um irmão mais velho e super-protetor comigo. Então, imaginem a reação dela quando o sempre paquerador Sehya vinha tentar "conversar" comigo.

Hehehe, esses dois sempre me faziam rir. Sehya sempre foi um galante inveterado, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e fazendo comentários "embaraçosos" sobre tudo e todos. Haruka, por sua vez, sempre foi séria e com humor um tanto quanto difícil, ainda mais quando lidava com o tipo que ela mais detestava e como ela mesmo dizia, tipos "palhaços e bobos como Sehya".

Como eu disse, Sehya chegou em Tóquio praticamente no mesmo tempo que Haruka e todos nos encontramos no hospital, a espera de notícias de Ami.

E... Como é de se esperar... Os dois logo começaram a "interagir".

Verdade seja dita, eu não faço a mímina idéia do que aconteceu nas semanas seguintes, pois, de uma hora para outra (ou quase isso, hehehe) Haruka e Sehya começaram a se entender como bons amigos e até mesmo o ódio que eu sempre senti que ela tinha pelos homens em geral, pareceu dissipar um pouco.

Bom... Como vocês devem ter percebido, essa época, que foi há pouco mais de dois anos e meio, a vida de meus amigos sofreu grandes abalos e mudanças e para Haruka também pareceu ocorrer.

Depois de algum tempo que estava aqui, Haruka recebeu uma intimação da polícia, haviam colocado um processo contra ela. Quem? O nojento do ex-agente, acusando-a de agressão física!

Graças a Deus, mesmo com todo susto e estresse, com os contatos de Makoto com os melhores advogados para o caso, Haruka conseguiu inverter os papéis e obviamente o acusador passou a ser acusado e felizmente recebeu o que merecia... (Aquele tarado, sem vergonha, hunf!)

Com esse "caso", realmente a interação de Sehya e Haruka pareceu ainda mais evidente e no pouco contato que tive com ela após esses eventos, Haruka parecia "leve e solta" como nunca a havia visto antes.

Como uma cadeia de situações que acontecem uma após a outra, Haruka logo nos informou que depois de tudo que passara nos últimos tempos, percebera que o que realmente sua alma precisava era um reencontro com sua terra natal e uma visita ao túmulo de sua irmã (que, por acaso, a gente não fazia a mínima idéia que existia).

O fato era que sua irmã havia morrido quando era muito jovem e depois disso Haruka nunca mais havia voltado para visitar a cidade onde nasceu

Logo estávamos nos despedindo, mas como bons amigos, sabemos que não é para sempre. Entretanto, de tudo o que Haruka nos informara, o que realmente me surpreendeu foi Sehya dizer que iria junto! Ele nos disse que queria uma folga de sua carreira corrida e que precisava de tempo e de um clima diferente para pensar sobre certos asuntos – E eu tenho quase certeza que quando disse isso ele olhou disfarçadamente para mim... E eu realmente não soube o que dizer ou fazer...

Faz pouco mais de dois anos que os dois viajaram juntos e pelo menos uma vez por mês recebemos notícias, sempre dizendo que estão em uma parte diferente do Japão, pois uma viagem por todo o país foi o que eles resolveram fazer depois de visistar a terra natal de Haruka (Hehehe, mas o mais legal mesmo é que estão viajando de moto! Que coragem...)

E... Apesar de nunca comentarem nada muito "revelante" nas cartas ou e-mails, eu tenho absoluta certeza que não é mais só "amizade" entre os dois e eu ainda provo isso!

Espere só até eles...

- Usagi-chan... – Ouvi o som do celular sendo fechado e voltei minha atenção mais uma vez para Rei-chan, enquanto tomava mais um golde do meu café servido há vários minutos... – Yuuichirou está com alguns problemas lá na empresa e eu temo que precise ir agora. – Falou ela olhando mais para os lados do que para mim e um sorriso de "sei... uhun..." surgiu no meu rosto.

- Ah... Deve ser algo complicado de resolver _sozinho,_ para ele ter que te chamar, né?... – Falei falei com malicia, um sorriso no meu rosto e meus olhos levemente cerrados fazendo Rei denunciar mais do que queria. As bochechas dela começaram a ficar mais vermelhas do que nunca, hah! Eu sabia!

- Er... Tenho que ir, hehehe. – Riu ela sem graça, para disfarçar o embaraço, hahaha, que comédia. Ela se levantou e eu também, me deu um beijo no rosto e começou a se retirar depois de colocar o dinheiro da conta de nós duas na mesa, antes que eu pudesse protestar.

Antes que ela se afastasse mais de três metros, no entanto, eu lembrei-me de algo.

- Rei-chan... – Ela voltou-se para mim com curiosidade nos olhos. – Que restaurante é esse? Quer dizer, eu acho que já estive aqui antes, mas não consigo lembrar bem...

- Ah, esse é o restaurante onde eu, você, Tomoe-san e Mamo-chan almoçamos aquele… – Mas ela parou subitamente, olhos arregalados. E os meus mostraram um sombra de tristeza ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, sabendo muito bem por que ela agira daquele jeito.

- Óh, Usagi-chan, eu sinto muito, eu... – Ela começou a se desculpar, mas eu sorri levemente, tentando mostrar que não me afetara, o que eu tenho que admitir, não era bem a verdade...

- Está tudo bem, Rei-chan. Não é como se isso me importasse mais... – Que boa mentirosa eu sou, hm... Rei ficou em silêncio, observando minha expressão e eu sabia que se ela continuasse, logo iria querer falar sobre o assunto, tentar aliviar algo que não podia ser aliviado.

Eu sorri mais, ela não podia ler minha expressão dessa vez, eu não daria tempo. Caminhei em direção a ela, virando-a e empurrando-a um pouco para frente, como se a mandasse ir embora.

- Anda logo, Rei-chan... Vai se atrasar para o maravilhoso encontro que teu namorado preparou para vocês. Pensa que eu não percebi, né? – Disse com tom malicioso, para ver se ela ficava com vergonha e mudava de assunto.

Parece que não funcionou, pois ela só deu dois ou três passos devido ao impulso de quando a empurrei e logo voltou-se para mim, um sorriso do estilo "tudo sei" em seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe, Usagi-chan... – Tombei levemente meu rosto para o lado, sem entender o que queria dizer. – Tudo vai acabar bem. – E sorriu um pouco mais, como se ela soubesse da verdade do mundo e não fosse contar-me. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela virou-se e saiu a passos largos. – Até logo!

Fiquei parada por alguns segundos, antes de cerrar meu cenho um pouco mais em frustração e voltar para a mesa que estávamos, sentar com tudo na cadeira, onde o café se encontrava, longamente esquecido.

É, eu sei que vocês perceberam... E sim... O que Rei falou sem querer se refere a _minha_ história.

Eu sei, eu sei... Contei a história das minhas amigas, nada mais justo que contar a minha, não é? Também acho, mas... Mais tarde, não acho que estou com qualquer vontade de falar sobre isso agora...

Suspirei longamente, sentindo meu espírito mais que meu corpo, cansado. Contudo, não pude permanecer assim por muito tempo, dessa vez foi o meu celular que tocou.

- Moshi moshi? – Disse eu com voz levemente cansada. – Ah, oi, Mina-chan... Ah, é... Eu esqueci... Ai ai, gomen! Já estou indo... Ja ne... – E desliguei o celular.

Pego minha bolsa depois de um segundo, pronta para sair. Mina-chan vai ver algumas coisas para o casamento e quer que eu vá junto. Não que eu esteja com muita vontade, mas prometi que iria, então...

Coloco minha bolsa no colo, com olhar perdido para frente. Suspiro, não... Não vou falar sobre o que aconteceu agora. Resoluta, levanto-me, enquanto pego a xícara do meu café. Tomo o último gole de uma só vez, fazendo uma leve careta ao final. Frio e amargo, como meu humor agora.

Coloco a xícara na mesa e me retiro finalmente, para longe desse lugar de lembranças.

# # # -

- E esses, o que acha? – Pisquei duas vezes como se saísse de algum transe e olhei para os dois tipos de tecidos que Mina-chan segurava a minha frente. (Hm... O que ela perguntou mesmo?)

- Uh, o laranja? – Bom, era uma das cores, então escolhi uma. Biii, errado! Mina-chan fez uma careta para mim, enquanto colocava suas mãos na cintura, os tecidos ainda seguros nelas.

- Usagiii! Eu estou olhando _combinações,_ não só uma cor... Eu peguei creme e laranja, te mostrei e perguntei o que você achava... – Falou ela frustrada e eu só pude rir, sem graça. – O que há com você essa tarde, hein? Está toda avoada! Não que isso não seja comum com você... – Eu fiz uma careta, mas ela continuou falando como se eu não estívesse lá. – Mas agora já está demais, né! – Ela continuou reclamando, enquanto seguia mais para o fundo da loja de artigos para casamento.

Soltei um longo suspiro... Mulheres prestes a se casar realmente são um pé no saco! Ai... Desculpem o palavreado, mas é bem isso! Hunf!

Continuamos andando e Mina continuava escolhendo mais algumas coisas... Já não tínhamos feito tudo isso semana passada...? Baita insegurança, hein! Como se Yaten fosse capaz de abandoná-la no...

Ah... Isso me fez lembrar porque estou avoada...

Bom... A essas alturas vocês já devem estar mais que curiosos para saber o motivo do meu "humor" após meu encontro com Rei, né? Hm... Acho que agora estou um pouco melhor para contar-lhes...

Há pouco mais de dois anos e meio, minhas amigas passaram por um dos períodos de maiores mudanças em suas vidas em relação aos seus grandes problemas.

Mina estava depressiva devido a perda do pai e sentia-se sozinha por mais que nós sempre tentássemos apoiá-la... Makoto se encontrara como pai de uma filha que ele não sabia existir... Ami tinha depressão aguda após anos da morte do noivo... Rei tinha atritos com um pai que nunca a aceitara como filha... E Haruka ainda se via com problemas sentimentais depois que terminou com Mishiru (e algo mais que até hoje nós não sabemos o que é, mas que existe).

Como vêem, todas tiveram problemas e, sorte ou não, eu não tinha os meus próprios para me preocupar ou deixar-me triste... Na verdade, tudo parecia correr muito bem para mim... Principalmente depois que conheci _ele_.

_Ele_... É Chiba Mamoru. Um excelente cirurgião que por curiosidade trabalhava com Ami. Encontramo-nos mais de uma vez no dia em que nos conhecemos e foi exatamente naquele restaurante que fui com Rei que ele e sua irmã foram apresentados a mim.

Incrível como logo passamos a nos identificar e às vezes fico imaginando como seria encontrá-lo quando ainda era adolescente, pois senti como se o conhecesse há anos – Bom... Provavelmente a gente não ia se entender muito bem… Eu era brigona e preguiçosa, ainda sou até uma certa escala, hehehe... E eu sempre senti que Mamoru tinha um ar de provocador e isso com certeza daria nos meus nervos quando mais jovem.

O fato é que aos vinte e cinco anos eu já era uma mulher muito mais responsável e madura e não demorou muito para que a minha interação amigável com ele se tornasse romance...

Acho que pode ter sido um certo castigo ou brincadeira de mau gosto do destino o que aconteceu tempos depois, pois, enquanto minhas amigas passavam por problemas, eu estava vivendo a melhor época de minha vida pessoal, tirando a preocupação que tinha com elas.

Eu estava muito feliz, é verdade. E, ao contrário dos meus outros namoros, minhas outras paixões, eu sentia com Mamoru um entendimento, uma identificação que nunca sentira antes. Não só eu estava apaixonada... Eu logo me vi amando-o...

- Mina-chan! Usagi-chan! – Fui pela "centésima" vez tirada de meus pensamentos esse dia. Olhei para a direção de onde vinha a voz e sorri.

- Ami-chan! – A moça veio correndo em nossa direção, seguida pelos passos calmos e reservados de um homem. – Taiki-san! – O rapaz nos alcançou momentos depois que Ami e acenou em cumprimento com a cabeça para nós.

- Ami-chan, como vão vocês? – Ami sorria e logo respondeu. Não passou despercebido por mim que Mina havia perguntado no plural, mas a sempre tímida Ami pareceu não se preocupar com a intimidade que a pergunta implicava entre ela e Taiki (afinal, só saíam juntos há alguns meses) ou não percebeu. Eu sim, hehehe... E pelas bochechas levemente vermelhas de Taiki, ele também.

- Muito bem, e vocês? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo e eu me senti mais uma vez feliz ao perceber que Ami aparentava estar melhor do que nunca. Obrigada, Li-san... Olhei para meu lado: Obrigada... Taiki...

O rapaz me olhou, como se o que eu pensara tivesse sido dito em voz alta. Observou-me atentamente e logo eu sorri... Posso jurar que um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele também...

- ... porque Usagi-chan não está me servindo de nada hoje. – Voltei rapidamente minha cabeça para as duas, ao ouvir meu nome e críticas na mesma sentença.

- Que...! – Perguntei como se tivesse sido acusada de algo que não tivesse culpa ou não entendia porque tinha culpa. Mina me olhou com olhos irritados.

- Isso mesmo... Estou dizendo a Ami-chan que bom que ela pode vir, porque _você_, Usagi, não está me servindo de nada hoje! – Acusou-me com voz e olhos e eu fiz beicinho, mas não neguei. Afinal, apesar de ser má, ela não estava falando nenhuma mentira.

- Se vocês me dão licença... Tenho alguns compromissos a atender. – Disse Taiki calmamente, interrompendo a "discussão" (para meu alívio, hehehe) – Assim que terminarem, me ligue, Ami. – Ami sorriu para um sempre sério Taiki, e caminhou até ele. Levantou-se na ponta dos pés, enquanto abaixava o rosto dele com as mãos, dando-lhe um selinho num muito vermelho Taiki. Eu e Mina viramos o rosto com a desculpa de não observar o momento íntimo, mas realmente escondendo era o riso.

- Ja ne, Taiki-kun. – Disse Ami sorrindo. Taiki afirmou com a cabeça para nós e Ami e se retirou no mesmo passo sério e calmo de sempre. Apesar de que com certeza senti uma leve tensão na postura dele. (Hahaha, pobre Taiki-san...)

Assim que ele já estava fora do alcance de vista e audição, eu e Mina caímos na gargalhada. Ami, que ainda olhava para onde Taiki saíra, voltou-se com um olhar curioso e confuso para nós.

- Quê? – Foi a vez dela fazer a pergunta no mesmo tom que eu fizera minutos antes. Mina e eu ainda ríamos, mas eu finalmente consegui fôlego para falar.

- A cara... Do Taiki-san... Impagável! - Falei entre risos e voltei a rir ainda mais com Mina. Ami continuou com o mesmo olhar de "não entendo" de antes. Mas, diante da situação que passara segundos atrás e pela inteligência dela, em seguida pareceu entender e um leve sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. Foi a vez de Mina falar.

- Onde foi parar a tímida Ami que conhecíamos! – Falou ela brincando e o sorriso de Ami aumentou.

- Li-san vive dizendo que eu devia me relacionar mais abertamente, pelo menos com as pessoas mais próximas de mim. – (Hah! Aqui eu tenho que falar... Li-san? Reclamando de gente calada? OK, OK... _Essa_ é boa... Cof cof, voltando a cena...) Ami continuou. – Taiki-kun falou o mesmo, então… Quem melhor que ele mesmo para mim expressar a minha "melhora"? – Eu e Mina já estávamos mais calmas e logo eu voltei a falar.

- Uhm... Só isso? – (Não colou, Ami! Não colou! Hah!) O discreto sorriso de lado a denunciou.

- Bem... Isso... E o fato que Taiki-kun fica muito bonitinho vermelho. – Mina e eu caímos na gargalhada de novo.

# # # -

Uma hora depois e continuávamos nas "compras". Olhei por acaso no relógio e arregalei meus olhos levemente.

- Meninas... – As duas pararam de discutir sobre algo e me encararam. – Daqui a quarenta minutos o vôo de Makoto-chan chega. – As duas pareceram surpresas, como eu.

- Oh... Já se passou tanto tempo assim? – Falou Mina. (Bom... Suponho que compras de casamento deixam a maioria das mulheres mais preocupadas com compras que o normal).

- Usagi-chan... – Começou Ami olhando para Mina, levemente preocupada. – Por que você não vai na nossa frente? Acho que Mina ainda precisa ver algumas coisas... – Olhei para Mina e vi que me olhava como se implorando-me...

- Uh, é tão urgente assim? – Eu não quero soar chata, mas... É a chegada de uma de nossas queridas amigas, né?

- Eu queria ir agora, mas essa loja fecha em uma hora e nos próximos dias eu não poderei vir fazer compras. Hoje é meu último dia livre... – Disse Mina como se estivesse já se desculpando. Suspirei derrotada (Bom, acho que não faria nenhum mal, né...)

- OK... Mas se Makoto ficar chateada... A culpa é de vocês, hein! – Falei em tom de acusação e as duas sorriram em um "sinto muito" silencioso.

Beijei-as no rosto e já me preparava para sair, quando Ami me perguntou algo que me pegou totalmente de surpresa...

- Anda recebendo notícias de Mamoru-san? – Parei imediatamente e a tensão tomou meu corpo. Estava de costas para elas, então não viram meus olhos tristes quando abaixei a cabeça e neguei levemente. É... Ainda há coisas que não lhes contei... Depois, ok?

Subitamente, senti duas mãos em meus ombros e voltei para os rostos compreenssivos e com leves sorrisos de Ami e Mina, me apoiando.

- Tudo vai terminar bem, Usahi-chan. – Disse Mina e eu olhei-as com leve surpresa (por acaso andaram falando com Rei?). De qualquer maneira, meu coração aliviou-se um pouco com as palavras carinhosas, então sorri levemente e acenei com a cabeça em um sinal de sim. Abracei as duas e me voltei para sair de novo, sem mais nada dizer.

Contudo, só havia dado alguns passos quando tive que voltar-me novamente para elas quando Ami falou comigo novamente.

- Ah! Rei-chan disse que tem uma reunião importante demais e que provavelmente demorará. Disse que fará o possível para poder ir ao aeroporto, mesmo que se atrase. – Abaixei a cabeça em derrota, soltanto um suspiro. Essas meninas, viu...

- OK... Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – Sorri meio forçadamente e logo segui meu caminho. Perdendo os sorrisos enigmáticos de minhas duas amigas que ainda olhavam eu partir...

# # # -

Cheguei ao aeroporto meia hora antes do vôo chegar (milagre justamente _eu_ não estar atrasada, hehehe). Logo, olhei o painel de informações para saber por qual portão Makoto-chan chegaria e parti para a direção em questão. Assim que chegei próxima da saída de passageiros correta, sentei-me a poucos metros da entrada, louca para dar um abraço na minha Aninha.

Eu não queria estragar o bom humor da ocasião, mas como eu não tenho mais nada para fazer nos próximos minutos, é justo que eu lhes conte o "final" da minha história, né?

Como eu disse antes, eu e Mamoru estávamos muito apaixonados e tudo parecia que seria flores, se não fosse um pequeno problema...

Eu já lhes falei que Mamoru era companheiro de cirurgia de Ami, não é? Pois bem... Quando nos conhecemos, logo começamos a sair e em um dos nossos primeiros encontros, se me lembro bem, Mamoru estava sem celular ou qualquer meio de comunicação. Era um domingo, se não me engano, então não há como exatamente culpá-lo por ficar algumas horas sem contato enquanto saía com alguém...

O fato é que neste dia houve uma certa emergência, um acidente de carro e o rapaz ferido estava prestes a morrer. Como não localizavam Mamoru, Ami teve que fazer a cirurgia sozinha e, infelizmente, o rapaz não sobreviveu... Era o primeiro paciente que Ami perdia e aparentemente foi o que faltava para ela não agüentar mais o peso de toda dor que suportava sozinha...

Mamoru ficou muito mal com o ocorrido, sentindo que fora irresponsável como médico e que era sua a culpa do estado de Ami.

É claro que a vida de um médico é muito difícil e cheia de responsabilidades, mas o que Mamoru não via era que nem tudo está nas mãos de um só médico... Às vezes não se consegue contatar um doutor e sempre há um substituto, principalmente em hospitais grandes como no que trabalhavam. Ami era a substituta de Mamoru, com um pouco menos de experiência, mas isso não a desqualificava de maneira alguma. Se o tal rapaz não suportou, com certeza não foi falta de habilidade de Ami e se ela ficou mal com isso, independente de Mamoru, iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas como eu disse, Mamoru não percebia isso e tudo ficou pior quando em uma de suas crises, Ami quase morreu e depois acusou Mamoru, como se a culpa de todos seus problemas fosse dele...

É claro que eu não posso dizer que tinha o direito de ficar brava com Ami por causa de suas palavras, afinal, ela estava num período de dificuldades e desequilíbrios para enxergar a verdadeira natureza de seu estado.

Todavia, a Mamoru só lhe vinha a culpa e a "falta" como médico e nada do que eu pudesse dizer parecia aliviá-lo...

E foi aí que meu mundo feliz pareceu trincar...

Certo dia, muito pouco tempo depois desses eventos, Mamoru me comunicou a decisão que havia tomado... Fora convidado para trabalhar em outro lugar, a trabalhar nos EUA e aceitou...

Foi um dos momentos mais tristes e impactantes da minha vida e eu ainda posso sentir o gosto salgado de lágrimas na minha boca.

Em vão... Uma semana depois, Mamoru partia. Deixando-me, sem nem mesmo a data de volta...

Que período doloroso. Por quase um ano eu me mantive fiel, mandando cartas, e-mails, falando por telefone. A tristeza parecia diminuir um pouquinho, só quando ouvia sua voz, ou lia suas cartas... Mas... Até isso foi tirado de mim...

Depois de um ano sem vê-lo, mas mantendo contato, as cartas, os e-mails e os telefonemas se tornaram mais e mais raros e eu sempre entendia quando ele me dizia que estava cada dia mais ocupado.

Mas depois de dois meses, o contato sumiu completamente. No mês seguinte, continuei ligando e escrevendo, mas ele nunca estava e as cartas nunca eram respondidas...

Minha primeira reação foi que algo tivesse acontecido com ele, mas... Conversando com Motoki, que também é o melhor amigo de Mamoru, fiquei sabendo que ele estava bem e que só não tinha mais notícias suas porque ele não queria me prender a um compromisso inconsistente.

Eu fiquei trite, muito triste, depois furiosa com a ousadia dele por decidir sozinho o que tinha a ver com nós dois, depois depressiva, sentindo mais do que nunca que jamais poderia tê-lo comigo de novo...

Doeu... Doeu muito... E se não fosse por minhas amigas não sei o que teria sido de mim…

A última carta que recebi dele tem dez meses e agora que releio, é como se visse entre as linhas um adeus...

Com certeza... Uma das piores coisas que alguém pode sentir...

Só queria que minha história tivesse terminado com reticências, como se ainda tivesse algo mais que ninguém ainda sabe. Talvez assim...

Provavelmente pela última vez nesse dia fui tirada de meus pensamentos, afinal de contas, já lhes contei a história triste e dramática, depois feliz e romântica, de todas minhas amigas... E o que me tirou desses pensamentos que ainda doem relembrar foi a voz impessoal de uma mulher avisando que o avião que Makoto me disse para esperar estava pousando.

Alguns minutos se passaram e as duas lágrimas que surgiram em meus olhos ao contar-lhes sobre Mamoru já estavam secas, e um sorriso tomava seu lugar na expectativa da chegada de Makoto, Motoki e Ana. Era questão de momentos agora...

"Atenção, pouso do vôo 451 acaba de ser efetuado. Passageiros desembarcando no portão 3B". Li o letreiro eletrônico e observei onde estava, ahan... Esse mesmo.

Levanto-me para observar os passageiros saindo, enquanto procuro por uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos ao lado de um homem loiro (sei que difícilmente veria Aninha nesse lugar lotado).

Contudo, foi outra cor de cabelos que meus olhos estranhamente miraram. Em seguida, enquanto se aproximava, outros olhos se não de Makoto ou Motoki que realmente me prendiam toda atenção... Meus olhos se arregalaram, minha respiração parou e meu estômago começou a dar voltas...

Congelei... Pois se não fosse por isso, realmente eu teria saído correndo ao ver quem eu vi... Não estou pronta para confrontar...

Por um momento, lembrei-me de todas as reações, atos e palavras estranhas de minhas amigas e finalmente percebi a que elas se referiam... Elas sabiam! Elas sabiam que...

Se minha atenção estivesse voltada para outro lugar, se eu não estivesse tão tensa, tenho certeza que passaria sem me ver, havia gente demais ali para se distinguir alguém que não se está procurando... Mas, como eu sou "extremamente sortuda"... Não foi esse o caso, pois minha atenção estava completamente _nele_ e minha tensão com certeza era palpável, sentia vários olhos voltando-se várias vezes para mim, mesmo que não os olhasse diretamente também.

Senti meu corpo arrepiar...

Ele parou um instante onde estava, e olhou a sua volta, como se buscasse alguém, como se _sentisse_ alguém.

Eu preciso sair daqui...

Coloquei meu pé virado levemente para o lado, sentindo que poderia finalmente sair dali... Estava começando a me virar...

Parei...

Senti...

Será que ele me...?

"Usagi..." Não posso ter ouvido, estávamos muito longe, mas tenho certeza que ouvi o sussurro de meu nome.

Minha cabeça levemente abaixada, meu corpo levemente voltado para o lado... Não mexi meu corpo, mas minha cabeça começou a levantar-se lentamente e voltar-se para onde eu sabia que ele estava.

Meus olhos cansados e melancólicos encontraram olhos azuis como o oceano, cheios de surpresa...

Senti mais do que ouvi meus lábios pronunciando...

"Mamoru"

**# # # - Ponto de Vista Geral - # # #**

Os três encontravam-se a vários metros de distância, atrás de uma parede, enquanto a mulher observava, apenas com a cabeça revelada, uma cena que acontecia no portão do aeroporto que "supostamente" eles iriam usar para desembarcar.

- Acha que eles vão se falar? – Perguntou a mulher sem desviar o olhar, ao lado do homem que segurava uma menina de uns oito anos pela mão, que parecia muito enfadada – Talvez por ter que ficar parada tanto tempo no mesmo lugar, não fazendo nada, enquanto seus pais pareciam agir estranhamente. Estavam se escondendo ou era sua impressão?

- Acha que _nós_ agimos certo? – Foi a resposta do homem. A mulher quebrou o contato visual da cena a metros deles para olhar seu marido.

- O que quer dizer? – Falou ela desentendida. O jovem homem loiro a olhou com olhos repreensivos e ela riu sem graça. – Hehehe... Digamos que eu só errei o horário e o número do avião, né? – O rapaz sentiu uma gota descer por sua testa, enquanto dava um suspiro derrotado. Voltou levemente a cabeça para o lado para espiar o que a parede lhe escondia, para logo desviar o olhar mais uma vez para sua esposa.

- Acho que Mamoru não esperava algo do tipo quando foi nos visistar na Itália, não acha? – Tentou ele mais uma vez. A mulher olhou para cima, com o dedo no queixo, como se pensasse seriamente.

- Ah... Mas só dissemos a ele que não poderíamos ir no mesmo dia que ele, né...? Não foi uma grande mentira... – O homem suspirou novamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você dando uma de cupido não tem jeito, Makoto. - Disse ele em tom só meio repreensivo.

A menininha segura pela mão pelo pai riu das palavras deste, mas sem pronunciar-se em "assuntos de adulto". A mulher olhou por um segundo a filha e sorriu, não respondendo a afirmação do marido. Ao invés, voltou a cabeça mais uma vez para o lado, para mais uma vez espiar as duas figuras a vários metros que finalmente pareciam ter se visto. Um sorriso de quem tudo sabe apareceu em seu rosto.

- Acho que está na hora de comprar um sorvete para Ana-chan. O que acham? – Disse enquanto desviava o olhar para seu marido e filha.

A menina em questão soltou uma exclamação de felicidade e alívio por poder sair daquele lugar "chato", o homem sorriu da felicidade da filha e a mulher também sorriu para logo segurar a mão de sua garotinha também, os três finalmente saindo dali a passos calmos e felizes, totalmente despreocupados da vida.

A cena antes tão atentamente observada, sendo deixada para trás... Pois as amigas já haviam feito tudo o que podiam...

Agora só cabia a _eles_ o desfecho de tal trama...

**# # # - Ponto de Vista de Mamoru - # # #**

Saí do avião olhando com certa ansiedade ao meu redor. Estava mais uma vez em Tóquio, algo que nem imaginava há mais de dois anos. Em poucos minutos sairia do aeroporto para finalmente rever toda minha cidade e...

Oh, me perdoem, que rude de minha parte nem ao menos me apresenar a vocês. Faço isso enquanto me encaminho para saguão do aeroporto, então.

Olá a todos, meu nome é Chiba Mamoru e tenho trinta anos. Sou um bom cirurgião médico e por dois anos e meio estive nos Estados Unidos estudando e trabalhando.

Minha vida lá não foi muito mais que estas duas coisas que lhes disse. Por isso posso lhes dizer que qualquer fato ou fatos que determinem minha vida e personalidade está relacionado à época em que vivi nesta, cheia de surpresas e inesperados, Tóquio.

Sou uma pessoa um pouco objetiva nas palavras, então não vou lhes contar minha vida inteira em detalhes. Nasci e cresci, estudei e vivi toda minha vida na grande capital do Japão. Onde vivi com meus tios e minha irmã desde pequenos, já que meus pais morreram quando era muito menino em um acidente de carro... Fato que felizmente já superei, sabendo que tinha uma irmã e uma vida de quem cuidar.

Fora a história de minha família, há muitas outras que marcaram minha vida, mas aquelas que marcaram mais...

Oh, minha mala...

Pego uma mala negra calmamente e confirmo se é minha. Em seguida, vou direto ao portão de saída, não esperando ninguém em particular, já que nem a minha irmã avisei que chegaria hoje e como mencionei a pouco, estive muito ocupado e mal parava em casa enquanto nos EUA, mantendo pouco contato com meus amigos e minha família.

Agora que finalmente terminei o que tive que fazer, fui visistar um grande casal de amigos na Itália e, apesar de sempre virem ao Japão, infelizmente não pudemos vir juntos para cá. Minha pequena estadia na Itália foi muito boa e interessante, mas eu não via a hora de voltar para casa e rever minha cidade e as pessoas queridas de minha vida. Já que esses amigos meus da Itália me disseram que precisariam ficar uns dias mais lá, decidi vir só, não podia mais esperar...

O fluxo de pessoas para a saída era grande, algo esperado devido aos vôos sempre cheios para a época, além da minha própria ansiedade de sair, que me fazia sentir que as pessoas deveriam andar mais rápido. Enquanto isso, continuo lhes contanto um pouco mais sobre minha vida não tão emocionante assim, hehehe.

Como lhes disse a pouco, vivi longe de meus amigos e família por um bom tempo e a saudade aperta muito no peio. Aí vocês me perguntam, por que me fui se sentiria tantas saudades?

Bom, nunca fui um homem de muitas palavras, então em poucas lhes elimino a curiosidade. Uma boa e querida amiga passou por problemas psicológicos e por mais que todos me digam que não, eu sempre senti que parte desses problemas foram causados pela minha irresponsabilidade como médico.

Logo, quando minha madrinha e chefe médica de onde eu trabalhava aqui em Tóquio me ofereceu uma oportunidade de amadurecer como médico não pude dizer não, mesmo que isso significasse partir de minha amada cidade e deixar para trás toda uma vida.

Hoje, depois de tanto tempo, e depois de uma longa conversa por telefone com esta minha amiga que felizmente se encontra muito bem agora, sinto que não devia ter me decidido tão bruscamente e abandonar a tudo e a todos tão subitamente. Talvez eu pudesse ter resolvido as coisas mais calmamente, talvez não tivesse que ter deixado a pessoa que...

Desculpem-me a parada de história brusca, mas finalmente saí do túnel que nos leva para o aeroporto e vejo milhares de pessoas de um lado ao outro. Ah, como senti falta desse ambiente de Tóquio...

Olho com nostalgia as pessoas tão únicas de meu país e me preparo para finalmente seguir para a casa de minha irmã e...

Paro um segundo, sentindo um certo arrepio na minha espinha, tão típico de quando você sente que alguém te observa. Comecei a olhar ao meu redor a procura de um provável rosto conhecido na multidão próxima a mim para...

Meus olhos se arregalam...

Minha respiração se suspende...

Meu coração falha uma vez...

Um perfil feminino de longos cabelos loiros prendeu imediatamente minha atenção assim que o vi.

E meus lábios não puderam deixar de sussurrar o nome que resume toda uma longa e inesquecível história...

"Usagi..."

Não sei se seria possível... Mas ela pareceu ouvir, pois voltou lentamente a cabeça para mim e aqueles que sempre foram olhos alegres, fizeram meu coração apertar ao ver que agora estavam tão cheios de melancolia.

Observei os lábios dela se moverem e não soube como reagir ao entender...

"Mamoru"

**# # # - Ponto de Vista Geral - # # #**

Os dois se encararam por longos e infindáveis segundos e, ainda atônito, mas sempre o mais direto entre os dois, o homem se aproximou, com passos vacilantes e lentos, da mulher, não parecendo notar as milhares de pessoas que cruzavam em um fluxo rápido seu caminho.

Olhos presos um no outro, nenhuma palavra foi proferida quando ele se encontrou a apenas um passo dela.

O homem sentiu seu coração falhar mais uma vez ao ver os belos olhos azuis da moça começarem a encher-se de lágrimas... Como evitar isso? Como fazer com que...

- Usagi... – O jovem homem começou incerto, tentando buscar as palavras certas.

- Por quê? – Interrompeu ela. A pergunta poderia ser súbita e ambígua, e por mais que os olhos dele se arregalassem levemente em surpresa ao escutá-la, imediatamente já sabia ao que ela se referia.

Mas como? Como dizer a mulher que você ama que a deixou em um outro país sem ao menos consultá-la, por auto-piedade? Pois tinha que admitir... Sabia que fora esse seu principal motivo, por mais que sempre tentasse dizer a si mesmo que fora mais que isso...

Como dizer a mulher que se ama que deixou de responder aos chamados dela por medo que a distância e o tempo fizessem o amor deles morrer? Pois fora esse _sim_ o motivo, mesmo que não ousasse dizê-lo nunca em voz alta…

Ao menos... Não seria tão injusto consigo mesmo pensando que tinha medo que _ela_ o abandonasse e por isso a abandonara primeiro... Não seria tão cruel... Sabia que ela era a pessoa mais incrível e honrada do mundo e que jamais o deixaria estando ele tão longe e sozinho, mesmo que já não sentisse o mesmo por ele...

Teve que fazer isso primeiro... Por mais que lhe matasse o coração... Tinha que deixá-la livre, para viver e ser feliz...

E agora ela estava ali, bem a sua frente, linguagem corporal e principalmente olhos que lhe diziam que mesmo com toda dor que lhe causara, ela ainda o amava com a mesma intensidade de sempre.

E as palavras que sempre pareciam estar em sua boca, a razão e objetividade que sempre o fizeram um grande médico... Todas as desculpas que usara para se enganar, todos os motivos justos que pensava existir para se afastar, todas as razões que lhe podia dizer para talvez, só talvez, conquistar um pedacinho do perdão dela... Tudo fugia-lhe da mente como nunca acontecera antes, nem mesmo quando teve que se despedir dela há tantos e longos meses...

Não poderia seguir sem ela... E só depois desse encontro tão súbito e improvável é que finalmente se dava conta disso... Poderia viver sem ela, sim, é claro... Mas jamais encontraria a felicidade simples e pura como esta novamente...

Ele estragara tudo... E agora era ele que deveria consertar tudo...

Como? Não sabia... Mas tinha... Tinha que tentar...

- Usagi... Eu... – Por quê! Por que as palavras se tornavam tão mais difíceis do que jamais antes, para falar? Por quê! Quando era agora mais do que nunca que necessitava delas.

Diante do longo silêncio e expectativa que se seguiu depois dessas palavras, os olhos de Usagi pareceram perder cada vez mais o brilho, mesmo com todas as lágrimas que ali se acumulavam... Como se perdesse cada vez mais a esperança de que ele tinha uma razão para todo o sofrimento que a fizera passar.

Usagi abaixou lentamente a cabeça e seus braços a envolveram, numa clara demonstração de auto-proteção. As lágrimas em seus olhos começaram a escorrer e ela fechou as pálpebras com força, para impedir que tal acontecesse.

Mas foi o soluço que escapou de seus lábios, um som sufocado e cheio de dor, que fez Mamoru finalmente perceber que suas palavras, que suas razões, mesmo que cheias de verdade e sentimento, de nada serviriam neste momento para ao menos consolar a figura triste e desprotegida de Usagi.

Sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem e mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, não podendo mais se conter. E, em um impulso, não querendo pensar nem por mais um segundo, a abraçou protetoramente...

Usagi sentiu os braços em si e sentiu o corpo tensionar por mais de um segundo, mesmo que não tivesse forças para se afastar. Mas quando sentiu o calor e a proteção que o ato lhe oferecia, se viu lentamente relaxando, mesmo que sua mente ainda lhe alertasse do que aquilo significava... E se viu se aproximando ainda mais do homem...

Mamoru ficou calado, apenas tentando confortar a mulher de sua vida enquanto esta ainda tentava segurar toda dor que sentira por tanto tempo... Sabia que não deveria falar ou agir muito mais... Seus atos e suas palavras só tinham causado danos à pessoa que mais amava e lhe importava na vida... E por mais que agisse e falasse como se a tudo tivesse superado, sabia que seu próprio coração chorava por dentro, liberando o que ele se negava a liberar exteriormente...

- Por quê? Por que você me abandonou? Por que me deixou aqui, tão sozinha? – Disse ela com a voz abafada, seu rosto contra o peito dele, seus braços encolhidos, ainda envolto ao seu próprio corpo...

Mamoru permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Milhares de formas de contar-lhe o que passara e tentar responder a não tão simples pregunta, lhe passavam à mente.

Finalmente abriu a boca, encostando sua cabeça na dela, susurrando de encontro aos cabelos loiros de Usagi algo que deveria ter feito desde o princípio, algo que valia mais que a melhor explicação que poderia existir.

- Perdoe-me...

Houve silêncio... E os soluços da jovem mulher pareceram diminuir quase que imediatamente. Mesmo que em um aeroporto tão cheio, não havia como se ter silêncio, _ela_ permanecia calada, parecendo não ouvir nada ao seu redor... Como se concentrando-se naquela única palavra ouvida, deixando-a fluir longamente por sua alma e coração...

E lentamente, Mamoru começou a sentir dois delicados braços passarem a envolver sua cintura, abraçando-o lenta e vacilantemente, e logo mais firme e constantemente.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face do homem, enquanto ele a apertava mais forte, tentando transmitir com o gesto todo amor e carinho que sentia por aquela mulher. Pois, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sentiu seu coração perder um pesado e grande fardo, livre... E completo...

Os dois haviam sido separados por uma culpa e uma longa distância... E ainda havia muito a fazer e a dizer para que as feridas pudessem se cicatrizar...

Mas era outra a realização que realmente lhes dava força para tentar mais uma vez...

A realização de que vidas que se cruzam... Jamais se separam completamente...

# # # -

Fim 

07/11/2005

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Em relação ao capítulo: Como disse, a maioria do capítulo foi baseado em pensamentos próprios, opiniões de Usagi e um pouquinho de Mamoru. A Usagi, tentei manter uma partezinha do que ela era quando jovem e também fazê-la um pouco brincalhona e às vezes sarcástica, algo que percebi nela nos poucos episódios que assisti. Apesar de no anime ela ser um pouco boba, acredito que ela teria tido muita personalidade se fosse uma pessoa real, ou até mesmo no mangá (não estou certa, porque não o li). Tentei colocar o lado romântico dela e sensível de uma maneira plausível, e a verdade é que muito do que escrevi não concordo pessoalmente ou plenamente, mas o fiz para não fugir da personalidade da personagem demais.

Quanto a Mamoru, tentei fazê-lo uma pessoa bem objetiva. Como talvez tenham percebido, ele é bem direto e tenta esconder um pouco esse lado mais sensível dele. Talvez quem tenha lido a narração dele pode ter pensado "mas ele não está nem um pouco triste depois do que fez!", a verdade é que tentei fazer com que ele escondesse essa tristeza dele, assim como tentei fazer Usagi até o momento em que suas amigas toquem no assunto. Tentei fazer com que Mamoru escondesse sua dor, mostrando nesse lado racional dele (para mim, com certeza, ele é o lado racional do casal "Mamoru e Usagi") que ele acredita que tem que seguir em frente, não importa o tanto que tenha sofrido. Ele mesmo tenta se enganar de que fez isso por certas razões, mas no fundo sabendo que teve medo e quis rechaçar isso – além de que não nos demonstra isso na sua narração, afinal, não é algo do qual ele está orgulhoso. Tanto penso assim, que quando escrevi em terceira pessoa, tentei mostrar um pouco mais a fundo o que ele e Usagi estão realmente sentindo, pois, como primeira pessoa é subjetivo demais, apenas narração em terceira se pode mostrar realmente a verdadeira natureza das emoções e sentimentos dos personagens, sem se tornar parcial.

Por fim, obviamente, o final... Quando coloquei apenas aquele "perdoe-me", fiz no sentido de que Mamoru sempre tenta achar um motivo para tudo. Orgulho? Não penso que seja exatamente isso... Acho que é mais o medo de demonstrar o que realmente sinta, mostrar suas verdadeiras emoções e acabar se machucando... Mas ele tem consciência que foi ele quem realmente errou, que fez Usagi sofrer, por isso finalmente se "libertou" para demonstrar a Usagi que quem realmente importa é ela... Não importa mais se ele sofra ao demonstrar o que realmente sente, ele não quer mais fugir, ele quer estar ali para ela, seja no que for... Às vezes explicações são muito necessárias, mas às vezes, apenas um pequeno gesto, um sacrifício, uma única palavra, são ainda mais importantes e foi o que Mamoru tentou fazer. Apesar disso, eles sabem que não está tudo resolvido, e que devem resconstruir sua relação novamente de pouquinho em pouquinho, mas que o que realmente importa é que vão tentar de novo, pois jamais se separaram completamente.

Espero que tenham entendido o que tentei fazer... Resolvi colocar esta explicação porque como é o último capítulo, não há como lhes dizer o que quiz dizer num próximo cap, né... Talvez não tenha feito muito bem, na verdade, esta é uma das primeiras vezes que escrevo em primeira pessoa e não estou muito familiarizada com o estilo. Espero que vocês entendam e se quiserem, me ajudem a melhorar ao dizerem o que acharam, ok?

# # # -

Comentários Finais: Não consigo acreditar que finalmente terminei esta história... Dois anos e meio escrevendo e um trabalho que me fez crescer muito como escritora. Sempre tive como crença que se comecei uma história, tenho que ir até o final, e mesmo com todos os bloqueios e contratempos... Eu consegui! Em termos de criatividade, sinto que fiz o melhor que minha mentalidade de cada dia, cada mês e cada ano me fez possível alcançar progressivamente. Quanto a técnica, sinto que fui me desenvolvendo cada vez mais com o tempo e agora que leio o início vejo que posso melhorá-lo. Logo pois, assim que terminar minhas outras histórias, vou reeditar esta e todos estão convidados a reler se lhes convier. Não sei quando vai ser isso, mas esta versão estará on-line pelo menos por um ano (eu devo isso a toda espera de vocês, né?) e eu sinceramente espero que este final tenha sido digno da espera e expectativa de todos. Muito obrigada.

Agradecimentos Finais: Seguinte... Eu tenho muita gente para agradecer, mas eu nao estou conseguindo achar o nome de todos agora... Como eu quero terminar este fic este ano, vou postar mesmo sem os agradecimentos... Quando for revisar de novo, ponho o nome de todos, ok? Além disso, sei que tem um monte de gente me cobrando este final logo, entao vcs vao ter que esperar os agradecimentos pessoais mais um pouco. No entanto, já deixo o meu agradecimento a TODOS MARAVILHOSOS E LINDOS LEITORES :) por terem perdido seus preciosos tempos nessa fic que demorou tanto a ser concluida. ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!


End file.
